My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad
by Artemisito
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la trágica muerte de Applejack y su hermanita Apple Bloom no se recupera de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, la llegada de un visitante proveniente de muy lejos cambiara el destino de todo generando una serie de eventos en Equestria que quedaran marcados. En el transcurso de la historia se vera amor, amistad, acción, drama, música y, sobre todo, hermandad.
1. Conociendo un poco a Ponyville

Hola, después de mucho tiempo regreso a Fanfiction para publicar un fic dedicado a otra de las series que me ha gustado en este ultimo tiempo que es **My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad**.

En este caso y gracias a la historia de **Alfonso Lucassen** he hecho este fic que relatara lo que sucede después de un año de lo que se cuenta en el que escribió el. En el habrá humor, drama, romance y mucha música, solo espero que les guste.

Pero mejor no escribo mas y los dejo con el primer capitulo.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 1 – Conociendo un poco a Ponyville**

Había pasado un año desde que la tragedia en Ponyville, más bien en Sweet Apple Acres, había hecho ir la vida de una de las ponys más queridas por todos que no era otra que la honesta Applejack.

Hasta el día de hoy sus miembros de la familia, especialmente Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith, la recordaban.

Pero la que tenia el dolor mas profundo de todos era sin duda la pequeña Apple Bloom ya que ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermana, de hecho, ella siempre se decía así misma que si no le hubiera pegado esa patada intentando romper algo dentro del granero ella seguiría con vida, así que le remordía la conciencia de ahora en mas eso día a día.

Es mas, con lo que paso había dejado de lado estar con sus amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, abandonando todo lo que habían hecho y estaban por hacer en su momento como las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Tanto fue el dolor que tampoco asistía a clases, de hecho la maestra Cheerilee siempre se preguntaba donde estaba Apple Bloom ya que siempre había asistido, aunque ella comprendía cual era la razón por la cual no venia a la escuela. También Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, las cuales se dedicaban en su mayor tiempo a tratarla con desprecio, empezaron a sentir preocupación por ella y parecía que esos días en los que se la pasaban molestándola solo por que no tenia una Cutie Mark habían quedado atrás, pues el dolor que ahora Apple Bloom sufría era más fuerte que cualquiera de las bromas que ellas le hacían.

Mas allá de todo esto que le paso a la pequeña potrilla amarilla de crin roja y moño rosado, el destino la iba a poner a prueba para darle una segunda oportunidad.

Todo ocurrió con la llegada de la primavera, una estación muy linda sobre todo por el clima en Ponyville, en ese mismo día que comenzaba, un visitante muy peculiar venia al pueblo.

- Bien, creo que he llegado – Decía el visitante misterioso – Ahora debo dirigirme a la casa de Twilight Sparkle, esa es la indicación que me dio la princesa Celestia cuando vine acá

Y así se dirigió a la casa de la alumna de la princesa Celestia, sin notar que muchas ponys lo miraban de manera extraña pues no era habitual ver a alguien como el en el pueblo.

Se acerco a la casa de Twilight y toco la puerta e inmediatamente ella abrió para ver quien era.

- Hola ¿En que puedo ayu…? – No termino de decir la unicornio cuando vio a este peculiar personaje

- Debe ser Twilight Sparkle – Dijo para presentarse ante ella – Me llamo Artemis y fui enviado por la princesa Celestia por que me enviaron desde Tokio para investigar Equestria

- ¿Fuiste enviado por mi mentora? – Pregunto ella – Encantada, aunque me resulta llamativo que haya enviado a alguien como tu al pueblo

Esta pregunta se la hizo por que el no era un pony, sino un gato blanco de ojos azules y con una media luna en su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso es raro ver gatos acá en Ponyville? – Pregunto el

- No, pero más raro es que tengan una marca en su cabeza como la tuya – Dijo Twilight – Se parece mucho a la Cutie Mark que tiene la hermana de la princesa Celestia que es la princesa Luna

- En efecto, ese es el mismo nombre de mi pareja, también se llama Luna pero es una gata negra, también tiene una marca en la cabeza como la mía – Dijo Artemis

- Ya creo que entendí – Dijo la unicornio - ¿Quiere pasar?

- Con mucho gusto – Respondió el gato

Twilight dejo a un lado los libros que estaba leyendo y entre otras cosas le pregunto al felino cual era la razón por la cual había venido al pueblo.

- Pues vera, la princesa Celestia me dijo en cuanto llegue a Equestria desde Tokio que para conocer mas cosas acerca de ustedes debía hacer amistades aquí en Ponyville – Dijo Artemis

En ese momento a Twilight le vinieron los recuerdos, ya que eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo la princesa Celestia a ella cuando estaba en Canterlot en el momento que había leído la profecía de que Nightmare Moon y los elementos de la armonía. Sin embargo, el gato dijo otra cosa que le llamo más la atención.

- También me dijo que podía solucionar un hecho que sucedió hace un año, que fue la muerte de una pony llamada Applejack, que ella me dijo que representaba uno de los elementos de la armonía, en este caso la honestidad – Dijo el gato

- Si, es verdad – Respondió Twilight al momento de ponerse triste – Ella murió a causa de un derrumbe en su granero de Sweet Apple Acres, el motivo del accidente no se sabe muy bien pero se que su hermanita fue la que se culpo de su muerte

- ¿Su hermanita? – Pregunto el felino – ¿Acaso hizo algo?

- Bueno, en ese momento se había peleado con Applejack, discutieron y ella se fue llorando y le pego una patada al granero como intentando desquitarse – Dijo la unicornio y se puso triste – Al parecer eso provoco que este se desplomara y Applejack muriera aplastada

Artemis quedo bastante impactado con esto que le había contando, pero quería saber más.

- ¿Y sabe donde puedo encontrarla? – Dijo el gato – Creo que podría darle algunos consejos

- Ella se encuentra precisamente en Sweet Apple Acres por que es su hogar, es un lugar enorme lleno de arboles con manzanas, donde ahora el que se encarga de hacer el trabajo ahí es su hermano mayor Big Macintosh – Dijo Twilight – Su nombre es Apple Bloom, la reconocerás enseguida por que es la mas pequeña de la familia ahí, además que tiene un enorme moño rosa en su cabeza

- De acuerdo – Dijo Artemis – Primero la conoceré a ella y después haré lo que tenía que hacer desde que llegue a Equestria

- Esta bien, espero tengas suerte – Dijo la unicornio despidiéndose de el

- No se preocupe, tengo mil años encima mas allá de mi apariencia de gato, así que algo sabré que hacer – Dijo el felino – Muchas gracias y cuídese, Twilight Sparkle

Dicho esto Twilight se despidió y lo dejo ir, pero ella quedo más desconcertada con lo último que había mencionado ¿Mil años? ¿Acaso era un ser místico?

Tal vez después ella averiguaría quien era en realidad ese misterioso felino con una media luna en su cabeza.

Artemis siguió su camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres por el pueblo, en cuanto llego a una colorida casa fue detenido de sorpresa por una pony rosa de crin esponjada del mismo color y carácter alegre que lo saludo.

- Hola, me llamo Pinkie Pie – Dijo presentándose alegremente ella – Tu eres nuevo por aquí ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, si, me llamo Artemis y ahora me dirigía a… - Trato de terminar el felino pero fue detenido por la pony rosa, al parecer quedo impactada por algo de el

- ¿Puedes hablar? – Pregunto intrigada – Nunca vi un gatito que hablara y ahora que te veo tienes una Cutie Mark en tu cabeza

Artemis con ese último comentario se puso serio.

- No es una Cutie Mark, es una marca que tenemos los gatos guardianes del milenio de plata – Respondió el gato – Y puedo hablar por que no soy un simple gatito como los demás

- Ah, bien, creo que no entendí nada, así que no importa – Dijo inocentemente Pinkie – Bueno, pues si eres nuevo debes haber viajado de muy lejos y debes tener hambre, si quieres te puedo dar algunos Cupcakes recién horneados que te encantaran

- Gracias, pero estoy un poco apurado y no tengo apeti… - No termino lo que iba a decir por que su estomago le hizo ruido en ese momento

- Gatito mentiroso, ven, no te vas arrepentir – Dijo ella alegremente

- Esta bien, no me hará mal comer algún que otro Cupcake – Sentencio Artemis y se dirigió junto a Pinkie Pie a entrar a Sugarcube Corner, el hogar de ella y al mismo tiempo en donde hacia todos esos deliciosos Cupcakes y dulces

Una vez ahí, se trepo a uno de los asientos y Pinkie le deslizo una bandeja con varios Cupcakes sobre el. Artemis no pudo resistirse del dulce aroma que agarro uno y lo empezó a comer sin problemas, sonriendo al mismo tiempo por que sabia que estaban deliciosos.

- Están deliciosos – Admitió Artemis – Y pensar que siempre he comido atún con leche

- Sabía que te gustarían – Dijo Pinkie contenta

En ese momento se oyó un campaneo en Sugarcube Corner de alguien que entraba, se trataba de una unicornio blanca, de crin violeta y ojos azules.

- Hola Pinkie, venia a buscar unos… - No termino de hablar ella por que le llamo la atención el pequeño gato que estaba sentado comiendo ahí - ¿Quién es el? Nunca lo había visto antes en el pueblo

Artemis giro su cabeza para ver quien hablaba y al verla a ella, casi se atraganta con uno de los Cupcakes que estaba comiendo, no por que tuviera miedo, sino por lo hermosa que era. Después de tragarlo con algo de dificultad, en ese momento quedo en otra realidad de solo ver su rostro y una canción sonó en su cabeza al instante...

_Ela pula, ela sabe a bula  
Ela samba, ela canta  
Ela anda na ponta dos pés  
Ela é minha cara, ela e jóia rara  
Ela é linda, ararinha é o meu amor_

_Vou batendo asas na alma, quando vou_  
_E vejo Cristo aos meus pés, redentor_  
_Ela é minha, Ela sabe a gíria_  
_Ela gila, ela ginga, é como uma flor_

_Ela brinca, ela sai na brisa, ela anima_  
_Ararinha é o meu amor_

_O sol a esquentar a pena, na canção_  
_O chao só quer achar o céu na vida_

Por un instante al ver a la unicornio ante su presencia, Artemis se imagino varias situaciones románticas que en su mente jugaban…

_Só com ela eu sou, ela é meu amor__  
__Fly love_

Después de eso y reaccionando, el felino se presento con algo de timidez.

- Hola… Mi nombre es Artemis… - Dijo presentándose ante ella

La pony quedo sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Puedes hablar? – Pregunto ella – ¿Qué clase de gato es? Ni si quiera Opal puede hacer eso

- Es que no soy un gato normal como todos, vengo de un reino que desapareció hace mil años y ahora vivo en Tokio actualmente – Respondió el felino

- Por Celestia... – Dijo sorprendida la unicornio – Bueno, yo me llamo Rarity y es un placer conocerlo, señor Artemis

Rarity al abrir y cerrar sus ojos coquetamente hizo que Artemis se sonrojara, cosa que ella lo noto, por lo cual sonrió. El felino se dio cuenta y miro para otro lado mientras seguía comiendo.

- Bueno, Pinkie, yo solo venia a buscar unos dulces para Sweetie Belle – Dijo Rarity y su cara se puso triste al instante de decir eso – Al parecer eso es lo único que la anima ya que esta un poco deprimida y aburrida desde que Apple Bloom abandono estar con ella y con Scootaloo para divertirse juntas como la hacían antes de que Applejack muriera

- Tranquila, estoy segura que con esto se va a poner contenta – Respondió Pinkie dándole una bolsa llena de golosinas

Artemis que estaba comiendo, pero atento, escucho que Rarity menciono el nombre de Apple Bloom e inmediatamente hablo.

- Señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis - ¿Acaso menciono el nombre de Apple Bloom?

A la unicornio le llamo la atención la pregunta, pero ante la amabilidad y cortesía del gato no pudo resistirse a responderle.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije – Respondió con una sonrisa – Se nota que tiene muy buenos modales, señor Artemis

- Para alguien que ha vivido mil años, ya es toda una costumbre – Dijo Artemis, causándole gran impacto a Rarity con esa respuesta

- ¿Mil años? ¿Tienes esa edad? – Pregunto incrédula la unicornio

- Bueno, en realidad mil años fueron los que estuve dormido, desperté en Tokio cuando el reino del milenio de plata en la Luna fue destruido, es una larga historia – Respondió Artemis

- ¡Wow, mil años en la Luna es casi lo mismo que estuvo encerrada la hermana de la princesa Celestia! – Dijo Pinkie asombrada - ¿Acaso conociste a la princesa Luna cuando estuvo convertida en Nightmare Moon?

- No, claro que no – Dijo Artemis – Nunca sabia que existía otro reino aparte del nuestro, por eso vine a Equestria, fui enviado por la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion para conocer como era este lugar

- Ya veo – Dijo Rarity – Bueno, si quiere puede seguirme contando todo sobre usted cuando lleguemos a mi casa, señor Artemis

- Seria un placer, pero tengo primero que encontrar a Apple Bloom – Respondió Artemis – Ella es una de las razones por las cuales estoy acá

- No se preocupe, una vez que lleguemos a mi casa le indicare como encontrarla ya que mi hermanita Sweetie Belle es amiga de ella – Dijo la unicornio sonriendo

Artemis no lo pensó dos segundos más y tomo la decisión.

- De acuerdo, iré con usted, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis – Es bueno encontrar a una pony tan educada y a la vez hermo… digo elegante como usted

Dicho esto Artemis se sonrojo, cosa que la unicornio noto de nuevo y solo se limito a sonreír.

- Entonces sígame, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity – Nos vemos después, Pinkie

- Hasta luego, Rarity – Dijo despidiéndose Pinkie Pie – Y nos vemos también después, gatito con Cutie Mark, tienes suerte de que te lleve Rarity

Y después de eso le guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo que Artemis se sonrojara de nuevo y se pusiera nervioso, aunque mantuvo la cordura y se fue junto con Rarity a la casa de ella.

En su camino a la casa de Rarity se encontraron con Spike, el pequeño dragón asistente de Twilight.

- Hola Rarity, que coincidencia encontrarte por acá – Dijo Spike contento

- Hola Spikey Wikey, también me alegra verte pero en este momento me temo que no puedo quedarme a charlar con vos por que tengo que llevar a un invitado muy especial a mi casa – Respondió la unicornio

- ¿Es acaso tal vez el mismo del cual Twilight me menciono? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón

- Creo que si – Dijo Rarity y se hizo a un lado para hablarle a Artemis - Señor Artemis, venga acá un momento, le presentare a mi amigo Spike, que de cariño le digo Spikey Wikey

En ese instante el felino se acerco y al verlo Spike se sorprendió ya que era un simple gato.

- Rarity, es un gato y encima con una Cutie Mark en su cabeza – Dijo Spike – ¿Acaso cambiaste a Opal por el?

Artemis reacciono por el comentario de la Cutie Mark, al parecer ya no le parecía gracioso que se refirieran a su marca de la cabeza por ese nombre.

- No es una Cutie Mark, es una marca de los gatos guardianes del milenio de plata y si me disculpa, estoy ocupado con la señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis secamente y dejando pasmado al pequeño dragón

- Lo siento, Spikey Wikey – Dijo Rarity – Pero tenemos prisa, así que nos vemos después

Y dicho esto se fue con Artemis a la casa de ella, no sin antes ver como el gato lo miraba con cierto enojo a Spike, lo cual hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran. Al parecer, el pequeño dragón noto que el felino se sentía atraído por Rarity, cosa que no permitiría pues el la amaba en secreto y no quería que nadie mas se metiera en su camino.

- Ya veremos quien se queda con Rarity, gatito con Cutie Mark aprovechador – Dijo Spike en susurro y desafiante

Después de ese encuentro con Spike, Artemis se sintió un poco nervioso pues noto que al parecer el estaba celoso de que el estuviera cerca de Rarity, sin embargo esos nervios se los tuvo que olvidar una vez que llego a la casa de la unicornio, la boutique Carousel.

- Aquí esta mi hogar, la boutique Carousel – Dijo Rarity alegremente - ¿Quiere pasar, señor Artemis?

- Me encantaría, señorita Rarity, pero como es natural, las damas primero – Respondió el felino y dejo pasar primero a Rarity

Esto dejo a la unicornio mas asombrada y a la vez se podría decir que atraída por los tan buenos modales del gato hacia ella. Al entrar se dio cuenta que ella se dedicaba a la moda, pues había telas y diseños de vestidos por todas partes.

- Lo siento si esta desordenado, últimamente me han estado pidiendo muchos vestidos acá en Ponyville y como me dedico a esto, no puedo dejar atrás mi trabajo – Dijo excusándose Rarity

- No se preocupe, se lo que es trabajar – Admitió Artemis

Ahí en uno de los rincones, se encontraba una gata durmiendo, la cual despertó en cuanto sintió que entraban a la casa y se percato inmediatamente de Artemis y se acerco a el con curiosidad.

- Esa es mi gata Opalescence, aunque de cariño le digo Opal, además que es mas corto de pronunciar – Dijo Rarity

- Parece que esta muy bien cuidada y se ve cariñosa – Respondió el felino y se acerco a la gata

Ella lo miro, se acerco un poco mas y aunque acostumbraba a ser bastante territorial y un poco agresiva con otros animales, los extraños o inclusive con su dueña, se limito a emitir un maullido y luego ronronearle a Artemis mientras se acariciaba en el.

- Veo que le caíste bien – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa – Es raro que Opal se comporte así con los extraños

Después de eso se alejo ya que estaba despierta y quería caminar un poco por adentro de la boutique, justo en ese momento apareció la hermanita de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, una unicornio como ella pero más pequeña, de ojos verdes y crin medio esponjada de color violeta y rosada.

- Hola, hermana – Saludo la pequeña - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Traje a un invitado como veras – Dijo Rarity y presento al felino ante su hermanita – Señor Artemis, ella es mi hermanita Sweetie Belle

Artemis se sorprendió pues era como Rarity solo que más pequeña, de todas formas se dispuso a saludarla como era debido.

- Un placer conocerte, Sweetie Belle – Dijo presentándose el gato – Me llamo Artemis y vengo de muy lejos para cumplir una misión en Ponyville

La pequeña unicornio se sorprendió.

- No puedo creerlo, habla – Dijo Sweetie Belle - ¿Qué clase de gato es?

- No lo se, hermanita – Respondió Rarity – Pero estoy seguro que el te dirá lo que quieras saber tanto a vos como a mi mientras vos le digas lo que el esta buscando y esa una de las razones por las cuales lo traje a casa

Entonces Artemis le hablo a la pequeña unicornio.

- Quiero que me lleves a ver a Apple Bloom – Dijo el felino – Yo se que la conoces por que te juntabas con ella y Scootaloo en sus tiempos libres

- Ah si, hace ya un tiempo que no la veo a Apple Bloom – Contesto Sweetie Belle un poco triste – Desde que su hermana murió abandono por completo lo que hacíamos juntas cuando éramos las Cutie Mark Crusaders

- Eso lo se, pequeña, solo quería saber si podías llevarme al hogar de ella – Dijo Artemis amablemente

- Claro que si, solo si me prometes contarme como es que puedes hablar y de donde vienes en el camino – Respondió la pequeña unicornio

- Te lo prometo – Dijo el felino – Después también se lo contare a la señorita Rarity, ella también esta muy interesada en saber eso

- Bien, entonces vayamos a Sweet Apple Acres, ahí es donde esta ella – Dijo ahora con un poco de entusiasmo Sweetie Belle – Sígueme, Artemis

- De acuerdo – Exclamo Artemis, pero antes de irse, Rarity lo detuvo

- Señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio - ¿Volverá de nuevo a mi casa?

Artemis quedo pensativo un rato pero le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, señorita Rarity – Exclamo amablemente el gato – Además no tengo ningún lugar para quedarme por ahora en Ponyville desde que llegue, así que si no le molesta mi presencia, me quedare con mucho gusto

- No es ninguna molestia, para mi tener un invitado como usted es todo un placer – Respondió Rarity

- Entonces volveré – Sentencio Artemis – Nos vemos luego, señorita Rarity

- Yo también lo espero, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio mientras se despedía de el acompañado de su hermanita Sweetie Belle – No vuelvan tarde

- Claro que no, hermana – Respondió Sweetie Belle – Vamos de una vez, Artemis

Y así Artemis y Sweetie Belle emprendieron su camino. En ese instante, Rarity empezó a sentir algo muy cálido en su pecho y un pensamiento le salió de lo profundo de su corazón.

- Nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y a la vez caballeroso como el, no se compara con ningún semental que haya conocido hasta ahora – Pensó Rarity con cara seductora y a la vez suspirando

Al parecer, Artemis no se había dado cuenta que con su forma de ser había logrado ganarse la confianza, y quizás el corazón, de una de las ponys mas bellas de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto, el felino junto a Sweetie Belle se dirigían a Sweet Apple Acres, el hogar de la familia Apple y, por supuesto, de la pequeña Apple Bloom, para que Artemis pudiera conocerla de una vez para ver si solucionaba su problema. En el camino, la hermanita de Rarity empezó a hablar con el para no aburrirse y, de paso, conocerlo un poco.

- Así que dime, Artemis – Dijo Sweetie Belle - ¿Por qué puedes hablar y de donde eres en realidad?

- Bueno, puedo hablar por que no soy un gato común como los demás – Respondió el felino – Provengo del milenio de plata, un reino que desapareció hace mil años en la Luna. En ese tiempo estuve dormido hasta que desperté en la actualidad y ahora vivo en Tokio

- ¡Que increíble! – Dijo asombrada la pequeña unicornio - ¿Y que es lo que te trajo a Equestria?

- Pues veras, la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion me encargaron la misión de conocer este reino misterioso, así que vine inmediatamente y llegue a Canterlot primero donde conocí a la princesa Celestia, la cual me dijo que para conocer mejor de la vida de las ponys de este pueblo era hacer amistades – Respondió amablemente Artemis

- Vaya, me dejaste bastante impactada, nunca creí que hubiera otro reino en la Luna – Dijo Sweetie Belle - ¿Y tienes alguna habilidad especial?

- Solo una, pero se requiere de magia para eso – Dijo el gato - ¿Tu tienes alguna habilidad?

- No, no tengo ninguna por ahora – Respondió la pequeña unicornio triste – Si la tuviera ya tendría una Cutie Mark como cualquier pony en el pueblo, pero lamentablemente no la tengo y eso significa que no tengo ningún talento

- No te creo – Dijo Artemis mirándola seriamente – Eres la hermanita de la señorita Rarity, debes tener al menos alguna habilidad especial que tal vez no demostraste en publico

Con este comentario Sweetie Belle quedo en silencio un momento, por que al parecer el felino sabia exactamente lo que ella tenia para dar, así que lo dijo.

- Bueno, me gusta cantar y mis amigas dicen que tengo buena voz – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – Pero el problema es que no me gusta hacerlo en público por que me da un poco de vergüenza ya que soy un poco tímida

Artemis al escuchar esto sabia exactamente que decirle a Sweetie Belle para darle animo ya que era muy bueno con los consejos.

- No deberías de avergonzarte por cantar en publico – Dijo el felino – Si lo haces bien y tus amigas dicen que tienes buena voz, eso significa que si tienes talento y quizás algún día consigas esa Cutie Mark que tanto quieres

- ¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunto Sweetie Belle

- Claro que si, confía en mi – Respondió Artemis sonriéndole – El día que te atrevas a cantar en público seguro que todos te valoraran aun más y como te dije, es muy probable que obtengas tu Cutie Mark

Al escuchar estas palabras del gato, la pequeña unicornio sonrió y lo abrazo, al parecer parecía que Artemis le había dado un gran consejo que seguro lo iba a poner en practica en algún momento.

- Gracias, Artemis – Dijo la pequeña unicornio tiernamente – Sabes, eres muy comprensivo y creo que si le hablas de esta forma a Apple Bloom seguro volverá a ser la de antes

- Espero que así sea – Respondió Artemis

Pasaron solo unos minutos mas y por fin llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, ahí Artemis vio una pequeña casa en un árbol antes de llegar a la granja.

- Esa era nuestra casa club – Dijo Sweetie Belle – Ahí planeábamos todas nuestras cosas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero lamentablemente ahora quedo un poco abandonada

- Ahora comprendo – Exclamo el felino

Y una vez que dejaron de ver la casa club, fijaron su vista a la granja.

- Ahí esta el hogar de Apple Bloom, es bastante grande por cierto como notaras – Comentaba la pequeña unicornio – Acá se cosechan todas las manzanas

- Ya veo – Dijo Artemis

- Bueno, Artemis – Exclamo Sweetie Belle poniendo uno de sus cascos en su hombro – Espero que tengas suerte con Apple Bloom y recuerda que te esperamos en mi casa, recuerda que mi hermana te acepto como invitado para quedarte a dormir

- Gracias, Sweetie Belle – Dijo Artemis abrazándola – Tratare de que las cosas salgan lo mas positivamente y después regresare a la casa de tu hermana, la señorita Rarity

- Te estaremos esperando – Dijo la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa – Queremos saber más de ti, además que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo para jugar al menos un poco por que la verdad me siento muy aburrida sin hacer nada

- No te preocupes, volveré lo más pronto posible – Respondió el felino

- Entonces te deseo suerte – Dijo Sweetie Belle – Nos vemos después, Artemis

- Cuídate, pequeña – Respondió el gato saludándola mientras esta se alejaba

Una vez solo, Artemis suspiro profundamente para tomar fuerzas y encarar la misión a la cual fue encomendado en su llegada a Ponyville.

- Muy bien, Artemis – Dijo el felino tomando confianza – Puedes hacerlo, así que, a trabajar

**Continuara…**

* * *

Creo que no hace falta decir que la canción es la de Carlinhos Brown de la película Río, es la primera que inserto en el fic, espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Se agradecen de anticipado los reviews. ^^


	2. Yo hare que vuelvas a ser la misma

Bueno, como la función debe continuar, acá los dejo con el segundo capitulo en donde los que se quedaron con ganas de ver a Apple Bloom acá esta ella y su gran dolor, como así también otra de las ponys queridas por muchos que hace una pequeña aparición casi sobre el final.

Disfruten y después opinen si quieren. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 2 – Yo hare que vuelvas a ser la misma**

Ya en Sweet Apple Acres, Artemis se disponía a ver a la pequeña Apple Bloom. En ese mismo momento logra ver a un pony macho bastante grande, de piel roja, crin naranja y físico imponente lo que indicaba que era muy fuerte y que no se trataba de otro que de Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de ella. Al verlo, el felino se sintió un poco intimidado ante lo que era el y también por la fuerza que tenia, pues veía como de tan solo una patada podía bajar de un árbol todas las manzanas que se encontraban en el.

Aun así, Artemis se acerco para hablarle.

- Hola señor Big Macintosh, espero que tenga un buen día – Saludaba amablemente el gato – Mi nombre es Artemis y venia a ver si se encontraba la pequeña Apple Bloom

Big Macintosh al ver que hablaba se asusto un poco, pues no era normal ver a un gato de esas características en Ponyville, aun así se mantuvo firme y le respondió.

- Hola, Artemis – Dijo el semental - ¿Por qué estas interesado en buscar a mi hermanita más pequeña? ¿Y por qué puedes hablar?

- Bueno, estoy interesado en su hermanita por que la puedo ayudar a resolver el problema que está atravesando que fue el de la pérdida de su hermana Applejack – Respondió el felino – Y hablo por qué provengo de el reino del milenio de plata que hace mil años desapareció en la Luna, era uno de los gatos guardianes y tengo esa capacidad

Big Macintosh estaba algo confundido, pero aun así le pregunto algunas cosas más.

- ¿Y cómo sabes de la muerte de mi hermana? ¿Y quien te envió? – Pregunto Big Macintosh

- Pues la princesa Celestia me conto todo sobre eso y me envió a Ponyville diciéndome que la única manera de tratar de ser uno de ustedes era haciendo amistades – Respondió Artemis – Aunque fui enviado a este reino por la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion para que lo investigara por que querían saber como era

En esta ocasión, el semental creyó en su palabra y se puso un poco triste por recordar la tragedia de hace un año atrás que se llevara la vida de su hermana Applejack.

- Pues vera, mi hermana Applejack era una de las que más se encargaba de la familia junto a mí, manteniendo el negocio familiar del cultivo de manzanas año a año – Empezó a contar Big Macintosh seriamente – Después de su muerte, el negocio decayó ya que a pesar de mi fuerza no puedo yo solo con todo lo que esta cultivado en la granja

Artemis escuchaba atentamente para saber cómo tenía que encarar la situación, al parecer era más compleja de lo que parecía.

- Después mi hermanita menor, Apple Bloom, cayó en un estado de depresión enorme culpándose mucho de la muerte de ella y la abuela Smith dejo de ser la misma también en un tiempo, al punto tal que pienso que si Apple Bloom no se recupera de ese estado anímico, ella puede ser la próxima en partir de este mundo – Termino Big Macintosh con tristeza

- Precisamente venia a ver si podía solucionar ese problema – Dijo Artemis – ¿En donde se encuentra ahora ella, señor Big Macintosh?

- Se encuentra adentro de casa, si quiere puedo llevarlo con ella – Respondió el semental

- ¿Me haría ese gran favor para poder hablar con ella? – Pregunto nuevamente el felino

- Eeyup – Respondió Big Macintosh con una de sus frases habituales – Sígame, Artemis

Así el gato siguió al enorme pony hasta dentro de la casa de la familia Apple. Cuando entro, Big Macintosh trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues en la sala se encontraba en una silla mecedora la abuela Smith, una pony anciana de piel verde y crin canosa, durmiendo como lo hacía habitualmente cuando no tenía nada que hacer. El semental guió a Artemis a una habitación pequeña en donde estaba acostada sobre una pequeña cama la potrilla de crin roja con su característico moño rosa.

- Ahí está mi hermanita más pequeña, Apple Bloom – Dijo hablando despacio Big Macintosh – Espero que pueda hablar tranquilamente y sin problemas con ella

- Descuide, se cómo tratar con una niña por que tengo una que se llama Diana – Respondió Artemis – Además quiero solucionar este problema

- Ojala lo logre, ahora lo dejo para que tenga intimidad – Dijo el semental alejándose de la habitación y dejando al gato cerca de la pequeña Apple Bloom que al parecer estaba durmiendo

Artemis se acerco a ella y la vio detenidamente, era una potrilla pequeña, de piel amarilla, crin roja y un enorme moño rosa que decoraba su cabeza. El felino sonrió por que al verla durmiendo parecía que era la forma en que ella, tal vez, olvidaba la horrible situación por la que estaba atravesando anímicamente a causa de la muerte de su hermana.

El empezó a mover despacio a Apple Bloom para que despertara y así poder charlar con ella.

- Apple Bloom, despierta – Decía Artemis suavemente – Es hora de levantarse, pequeña

La pequeña empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco y a medida que podía enfocar mejor la vista, se encontró con este peculiar gato blanco con una media luna en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Apple Bloom entre dormida aun

- Me llamo Artemis y vine a ayudarte – Respondió el felino y al ver que hablaba el, la pequeña reacciono de golpe, asustándose y pegando un salto atrás de la cama, porque nunca había visto un gato que hablara

- ¿Hablas? – Pregunto la potrilla asustada - ¿Cómo puede ser? Los gatos no hablan

- Es que no soy un gato común y corriente como cualquier otro – Respondió Artemis suavemente para tratar de tranquilizarla – Provengo de el reino del milenio de plata el cual hace mil años desapareció y yo estuve dormido durante todo ese tiempo hasta que desperté en la actualidad

La pequeña Apple Bloom seguía asustada y temblaba, esto a Artemis no le agradaba por qué no era su intención asustarla, todo lo contrario, quería ayudarla para que volviera a ser la potrilla alegre que era antes.

- Tranquila, no te asustes – Dijo el gato suavemente acercándose lentamente hacia ella y poniéndole una pata sobre su cabeza – No vine a hacerte daño, vine a ayudarte porque es mi principal razón por la cual estoy en Ponyville

Apple Bloom de a poco se tranquilizo con la caricia que le hizo con su pata en la cabeza y noto inmediatamente así que el felino tenia buenas intenciones.

- ¿Quién te envió? – Pregunto la pequeña

- Me envió la princesa Celestia porque sabía que vos tenías un problema o en realidad tu familia tenía uno que paso hace un año con tu hermana Applejack – Respondió Artemis

En ese momento a Apple Bloom le vinieron de golpe los recuerdos de lo que pasó aquella vez y se puso muy triste, tanto que estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual Artemis trataba de prevenir.

- No quisiera recordar de nuevo lo que paso aquella vez – Dijo la potrilla a punto de llorar – Por que se que fue mi culpa y de nadie más que mi hermana muriera, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si la hubiera escuchado en todo momento, si le hubiera hecho caso las veces que me dijo que no me obsesionara tanto por conseguir mi Cutie Mark y si no le hubiera pegado esa maldita patada desquitándome al granero que termino desplomándose, tal vez ella estaría aquí conmigo, además todos creen que fue mi culpa…

Apple Bloom no lo soporto más y rompió en un llanto terrible, sus lágrimas se escurrían tanto que Artemis podía percibir el gran dolor que tenia la pequeña por la muerte de su hermana, al parecer le estaba remordiendo la conciencia mucho más de lo que él pensaba, por lo cual tenía que actuar rápido para tratar de calmarla.

- Tranquila, pequeña – Dijo Artemis suavemente – No te debes culpar de ese modo, tú no podías saber que el granero se iba a desplomar y que mataría a tu hermana, tampoco los demás te están culpando. Te estás remordiendo demasiado la conciencia y no me gusta verte así, en serio

El gato instintivamente para tratar de calmarla la abrazo para consolarla, Apple Bloom lloro sobre el por unos instantes pero al sentir el cálido abrazo por parte del felino, empezó a dejar de llorar y se calmo. Parece que la pequeña al sentir ese abrazo fue casi lo mismo que sentía cuando su hermana Applejack lo hacía cuando estaba viva, por eso sintió algo cálido en su interior y logro finalmente calmarse.

- Te prometo algo, pequeña – Dijo Artemis una vez que calmo a la potrilla – Te voy a enseñar que la vida a pesar de todo te puede dar otra oportunidad para poder remediar el dolor del pasado

- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Apple Bloom dudosa

- Claro, confía en mí – Le dijo el gato con una sonrisa – Y desde este momento me podes llamar Artemis sin problemas, voy a ayudarte

- Está bien, Artemis – Dijo la potrilla con una sonrisa también

- No voy a dejarte aquí sola, te lo prometo – Le dijo Artemis poniéndole su pata en su hombro – Desde ahora seremos amigos y estaré pendiente para que puedas ser la misma de antes

En ese momento el felino con su pata le seco varias lágrimas de la cara de Apple Bloom y le sonrió. Esto a la pequeña le hizo bien y la animo un poco.

- Ven conmigo, salgamos un poco afuera – Le dijo Artemis

Apple Bloom asintió y lo siguió. Era extraño ver como este peculiar gato lograba ganarse los sentimientos de los demás con palabras, parecía más especial de lo que aparentaba. Cuando se dirigieron a la sala ahí se encontraba Big Macintosh que veía como su hermanita salía de su habitación siguiendo al felino, lo cual hizo que sonriera por que parecía que había logrado ganarse la confianza de la pequeña.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde irán ahora? – Pregunto el semental

- Saldremos un poco afuera a tomar aire – Respondió Artemis – Le mostrare a Apple Bloom lo que se perdió en todo este tiempo por estar mal anímicamente

Big Macintosh asintió y le dirigió unas palabras en este caso a su hermanita menor.

- Apple Bloom, espero que te diviertas y al menos vuelvas a tratar de ser la misma de antes – Dijo su hermano mayor – Cuídate, pequeña hermanita

- Lo intentare y gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa

Y así ambos se fueron de la casa y se dirigieron afuera, en ese preciso momento la abuela Smith se despertó y le pregunto algo a su nieto al ver a su nieta más pequeña salir con el felino.

- ¿Sucede algo especial para que Apple Bloom se vaya con un gato? – Pregunto la anciana

- Eeyup – Respondió el semental – Creo que la felicidad esta por volver a nuestro hogar

Y dicho esto sonrió, lo cual dejo medio confundida a la abuela Smith pues aun no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

Una vez afuera de casa, la pequeña potrilla seguía al felino por el gran campo que recorría todos los metros cuadrados que eran Sweet Apple Acres. Estaban a punto de salir cuando una perra se acerco a ellos corriendo, a lo cual Artemis reacciono con pánico pues era un gato.

- ¡Un perro! – Exclamo gritando el felino y se subió encima de Apple Bloom – ¡Sácalo de acá, Apple Bloom!

- Tranquilo, Artemis – Le dijo la pequeña – Es solo Winona, nuestra perra que nos ayuda en las tareas en la granja, no es agresiva como otros perros, es muy simpática y además creo que te quiere conocer

Artemis confió en la palabra de la potrilla y se bajo de ella para que la perra lo olfateara un poco y después le lamiera la cara

- Veo que se dio cuenta que tienes buenos sentimientos – Le dijo Apple Bloom alegremente

- Si, eso parece – Respondió Artemis sonriendo mientras Winona se alejaba

Siguieron su camino afuera de Sweet Apple Acres para entrar un poco hacia el pueblo, ahí estaba bastante lleno de ponys que andaban paseando, relajándose o de compras. Y era el lugar indicado para enseñarle a Apple Bloom que las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.

- Bien, creo que es hora de enseñarte que la vida vale mucho a pesar que la misma te pueda dar golpes – Dijo Artemis a la potrilla

- ¿Tú crees que puedo ser la misma que era antes? – Pregunto Apple Bloom

- Claro que si – Respondió el felino – Eres muy joven aun y tienes toda una vida por delante, en tus años por venir seguro aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas, además que estoy muy seguro que obtendrás esa Cutie Mark que tanto quieres. Sabes, todo eso me recuerda a una canción que te ayudara a valorar más lo que te digo

Y así Artemis se dispuso a cantar una canción que ayudaría a Apple Bloom a tratar de ser optimista en la vida y no dejar de pelear por lo que quiera en el futuro…

_Valen, todos los días al despertar  
y los caminos por donde vas  
y volar así, buscando tus sueños  
Vale cada momento, cada lugar  
entre la luna, el sol y el mar,  
y volar así, buscando tus sueños_

_Vale mas, la vida vale mas_  
_el horizonte no termina allí es infinito tu mirar en mi_  
_Vale mas, la vida vale mas_  
_detén el tiempo para ver nacer las cosas que te harán crecer_

_Valen, esas personas que siempre están_  
_esos aromas que recordas_  
_y volar así, buscando tus sueños_  
_Valen, todos los días al despertar_  
_y los caminos por donde vas_  
_y volar así, buscando tus sueños_

_Vale mas, la vida vale mas_  
_el horizonte no termina allí es infinito tu mirar en mi_  
_Vale mas, la vida vale mas_  
_detén el tiempo para ver nacer las cosas que te harán crecer_

_Vale mas, la vida vale mas  
el horizonte no termina allí es infinito tu mirar en mi  
Vale mas, la vida vale mas  
detén el tiempo para ver nacer las cosas que te harán crecer _

_Tienes que seguir luchando  
nunca olvides lo que sientes  
no permitas que te digan  
no es posible no se puede_

_Tienes que seguir luchando_  
_no dejes nada pendiente_  
_este mundo tan osado_  
_se reserva a los valientes_

_Vale mas, la vida vale mas_  
_el horizonte no termina allí es infinito tu mirar en mi_  
_Vale mas, la vida vale mas_  
_detén el tiempo para ver nacer las cosas que te harán crecer_

_Vale mas, la vida vale mas  
el horizonte no termina allí es infinito tu mirar en mi  
Vale mas, la vida vale mas  
detén el tiempo para ver nacer las cosas que te harán crecer_

Después de terminar de cantar esa canción, Apple Bloom se puso a pensar en cada estrofa de la letra, pues la misma enseñaba valores de los cuales ella debía aprender mucho.

- Entonces debo seguir adelante con mis metas y no abandonarlas pese a que la vida me puso a prueba por la muerte de mi hermana ¿Cierto? – Dijo la potrilla

- Exactamente eso, pequeña – Respondió Artemis – Debes seguir luchando por lo que quieres y no dejar que nada malo te detenga

Apple Bloom se quedo pensativa un rato, meditando de lo que había dicho el felino, para decir lo siguiente.

- Seguiré tu consejo – Exclamo la potrilla sonriendo – Creo que debo volver a ser lo que era antes, ser mas optimista, mas madura y tratar de volver a encontrarme de nuevo con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo para que volvamos a nuestros proyectos que teníamos como las Cutie Mark Crusaders desde que las abandone

- Esa es la Apple Bloom que quería escuchar – Respondió Artemis muy contento – Y para que veas que no te abandonare en tus metas, para el día de mañana te propondré ser como tu

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Pregunto la pequeña

- Ya veras, será una sorpresa como muestra de mi amistad hacia ti – Respondió el felino

- Esta bien, espero que sea algo que me sorprenda – Exclamo emocionada Apple Bloom

- Lo será – Aseguro el gato

Pasaron un rato mas juntos hasta que Artemis y Apple Bloom notaron que estaba empezando a atardecer, lo que significaba que la noche vendría pronto y tendrían que separarse, al menos por el día de hoy.

- Bueno, la pase muy bien contigo, se nota que eres un gato muy especial – Dijo Apple Bloom – Sos muy simpático y cariñoso

- Gracias, tu no eres tan mala tampoco – Respondió Artemis – Eres mas activa de lo que pensé, creo que podemos ser un gran dúo

Apple Bloom sonrió y se despidió de el abrazándolo.

- Te veré mañana, Artemis – Dijo la potrilla despidiéndose de el – Cuídate mucho y cumple con esa sorpresa especial que tienes para mí

- Igualmente para vos, pequeña – Respondió el felino – Y descuida, soy un gato de palabra

Y fue así como la pequeña Apple Bloom estaba, de a poco, volviendo a ser la misma de antes y se fue contenta de nuevo a su hogar en Sweet Apple Acres. Luego de alejarse, Artemis se preocupo un poco, no por Apple Bloom, sino de cómo iba hacer para cumplir con la sorpresa que le había prometido a ella.

En su camino de nuevo a la boutique Carousel, el hogar de Rarity, el felino se encontró en su camino con una pony de piel amarilla, crin rosa que le cubría un poco la cara y alas, lo cual indicaba que podía volar, que se dirigía a su casa también. Al verlo ella, no pudo evitar notar lo tierno que se veía el gato pues no era común ver uno en los alrededores.

- Que gatito mas tierno – Exclamo la pegaso con voz baja - ¿Estas perdido?

- No, iba a descansar a donde me invitaron – Respondió Artemis y como era de esperarse con muchas de las ponys que conocieron al felino, esta se sorprendió por que hablara

- ¿Puedes hablar? – Pregunto un poco asustada

- Si, lo que pasa es que no soy un gato de acá, estoy de visita en el pueblo – Respondió el felino – Me llamo Artemis

La pegaso al escuchar el nombre inmediatamente reacciono.

- Tu debes ser el invitado especial el cual menciono mi amiga Pinkie – Respondió ella – Me llamo Fluttershy y discúlpame si hablo un poco bajito, es que soy bastante tímida

- Descuida, no me molesta que hables bajo, al contrario, te hace más tierna y linda de lo que eres – Dijo Artemis sonriendo

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír también y sonrojarse un poco.

- Bueno, yo me dirigía a mi casa, esta un poco afuera del pueblo – Dijo la pegaso - ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver en algún momento para que nos conozcamos más?

- Por supuesto, si necesitas hablarme estoy por estos días en casa de la señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis – Me gusto mucho poder charlar aunque sea un momento

- A mi también, nos vemos en otra ocasión – Dijo Fluttershy y se rió un poco – Gatito con Cutie Mark

La pegaso se alejo y si bien a Artemis le solía caer un poco pesado ese chiste de que su marca en su cabeza era una Cutie Mark, con Fluttershy hizo una excepción por que la vio bastante cariñosa y simpática, además que por su tono de voz se notaba que era bastante tímida como ya ella lo había mencionado, así que no dijo nada y volvió a tomar su rumbo hacia la casa de Rarity.

Unos minutos después había por fin llegado a la boutique Carousel, aunque vale aclarar que ya era de noche en Ponyville y que estaba bastante oscuro afuera, por lo que se apresuro a tocar la puerta en la casa de Rarity, la cual ella cuando vio al gato inmediatamente abrió.

- Señor Artemis – Saludo alegre la unicornio – ¿Como estuvo en su visita en Sweet Apple Acres?

- Muy bien, señorita Rarity, aunque estoy un poco cansado – Respondió el felino

- Lo se, así que ya estaba preparando algo para comer y después descansar tranquilamente – Dijo Rarity - ¿Seria tan amable de pasar?

- Con mucho gusto – Respondió Artemis y entro a la boutique

A diferencia de cuando ella lo había traído a la mañana, ahora estaba mas ordenada, por lo visto Rarity quería ser lo más prolija con su invitado por que parecía que algo en el gato la atraía. En ese mismo instante hizo su aparición Sweetie Belle, pues la pequeña estaba también interesada en el gato por que le había dado muy buenos consejos y quería ponerlos en práctica, además el felino le había prometido estar con ella para jugar un poco.

- ¡Artemis, por fin viniste! – Exclamo la pequeña unicornio – ¿Como te fue con Apple Bloom?

- Me fue bien, creo que podre solucionar su problema mas rápido de lo que pensaba – Respondió el gato – Y eso es bueno por que ya me prometió juntarse contigo y Scootaloo para que vuelvan hacer las cosas pendientes que tenían como las Cutie Mark Crusaders

- ¡Eso es genial! – Dijo emocionada y feliz Sweetie Belle - ¡Volveremos a estar todas juntas como antes!

Artemis al parecer parecía que había logrado un ambiente mucho mas positivo desde su llegada a Ponyville, por lo tanto hasta el momento estaba feliz por lo que había logrado. En ese momento a la pequeña unicornio se le ocurrió hacer algo con el felino pues le había prometido al menos saber un poco mas de el.

- Oye, Artemis – Dijo Sweetie Belle – Ven un momento a mi habitación, por favor

- De acuerdo, pequeña – Respondió el gato

De esta manera Artemis siguió a Sweetie Belle a su habitación y ahí ella le mostraba algo que tenia guardado, pero antes de eso le dijo algo al felino.

- Antes que te muestre esto, tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie y que quedara como un secreto entre nosotros dos – Dijo la pequeña unicornio

- Lo prometo – Sentencio Artemis levantando la pata

Y ella le mostró unos dibujos que tenia guardado en una pequeña caja y que mostraba, en secreto, su admiración a su hermana.

- Esto demuestra por que a veces deseo estar cerca de mi hermana cuando vengo a su casa – Dijo Sweetie Belle – Admiro en secreto la forma en que se desempeña en la boutique y me gustaría ayudarla en su trabajo, pero desgraciadamente no tengo ningún talento especial para demostrarle ese cariño que siento hacia ella y a veces pienso que soy un estorbo

Artemis vio los dibujos, mostraban a Rarity y Sweetie Belle juntas, en ese momento se puso a pensar lo que realmente Apple Bloom había sufrido en todo este tiempo sin Applejack y se dio cuenta que ella también admiraba a su hermana, por lo tanto esto que le había mostrado la pequeña unicornio le había dado una idea, arriesgada pero a la vez inteligente, para lograr que Apple Bloom sea la misma de antes para siempre. Pero antes de pensar en eso, quería darle un par de consejos a Sweetie Belle.

- En primer lugar, no deberías considerarte un estorbo, si la quieres ayudar a tu manera, hazlo, pero con cuidado y responsabilidad – Dijo Artemis con mucha tranquilidad – Y en segundo lugar y como te dije, ese talento especial lo obtendrás algún día, todo llega en algún momento

Sweetie Belle se sintió reconfortada por esas palabras del felino y lo abrazo, a lo cual el le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – De veras que sabes dar buenos consejos, desearía que te quedaras para siempre en Ponyville

- Te agradezco que me digas eso y también me encantaría quedarme – Respondió el felino – Pero lamentablemente una vez que solucione el problema con Apple Bloom tendré que volver para Tokio por que tengo una familia que me espera ahí

- Ya veo, de todas maneras en el tiempo que estés con nosotras al menos quiero ver como eres en realidad – Dijo Sweetie Belle

- Claro que lo haré, pequeña – Respondió Artemis

La conversación de ambos termino cuando Rarity los llamo para cenar.

- ¡Señor Artemis y Sweetie Belle! ¡La cena ya esta lista! – Exclamo desde la sala la unicornio

- ¡Ahí vamos! – Respondió su hermanita - ¿Después tienes ganas aunque sea de contarme alguna historia antes de dormir?

- Tal vez una que te interese bastante – Respondió Artemis – Ahora vayamos a cenar

Así fue como Rarity, Sweetie Belle y Artemis ya se encontraban en la sala cenando. La unicornio era de hacer comidas muy finas para sus invitados especiales, así que deseo que lo que comiera Artemis le gustara además que para ella era muy poco común ver a un gato con sus patas agarrando el tenedor y el cuchillo para comer.

- ¿Y como esta la cena, señor Artemis? – Pregunto Rarity

- Deliciosa – Respondió el felino – Cocina muy bien, señorita Rarity

- Gracias – Dijo la unicornio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo noto en el felino un poco de preocupación en su cara

- ¿Sucede algo malo, señor Artemis? - Pregunto la unicornio preocupada - ¿Acaso hay algo malo en la comida?

Artemis salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió inmediatamente.

- No, no hay nada malo en la comida, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis – Lo que sucede en realidad es que me preocupa cumplir con una promesa que le hice a Apple Bloom cuando la fui a ver

- Ya veo – Dijo Rarity un poco mas calmada – ¿Y que le prometió?

- Bueno, dije que para no abandonarla en sus metas, seria como ella – Respondió el felino – En pocas palabras, quiero averiguar si hay un hechizo mágico para transformarme en un pony

En ese momento, Rarity dejo caer su tenedor y Sweetie Belle se quedo sorprendida, nunca pensaron que Artemis quisiera transformarse en un pony para ayudar a la pequeña Apple Bloom, aun así la unicornio reacciono y hablo.

- En ese caso, señor Artemis, le propondría visitar a mi amiga Twilight Sparkle – Dijo Rarity – Ella conoce precisamente de un hechizo para convertirlo en lo que desea

- ¿En serio? Entonces la iré a ver mañana – Respondió el felino – Ya conocí a Twilight Sparkle cuando apenas había llegado al pueblo así que se donde vive

- Entonces no necesitara mi ayuda para guiarlo – Dijo la unicornio – Lo único que me genera una duda es la razón por la cual desea ser un pony

- Pues para serle sincero, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa – Su hermanita Sweetie Belle me dio la inspiración para querer lograr eso

En ese instante Sweetie Belle quedo confundida, ya que no sabia que era lo que había hecho para que Artemis tomara esa decisión. Sin embargo, el felino lo sabia muy bien, fueron esos dibujos que le mostró de Rarity junto a ella lo que inspiraron a Artemis a querer convertirse en un pony, por que esa era la única manera para no solo ser como Apple Bloom, sino para tratar de tapar el espacio vació que dejo la muerte de su hermana y así recuperar la felicidad que perdió.

- En ese caso, creo que será mejor ya irnos a descansar – Exclamo Rarity – Seguro mañana tendrá un día bastante ocupado, señor Artemis

- Se lo agradezco, señorita Rarity – Respondió el felino – Solo espero que salga todo bien

- Estoy segura que todo saldrá muy bien – Dijo la unicornio de forma optimista – Ahora iremos a descansar, te dejare dormir con mi hermanita

- ¡Si! – Exclamo Sweetie Belle contenta – Así de paso me decís algo sobre ti

- De acuerdo, pequeña, lo haré – Respondió Artemis – Y le agradezco su generosidad, señorita Rarity, en serio

- No tiene por que darme las gracias, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity – Como ya le dije antes, para mi es un placer tenerlo en mi casa

Artemis al verla directo a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al darse cuenta de eso desvió la vista para un lado, sin embargo Rarity lo noto y soltó una sonrisa.

Una vez ya que cada uno se fue a su habitación, Sweetie Belle que estaba acompañado por Artemis se dispuso a preguntarle la duda que tenia en su cabeza cuando el felino hablo en la cena.

- Artemis – Dijo la pequeña unicornio - ¿Qué es lo que te motivo de mí para tomar tu decisión de convertirte en pony?

- Bueno, cuando vi los dibujos que hiciste de la señorita Rarity contigo a su lado, me vino la imagen a la cabeza que Apple Bloom también estaba así con su hermana Applejack – Respondió el gato – Y pensaba que ella también la admiraba como era cuando estaba con vida, por eso decidí tomar esa decisión, para cumplir con mi promesa con la pequeña y además para que ella trate de olvidar el dolor de la perdida de su hermana hace un año

- Ya entiendo – Respondió Sweetie Belle – Esa la habilidad especial que me mencionabas cuando íbamos hoy por la tarde camino a Sweet Apple Acres y que utilizaba magia

- En realidad es un poco de eso – Dijo Artemis – Mi verdadera habilidad especial es convertirme en humano por medio de la magia del cristal de plata de la princesa Serena, ya que gracias a esa naturaleza tengo la capacidad de hablar y razonar. Lo de convertirme en pony en realidad lo pensé como ya te dije cuando vi tus dibujos, así que debo agradecerte a ti

Sweetie Belle entendió mejor lo que había dicho el felino y se sintió halagada por el comentario final de este, por lo cual lo abrazo nuevamente y se acostó cerca de el para dormir tranquilamente.

- Que duermas bien, Artemis – Dijo la pequeña unicornio

- Tu también, pequeña – Respondió el felino

Y así ambos se durmieron, pues el día de mañana seria crucial para la misión que tenia Artemis en Ponyville, aunque no sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría definitivamente el destino de lo que sucediera en su visita a Equestria.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Esta vez la canción de este capitulo es de Cristian Amado, un cantante de mi querida ciudad de Rosario, búsquenla en Youtube que es muy linda.

Sobre los reviews agradezco a **FlutterRage** (Seguro alguno de los otros personajes de Sailor Moon aparecerán en algún momento pero habrá que esperar y voy a pasar a ver tu historia cuando pueda) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (En primera gracias, en segunda la otra seguro la terminare mas adelante y tercero ojala puedas hacer una) **Vulpes Kitsune** (No se específicamente, en serio, la raza de gato de Artemis pero lo averiguare) y **Napo-1** (Oh gran sensei Napin, es un gusto verte por aquí y ojala te guste la historia).

En el próximo capitulo habrá una mención especial en este caso a **Iv Anhell** ya que me dio la idea de convertirlo en pony a Artemis.

Nos vemos y no olviden dejar, si quieren, reviews. ^^


	3. La transformación de Artemis

Bueno, hemos llegado a un nuevo capitulo, tal vez uno de los mas esperados por lo que va a suceder con Artemis en el mismo después de lo narrado en el anterior.

En este caso, la idea debo agradecerle a **Iv Anhell **ya que gracias a uno de sus fics, me ha dado la idea de la transformación en este capitulo.

Y esta vez también tuve posibilidad de incluir a la ultima de las ponys principales de la serie en el fic, tal vez una de las que muchos son fanáticos.

Pero bueno, no hablo mas y júzguenlo ustedes después como es debido. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 3 – La transformación de Artemis**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, Artemis se despertó y bostezo un poco, después vio a Sweetie Belle dormido a su lado, sonrió y se fue en silencio a la sala principal de la casa. Se quedo por un rato sentado admirando la noche por la gran ventana que había ahí, nunca noto que el cielo estrellado en Ponyville era mucho más hermoso que el que conocía en Tokio.

En ese instante entraba alguien mas a la sala, se trataba de Rarity que también se había despertado. Estaba vestida con una bata y pantuflas de color rosa que hacían juego. Se acerco hacia el felino con un poco de preocupación, pues notaba que estaba bastante serio viendo desde la ventana.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, señor Artemis? – Pregunto la unicornio un poco preocupada – Lo noto un poco serio

Artemis nunca espero que Rarity se levantaría también y se asusto al verla despierta en la oscuridad de la sala, de todas maneras se calmo y le respondió.

- No sucede nada, señorita Rarity – Respondió el gato – Es solo que no sé si será una buena idea convertirme en pony para ayudar a Apple Bloom ¿Qué tal si meto la pata y sale algo mal?

La unicornio le sonrió y se acerco más a él.

- No creo que pase nada malo – Dijo Rarity – Tienes buenos sentimientos y creo que estás haciendo algo por una causa noble como ayudar a esa pequeña

- Creo que tiene razón, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis

Después volvió a admirar el cielo nocturno de Ponyville.

- Sabe, señorita Rarity, nunca había visto un cielo tan hermoso como el de acá – Dijo el felino – Ni siquiera en Tokio se ve así, porque es una ciudad y está bastante iluminado, hay que alejarse de ella para disfrutar de las estrellas como aquí

- Es que Ponyville es un pueblo pequeño y está casi en el medio del bosque, por eso se ve tan estrellado el cielo nocturno, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio acercándose hacia el gato para también admirar el panorama que mostraba la ventana de su casa en compañía de el

En ese instante como que estaban perdidos los dos mirando el cielo nocturno que Artemis rozo con su cola, sin querer, la cola de Rarity haciendo que se paralizara. En ese momento se alejo un poco y miro para otro lado. La unicornio notaba cada vez que el felino se sentía más atraído hacia ella, lo cual en cierta manera, le gustaba, así que dejo recostar un poco de su cabeza sobre él, causando un poco de nerviosismo en el felino que se le paso a medida que pasaban los minutos, después ambos se durmieron juntos ahí.

Después de unas horas se hizo de mañana, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban lo cual indicaba que comenzaba un día clave para Artemis, por lo cual ya estaba a punto de partir a casa de Twilight Sparkle sin comer nada ya que tenía bastante prisa. Eso sí, no iba a ser descortés y no saludar a la unicornio que lo tenía como invitado.

- Muy bien, señorita Rarity – Dijo el felino – Ya llego la hora de la verdad y tengo que ver si estoy preparado para esto, así que la veo más tarde

- No se preocupe, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Lo esperare ansiosa aunque cambie de aspecto

- Entonces nos vemos luego – Dijo despidiéndose Artemis, pero antes de irse fue parado en este caso por Sweetie Belle

- Espero que tengas suerte, Artemis – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – Yo también te espero

- Gracias, pequeña – Respondió el felino y se alejo para ir rumbo a la casa de Twilight Sparkle que era la única que sabia del hechizo que lo convertiría por fin en pony para poder cumplir con su promesa, y también con su misión, con la pequeña Apple Bloom

Como Artemis ya conocía el camino a la casa de Twilight, le era sencillo guiarse por el pueblo, aun así cuando estaba a la mitad de camino fue derribado por una pegaso de piel celeste y crin multicolor que aterrizo, por así decirlo, encima de él.

- Lo siento, estaba practicando – Dijo la pegaso - ¿Estás bien, gatito?

Artemis se levanto un poco aturdido, pero aun así le respondió.

- Estoy bien, deberías de fijarte por dónde vas cuando vuelas – Dijo Artemis y la pegaso, a diferencia de las demás ponys que habían conocido al felino, no se sorprendió tanto que hablara

- Me llamo Rainbow Dash – Dijo presentándose ella - ¿Tu quien eres? No se ven muy a menudo gatos que hablan en Ponyville

- Soy Artemis, vengo de Tokio y puedo hablar porque es una capacidad especial que tenemos los gatos guardianes del milenio de plata que hace mil años desapareció en la Luna – Respondió el gato

Rainbow se quedo impresionada por lo que le estaba contando, así que se animo a preguntar algo más.

- ¿Y a que viniste exactamente a Ponyville, Artemis? – Pregunto la pegaso

- Vine a conocer el pueblo, me envió la princesa Celestia en cuanto había llegado a Canterlot – Dijo el felino – Pero ahora tengo una misión mucho más importante aquí, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar

- Está bien, gatito – Dijo Rainbow – Solo espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, me intriga bastante cómo eres y además de que llevas una Cutie Mark en la cabeza

- No es una Cutie Mark – Respondió Artemis muy serio – Aun así, espero poder verla de nuevo, aunque creo que no me reconocerá tan fácil cuando nos volvamos a ver porque seré otro. Nos vemos, Rainbow Dash

Y así se despidió el felino, dejando un poco confundida a la pegaso por que no entendía muy bien con lo que había dicho de ser otro cuando se volvieran a ver, de todas maneras ella sabría a que se referiría cuando lo viera en la próxima ocasión.

El resto del camino a la casa de Twilight fue tranquilo salvo que en esta ocasión se encontró con otra pony antes de llegar, en este caso era Fluttershy, la misma que había conocido la noche anterior y que al felino le cayó simpática por su actitud tierna y tímida a la vez.

- Hola, gatito con Cutie Mark – Saludo amistosamente la pegaso - ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?

- Muy bien Fluttershy, me alegra volverla a ver – Respondió Artemis – Ya que usted es una de las pocas ponys del pueblo que me no me cae mal que me diga que mi marca en la cabeza es una Cutie Mark por que la veo muy tierna

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese comentario.

- ¿Dígame que hace por aquí? – Pregunto el felino - ¿Acaso esta ocupada?

- Pues, si, estaba llevando a mi conejito hacia casa mientras buscaba comida para alimentar a los animales que cuido ahí – Respondió Fluttershy – Se llama Ángel y si quiere se lo presento

Y ahí en cuestión estaba el conejo que era mascota de la pegaso. Era pequeño, blanco y parecía simpático, por lo cual Artemis se acerco a saludarlo.

- Hola, Ángel – Dijo el felino – Eres muy tierno como tu dueña por tu aspecto

Ángel en cambio se puso con cara seria y le pego un pisotón en la pata delantera, lo cual causo un fuerte dolor en Artemis que se limito a no gritar, mas allá que le dolió. La pegaso noto la cara del felino y se preocupo.

- ¿Sucede algo, gatito con Cutie Mark? – Pregunto Fluttershy preocupada – Tienes cara de dolor

- No pasa nada, Fluttershy – Respondió Artemis reprimiendo el dolor – Es solo un pequeño dolor de estomago que me agarro, creo que me hizo mal un poco el desayuno de esta mañana

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso voy a recoger la comida que llevaba para los animales que cuido en mi casa y después me despido – Dijo la pegaso – Lo dejo un ratito a solas con Ángel

- No se preocupe – Dijo el felino sonriendo

En cuanto Fluttershy se alejo, Ángel se subió rápidamente al cuerpo del gato y trato de morderle la oreja, pero astutamente Artemis lo agarro con su pata de las orejas y lo puso de frente, clavándole una mirada fija y seria que intimido al conejo.

- Escúchame bien, conejito – Dijo el felino seriamente y mirándolo – Si vuelves a hacerme alguna otra cosa de ese tipo delante de tu dueña o cualquier otra pony del pueblo, lo lamentaras

Y dicho esto, Artemis saco sus afiladas garras de su pata, a lo cual Ángel reacciono con temor.

- ¿Entendido? – Dijo el felino poniéndole las garras en la cabeza y mirándolo con una cara maliciosa

Ángel solo se limito a mover rápidamente la cabeza diciendo que si, con lo cual Artemis escondió de nuevo sus garras y dejo en el piso al conejo asustado. Nunca antes Ángel había sido intimidado de esa manera, siempre era el quien acostumbraba a intimidar o molestar, en este caso, a su dueña Fluttershy, pero nunca pensó que un gato como Artemis lo haría con el, por lo que era la primera vez que tenia miedo.

En ese momento la pegaso se acerco con un canasto hacia los dos.

- ¿Y bien, paso algo mientras estuvieron solos? – Pregunto Fluttershy

- Nada – Respondió el felino – Ya Ángel quería irse con usted

- Ah, pues entonces sube conejito – Dijo Fluttershy y Ángel se subió encima de ella rápido, ya que estaba bastante traumado por la forma en que lo había amenazado Artemis

- Nos vemos en otra ocasión, gatito con Cutie Mark – Saludo la pegaso despidiéndose de el y empezando a tomar vuelo

- Será un placer, simpática y tierna Fluttershy – Respondió Artemis y ella sonrió por esa forma de saludarla a ella y se fue a su casa

Después de eso, Artemis siguió su camino y por fin llego a la casa de Twilight para cumplir con la misión que tenia en mente desde que se había levantado temprano por la madrugada. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de ella, toco la puerta y espero que abriera, pero lo que nunca pensó es que Spike, el pequeño dragón asistente de ella y del cual ya habían tenido un cruce de miradas por Rarity, le abriría la puerta.

- ¿Tu? – Dijo Spike con cara de enojado - ¿Qué quieres aquí?

- Pues, vine a ver a Twilight Sparkle – Respondió Artemis – Si es que no te importa demasiado

- Lo siento, pero antes debes tener una cita con ella para verla, así que, adiós – Y el pequeño dragón le cerró la puerta en la cara

El felino se sintió ofendido por esa actitud de Spike hacia el, así que volvió a insistir tocando la puerta. En este caso, el pequeño dragón le hablo por detrás de la puerta.

- ¡No te abriré nunca la puerta, gatito con Cutie Mark aprovechador! – Exclamo Spike

Ante esto, a la que le llamo la atención quien tocaba la puerta era a la misma Twilight que se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Quien es, Spike? – Pregunto la unicornio

- Solo un loco que no tiene nada mejor que venir a molestar – Respondió el pequeño dragón

Artemis no lo soporto más y grito desde afuera para que abriera.

- ¡Ya ábreme, es importante! – Grito el felino - ¡Debo ver a Twilight Sparkle urgentemente!

La unicornio reconoció la voz y hablo.

- Ese es Artemis, el gato que vino ayer por la mañana – Dijo Twilight - ¿Por qué no le abrís la puerta, Spike? ¿Que no te das cuenta que esta en Ponyville por una causa muy importante además que fue enviado especialmente por mi mentora, la princesa Celestia?

- Es que... – Respondió el pero no quería decirle que se trataba por celos de que el gato estaba junto a Rarity, así que se dio por vencido – Esta bien, le abriré

Y a duras penas, Spike le abrió la puerta al felino, que estaba bastante enfadado con el pequeño dragón por su actitud, ya que se daba cuenta que era por celos al estar junto con Rarity.

- Gracias – Respondió secamente Artemis ante Spike y se dirigió a Twilight – Necesito su ayuda, Twilight Sparkle

- Esta bien – Dijo la unicornio - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

- Bueno, ayer pude por fin tener contacto con la pequeña Apple Bloom y me gane su confianza para que logre ser la misma de antes – Dijo el felino – Sin embargo, le prometí para lograr eso ser como es ella

Twilight no entendía mucho lo que quería decir con eso Artemis, sin embargo el gato iba a pedir lo que en realidad vino a buscar a la casa de ella.

- Resumiéndolo… - Suspiro Artemis – Necesito por favor que me convierta en pony, se que usted tiene un hechizo que convierte a cualquier criatura en uno y yo quisiera que lo hiciera en mi

Twilight se impresiono ante la petición del felino pero el que estaba realmente mas sorprendido era Spike, por que ese era un hechizo que ya ella una vez había probado con el y que por poco termina con la relación de amistad que tiene con Rarity por querer haber sacado provecho de esa situación.

- ¿Estás loco? – Dijo Spike enojado – Twilight nunca haría un favor así, además es un hechizo que requiere mucha magia y ella tiene un cierto límite que tú ni siquiera sabes

- Espera, Spike – Exclamo la unicornio – Me interesa saber cual es el motivo de esta decisión de Artemis

- El motivo es que quiero ayudar a Apple Bloom, además que la idea me vino gracias a la hermanita de la señorita Rarity, Sweetie Belle – Respondió Artemis – No estoy mintiendo, de verdad quiero ayudar a esa potrilla

Twilight se quedo pensativa un rato bastante largo hasta que tomo la decisión correcta que le dictaba su corazón, ya que notaba que el gato hablaba con mucha sinceridad.

- Lo hare – Dijo la unicornio – Yo se que lo estas haciendo por una causa noble y justa, así que puedes contar conmigo

Artemis sonrió, sin embargo, Spike se puso nervioso por que no podía creer que Twilight haya tomado la decisión de transformarlo en un pony, por que el creía que con esa forma seria mucho mas fácil para el felino arrebatarle el corazón de Rarity para siempre.

- ¿Ahora enloqueciste tu, Twilight? – Dijo el pequeño dragón muy enojado – No puedes convertir en pony a este gato presumido con Cutie Mark, seguro que querrá sacar provecho para…

- ¿Para qué, Spike? – Pregunto la unicornio muy seria - ¿Para aprovecharse estando transformado de esa forma como lo hiciste tú en su momento para engañar a Rarity e intentar conquistarla? Quiero recordarte que yo tuve que ayudarte a arreglar ese lío que generaste con ella diciéndote lo que tenías que hacer y que si no fuera por eso, seguro Rarity ya no te dirigiría la palabra, así que no digas nada

El pequeño dragón no pudo decir mas nada, ya que era cierto todo lo que había dicho, sino hubiera sido por Twilight seguramente Rarity no le hubiera perdonado aquella vez que el se hizo pasar por pony aprovechando el hechizo, mintiéndole solo para estar a su lado e intentar besarla.

En ese momento, Twilight estaba levitando el libro que tenia el hechizo de transformificacion de especies y que convertiría a Artemis por fin en un pony.

- Muy bien, Artemis – Dijo la unicornio – Ahora te pido que te pongas dos pasos hacia atrás y que dejes concentrarme por un momento, ya que este hechizo requiere de mucha magia para lograrlo

- De acuerdo, Twilight Sparkle, lo haré – Respondió el felino y se puso dos pasos hacia atrás como le había indicado ella

Twilight estaba concentrando la mayor cantidad de magia posible en su cuerno y con ella, empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Artemis en una luz blanca. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y la luz blanca exploto, lo cual indicaba que el hechizo se había concretado, mientras la unicornio descansaba un poco ya que había usado mucha magia para el mismo por lo cual estaba un poco agotada.

En ese mismo momento, antes los ojos de ella, vio un pony blanco, crin y cola del mismo color, ojos azules y cuya Cutie Mark era una media luna, que no era otro que Artemis que al fin había logrado transformarse en un pony. Spike que estaba también ahí no daba crédito a lo que veía, no podía creer que un simple gato se podía haber convertido en lo que el también había sido una vez.

- ¿Funciono? – Pregunto Artemis en su forma de pony mientras se acercaba a un espejo – Si, funciono, soy todo un semental

- Igual no eres tan atractivo como cuando yo fui uno, se nota que por ser un gato blanco eres también de todo tu cuerpo de ese color – Le rebatió Spike presumiéndole – Además yo fui un unicornio aquella vez y era mucho más apuesto que vos

- Si, tanto que generaste un problema que parece que no aprendiste aun – Respondió Twilight un poco enojada, por lo cual Spike no dijo más nada, mientras la unicornio dirigió su vista a Artemis

- Ahora que lo veo, ya entiendo la confusión de tu marca de la cabeza como una Cutie Mark – Dijo ella sonriendo – Aunque ahora si es una, fácilmente todos creerían que sos pariente de la princesa Luna

Artemis no entendió bien a lo que se refería pero en cuanto vio su costado con la media luna de su cabeza como Cutie Mark, ahora ya sabía el chiste, por lo cual se limito a sonreír.

- Sin embargo, te diferencias de otros ponys por que son un poco mas alargadas tus orejas además que ahora noto que te pareces un poco a Applejack ya que tienes unas pecas en la cara – Menciono la unicornio con un poco de asombro – Creo que eso servirá mucho con Apple Bloom, en cuanto te vea creerá que sos como su hermana en apariencia y estará contigo

- Le agradezco mucho que me haya hecho este favor, Twilight Sparkle – Dijo Artemis - ¿Cuánto tiempo durara este hechizo?

- El hechizo terminara en una semana – Respondió la unicornio – En ese plazo seguro tendrás el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Apple Bloom y, de paso, convivir con nosotros como si fueras alguien más en el pueblo

Spike no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Una semana? ¿Alargaste el hechizo más tiempo? – Preguntaba el pequeño dragón nervioso – Conmigo solo fue un día

- Eso fue por que cuando hice el hechizo contigo estaba practicando, así que no había razón para alargar el plazo de estar transformado – Respondió Twilight seriamente – Además no tienes que ponerte así con él, está cumpliendo una misión que es justa y beneficiara a todos, en especial a Apple Bloom que ya sufrió demasiado

Spike nuevamente no sabía que decir, ya parecía que no había forma de evitar lo inevitable para él.

- Bien, no debo perder más tiempo, ahora más que nunca debo cumplir con mi misión aquí – Dijo Artemis – Nos estamos viendo, iré a ver a la pequeña Apple Bloom

- Le deseo suerte, Artemis – Dijo la unicornio despidiéndose de el

El felino, ahora convertido en un semental, solo sonrió y se alejo de la casa de Twilight para encontrarse nuevamente con Apple Bloom en Sweet Apple Acres y mostrarle su nueva apariencia. Sin embargo, Spike no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados y, de ahora en mas, vigilaría la actividad de Artemis en Ponyville.

- Te estaré vigilando, gatito con Cutie Mark aprovechador – Dijo el pequeño dragón susurrando con cara seria y mirada fija – Ya veremos quién se queda con Rarity

Mientras esto pensaba el dragón, Artemis ya iba con destino a Sweet Apple Acres, sin darse cuenta que desde este momento iba a comenzar la verdadera aventura en el pueblo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y ahora empieza lo mejor digo yo, por que esto es la base del fic en realidad, mientras que me he dado cuenta que este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas cortos que escribí, pero me gusto. ^^

En esta ocasión agradeceré los reviews de **Fun Night** (Mas que nada le estoy poniendo empeño a la historia por que se basa en realidad en lo que vivió mi hermanita cuando era mas chica, por eso la estoy haciendo mas que nada de corazón mi amigo) **FlutterRage** (Seguro que ahora como pony, Rarity aprovechara, pero eso lo sabrás mas adelante, te lo aseguro) y **Exelion** (Ya corregí eso en los capítulos anteriores y en los que están por venir, lo siento si sonaba medio chocante, acá es muy común hablar así).

Y a todos los demás espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo es el mas largo que he hecho por que ademas de contar todo lo que vive Artemis en su primer día como pony, también incluirá algunas canciones que espero sean de su agrado.

Ademas, si quieren ver como es Artemis en su versión pony, tengo una cuenta en DeviantART donde subí un dibujo por ahora de su apariencia, ademas que planeo hacer mas por que me encariñe con el en esa forma. Cualquier duda, mi cuenta en DeviantART es el mismo nombre de cuenta que tengo acá en Fanfiction.

Un abrazo y son libres de dejar reviews si quieren. ^^


	4. Primer día como pony

Bueno, la función debe continuar y con el cuarto capitulo listo.

Debo avisar que se me hizo bastante largo y a la vez necesite ayuda de mi hermanita para ciertas cosas, como ya mencionar un personaje de la tercera temporada que se estreno hace poco en Estados Unidos como así la inclusión de la canción del final, pero después de todo creo que quede satisfecho con el resultado. ^^

Si les parece un poco excesivas las canciones, no las escuchen, al menos háganme el favor de escuchar la ultima que si va con el momento. ^^

Bueno, a disfrutar de este capitulo se ha dicho.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 4 – Primer día como pony**

Artemis a medida que se fue alejando de la casa de Twilight luego que ella lo convirtiera en pony se fue adaptando rápidamente a su nuevo cuerpo, no le costaba mucho caminar en cuatro patas por que ya era un animal que lo hacía así, por lo que le resulto fácil. Lo que si sería algo difícil de entender para muchas de las ponys que conoció era que el ahora estaba transformado, pero que solo duraría por una semana.

En su camino se encontró nuevamente con Pinkie Pie, que al creer que era un visitante nuevo en el pueblo, le trataba de dar la bienvenida.

- Hola, soy Pinkie Pie – Saludo la pony rosa contenta - ¿Eres nuevo por aquí, cierto?

- Pinkie Pie, en realidad yo soy… - Trato de responder Artemis pero ella no lo dejo continuar pues se sorprendió

- ¡Sabes mi nombre, sabes mi nombre! – Dijo Pinkie – ¿Eres acaso una clase de adivino?

- No, soy Artemis – Dijo el ahora semental - ¿Qué no me reconoces?

Pinkie Pie no entendía muy bien lo que decía, hasta que se le ocurrió ver su Cutie Mark y se dio cuenta al instante que, en efecto, era Artemis.

- ¡Wow, eres el gatito con Cutie Mark! – Dijo la pony sorprendida - ¿Cómo conseguiste transformarte en un pony?

- Bueno, Twilight Sparkle utilizo un hechizo que me convirtió en uno, pero tiene un tiempo limitado de una semana – Respondió Artemis – Lo hizo para ayudarme con la pequeña Apple Bloom

- Que genial, ahora podes estar con nosotras como uno más – Dijo Pinkie – Antes de irte, prueba de nuevo unos Cupcakes, de seguro debes andar hambriento

- Lo siento, Pinkie Pie, pero debo irme rápido – Respondió Artemis tratando de no ofender a la pony, sin embargo ella insistió

- Vamos, come alguno que no te hará daño – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – No sé porque creo que estas apurado en realidad por ver a Rarity ya que me di cuenta como reaccionaste la primera vez que la viste

Pinkie le guiño el ojo y Artemis inmediatamente se sonrojo ante esto, era obvio que él se sentía atraído por la unicornio. Después de todo, era una de las ponys más bellas de Ponyville y no podía negarlo, además que siempre se dirigía a ella con respeto y educación.

- Está bien, tu ganas – Dijo Artemis – Pero por favor, júrame que no le dirás a nadie que estoy enamorado de la señorita Rarity

- Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo – Dijo la pony rosa, haciendo el famoso juramento de ella – Listo, con esto tu secreto estará a salvo, por que cuando hago mi juramento nunca digo ningún secreto porque si alguien revela algo personal así, siempre digo que es la forma más rápida de perder la confianza de un amigo para siempre

- Entonces, creo que puedo quedarme tranquilo – Dijo Artemis suspirando – Ahora sí, quiero al menos comer un Cupcake

- Okie Dokie Lokie – Respondió Pinkie y rápidamente le trajo una bandeja con Cupcakes encima de la misma, la cual Artemis solo se limito a comer unos cuantos por estar un poco nervioso

Luego de haber estado un buen rato en Sugarcube Corner, Artemis se retiro de ahí rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, tal vez un poco nervioso que Pinkie Pie supiera de que estaba enamorado de Rarity, pero después de haber visto como ella había hecho su juramento y decir que nunca confiesa los secretos porque esa es la manera más rápida de perder la confianza de un amigo, creyó en la palabra de la pony.

Su camino al hogar de Apple Bloom fue sin inconvenientes, ya una vez llegado al lugar vio a la pequeña potrilla sentada, aparentemente lo estaba esperando, solo que ahora el problema sería como reaccionaria ella al verlo convertido en un pony, así que tomo aire y fue hacia donde se encontraba ella.

- Hola, Apple Bloom – Saludo Artemis – ¿Como estas para el día de hoy?

La pequeña al verlo se asusto un poco y no entendía por qué sabia su nombre el, aunque no tardo en darse cuenta quien era cuando vio su Cutie Mark y recordó bien su tono de voz, por lo cual se animo a preguntarle.

- ¿Artemis? - Pregunto la potrilla - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, soy yo – Respondió el con una sonrisa – Te dije que te iba a sorprender para el día de hoy y aquí estoy transformado para tratar de ayudarte en todo lo posible, esa era mi sorpresa

- ¡Vaya, te convertiste en un pony! – Dijo la pequeña – Y debo decir que eres bastante apuesto, seguro muchas de las ponys del pueblo se fijaran en ti cuando te vean

- Vamos, no exageres – Dijo Artemis sonrojándose un poco – Tampoco ni que fuera todo un galán, además recuerda que en el fondo soy un gato con un poco de naturaleza humana lo que me da la habilidad de hablar y razonar

- Lo sé, pero no te estoy mintiendo, te ves muy bien – Dijo Apple Bloom y se fijo en algo más llamativo – De hecho, eres muy parecido a mi hermana con esas pecas, aunque tienes las orejas un poco más largas

La potrilla no pudo evitar reírse de esa particularidad de Artemis como pony, Artemis solo se limito a sonreír, pues sabía que solo se estaba divirtiendo y era eso lo que él quería lograr con ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer, Apple Bloom? – Pregunto el semental

- Si quieres, vamos a hacer algo que solíamos hacer como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero para eso necesitamos reunir de nuevo a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo – Respondió la potrilla - ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlas?

- Por mí no hay problema, tengo todo el día libre – Dijo Artemis sin problemas

- ¡Genial, vayamos por las chicas! – Dijo Apple Bloom y junto con Artemis se fueron a buscar a las otras dos pequeñas

Big Macintosh que estaba trabajando vio a ambos alejarse y sonrió, al parecer veía que Artemis influenciaba positivamente en la pequeña mente de su hermanita, lo cual le hacía pensar que olvidaría todo el sufrimiento que vivió durante todo ese tiempo en el cual estuvo deprimida.

En el camino hacia la boutique Carousel para encontrarse primero con Sweetie Belle, nuevamente Artemis fue derribado por Rainbow Dash que al parecer, seguía con sus problemas para aterrizar. El ahora semental quedo igual de aturdido de la misma manera que temprano ella ya se lo había hecho pero cuando aún era un gato.

- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba – Dijo excusándose la pegaso – Estoy haciendo una prueba nueva de aterrizaje pero veo que aun no me sale muy bien ¿Estás bien?

- Si, pero ten más cuidado, ya es la segunda vez que lo haces en el mismo día – Dijo Artemis un poco enojado – Deberías practicar más seguido

Rainbow en vez de contestarle se quedo confundida, por que no entendía por qué le había dicho que era la segunda vez que le hizo lo mismo, por que para ella era la primera vez que lo veía, aun no se daba cuenta que era el felino transformado en pony.

- No entiendo – Dijo la pegaso – Si esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos ¿Cómo puede ser que sea la segunda vez que te hago lo mismo?

En ese momento intervino Apple Bloom y le dijo a Rainbow Dash quien era.

- Es que es Artemis, solo que ahora esta convertido en un pony – Respondió la potrilla – Si te das cuenta fíjate en su Cutie Mark, es la misma marca que tenía en su cabeza cuando era un gato

En efecto, la pegaso vio la media luna en su cuerpo y se sorprendió.

- Por Celestia, eres un pony – Dijo Rainbow – Ahora sí que te puedes postular a ser uno de los gatos mas cool de Ponyville o quizás de toda Equestria y hasta conquistes el corazón de alguna pony aquí, ya que eres bastante apuesto

- Gracias, pero no hace falta tanta exageración – Respondió Artemis muy serio – Además ahora estábamos ocupados buscando a las amigas de Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle se donde se encuentra pero no sabemos dónde estará Scootaloo, aun no tuve el tiempo yo de conocerla pero me gustaría

- Si buscan a Scootaloo estaba por Ponyville junto a Cheerilee, iba a hacer unos encargos arriba de su scooter – Respondió Rainbow – Esa potrilla no volara pero al menos cuando empieza a mover sus pequeñas alas va a una velocidad que solo se compara con la mía, se nota que va a ser una gran pegaso algún día

- Bien, entonces iremos a buscarla después de encontrarnos con Sweetie Belle – Dijo Apple Bloom – Nos vemos, Rainbow

- Cuídate, pequeña – Saludo la pegaso – Y tu, gatito, también cuídate y no rompas corazones

- Descuida, no lo haré – Dijo Artemis sonriendo y se fue junto con Apple Bloom hacia la boutique Carousel donde seguro estaría la hermanita de Rarity

En efecto, llegaron a la boutique pero nuevamente a Artemis le vinieron los nervios en cuanto lo vieran transformado, no por como llegaría a reaccionar Sweetie Belle al verlo como pony, sino por Rarity. Aun así se armo de valor y toco la puerta. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y la unicornio se asomo para ver quién era.

- Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofre…? - Dijo Rarity a la mitad cuando se encontró con el pony que tenia ante sus ojos por lo apuesto que era, aunque mayor seria la sorpresa cuando vio su Cutie Mark que era una media luna

- ¿Señor Artemis? ¿Es en realidad usted? – Pregunto la unicornio asombrada - ¿Es de verdad aquel gato tan amable y caballero que conocí el día anterior? ¿Es él en serio?

Artemis se quedo paralizado pero finalmente le respondió.

- Si, señorita Rarity, soy yo – Dijo el semental y le sonrió

La unicornio al verlo se quedo impactada y estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresion, no porque se asustara de verlo así, sino que jamás pensó que al transformarse en un pony seria uno bastante atractivo, más allá de la particularidad de sus orejas al ser un poco más largas, pero ella recordaba al gato que conoció el día anterior en Sugarcube Corner y que tenía un trato muy gentil y respetuoso. En pocas palabras, no podía sentirse más atraída de lo que ya estaba con el de lo que ya se sentía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que Artemis noto así que trato de cambiar de tema antes que todo se saliera de control.

- Señorita Rarity, venía a buscar a su hermanita – Dijo Artemis – Como puede notar, Apple Bloom me acompaña y quiere volver a hacer las cosas que dejaron pendientes como las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Rarity salio de ese trance de enamoramiento, volvió a la realidad y le respondió.

- Oh, en ese caso ahora la llamo, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Y déjeme decirle que se ve muy guapo como pony, de hecho más guapo de lo que yo creía…

Y nuevamente Rarity puso cara seductora, lo cual un poco a Artemis lo incomodaba, aun así seguía tratando de mantener la cordura especialmente teniendo a la pequeña Apple Bloom a su lado.

- Sweetie Belle, hermanita, ven aquí rápido – Ordeno Rarity e inmediatamente la pequeña unicornio hizo su aparición – Mira quien vino a buscarte, el señor Artemis hecho todo un galán...

Nuevamente la unicornio le coqueteo con los ojos, cosa que a Artemis lo incomodo un poco.

- Señorita Rarity, por favor - Dijo el semental sonrojándose un poco

- ¡Wow, que increíble, eres un pony! – Dijo la pequeña unicornio - ¿Qué quieres de mi, Artemis?

- Pues traje a tu amiga, pequeña – Respondió él y le dio paso a Apple Bloom, a lo cual Sweetie Belle reacciono con alegría

- ¡Apple Bloom! – Dijo la pequeña unicornio y la abrazo - ¡Te extrañe mucho, amiga!

- Yo también, Sweetie Belle – Respondió la potrilla – Ahora me siento mejor y quiero que hagamos lo que dejamos pendientes como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero antes de eso debemos ir a buscar también a Scootaloo

- ¡Me parece genial! – Dijo Sweetie Belle – ¡Vayamos a buscarla!

- Eso sí, yo las acompaño porque después de todo soy el mayor – Dijo Artemis

- No hay problema, considérate como un miembro honorario de las Cutie Mark Crusaders – Respondió Apple Bloom

- Exactamente, nos estas ayudando y mucho – Agrego Sweetie Belle

Artemis solo sonrió, al parecer todo marchaba bien y no veía ningún inconveniente.

- Bien, vayamos a buscar a la gallinita de Scootaloo – Dijo Apple Bloom en tono de broma y Sweetie Belle asintió

Artemis iba a seguirlas pero fue detenido por Rarity, al parecer su transformación como pony la enamoro mucho más del felino de lo que ya lo había hecho el por sus modales hacia ella cuando era solo un gato.

- Señor Artemis, espero que nos podamos volver a ver a la noche cuando regrese – Dijo la unicornio parpadeando coquetamente – ¿Le parece, guapo?

- Por supuesto, señorita Rarity – Respondió el semental sonriendo – Nos vemos a la noche

Y así se alejo junto a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle en busca de Scootaloo para que de vuelta las Cutie Mark Crusaders volvieran a la acción. En ese momento Rarity se quedo observando a Artemis y suspiro.

- Realmente ahora sí que es todo un semental deseable – Dijo la unicornio seductoramente – Tengo que aprovechar la ocasión para no dejarlo ir

Al parecer, Artemis no se había dado cuenta que estaba, sin proponérselo, enamorando a Rarity. A él le gustaba ella pero no quería anteponer un romance a su misión, ya que correría en riesgo todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, así que trataba de relajarse y de pensar como hablar con la unicornio sin ofenderla y tratándola tan amablemente como lo hacía hasta ahora pero sin pasarse de límites.

Después de divagar esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Artemis llego al pueblo acompañado junto a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, tratando de encontrar a Scootaloo en algún lado. Se tardaron solo unos segundos cuando vieron un scooter pasando a toda velocidad delante de ellos, aunque lo peor se lo llevo Artemis ya que fue pisado por el mismo en una de sus patas delanteras.

- ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! – Dijo el semental quejándose de dolor

- ¿Estás bien, Artemis? – Pregunto preocupada Apple Bloom - ¿No te lastimaste mucho, cierto?

- No, solo fue como un pisotón – Dijo Artemis recuperándose

- Se nota que Scootaloo no ha dejado su adicción a la velocidad – Exclamo Sweetie Belle con sarcasmo – Vayamos a buscarla

Artemis y Apple Bloom asintieron y fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible siguiendo el paso del scooter de Scootaloo para encontrarse con ella. No fue tan difícil encontrarla, ya que estaba había parado junto con una pony violeta, que no era otra que Cheerilee, la maestra de las pequeñas.

- Hola Scootaloo, te estábamos buscando – Saludo Apple Bloom

- Si, menos mal que se te ocurrió parar de correr agitando tus alitas como si fueras una corredora de carreras para que te podamos ubicar – Agrego Sweetie Belle

- Hola, chicas – Respondió la pequeña pegaso y saludo especialmente a la potrilla de moño rosado – ¡Apple Bloom, que bueno volver a verte, te echaba de menos!

- Lo mismo digo de ti, es bueno que estemos las tres juntas de nuevo – Dijo Apple Bloom – Ahora que estamos reunidas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders han regresado oficialmente

La maestra Cheerilee se acerco hacia la pequeña potrilla y se alegro de verla de nuevo.

- Apple Bloom, que bueno volver a verte, pensé que nunca más regresarías – Exclamo la pony violeta

- A mí también me da gusto haber vuelto, maestra Cheerilee – Respondió Apple Bloom – Y déjeme decirle que regresare a la escuela de nuevo

- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo Cheerilee sonriendo - ¿Y qué te provoco ese cambio de personalidad?

- Pues vera, fue gracias a un nuevo amigo que tengo y que está a mi lado – Dijo la potrilla y le presento a Artemis – Maestra Cheerilee, el es Artemis

- Es un placer conocerla, maestra Cheerilee – Saludo el semental amablemente y le beso el casco

- Oh, que buenos modales tiene – Dijo la pony violeta sonrojándose un poco - ¿Y de donde es y como conoció a Apple Bloom?

- Bueno, vine de visita a Equestria desde Tokio para conocer este pueblo, me envió la princesa Celestia para eso – Respondió el semental – Y conocí a Apple Bloom por que intento ayudarla a que sea la misma de antes, se lo que sufrió cuando su hermana murió y no quiero que se sienta mal por eso

- Ya entiendo – Dijo Cheerilee – Bueno, en ese caso los dejo estar a solas. Scootaloo, agradezco tú ayuda, así que nos vemos más adelante, por ahora ve a divertirte con tus amigas y tú nuevo amigo

- De acuerdo – Respondió la pequeña pegaso – Nos vemos, maestra Cheerilee

- Cuídese, maestra Cheerilee – Saludo Sweetie Belle

- Nos vemos de nuevo en la escuela, maestra Cheerilee – Dijo Apple Bloom – Se lo prometo

- De acuerdo, pequeña – Dijo la pony violeta y esta vez se dirigió a Artemis – Cuídelas mucho

- No se preocupe que lo haré – Respondió Artemis y beso nuevamente el casco de la maestra – Nos vemos en otra ocasión

- Hasta pronto, Artemis – Dijo Cheerilee sonrojada y vio como Artemis se fue alejando junto a las tres potrillas

Una vez todos juntas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders querían volver a su casa club para organizar algún motivo de celebración, pero para eso tenían que ir arriba del scooter de Scootaloo ya que era la manera más rápida de llegar ahí, ya que se encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres.

- Muy bien, chicas – Exclamo Scootaloo – Suban todas que iremos lo más pronto a nuestra casa club a celebrar este reencuentro

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se subieron sin problemas, el único que no podía era Artemis porque era, en comparación con ellas, muy grande, así que no dijo nada hasta que la pequeña unicornio lo noto.

- ¿No vienes, Artemis? – Pregunto Sweetie Belle

- No puedo, soy muy grande para entrar en ese scooter – Respondió el semental un poco frustrado – Además que es una fiesta para ustedes, no para mí

- Tonterías, claro que es también tu fiesta – Dijo Apple Bloom – Después de todo si no fuera por ti no me hubiera reunido de nuevo con mis amigas, además que eres muy amable y gentil en querer ayudarme

- Eso, además me diste buenos consejos a mi – Agrego Sweetie Belle – Ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato

Artemis se sentía halagado pero a la vez un poco triste, sin embargo, Scootaloo también lo alentó a ir con ellas.

- Sube con confianza, Artemis – Dijo la pequeña pegaso – Después de todo un amigo de mis amigas es también mi amigo, además que te quiero conocer un poco mas por qué no tuve oportunidad en ningún momento de saber quién eres

Entonces Artemis se entusiasmo y acepto su propuesta.

- De acuerdo, me convencieron – Dijo el semental – Pero hagan un poco de espacio ya que soy un pony adulto, no soy pequeño como ustedes

- No te preocupes, este scooter tiene gran tamaño – Respondió Scootaloo sin problemas y fue ahí donde Artemis por fin se subió en la parte trasera

- ¡Muy bien, sujétense fuerte que iremos bien rápido! – Ordeno la pequeña pegaso que empezó a mover sus pequeñas alas con gran velocidad, el scooter tomo impulso y salio disparado

Nunca Artemis pensó que una pequeña potrilla como Scootaloo tuviera tanta potencia para mover a esa velocidad las alas y moverse así, en un momento hubo una curva, por lo cual Scootaloo le ordeno a Artemis algo.

- ¡Rápido, Artemis, clava tu casco en el suelo así doblamos sin problemas! – Ordeno la pequeña pegaso – ¡Lo utilizaremos como un freno!

- ¡De acuerdo, solo espero que sirva! – Respondió el semental y clavo su casco, lo cual le dio dirección a la izquierda el scooter y se siguió moviendo a toda velocidad

Lo curioso para Artemis fue que cuando clavo su casco no le dolió, es mas, sintió que se ajusto con firmeza al suelo, algo raro para el pero después sabría a que se debía eso. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa club, estaba a unos pocos metros, por lo cual Scootaloo volvió a ordenarle a Artemis que clavara su casco en el suelo nuevamente.

- ¡Ahora, Artemis, utiliza tu casco como freno nuevamente! – Ordeno la pequeña pegaso

- ¡Entendido! – Respondió el y clavo de nuevo su casco al suelo frenando de golpe y sin problemas el scooter cerca de la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Al fin, Artemis junto a las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían llegado a la casa club para celebrar, por decirlo de alguna manera, su reencuentro. La misma no estaba tan abandonada como parecía, es más, estaba en muy buen estado pese a que había pasado un año desde que no la utilizaban. Una vez adentro, iban a ver que podían hacer para poder entretenerse, aunque Artemis se sentía un poco fuera del tema puesto que era el adulto del grupo.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer para celebrar este reencuentro? – Pregunto Sweetie Belle

- Ya sé, dejemos que nuestro invitado de honor haga algo por nosotras – Respondió Scootaloo y miro a Artemis

- Sí, me parece muy buena idea – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa – Artemis, ven aquí

El ahora semental se acerco a las pequeñas y estas le dijeron lo que quería.

- Me gustaría ver si sabes algo que yo no sé hacer muy bien que es bailar – Dijo la potrilla – ¿Así que te parece si bailas para nosotras?

Artemis lo pensó, pero ante la cara tierna de Apple Bloom no pudo resistirse a la tentación de hacer lo que ella pedía al instante y le respondió.

- Está bien, solo que te mostrare como se baila en dos patas, así vos logras hacerlo también – Dijo el semental y se paro en dos patas, dejando asombrada a las potrillas – Así que ven a mi lado y no tengas miedo

Apple Bloom solo se limito a mover la cabeza diciendo que si y se paro en dos patas como él, pero con cierta dificultad.

- Muy bien, entonces voy preparando la música – Dijo Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle parecía la única que no sabía qué hacer exactamente, así que Artemis la invito también a unirse.

- Ven tu también, pequeña – Dijo Artemis – Después de todo, tienes que recordar lo que te dije sobre demostrar tu talento especial a los demás

La pequeña unicornio sonrió y se puso al lado, mientras Scootaloo buscaba alguna canción para poner en el pequeño pero potente equipo de audio que tenían en la casa club. En ese momento encontró la canción adecuada para festejar.

- ¡Muy bien, chicas! – Grito Scootaloo - ¡A mover los cascos!

- Uh, esta canción es imposible de bailar en dos patas – Dijo Apple Bloom – Aunque es muy buena

- Descuida, pequeña, yo te enseñare bailar a mi manera – Respondió Artemis agarrándole las patas delanteras

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

- ¡Muy bien, a bailar pequeña! – Exclamo Artemis

_Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January 1st, oh, you like that gossip  
Like Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many Rolling Stones you want?  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
I hope you say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no_  
_I get a feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no_  
_I get a feeling, yeah_

- ¡Eso es, sigue así Apple Bloom! – Dijo Artemis mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción y la potrilla sonreía de alegría divirtiéndose

_The mountain top, walk on water  
I got power, feel so royal  
One second, I'ma strike oil  
Diamond, platinum, no more for you  
Got adrenaline, never giving in  
Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in  
Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den  
That flow, that spark, that crown  
You looking at the king of the jungle now  
Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile  
Straight game face, it's game day  
See me running through the crowd full of melee  
No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
Take a genius to understand me_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

Apple Bloom se divertía mas mientras aprendía a moverse cada vez mejor a la hora de bailar en dos patas, cosa que siempre le costo, Sweetie Belle les trataba de seguir el ritmo a su manera y Scootaloo solo se limitaba a observar moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras la canción seguía…

_Good feelin', good feelin'  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

La canción termino, al mismo tiempo que se habían divertido como nunca las pequeñas, mientras Artemis seguía parado en dos patas. En ese momento la pequeña pegaso hablo.

- ¡Genial, simplemente genial! – Dijo Scootaloo – Vaya que me dejaste sorprendida, Artemis, no sabia que eras tan buen bailarín y que puedas quedarte parado en dos patas con tanta facilidad como ahora

- Bueno, eso se debe a que siempre me ha gustado la música, aunque seré sincero, nunca fui un bailarín por naturaleza – Confeso Artemis – Además, me puedo parar en dos patas con facilidad por que creo que se debe a mi naturaleza humana

- ¿Humana? – Pregunto la pequeña pegaso - ¿Qué eres en realidad?

Artemis se puso en cuatro patas de nuevo y le respondió.

- En realidad soy un gato guardián que vengo de muy lejos para investigar como era la vida en Equestria – Dijo el semental – Tengo la capacidad de hablar, razonar y ahora me he convertido en un pony para ayudar a Apple Bloom a que sea la misma de antes

- Y vaya que lo has logrado, Artemis – Dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo – Sabes, creo que serás un gran compañero y ahora que lo recuerdo, mi prima iba a venir de Manehattan en estos días así que seremos mas para divertirnos

- ¿Tu prima? – Pregunto Artemis

- Si, su nombre es Babs Seed y es un poco parecida a Scootaloo, solo que es una pony terrestre como yo al pertenecer a la familia Apple – Respondió la potrilla – Dijo que vendría por que estaba aburrida de la vida en la ciudad y quería tratar de hacerme compañía después de todo lo que ocurrió

- Parece que tiene buen corazón – Dijo el semental – Espero que me la presentes en cuanto llegue a Ponyville

- De eso no te va a caber la menor duda, Artemis – Dijo Apple Bloom – Solo espero que se lleven bien, ya que ella tiene una personalidad distinta a la mía

Artemis se quedo pensativo con eso que le menciono la potrilla, aunque la que todavía había quedado asombrada con lo que le había contado anteriormente Artemis era Scootaloo, por que aun no entendía por que era un pony si en realidad era un gato.

- ¿Y bien que haremos ahora? – Pregunto Sweetie Belle

- Pues quiero sacarme una duda con Artemis antes de seguir con la celebracion – Respondió Scootaloo - ¿Cómo es que eres un pony ahora si en realidad eres un gato?

- Bueno, se debe a un hechizo con el cual logre transformarme, aunque tiene un plazo de una semana, después de eso volveré a ser el de antes – Respondió el semental

- Al menos en ese plazo serás como uno mas en el pueblo – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – Además creo que a mi hermana le caes muy bien, mas de lo esperado

- Si, eso creo – Dijo Artemis y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras miraba para otro lado

- Bien, no nos quedemos acá paradas sin hacer nada – Exclamo Apple Bloom – ¡Sigamos con la celebración!

- Bien, buscare otra canción que pueda poner esta casa club con los cascos para arriba – Dijo Scootaloo

- Y yo tal vez me anime a cantar esta vez – Agrego Sweetie Belle - Voy a seguir tu consejo, Artemis

El semental solo se limito a sonreír, mientras Scootaloo ya había encontrado la canción indicada para seguir con la fiesta.

- Bien, si vas a cantar, espero que sepas la letra de esta canción – Dijo la pequeña pegaso mientras ponía la canción y subía el volumen de nuevo

Empezó a sonar la melodía de la misma y Sweetie Belle se animaría en esta ocasión a cantar.

- Espero que me salga bien – Dijo la pequeña unicornio

Y la canción empezó como así Sweetie Belle empezó a cantar…

_It´s complicated, it always is  
that's just the way it goes  
feels like the way it´s so long for this  
I wonder if it shows_

_And under water now_  
_I can breath_  
_it never felt so good_  
_cause I can feel it coming over me_  
_I wouldn't stop it if I could_

_When love takes over, yeah_  
_you know you can't deny,_  
_when love takes over, yeah_  
_'cause something's here tonight_

- ¡Muy bien, eso es! – Exclamo Apple Bloom

_Give me a reason, I gotta know  
do you feel it too?  
can´t you see me here all alone?  
and this time I blame you_

_Looking out for you to hold my hand_  
_it feels like I could fall_  
_now love me right_  
_like I know you can_  
_we could lose it all._

_When love takes over, yeah_  
_you know you can't deny,_  
_when love takes over, yeah_  
_'cause something's here tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,_  
_tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll be loving all the time, it's true_  
_´cause I want to make it right with you_

- ¡Así se hace, Sweetie Belle! – Decía Artemis – ¡Lo haces muy bien!

_When love takes over  
When love takes over  
When love takes over  
When love takes over  
When love takes over  
When love takes over  
Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over, Over..._

_When love takes over, yeah_  
_you know you can't deny,_  
_when love takes over, yeah_  
_'cause something's here tonight_

La canción termino y tanto Artemis como Apple Bloom y Scootaloo la ovacionaron a Sweetie Belle por como había cantado.

- Realmente tienes una voz maravillosa – Dijo Artemis – Deberías cantar mas seguido en publico y no tener miedo, por que seguro ese es tu gran talento especial

- ¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunto la pequeña unicornio

- Claro que si, lo has demostrado recién de una manera espectacular – Respondió el semental halagándola

Sweetie Belle no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario, mientras sus amigas también la felicitaban.

- Extrañaba mucho tu voz, Sweetie Belle – Dijo Scootaloo – Realmente lo haces muy bien

- Es verdad, has mejorado en este último año y tu voz se volvió mas linda – Agrego Apple Bloom

- Gracias, supongo que seguiré el consejo de Artemis – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – Gracias a el fue que me anime a cantar de nuevo y tal vez supere mi pánico a cantar en publico

- Eso me alegra, pequeña – Dijo Artemis

Después de todo lo que había pasado, el día pasó rápido y se hizo ya de tarde, así que cada una tenía que partir rumbo a su casa. Scootaloo fue la primera en irse ya que tenía el día de mañana que hacer más encargos a bordo de su scooter por pedido de la maestra Cheerilee.

- Bueno chicas, me alegro mucho volverlas a ver – Dijo la pequeña pegaso – Tal vez nos veamos de vuelta muy pronto, sobre todo a ti Artemis ya que me caíste muy bien, cuídense mucho y nos vemos

Y así Scootaloo empezó a mover sus pequeñas alas para tomar impulso y salio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del lugar mientras Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Artemis la saludaban.

- Bueno, yo regresare a la boutique, supongo que mi hermana debe estar preocupada por que aun no volví – Dijo la pequeña unicornio - ¿Vienes, Artemis?

- Después te alcanzo, pequeña – Respondió el semental – Antes debo decirle algo a Apple Bloom

- De acuerdo, entonces te espero en casa – Dijo Sweetie Belle y se dirigió a Apple Bloom – Espero verte mas seguido, Apple Bloom, fue genial que volviéramos a estar todas juntas

- Ten asegurado que nos volveremos a ver, Sweetie Belle – Respondió la potrilla – Cuídate mucho

Y así Sweetie Belle se fue alejando de a poco para dejar solos a Artemis junto con Apple Bloom. En ese momento el semental aprovecho para decirle algo a la potrilla.

- Bueno, Apple Bloom – Dijo Artemis dirigiéndose a ella – Me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que viviste en el último año seguís siendo una pony con mucha energía, eso me alegra

- Y tu eres sin duda el mejor amigo que pude haber encontrado durante mucho tiempo y que me hizo recapacitar – Dijo Apple Bloom – Espero que nos veamos mañana de nuevo

- Te doy mi palabra – Dijo el semental asintiendo

- ¡Entonces choca ese casco, Artemis! – Exclamo la potrilla a punto de saltar poniendo su pata para que Artemis pusiera la suya y así chocaran las patas

- De acuerdo – Respondió Artemis sonriendo y puso su pata y choco el casco suyo con el de Apple Bloom

- Bien, nos vemos mañana – Dijo la potrilla despidiéndose – Cuídate, Artemis

- Tu también, pequeña – Respondió el semental y se alejo de a poco de Sweet Apple Acres

Apple Bloom se quedo mirándolo desaparecer en el horizonte y sonrió, puesto que el había logrado lo que nadie pudo conseguir que era volverla a ser la potrilla alegre que era antes, además que le estaba tomando un cariño muy especial hacia Artemis, que tal vez no era solo amistad, sino algo mas.

Artemis camino pensando lo que había vivido ese día después que se convirtió en pony y recordó lo que sucedió cuando iba a bordo del scooter, así que cuando vio un árbol, decidió hacer una prueba.

- Bien, Artemis, hazlo – Se dijo a si mismo y salto sobre el árbol, quedando clavado en el

En ese momento, Artemis se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberse convertido en pony, tener cascos y no garras, tenía una de las habilidades que era normal en un gato la cual era treparse en cualquier su superficie como si las tuviera.

Después de esa prueba que lo dejo asombrado, se bajo del árbol y siguió su camino a la boutique Carousel. En su camino siguió con sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que vivió ese día especial, pero tanto se quedo pensando que se perdió por un momento y termino encontrándose en la cima de una colina, donde ya podía apreciar las primeras estrellas aparecer en el horizonte junto a la Luna. Se sentó ahí y se quedo admirando el paisaje, olvidando por completo en ese instante la realidad. Cuando parecía que todo era tranquilo para Artemis, alguien se acerco hacia el en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Artemis observo la figura y se paralizo, ya que no era otra que Rarity que al parecer había salido a buscarlo por que no había regresado a su casa después de que le había dicho a Sweetie Belle que iba a ir.

Más allá del nerviosismo del semental, se calmo un poco y finalmente pudo hablar.

- Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis – Creo que no debí preocuparla por no volver a su casa, perdóneme

- No se preocupe, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Me alegra saber que la pasó bien hoy con las pequeñas y que se divirtió junto a ellas, ya me lo contó mi hermanita Sweetie Belle

Artemis solo se limito a sonreír mientras miraba el cielo que ya estaba oscuro.

- Sabe algo, señor Artemis – Empezó a decir Rarity – Ahora que lo veo convertido en un pony no dejo de pensar en lo atractivo que se ve y todo esto lo digo por todas las ocasiones en las que sufrí decepciones con otros sementales

- ¿En serio, señorita Rarity? ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunto Artemis

- Una vez recibimos una invitación para la gran gala del galope, yo estaba entusiasmada en conocer al sobrino de la princesa Celestia, el príncipe Blueblood, por que me parecía muy guapo y caballero – Decía la unicornio - Sin embargo resulto ser un desconsiderado y grosero que me hizo pasar la peor vergüenza en Canterlot aquella noche, fue desde ese momento que pensé no enamorarme más de ningún semental por su apariencia. De todas formas, hace un tiempo me había sentido atraída por otro unicornio porque era amable y caballero como usted, pero resulto ser Spikey Wikey transformado en pony, de la misma manera que usted está ahora, que estaba así por que Twilight lo había convertido en uno practicando y el intento aprovecharse de la situación solo porque le gusto, aunque después lo perdone y seguimos siendo amigos. Aunque, me doy cuenta que nadie me valora en serio como yo a veces soy con los demás, creen que soy demasiado obsesiva, tal vez sea verdad, pero no lo soy, en serio - Término la unicornio con algunas lágrimas en los ojos que ya le salían

Artemis al verla así se preocupo demasiado por ella y le salieron unas palabras de corazón para tratar de que no se deprimiera por lo que le había contado.

- Yo creo que ese tal príncipe Blueblood que menciono al principio no supo apreciarla y valorarla – Dijo Artemis consolando a la unicornio – Si me lo llego a encontrar algún día, le diré unas cuantas cosas en la cara, se lo aseguro. Y con Spike, si bien por ahora no he logrado llevarme bien con el, creo que debo hablar lo menos una vez, ya que en el momento en que Twilight Sparkle mencionaba que él se había convertido en un pony para tratar de aprovecharse de usted antes y después de que a mi me transformaran por medio del hechizo, jamás pensé que lo había hecho de esa manera, me parece demasiado incorrecto y mas porque es muy joven aun, creo que necesita madurar un poco mas

La unicornio al escuchar estas palabras se sintió mejor y sonrió.

- Es tan amable y gentil, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity secándose las pocas lagrimas que tenia en el rostro – Se lo agradezco y se lo digo de corazón

El semental sonrió y volvió a admirar el cielo nocturno, en ese momento pensó que era la hora de decir lo que realmente sentía en su estancia en Ponyville.

- Señorita Rarity, debo decir que me siento feliz de haber llegado a este pueblo – Dijo el semental – Después de todo hice amistades y creo que he conocido a alguien que me ha logrado tocar el corazón después de mucho tiempo

- ¿En serio, señor Artemis? – Pregunto Rarity sorprendida

- Si, y esa ha sido usted – Respondió Artemis que ya no podía dar marcha atrás para decir lo que sentía – Por que me di cuenta que es muy generosa, amable y hermosa...

Después de eso, Artemis se sonrojo y miro para otro lado, Rarity no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era en pocas palabras lo más hermoso que alguien le hubiera dicho y valía más que cualquier joya que le pudieran dar. La unicornio se acerco a el poco a poco, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso en los labios, a lo cual Artemis reacciono con sorpresa pero no pudo evitar corresponder a ese beso.

Parecía un momento mágico en la noche en la cima de esa colina que no querían olvidar, bajo la luz de la Luna...

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_  
_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos, ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Artemis y el siguió admirando el hermoso paisaje de la noche…

_There's a time for everyone_  
_if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope_  
_moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason_  
_to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_  
_beats in time with tours_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Después de ese momento, Rarity y Artemis volvieron a la realidad por que ya era tarde, así que la unicornio hablo.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity – Después de todo, mañana será otro día

- Es verdad – Respondió Artemis – Hay que descansar por que seguro mañana será un día muy movido como el de hoy, señorita Rarity

- Vayamos a casa, si es tan amable – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa

- Después de usted, señorita Rarity – Exclamo Artemis

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la boutique Carousel, pero sin olvidar lo que habían vivido en ese momento que parece que había sellado la verdadera relación que tenia la unicornio con el felino ahora convertido en pony desde el día en que se conocieron. Sin embargo, todo esto Artemis tenía que dejarlo en segundo lugar, por que debía cumplir con su misión y tarde o temprano, el hechizo terminaría y el regresaría a Tokio, donde lo esperaba su familia.

Pero ni el sabe lo que realmente le espera de ahora en mas y eso que esto fue solo su primer día convertido en pony.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Vaya capitulo largo eh. XD

Las canciones del principio creo que muchos las conocerán son de Flo Rida y David Guetta, aunque la primera me vino en influencia al trailer de Wreck-It Ralph. Igual sin dudas debo agradecer a mi hermanita por la ultima canción que es de la mejor película animada de mi infancia como lo es El Rey León tan grandiosamente interpretada por Elton John.

Bueno, como dije acá la cosa se pone interesante y ya en los próximos capítulos habrá algunas referencias que contaran, por ejemplo, como llego Artemis a Equestria contado por el mismo.

Y antes de despedirme, dejo mis saludos a los reviews anteriores. ^^

**Fun Night** (Yo no suelo tirar abajo personajes, de hecho se de la gran cantidad de fanáticos que apoyan la pareja de Spike con Rarity pero como que lo maltrata demasiado al pobre Artemis y creo que lo que dijiste en el final seguro pasara, al menos con alguna de las dos) **FlutterRage** (Por ahora Luna no sabe nada, pero ya llegara un momento que todo saldrá a la luz, encima noto que Artemis si esta aprovechando en otra forma su transformación) **Exelion** (Aguante Argentina, bueno, al menos ahora si parece mas neutro y sencillo, espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por el consejo) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (De hecho mas adelante cuando Artemis cuente como fue su llegada a Equestria se sabrá lo que le dijo Luna antes de que partiera, fue bastante cómico imaginar ese momento como la vez que ella casi lo mata cuando Diana se apareció por primera vez) **Pikachumili** (Amiguita de DeviantART, que bueno que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo, como promesa ya habrá un momento en que Artemis no olvidara a Luna) **U.N.S.C** (Igual eso ya paso en este capitulo y Luna no estaba, no quiero imaginarme si llega a revelarse eso).

Y a todos los demás que se animan a leer esto, solo les digo gracias, espero no haberlos molestado con tanta sobrecarga musical en un solo capitulo. ^^

Ahora nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo, que a lo sumo ya estará antes del fin de semana de ser posible, cuídense y como digo siempre, son libres de dejar reviews si quieren que son bienvenidas.


	5. La Invitación

Muy bien, como lo había prometido y pese al calor que hizo en esta semana, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo.

En esta ocasión y nuevamente gracias a la ayuda de mi hermanita, he puesto una canción en homenaje al doblaje latino de esta gran serie que es de México y también por que ella me dijo que era muy buena para la ocasión particular que se vive en este capitulo.

Pero bueno, acá les dejo para que lean, espero les agrade.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 5 – La Invitación**

Esa misma noche, pero en la casa de Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio estaba averiguando mientras Spike dormía sobre Artemis y encontró entre todos sus libros uno sobre un antiguo relato acerca de un reino que hace mil años dejo de existir.

- Hace mil años en la Luna, existía un reino lunar que pertenecía al milenio de plata. Su princesa y heredera al trono, Serena, estaba comprometida con el príncipe Endymion. Todo marchaba bien hasta que una noche la malvada reina Beryl del Megaverso ataco. Las sailor scout trataron de defender el reino, pero fueron fácilmente derrotadas, así que como ultimo recurso la reina Serenity utilizo la magia del cristal de plata para derrotar a la reina y así poder detener el ataque. Sin embargo, al utilizar este poder, ella arriesgo su vida, pero antes de morir, envió a la Tierra a todos los habitantes que estaban en el reino, reencarnándose después en el planeta. También envió para que localizaran a las sailor scout a los gatos guardianes de ese reino que eran Luna y Artemis – Leía Twilight para después quedar asombrada – Vaya, entonces lo que comento Artemis de que ya tiene como mil años es cierto, creo que después de todo es bueno que el haya venido a ayudar al pueblo a Apple Bloom

Después de eso, la unicornio cerró el libro con su magia y se fue acostar, pensando en todo lo que había averiguado en ese momento del felino desde el día en que había llegado, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- Creo que Artemis merece algo especial – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa para después acostarse

Aun en la noche, pero en la Boutique Carousel, Artemis no podía dormir aun, estaba nervioso. Tal vez esto se debía a lo que había vivido con Rarity en esa noche cuando se atrevió a confesarse ante ella y que termino besándolo. Ante esto, medito bastante para sacar una conclusión al respecto para evitar que ya todo se saliera de control como parece que estaba pasando.

- Tengo que pensar bien lo que estoy haciendo, ya que no es lo correcto – Decía Artemis en susurro mientras Sweetie Belle dormía a su lado – Tengo una familia en Tokio, me están esperando y si saben que me dejo llevar por mis instintos, creo que me meteré en problemas, además que la prioridad acá en Ponyville es ayudar a Apple Bloom, para eso me transforme en pony, no para enamorarme, debo dejar de pensar en la señorita Rarity por un momento sino no se que pasara…

Luego de eso se quedo en silencio por un momento y dijo una última frase mirando hacia arriba.

- Esta vida no es fácil – Dijo el antes de tratar de dormir

Ya en la mañana, Artemis se despertó un poco mas tranquilo, parece que después de haber pensado lo que debía hacer de ahora en mas, no se dejaría llevar tanto por sus instintos, aun así no podía evitar ver a Rarity de una manera distinta a las demás ponys del pueblo. Después de desayunar, se despidió de ella.

- Bueno, debo ir a ver a Apple Bloom, así que seguro la veré más tarde, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis

- Lo estaré esperando ansiosa, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Tal vez tengamos un rato de nuevo a solas como el que tuvimos anoche

Este comentario hizo que Artemis se sonrojara de solo recordar lo de anoche, aun así mantuvo cordura y se despidió.

- Nos vemos, señorita Rarity – Dijo el semental despidiéndose y Rarity lo miro con cara seductora mientras se iba alejando

Todo el camino a Sweet Apple Acres fue un poco tenso para Artemis sobre todo pensando en lo de Rarity, aun así una vez que había llegado al hogar de Apple Bloom, esta ya lo estaba esperando con su mochila.

- ¡Artemis, que bueno que viniste! – Dijo la potrilla – ¡Tienes que acompañarme el día de hoy por que tengo clases y prometí que iba a volver!

- Ah si, es cierto, ya es un día de semana normal en Ponyville – Dijo Artemis – Entonces ven conmigo que te acompañare, espero que no quede demasiado lejos la escuela

- No te preocupes, es cerca – Respondió Apple Bloom

Así ambos se dirigieron a la escuela, el lugar que Apple Bloom había abandonado en el último año a causa de la muerte de su hermana y que por ese motivo había dejado de tener ganas de seguir estudiando. Una vez que llegaron ahí, hicieron su aparición nada más ni nada menos que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, las cuales al ver a la potrilla les causo sorpresa, pero aun así no olvidaban como la trataban habitualmente.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien regreso, el costado en blanco mas popular de Ponyville – Dijo Diamond Tiara con una cara maliciosa

- Y nosotras que pensábamos que habías abandonado la escuela para siempre solo por que no tienes una Cutie Mark como todas en el curso – Agrego Silver Spoon

Apple Bloom a pesar de esos comentario, no reacciono de manera agresiva, sino que le respondió de manera normal.

- Ah, hola Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, ya extrañaba sus comentarios sobre mi – Dijo la potrilla con sarcasmo – Pero descuiden, no me afectan para nada, al contrario, me siento halagada y de paso, quisiera que se cuiden un poco de hacer esa clase de comentarios por que tengo un nuevo amigo que esta a mi lado

Dicho esto, señalo a Artemis que se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Y ese pony quien es? – Pregunto Diamond Tiara

- Mi nombre es Artemis – Respondió el semental – Por lo que veo ustedes tienen una actitud muy mala hacia Apple Bloom, les sugeriría que traten de ser un poco mas respetuosas, sobre todo para su edad ya que son muy jóvenes aun

- ¿Y por que habríamos de hacer eso? – Pregunto Silver Spoon molesta

- Por que me parece incorrecto, además deberían moderar un poco sus palabras – Dijo Artemis – Trátenla bien a Apple Bloom o me conocerán

Dicho esto lanzo una mirada intimidante que asusto a ambas potrillas, por lo cual lo mejor que pudieron hacer en ese momento fue entrar a la escuela rápidamente.

- Veo que se asustaron – Dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo – Bien hecho, Artemis

- No fue nada, pequeña – Respondió el semental también sonriendo

En ese momento se acerco la maestra Cheerilee hacia la potrilla, muy contenta de verla de nuevo.

- Apple Bloom, cumpliste con tu promesa y regresaste a la escuela – Dijo ella sonriendo – Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo en clases

- Yo también me alegro de haber regresado, maestra Cheerilee – Respondió la potrilla – Pero recuerde que todo es gracias a Artemis, el me hizo cambiar mi forma de ser

Y dicho esto, la maestra se dirigió al semental.

- Le agradezco tanto que haya ayudado a Apple Bloom a que volviera a ser la misma de antes – Dijo Cheerilee con una sonrisa – Veo que necesitaba alguien que la aconsejara bien en todo el año difícil que paso

- No fue nada, al contrario, me encanta estar al lado de ella – Dijo Artemis tocándole la cabeza a Apple Bloom

- Bueno, ya tienes que entrar que ya va empezar la clase, Apple Bloom – Dijo la pony violeta

- Si, ahí voy – Dijo la potrilla y esta vez se dirigió a Artemis – Nos vemos después de clase, Artemis

- De acuerdo, cuídate pequeña – Respondió el mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que se fuera, mientras tanto la maestra Cheerilee se dirigió de nuevo hacia el

- De veras le agradezco mucho que haya cambiado el estado de animo de Apple Bloom – Dijo la pony violeta – Veo que tuvo muy buen corazón en alentarla a que volviera a ser la misma de antes

- No fue nada, ahora me debo despedir – Dijo Artemis y como lo hizo la primera vez que se encontró con ella, le beso el casco antes de despedirse – Nos vemos en otra ocasión

- Hasta pronto – Dijo Cheerilee sonrojada y así Artemis se fue de la escuela, a la cual regresaría en un par de horas para buscar a Apple Bloom una vez que terminaran las clases del día

En su camino hacia el pueblo, Artemis estaba pensando un poco, tal vez después de todo si estaba ayudando a Apple Bloom, pero debía tratar de reprimir enamorarse, en este caso de Rarity. Con todo esto, no noto que llego a Sugarcube Corner y pensó que seria una buena idea comer algo ya que había desayunado muy poco a la mañana. Cuando llego noto que estaba todo oscuro, cosa que le resulto extraña, de pronto, se encendieron las luces de golpe.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron un grupo de ponys adentro de ahí, que no eran otras que Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, globos adornaban el lugar y se podía ver que había muchos bocadillos deliciosos

Artemis no lo podía creer, le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa y el ni sabia por que, hasta que Pinkie Pie se acerco hacia donde se encontraba.

- ¡Espero que te guste esta fiesta para ti, gatito con Cutie Mark! – Dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa - ¡La he planeado esta mañana y todo gracias a ellas!

Y apunto con su pata hacia Twilight y Rarity, a lo cual Artemis se dirigió donde estaban esperándolo.

- ¿Y cual es el motivo que celebramos? – Pregunto el semental

- Artemis, anoche estuve investigando sobre su antiguo reino del cual viene y me di cuenta que es alguien de confianza, así que me gusto la idea de organizar esta fiesta de bienvenida como se debía con todas mis amigas – Respondió la unicornio – Además, Rarity fue la que mas insistió en que la hiciéramos, después de todo dice que ha sido muy amable con ella en su estancia acá en Ponyville

- Eso es verdad, creo que nunca conocí a nadie tan educado y amable como el señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity con cara seductora, a lo cual Artemis volvió a sonrojarse

- Además, queríamos estar contigo un poco mas, después de todo el hechizo que utilice se acabara y ya no serás un pony – Dijo Twilight

- Si, aparte escuche comentarios de que eres muy buen bailarín, quiero ver eso – Agrego Rainbow acercándose hacia el

- Y yo quería saber como eras como pony, por que cuando te conocí eras un gatito con Cutie Mark pequeño – Dijo en este caso Fluttershy tímidamente – Ahora veo que pasaste de ser tierno a lindo

- Le agradezco ese comentario, Fluttershy, es muy dulce – Dijo Artemis y la pegaso solo se limito a sonreír y sonrojarse un poco

- Bueno, a comenzar la fiesta – Dijo Rainbow entusiasmada – Pinkie, haz lo que sabes hacer

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondió la pony rosa y se fue inmediatamente a un potente equipo de audio para poner música

En ese momento empezó una canción bastante movida y Rarity no pudo evitar acercarse a Artemis para pedirle que bailara con ella.

- ¿Seria tan amable de bailar conmigo esta pieza, señor Artemis? – Pregunto la unicornio con cara seductora y una sonrisa

Artemis no se negó y con una sonrisa la saco a bailar…

_No puedo resistir la tentación de tu piel,  
Cuando me tocas mil cosas me provocas,  
Yo me alejo para sentir alivio,  
Y volver al aire tibio,  
Calmar esta revolución,  
Ya no puedo volver atrás,  
Soy parte de este juego que se juega con fuego,  
Amor todo quema y mi corazón,  
Que se agita a mil por hora,  
Y yo perdiendo el control_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_  
_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_  
_Me pone al descubierto,_  
_Amor sin defensas,_  
_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_  
_Que todo esto provoca en mí,_  
_Seducción peligrosa poción,_  
_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_  
_Me pone al descubierto,_  
_Amor sin defensas,_  
_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca_

La canción seguía y Artemis parecía que había olvidado por completo lo que se había prometido así mismo la noche anterior al ver a Rarity bailar junto a el…

_Taquicardia y aceleración,__  
__Ya son una constante son síntomas que de tu amor,__  
__Pienso en nada para volver a cero,__  
__Y te veo de igual modo,__  
__No para este deseo amor,__  
__Ya no puedo volver atrás,__  
__Soy parte de este juego que se juega con fuego,__  
__Amor todo quema en mi corazón,__  
__Que se agita a mil por hora,__  
__Y yo perdiendo el control_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,__  
__Que me envenena el cuerpo,__  
__Me pone al descubierto,__  
__Amor sin defensas,__  
__Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,__  
__Que todo esto provoca en mí,__  
__Seducción peligrosa poción,__  
__Que me envenena el cuerpo,__  
__Me pone al descubierto,__  
__Amor sin defensas,__  
__Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca_

_Lo que haz hecho es violar mis derechos,__  
__Haz tomado mi cuerpo,__  
__Y ya no tengo control,__  
__Dictadura de mis movimientos,__  
__Sublimes a tu antojo,__  
__Que sufro pero gozo oh…_

El ritmo de la canción dejaba llevar a los dos y Artemis lo llevo al siguiente nivel…

_Me pone al descubierto amor Ah…_

El sostuvo a Rarity de la cintura y salto al techo para seguir bailando con ella, asombrando a las demás con eso…

_Seducción peligrosa poción,  
Que me envenena el cuerpo,  
Me pone al descubierto,  
Amor sin defensas,  
Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,  
Que todo esto provoca en mí,  
Seducción peligrosa poción,  
Que me envenena el cuerpo,  
Me pone al descubierto,  
Amor sin defensas,  
Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,  
Al pecado de tu boca,  
Seducción peligrosa poción,  
Que me envenena el cuerpo,  
Me pone al descubierto,  
Amor sin defensas,  
Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,  
Que todo esto provoca en mí,  
Seducción peligrosa poción,  
Que me envenena el cuerpo,  
Me pone al descubierto,  
Amor sin defensas,  
Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,  
Seducción oh…_

La canción término, Artemis se bajo del techo junto con Rarity y la dejo pasmada, no por que supiera bailar tan bien, sino por esa habilidad especial de pegarse a las superficies. Artemis al verla olvido por completo eso y casi la besa, de no ser que se acercara Pinkie en ese momento.

- ¡Wow, no sabia que pudieras bailar pegado al techo! – Decía la pony rosa asombrada – ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Artemis antes la insistencia le respondió.

- Bueno, es algo que descubrí ayer mientras iba camino a la casa de la señorita Rarity – Decía el semental – Al parecer me quedo una habilidad que tenia cuando era un gato que es la de sostenerme en cualquier superficie pero con mis garras, ahora que tengo cascos al ser un pony parece que aun mantengo esa habilidad

Twilight que estaba ahí escucho atentamente, al parecer a pesar de haberlo transformado en pony a Artemis, le habían quedado algunas habilidades como gato que nunca pensó que ocurriría, igual después trataría de averiguar eso, mientras tanto Rainbow Dash se acerco a el.

- ¡Muy bien, gatito! – Dijo la pegaso celeste pegándole con el casco en el hombro – Sabes, nunca pensé que bailaras de esa manera, eres mejor que muchos de acá y te paras con mucha facilidad en dos patas, a muchas de nosotras nos cuesta eso

- Si, de verdad que es fascinante verte – Agrego Fluttershy

Artemis solo sonrió y se sonrojo, se sentía un poco avergonzado tal vez de mostrar todas sus habilidades antes ellas. Aunque la que aun no había dicho nada fue Rarity, la cual después de haber quedado bastante tiempo en silencio, hablo hacia el.

- Debo admitir, señor Artemis, que me encanto bailar a su lado – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa – Veo que no es como todos los demás y me complace tenerlo de invitado en mi casa

- Se lo agradezco, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

La unicornio se acerco mas a el y le dijo algo hacia al oído en susurro.

- Y también creo que lo amo… – Dijo Rarity a lo cual Artemis se paralizo y se sonrojo, aunque en cierto modo le gustaba que ella se sintiera enamorada de el

- ¡Oigan, sigamos con la fiesta! – Dijo Pinkie entusiasmada - ¡Vamos a probar algunos bocadillos, seguro a Artemis le gustaran!

Artemis reacciono y respondió.

- Por mi no hay problema, aunque tengo un tiempo limitado ya que debo ir a buscar a Apple Bloom de la escuela – Dijo el semental

- No te preocupes, te dejaremos libre después para que la vayas a buscar – Respondió Twilight

Y así se dirigieron a comer algunas de los postres, bocadillos y hasta pastel que había preparado Pinkie Pie para la ocasión. En ese momento mientras comían, Artemis vio a un pequeño lagarto aparecer.

- ¿Y ese lagarto? – Pregunto Artemis

- Ah, este es mi lagarto mascota, se llama Gummy – Respondió Pinkie – Es un bebe, por lo tanto no tiene dientes

Gummy se aventó hacia Artemis con la boca abierta y lo mordió para que comprobara que, efectivamente, no tenía dientes, por lo tanto no dolían sus mordiscos, aunque le provocaba cosquillas.

- Me hace cosquillas – Decía Artemis moviéndose mientras se reía y si querer se choco su cabeza de frente con la de Rarity que se encontraba a su lado

Ella lo miro seductoramente con una sonrisa y el se sonrojo de inmediato y miro hacia otro lado, al parecer no podía evitar no sentirse atraído hacia la unicornio.

Lo que ninguna sabia es que alguien, escondido en uno de los rincones de la casa, observaba todo lo que ocurría y que no era otro que Spike, que había prometido seguir los movimientos de Artemis después de que el se transformara en pony y al ver como Rarity le insinuaba a el muchas veces le provocaba unos celos enormes.

- ¡Juro que matare a ese gatito con Cutie Mark una vez que vuelva a ser el mismo! – Dijo el pequeño dragón apretando su puño y con cara de enojado

Lo que no se espero Spike en ese momento es que eructaría un pergamino de su boca, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

- Spike ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Twilight – Se supone que te quedarías en casa a cuidar de la biblioteca y...

Ella no termino de hablar en cuanto vio el pergamino.

- ¿Eso es para mí? – Pregunto la unicornio

- ¿Eh? No es nada – Respondió Spike tratando de ocultar el pergamino, actitud de la cual Twilight hizo que se enojara con el

- ¡Ya muéstramelo, Spike! – Insistió la unicornio – ¡Seguro es un mensaje importante que envía la princesa Celestia y tu estas acá perdiendo el tiempo!

Spike se resigno y le entrego el pergamino a Twilight, el cual ella lo abrió con su magia y lo desenvolvió para leer su contenido. En cuanto lo leyó, la cara de la unicornio cambio de seriedad a alegría.

- ¿Que dice, Twilight? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash

- ¡Es una invitación para una gala en Canterlot! – Respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa mientras las demás también se emocionaban con lo que había dicho - ¡La princesa Celestia nos invito a todas!

- ¡Wow, que emoción! – Dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría – ¡Otra gala!

- ¿Y cual es el motivo para que acudamos a Canterlot? – Pregunto Rarity

- Al parecer, la princesa Celestia esta interesada en hacer esta gala para conocer mas de cerca a Artemis, ya que el también fue invitado – Respondió la unicornio

Artemis no entendía a que se debía esa invitación, pero pensó que tal vez la princesa Celestia quería saber como estaba progresando desde que ella lo envió a Ponyville para que hiciera amistades así conociera un poco mas de la vida de las ponys de Equestria después de que había sido enviado por la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion.

- Para mi será un placer, pero no se si pueda ir a esa gala – Dijo Artemis – Además cuando conocí a la princesa Celestia en persona, era un gato, ahora soy un pony y ella tal vez no sepa por que estoy así

- No te preocupes, Artemis – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – La princesa Celestia es mi mentora, me ha cuidado desde que era una potrilla en Canterlot, por lo tanto ella sabe de los hechizos que acostumbro utilizar, así que no habrá problemas

Artemis se limito a sonreír, al parecer no habría problemas con su transformación actual como pony.

- Además como es una gala, debemos ir vestidas para la ocasión – Dijo Rarity – Si quiere le puede hacer un hermoso traje para la ocasión, señor Artemis, por mi no hay problema

El semental la miro y al ver su hermoso rostro no pudo evitar decir una respuesta afirmativa.

- De acuerdo, me convencieron – Dijo Artemis – Iré a la gala con todas ustedes

- ¡Viva! ¡Una nueva gala en Canterlot! – Exclamo Pinkie entusiasmada y sonriendo

- Espero que esta vez la pasemos bien y no tengamos el problema de la vez anterior – Dijo Fluttershy

- Si, fue fatal en aquella ocasión, pero creo que esta vez si la pasaremos genial – Respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa

- Ojala Applejack estuviera con nosotras – Dijo Twilight con una cara que era mezcla de alegría y tristeza – Pero bueno, seguro ella debe estar con nosotras ahora, al menos en nuestros corazones

Y todas guardaron unos instantes de silencio recordándola, al cual se adhirió Artemis puesto que el estaba ahí por esa razón y por que debía de ahora en mas cuidar del bienestar de su hermanita, Apple Bloom.

- Bien chicas, preparémonos por que mañana tomaremos el tren que nos lleva a Canterlot – Dijo Twilight entusiasmada – Nos veremos en la estación

- ¡Si! – Respondieron todas juntas

- Y yo le preparare el traje al señor Artemis – Agrego Rarity con una sonrisa y cara seductora hacia el

Artemis se sonrojo, aunque sonrió. En ese momento el que parecía que no cabía en el grupo era Spike por que no le habían dicho nada.

- Twilight ¿Y yo que voy hacer? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón

- Tu tendrás que quedarte en Ponyville – Respondió la unicornio seriamente – Lo siento, Spike, pero solo a Artemis y nosotras nos invitaron

Spike se puso triste, pese a ser el consejero de la princesa Celestia, esta no lo había invitado y para colmo, parecía que sus chances para estar junto a Rarity se iban desvaneciendo cada vez más.

- Bueno, fue un placer disfrutar de esta fiesta con ustedes – Dijo Artemis – Ahora me tengo que despedir por que tengo que ir a buscar a Apple Bloom de la escuela, seguro me estará esperando

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – Dijo Twilight – Cuídate, Artemis

- Si, eres más cool de lo que pensé – Agrego Rainbow – Nos vemos, gatito

- Cuídate gatito con Cutie Mark y nos vemos mañana – Dijo despidiéndose Fluttershy

- ¡Espero que la hayas pasado genial, Artemis! – Dijo Pinkie alegremente – ¡Nos vemos en la gala mañana!

Y la ultima que quedaba era Rarity, la cual se despidió acercándose hacia el.

- Nos vemos en la noche, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio y le dio un pequeño beso en el rostro, dejando a las demás asombradas pero por sobre todo a Spike con la boca abierta.

- Cuídense todas – Dijo Artemis despidiéndose – Las veo para ir a la gala mañana

Y así Artemis se alejo de Sugarcube Corner mientras todas lo despedían, especialmente Rarity que lo seguía mirando seductoramente. El único que no estaba para nada feliz con el era Spike que estaba cruzado de brazos y muy enojado.

- Ya veras, gatito con Cutie Mark aprovechador – Dijo el pequeño dragón desafiante aunque no noto que Twilight se acerco hacia el con cara muy seria

- Spike, tenemos que hablar a solas luego – Dijo la unicornio y se retiro

Al parecer ella se había dado cuenta por que estaba escondido ahí mientras se celebraba la fiesta y ese motivo se debía a los celos hacia Artemis de estar junto a Rarity. Cuando justo se iba a marchar, la unicornio de la cual siempre ha estado enamorado se acerco también a el, aunque no se la veía feliz, sino también seria, así que Spike ya sabia que decir.

- Déjame adivinar – Decía el pequeño dragón - Estas enojada por que estuve escondido espiando ¿Cierto?

- Spikey Wikey, creo que ya había quedado claro lo nuestro desde aquella vez que me jugaste la broma de ser un pony y tratar de aprovecharte – Decía Rarity seriamente – Ya se que estas celoso por que el señor Artemis esta junto a mi y si lo que en realidad te molesta es si el me gusta, pues la respuesta es si y tendrás que soportarlo

- Pero Rarity… - Decía Spike pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la unicornio

- Pero nada, deberías saber que el es amable, caballero y dulce – Decía Rarity – Nunca había conocido a alguien así y creo que no debería molestarte de que este enamorada de el

- Claro que debería molestarme, se supone que eres una pony, así que deberías enamorarte de alguien que sea de tu misma especie – Exclamo Spike enojado – Si lo nuestro no puede ser como me lo dijiste aquella vez por que yo soy un dragón, lo de el mucho menos por que es un gato y no un pony, mas allá que ahora este transformado en uno

- Eso lo se, pero el es distinto a cualquiera que haya conocido hasta ahora, inclusive distinto a lo que eres tu – Respondió la unicornio – Lo siento, Spikey Wikey, pero creo que lo nuestro quedara en amistad y nada mas, así que déjame estar junto al señor Artemis mientras este en Ponyville

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. Spike se quedo solo y en silencio, no podía creer lo que había escuchado por parte de Rarity. En ese momento, estaba sintiendo un deseo de poder, de alguna manera, ejecutar un plan para deshacerse de Artemis para siempre. En pocas palabras, malos pensamientos y sentimientos estaban controlando el temperamento de el.

Mientras tanto, Artemis ya estaba llegando a la escuela para encontrarse con Apple Bloom, la cual ya se encontraba sentada esperándolo y una vez que lo vio, se fue corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

- ¡Artemis, que bueno que regresaste! – Dijo la potrilla – Ya te estaba extrañando ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Bueno, es que me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa todas las amigas de tu hermana – Dijo Artemis sonriendo – Al parecer están agradecidas de que haya venido al pueblo a ayudarte y a convivir con ustedes

- ¿Y estaban todas? – Pregunto Apple Bloom

- Si, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y… - Artemis se sonrojo – La señorita Rarity

- Entonces, la pasaste bien – Dijo la potrilla – Aun así quiero que me ayudes en algo mientras vamos camino a mi casa

- De acuerdo, pequeña – Respondió Artemis y empezaron a caminar rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres

- Veras, la maestra Cheerilee nos pidió organizar una obra en la escuela y en la misma pidieron un numero musical, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo junto a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo – Decía Apple Bloom que le cambio su cara de alegría a preocupación – Desgraciadamente, la ultima vez que hice algo similar con ellas fue un desastre

- ¿Por que dices eso? – Pregunto Artemis

- Por que aquella vez estábamos participando de un concurso de talentos y queríamos saber si con el mismo obteníamos nuestras Cutie Mark – Decía Apple Bloom un poco frustrada – Lamentablemente fue un desastre por que destruimos todo el escenario y mas allá que ganamos por el mejor numero cómico, ese no era nuestro objetivo

Artemis vio que Apple Bloom se estaba deprimiendo por lo que le había pasado en esa ocasión, así que se le ilumino la cabeza para tener una idea para la escuela.

- Sabes, creo que te puedo ayudar – Dijo Artemis – Es mas, ya se que pueden cantar

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la potrilla

- Claro que si, te lo digo de palabra – Respondió el semental – Te voy a ayudar

- Gracias, si que eres amable – Dijo Apple Bloom y lo abrazo – Te quiero, Artemis

- Y yo también a ti, pequeña – Dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo

Después de esto, siguieron su camino rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres sin problemas, aunque una vez que llegaron cerca de ahí, Apple Bloom se detuvo por un momento y le estaba apunto de decir algo a Artemis.

- Artemis, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, por favor – Dijo la potrilla

- Esta bien – Respondió el semental y la acompaño

Se acercaron a una pequeña colina que estaba cerca de ahí y allí se encontraba una lapida, junto a ella había un sombrero vaquero. Si, era la tumba de Applejack, la hermana de Apple Bloom. Ella en cuanto se acerco a la lapida empezó a ponerse triste, sin embargo le hablo a Artemis.

- Acá es donde descansa mi hermana – Decía la potrilla – Se que en algún lugar me esta observando y cuidando

Apple Bloom empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas, sin embargo prosiguió con lo que estaba contando.

- Y se que ella esta feliz que tu estas aquí, por que me hiciste recapacitar y gracias a ti, me di cuenta que eres mas que un amigo – Decía la potrilla – Eres un hermano

Artemis al escuchar esa palabra quedo impactado, jamás pensó que Apple Bloom lo viera como si fuera un hermano para ella. Esas palabras que dijo la potrilla hizo que Artemis se acercara a ella y le dijera también lo que sentía.

- Te agradezco que pienses eso de mi, pequeña – Decía Artemis – Y no te debes poner triste por la muerte de ella, se que esta en un lugar mejor y se que te amo cuando estuvo contigo en vida, eso es lo que yo llamo un gran sentimiento llamado hermandad, lo mismo que siento por ti ahora que me encuentro acá en Ponyville desde que te conocí

Apple Bloom sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Artemis para llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, al parecer se había dado cuenta que el sabia exactamente lo que ella había querido decir con sus palabras.

- Sabes, Artemis – Dijo la potrilla – Eres el mejor amigo y hermano que alguien puede tener, espero que estés mucho tiempo con nosotras y sobre todo conmigo

- Yo también, pequeña – Respondió Artemis sonriendo – Yo también

Y dicho esto le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, después de eso se retiraron de ahí. Artemis le hecho un ultimo vistazo a la tumba de Applejack, pensaba que en ese momento estaba haciendo lo correcto con su hermanita Apple Bloom y mas ahora que ella lo veía como un hermano.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Vaya homenaje que hice a los hermanos de México de la mano de Thalia en una de las canciones que mas me gustan de ella, igual agradezco a mi hermanita por eso. ^^

También le hice un homenaje a The Amazing Spider-Man con la frase de Artemis antes de dormir, cuando dice que la vida no es fácil por que adoro a ese héroe de Marvel.

Y veo que va tomando clima el fic, sobre todo por que de aquí en adelante sucederán las cosas mas importantes una vez que Artemis vaya a Canterlot, así como Apple Bloom ya lo considera su hermano, lo que es ya lo que le da el nombre a esta historia.

Como siempre agradezco los reviews a los fieles lectores de este fic.

**FlutterRage** (Yo que mejor escribiría el testamento, conociendo a Luna, aunque creo que no se le ira la cabeza, tal vez XD) **Vulpes Kitsune** (Demasiadas canciones creo que confundieron el capitulo, pero seguro mas adelante se sabrá mejor de muchas cosas que se entenderán te lo garantizo) **Fun Night** (Si, lindo momento ese y a mi también me causo gracia escribir como todas le decían que era lindo como pony, es mas, no se por que Artemis creo que se siente un Playboy XD) y **Pikachumili** (No es suficiente una review, me dejaste dos, te quiero X3 Y si, si imaginamos que la voz de Artemis es la de Salvador Delgado y la de Rarity es Elsa Covian, creo que se puede hacer una química perfecta en la escena y en cuanto a lo que me quieres hacer de regalo en DeviantART, no me lo quiero imaginar XD).

A todos los demás que siguen la historia, muchas gracias, ahora estoy en trabajo de hacer bien el próximo capitulo.

Cuídense amigos y dejen sus reviews así veo como marcha la historia. ^^


	6. Tiempo libre con la familia Apple

Por fin y después de semanas pesadas de calor por mi país, he podido terminar un nuevo capitulo.

Este es tal vez uno de los que mas me dio ternura hacer, mas allá de la canción que coloque. Pero también tiene un toque muy oscuro sobre el final sobre lo que puede llegar a ocurrir de aquí en adelante.

Espero les guste. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 6 – Tiempo libre con la familia Apple**

Después de ese momento en el que estuvieron en la tumba de Applejack, finalmente Artemis había llegado al hogar de Apple Bloom para dejarla en su casa después de lo que fue su primer día retornando a las clases en la escuela después de que la había abandonado. Como aun era de tarde, la potrilla decidió invitar a Artemis a su casa para que se conociera mejor no solo con su hermano mayor, Big Macintosh, sino también con la abuela Smith que hasta el momento no sabia nada de el.

- Bueno, como aun queda mucho tiempo libre, puedes quedarte un rato conmigo ya que debes regresar una vez que empiece a anochecer – Dijo Apple Bloom

- Esta bien, me gustaría conocer un poco mas a tu familia, pequeña – Respondió Artemis – Además al único que conocí fue a tu hermano y tu perra Winona

- ¡Genial, entonces ven conmigo! – Dijo la potrilla y ambos entraron a la casa

Como era de esperarse, ahí estaba Big Macintosh que ya la estaba esperando, después hizo su aparición en escena la abuela Smith.

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue en el día de hoy en la escuela? – Pregunto Big Macintosh

- Me fue muy bien, aquí traje a mi nuevo hermano Artemis – Dijo Apple Bloom y el se presento de nuevo formalmente ante el

- Es un placer estar de nuevo en su casa, señor Big Macintosh – Dijo Artemis – Le parecerá extraño que sea un pony ahora ya que era un gato cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero todo fue gracias a un hechizo de Twilight Sparkle

- Ya veo, entonces ahora te puedes considerar como alguien mas en el pueblo – Dijo el semental – Además veo que lograste cambiar mucho el estado anímico de mi pequeña hermanita, eso debo agradecérselo

- No es nada – Dijo Artemis – Al contrario, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella por que después de todo me dijo que me considera como un hermano

- Eso es cierto, además quiero que te quedes conmigo por mucho tiempo – Exclamo Apple Bloom y lo abrazo

- Bueno, que les parece si descansan un poco, después si quieres puedes probar alguno de los pies de manzana que cocina la abuela Smith – Dijo Big Macintosh

- Me encantaría, tengo tiempo hasta la noche así que será un placer – Respondió Artemis

En ese momento Big Macintosh se retira con Apple Bloom, dejando a solas a la abuela Smith con Artemis.

- ¿Así que tu eras el gato que estaba con mi nieta aquel día? – Pregunto la anciana

- Si, era yo, aunque ahora estoy transformado pero por un límite de tiempo – Respondió Artemis – Y todo lo hice para ayudar a la pequeña Apple Bloom

- Tienes muy buen corazón, hijo – Respondió la abuela Smith – No se ven muy a menudo visitantes como tu que sean así de generosos y bondadosos en Ponyville, es bueno saber que hay otros que se preocupan por los demás y eso lo valoro mucho

- Le agradezco esas palabras, señora Smith – Agradeció el semental - ¿Es verdad que sabe cocinar muy buenos pies de manzana?

- Son mi especialidad, siempre se los cocinaba a mi nieta Applejack para que tuviera energías por la mañana para encargarse de recolectar las manzanas – Respondió la anciana y se puso triste – Tras su muerte, deje de hacerlos, sobre todo por que Apple Bloom había caído en una depresión muy grande, pero fue gracias a usted que ella esta de nuevo bien y creo que esta ocasión será un motivo especial para hacer uno

Artemis sonrió, parecía que todo marchaba bien y notaba que la familia de Apple Bloom era muy buena y cariñosa, ahora el empezaba a comprender por que Applejack era tan querida por sus amigas y por su hermanita, por que se daba cuenta que tiene una familia que vale la pena.

- Me doy cuenta que son una familia muy unida, eso es bueno – Dijo Artemis y la abuela Smith sonrió

- Gracias, ahora descansa un poco mientras hago el pie de manzana – Dijo la anciana y Artemis se fue hacia la ventana por que le gustaba admirar el paisaje de Ponyville desde que llego

Paso una hora y la abuela Smith había terminado de hornear el pie de manzana, así que llamo tanto a Artemis como a sus nietos a que lo probaran y también, para agradecerle al felino convertido en pony por ayudar a Apple Bloom.

- Bueno, espero les guste, me tarde un poco pero creo que esta delicioso – Dijo la anciana y puso el pie de manzana en la mesa

- Gracias, abuela Smith – Agradeció Apple Bloom y se sentó al lado de Artemis mientras que Big Macintosh se sentó al lado de la abuela Smith

Todos empezaron a probar el pie de manzana y Artemis no pudo resistir emitir un comentario favorable acerca de lo delicioso que estaba.

- Esta exquisito, sabe cocinar muy bien, señora Smith – Dijo Artemis

- Muchas gracias, hijo, me alegra que te gustara – Respondió la anciana

- Oye Artemis, quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo Big Macintosh

- Si – Dijo el

- ¿Es verdad que sabes bailar muy bien? Apple Bloom me dijo que cuando se reencontraron con sus amigas le enseñaste y encima en dos patas con mucha facilidad – Exclamo el semental

- Si, es verdad, es más, si quieren les mostrare junto a ella como lo hice – Respondió Artemis - ¿Quieres, pequeña?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa

- Entonces pondré la música adecuada para la ocasión, mi nieta Applejack tenía una canción country que le encantaba y creo que en su honor la escucharemos – Dijo la abuela Smith al dirigirse a un equipo antiguo de audio pero que parecía potente

- Bien, pequeña – Exclamo Artemis - ¿Lista para esto?

- ¡Claro! – Respondió la potrilla alegremente – Pon la canción, abuela Smith

- Acá la encontré, ahora veamos de que estas hecho, hijo – Dijo la anciana

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe__  
__I'ld been married long time ago__  
__Where did you come from where did you go__  
__Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

- ¡Muy bien, a moverse! – Exclamo Artemis y parándose en dos patas agarro a Apple Bloom comenzando a bailar…

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe__  
__I'ld been married long time ago__  
__Where did you come from where did you go__  
__Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

Artemis se movia al ritmo de la musica country, parecia que sabia muy bien como bailarla, lo cual sorrpendia a Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith, mientras Apple Bloom solo se divertia…

_He came to town like a midwinter storm__  
__He rode through the fields so hansome and strong__  
__His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun__  
__But all he had come for was having some fun_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

- ¡Esto si es divertido! – Decía la potrilla con una sonrisa enorme mientras Artemis seguía sosteniéndola para que bailara con ella en dos patas…

_He brought disaster wherever he went__  
__The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent__  
__They all ran away so nobody would know__  
__and left only men cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

- Muy bien, pequeña, sujétate de mi espalda y confía en mi – Dijo Artemis a lo cual Apple Bloom asintió sin problemas y el inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que cuando bailo con Rarity, solo que esta vez se pego a la pared, dejando a la potrilla impresionada como así a su familia que los veía bailar…_  
_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe__  
__I'ld been married long time ago__  
__Where did you come from where did you go__  
__Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

- ¡Woohoo, esto es lo máximo! – Exclamaba Apple Bloom con una sonrisa aun más grande por que nunca pensó que Artemis tuviera esa habilidad de bailar sobre las paredes…

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

Una vez finalizada la canción, Apple Bloom había quedado de nuevo feliz por haber bailado con Artemis pero también a la vez sorprendida por la habilidad que tenía el para adherirse a las paredes. Esto también llamo la atención de Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith.

- Vaya, me dejas sorprendida cada vez que haces algo – Dijo la potrilla - ¿Cómo logras pegarte a las paredes?

- Bueno, es una habilidad que me quedo de cuando era un gato, ya que solía tener garras para adherirme a las superficies – Respondió Artemis – Al parecer, pese a tener cascos ahora, sigo teniendo esa habilidad

- ¡Eso es grandioso! – Exclamo Apple Bloom – Creo que te puede servir para muchas cosas eso ahora que eres un pony

- Tal vez – Dijo Artemis mirando hacia otro lado

- Bueno, que les parece si ustedes dos me acompañan a la granja – Dijo Big Macintosh – Quiero ver si Artemis es capaz de ayudarme un poco con la cosecha de manzanas

- Para mi será un placer, después de todo estoy aquí para ayudar – Respondió el semental

- ¿Y yo que hare? – Pregunto Apple Bloom

- Tu solo estarás para observar como se hace, pequeña hermanita – Respondió Big Macintosh – Algún día crecerás y tendrás que encargarte de la cosecha, seguramente serás idéntica a lo que fue nuestra hermana Applejack

Apple Bloom sonrió aunque no pudo ocultar un poco de tristeza, después de todo cuando Applejack estaba con vida era la que ayudaba a Big Macintosh, sin ella ahora a él se le hacía más complicado. Pero en el fondo, sabía que con Artemis sentía como si ella estuviera ahí presente, después de todo ya le había dicho que lo consideraba como su hermano.

- Bueno, ahora síganme – Ordeno el semental y Artemis lo siguió acompañado de Apple Bloom, la abuela Smith se quedo en la casa con un pensamiento que le vino a la mente en ese instante

- Creo que de ahora en mas habrá que considerar a Artemis como un nuevo miembro de la familia Apple – Pensaba la anciana mientras los veía a él y sus nietos alejarse

Una vez afuera, ya se encontraban en la granja donde había gran cantidad de arboles con manzanas en ellos, la tarea era sencilla ya que consistía en pegarle una patada a cada uno para bajarlas y así recolectarlas. Para Big Macintosh no era nada difícil ya que con una patada bajaba casi todos, así que la prueba era para Artemis para ver si tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer este trabajo y ayudar un poco mientras que Apple Bloom observaba ya que ella era aun muy pequeña como para hacer este trabajo ya que todavía no tenía la edad suficiente para usar la fuerza suficiente en sus patas traseras.

- Muy bien, Artemis – Dijo Big Macintosh – Lo único que tienes que hacer es pegarle una patada con tus dos patas traseras a este árbol para bajar las manzanas ¿Estás listo?

- Por supuesto, señor Big Macintosh – Respondió él y se preparo para pegarle al árbol – Solo espero no decepcionarlo, usare todas mis fuerzas

- Descuide, no creo que pase nada raro – Dijo el semental

Artemis se preparo, levanto sus dos patas traseras y usando todas sus fuerzas le pego una gran patada al árbol. Lo que vino después de eso asombro tanto a Big Macintosh como a Apple Bloom, por que el árbol al cual le pego Artemis se cayó del golpe que le dio, al parecer tenía mucha más fuerza de la que imaginaba. El al haberse dado cuenta de esto, se disculpo.

- Lo siento, señor Big Macintosh, no era mi intención – Dijo disculpándose Artemis – Nunca pensé que pasaría algo así

- ¡Wow! – Exclamo asombrada Apple Bloom - ¿Como hiciste eso?

- No lo sé ni tampoco pensé que haría algo así – Respondía Artemis nervioso – De veras que lo lamento mucho

- Descuide, creo que mejor seguiré yo porque me he dado cuenta de algo en este momento – Respondió el semental

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Artemis

- Me he dado cuenta que mi pequeña hermanita no estaba equivocada cuando dijo que lo consideraba como su nuevo hermano – Respondió Big Macintosh con una sonrisa – Al parecer, tiene algo de la esencia de mi querida hermana Applejack en su interior

- ¿Usted cree eso? – Pregunto el nuevamente

- Eeyup, estoy muy seguro, desde que me dijo que vino a Ponyville para ayudar a mi pequeña hermanita he empezado a creer que usted es en realidad el nuevo hermano que ella tal vez quería desde la partida de mi querida hermana Applejack, así que le agradezco que haya tenido tan buen corazón en venir a ayudarla – Dijo Big Macintosh sonriendo

- No es nada, al contrario – Dijo Artemis observando a Apple Bloom – Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo por Ponyville por ella, creo que es una niña muy especial

Apple Bloom al escuchar esas palabras le salieron unas lágrimas, sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo a Artemis. Al parecer, se había gestado una relación muy grande entre ellos dos.

- No sabes cuánto te quiero, Artemis – Dijo la potrilla a través de sus lágrimas – Te amo, hermano

Artemis se limito a sonreír y la abrazo, parece ser que el también se había encariñado con ella y ese lazo de amistad que los unía poco a poco se iba transformando en uno de hermandad. Big Macintosh que estaba ahí también sonrió porque se daba cuenta que Artemis había logrado que su hermanita volviera a recobrar la felicidad que había perdido tras la muerte de su hermana.

Llego la tarde y Artemis ya tenía que irse de nuevo a la boutique Carousel ya que Rarity lo estaba esperando y además mañana tendría un día agitadísimo ya que a la noche seria la gala en Canterlot, así que se despidió de Apple Bloom no sin antes recordarle que en cuanto volviera a verla, la ayudaría en su número musical para la escuela.

- Bueno, pequeña, nos vemos dentro de un día seguro porque mañana iré a Canterlot – Dijo Artemis – Me invitaron a mí y las amigas de tu hermana para una gala, pero descuida, en cuanto regrese te ayudare con tu número musical para la escuela

- Ojala te vaya bien – Respondió Apple Bloom – Y seguro cuando vuelvas conocerás a mi prima, Babs Seed, espero que se lleven bien porque cuando estuvo con mis amigas nos trato un poco mal

- ¿Ah sí? No sabía de eso – Dijo Artemis – Creo que tal vez me equivoque cuando dije que tenía buen corazón

- No te preocupes, fue porque se hizo amiga en aquel momento de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon porque pensaban que ellas eran buenas – Dijo la potrilla – Pero después se dio cuenta que nosotras la queríamos mas y se unió a nuestro grupo para ser una nueva Cutie Mark Crusader

- Bueno, al menos con esa explicación ya me quedo más tranquilo – Dijo Artemis – Espero que con ella me pueda llevar bien

- Yo creo que sí, tiene una personalidad totalmente distinta a la mía pese a ser mi prima, pero es una miembro de la familia Apple después de todo y la quiero – Dijo Apple Bloom

- Y eso es lo que me gusta ti, que tienes un gran corazón – Exclamo Artemis a lo cual Apple Bloom sonrió – Cuídate mucho y nos vemos dentro de un día

- Tú también cuídate, hermano – Respondió la potrilla saludándolo y dándole un nuevo abrazo – Te quiero mucho, en serio

- Y yo también – Dijo el semental y dio media vuelta – Nos vemos

Así Artemis se dirigió hacia la casa de Rarity después de haber pasado un día agradable en compañía de la familia de Apple Bloom y dándose cuenta que el también estaba teniendo ese sentimiento de cariño de hermano hacia ella, algo que nunca había sentido antes mas allá que ya sabía lo que era estar con una niña como lo era su pequeña hija Diana en Tokio.

En el camino, Artemis de nuevo estaba pensando porque tenía además de su habilidad para adherirse a las paredes esa fuerza terrible en las patas. El pensaba quizás que en el momento en que Twilight Sparkle utilizo el hechizo para transformarlo en pony, le dio algunas habilidades especiales para que fuera diferente al resto, aunque no sabia exactamente si era eso y no quería sacar conclusiones en vano por el momento.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la mente, no pensó que ya había llegado a la puerta de la boutique Carousel de Rarity y nuevamente le entraron los nervios recordando que ella le había dicho en susurro en el oído en la fiesta que lo amaba además de haberle dado un beso antes de retirarse. De todas maneras, se armo de valor y toco la puerta, por que seria injusto ser descortés con una pony tan educada, respetuosa y la vez hermosa como la consideraba el desde que llego a Ponyville.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y ahí estaba ella utilizando sus anteojos que eran los que usaba para trabajar en el trabajo de sus vestidos. Al ver a Artemis, ella se puso feliz y sonrió.

- Señor Artemis, que bueno volverlo a ver – Dijo la unicornio - ¿Cómo le fue con Apple Bloom el día de hoy?

- Muy bien, señorita Rarity, es mas, me quede en su casa por que quería conocer un poco a su familia – Respondió Artemis – Además, ella dice que soy su nuevo hermano

- Veo que ha logrado lo que se ha propuesto con ella que es volverla a hacerla feliz – Dijo Rarity – Eso demuestra que usted tiene un gran corazón que vale mas que cualquier joya que me regalen

- Le agradezco esas palabras, señorita Rarity – Dijo el semental agradecido

- Y también no me molesta para nada estar enamorado de usted y lo que estoy diciendo viene de lo mas profundo de mi corazón – Dijo la unicornio con mirada seductora y acercándose a el para darle un nuevo beso en la boca

Artemis inmediatamente después de esto se sonrojo y miro para otro lado, sin embargo, la unicornio le agarro la cara con su pata e hizo que la mirara, a lo cual el esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, he terminado de hacer su traje para la gala del día de mañana – Dijo Rarity llevando a Artemis hacia un rincón de la casa para mostrarle su ultimo trabajo – Espero que le guste como me quedo, señor Artemis

Artemis lo vio y quedo impresionado, era una chaqueta fina con una camisa y moño incluidos, hecha especialmente a su medida, el no pudo evitar agradecerle a la unicornio el trabajo que se había tomado en hacerle ese traje para la gala.

- Ha hecho un gran trabajo, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis sonriéndole – De veras no tenia que molestarse en hacerme este traje para la gala, no quería molestarla

- Al contrario, para mi es un placer hacer algo por usted, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Espero que mañana se luzca como nunca en la gala con este traje

- Lo haré por usted mas que nada, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa y sonrojándose

- Bueno, es hora que cenar, así que descanse mientras preparo la comida – Dijo Rarity

- ¿No esta su hermanita Sweetie Belle aquí, señorita Rarity? – Pregunto Artemis

- Me temo que no, ella solo viene los fines de semana por que mis padres me la dejan para que la cuide – Respondió la unicornio – ¿Acaso le molesta que estemos a solas ahora?

- No, claro que no – Respondió Artemis sonrojándose un poco – Lo que sucede es que Apple Bloom le encargaron un número musical para la escuela y le quería decir tanto a Sweetie Belle como a Scootaloo por que pensaba ayudarlas después de la gala

- No se preocupe, yo me encargare de avisarle a Sweetie Belle para que cuando volvamos de la gala se reúna con usted así preparan todo, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio – Además esto demuestra una vez mas que tiene un gran corazón en ayudarlas para la escuela

- Gracias – Respondió el semental con una sonrisa y Rarity se fue a preparar la comida

Artemis suspiro y se puso a pensar sobre el día de mañana, ya que debía comportarse adecuadamente ya que volvería a Canterlot desde que había llegado a Equestria.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en la casa de Twilight Sparkle, Spike todavía le seguía reprochando a ella por que no había sido invitado a la gala si siempre fue el consejero de la princesa Celestia a la hora de mandar todos los reportes de lo que sucedía en Ponyville. La unicornio trataba de razonar con el pequeño dragón para que entendiera de una vez por todas.

- Spike, ya te dije que te tienes que quedar a cuidar de la biblioteca de la casa, lo siento – Dijo Twilight

- ¿Pero por que no le envías un mensaje ahora mismo a la princesa Celestia para que vaya? Digo, después de todo también tienes a Buholicio que puede cuidar de la biblioteca, me puede reemplazar – Dijo Spike

- No, no puedo y ya basta, Spike – Dijo Twilight esta vez enojada – Creo que en realidad quieres ir también a Canterlot por que estas sintiendo celos de Artemis por estar junto a Rarity

- ¿Y como no los voy a sentir? Ese gato presumido con Cutie Mark esta aprovechando que esta transformado en pony para conquistarla – Exclamo el pequeño dragón enojado – Además Rarity me dijo que esta enamorada de el, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

- Spike, tienes que entender que aun eres muy joven para estar con alguien como Rarity – Dijo Twilight tratando de calmar al pequeño dragón – Además Artemis ya es adulto y si ella quiere estar con el mientras este en Ponyville, y mas ahora que esta transformado, no la presionare para que haga lo contrario, iría en contra de los sentimientos de Rarity

- Pero Twilight… - Dijo Spike pero quedo a medias por que la unicornio lo detuvo

- No quiero hablar mas de este tema, Spike – Dijo Twilight seriamente – Te quedaras aquí mientras vayamos a la gala y asunto terminado

El pequeño dragón esta vez no dijo nada, pero aun le quedaba algo de rencor adentro por no hacer nada mientras Twilight se dirigía a su habitación.

- Será mejor que duermas, ya que mañana tendrás que quedarte a cuidar de la casa – Dijo la unicornio – Trata de dormir bien, Spike

Una vez que Twilight se fue, el pequeño dragón se quedo pensativo por un rato y susurro algo en el vació de la casa.

- Esperare a que Twilight se vaya a Canterlot para idear algo para deshacerme de ese gato aprovechador así Rarity ya no se siente mas atraída hacia el – Decía Spike susurrando – Seguro ella debe tener algún hechizo que me beneficie para lo que pienso hacer

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Spike, al parecer, nada bueno estaba pensando en hacer el pequeño dragón con tal de deshacerse de Artemis de una vez por todas y quizás lo que estuviese a punto de cometer podría a llegar a ser uno de los errores mas grandes de su corta vida en perjuicio de todos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Creo que ahora si vendrá lo interesante, sobre todo por Spike que se le esta yendo el temperamento de la mano, tal vez lo mas tierno fue lo de Artemis con Apple Bloom. X3

Ademas, si notan estas habilidades que tiene Artemis, creo que ya es un como un super pony por decirlo, aunque lo de adherirse a las superficies es una parodia a lo que es Spider-Man. XD

Y la canción que incluí en esta ocasión pertenece a Rednex, es muy buena y bien country. ^^

Como es costumbre, voy agradecer los reviews que me han dejado.

**Seren Avro Tsukino **(En el próximo capitulo ya aparecerán otros personajes de Sailor Moon, pero solo sera por un momento, ya veras) **Fun Night **(Hasta varios amigos míos en DeviantART dicen que Artemis y Rarity hacen linda pareja y sobre Spike, creo que con este capitulo ya se descubrió el sólito) **FlutterRage **(Va haber alguna mención al reino de la Luna, pero sera en un momento preciso de el capitulo, ya veras)** U.N.S.C **(Ya se que es casado, pero bueno, esta haciendo como la canción de Los Auténticos Decadentes XD)** Pikachumili **(No va haber algo pasado de la raya y si te causo ternura lo de esa vez, espero que lo de este capitulo también)

Y todos los demás que leen, también gracias.

Próximamente subir varios dibujos mas nuevos de Artemis en lo que es versión pony para los que quieran ver en mi DeviantART como es la apariencia, mientras espero terminar el próximo capitulo al menos como regalo previo de Navidad.

Nos vemos pronto y dejen sus reviews si les agrada la historia. ^^


	7. Una Gala en Canterlot Parte 1

Hola gente, bueno me tarde un poco pero finalmente acá esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic. ^^

Este sin dudas ha sido en el que mas trabaje por que es el mas largo y a la vez acá aparecen otros personajes de Sailor Moon ya que Artemis cuenta como fue que llego a Equestria. Eso si, no olvide la gala con música incluida que espero les agrade, sobre todo la ultima canción que es una parodia por así decirlo a algo que esta muy de moda hoy en día.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la primera parte de este capitulo doble.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 7 – Una Gala en Canterlot Parte 1**

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba preparado para lo que era la gala de la noche en Canterlot. Todas se prepararon para estar listas y de la mejor forma ante la princesa Celestia. El que aun seguía con los nervios era Artemis puesto que no sabía como era estar en una gala y encima en Canterlot, el hogar de la realeza de Equestria, ni tampoco sabía como iba a hacer todo lo que hasta ahora estaba demostrando en Ponyville.

Aun así, Artemis se armo de valor y pensó en positivo para lo que le esperaba en la noche, que estaba a punto de llegar por que ya era de tarde y todas las ponys ya estaban en la estación para ir rumbo a Canterlot. Se habían puesto los mismo vestidos de gala que habían usado la primera vez ya que Twilight había dicho que darían suerte en esta oportunidad, además que querían quedar bien con Rarity ya que ella los había confeccionado, aunque notaron algo raro que era que aun no habían llegado ni Rarity ni Artemis.

- Oigan ¿Alguna vio a Rarity o Artemis? – Pregunto Rainbow preocupada – Pensé que ya estarían aquí listos para que nos vayamos

- Descuida, ya llegaran - Respondió Twilight con mucha calma - Tal vez se retrasaron un poco para prepararse, especialmente Rarity, tu ya la conoces como es para estas ocasiones especiales

Y tuvo razón la unicornio, ahí estaban llegando Rarity con su vestido de gala luciéndolo mejor que nunca acompañado de Artemis que se había puesto el traje que ella le había diseñado el día anterior. Iba a paso lento y nervioso puesto que le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrarse así delante de ellas, además que nunca había usado ropa.

- Vaya, ya era hora – Dijo Twilight – Se ven muy bien, sobre todo tu Artemis

- Si, te ves más guapo – Agrego Rainbow con mirada atrevida – Así vas a conquistar a varias ponys en Canterlot

- Yo también admito que te ves muy lindo – Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

Artemis se sonrojo ante todos estos comentarios, a lo cual Pinkie Pie que era la única que aun no había dicho nada hasta el momento, hablo acercándose hacia el.

- Muy bien, gatito con Cutie Mark – Dijo Pinkie – Ahora serás el gatito coqueto con Cutie Mark

Y esta vez el se sonrojo aun mas, lo cual Rarity noto y empezó a hablar.

- Ya chicas, por favor, están avergonzando al señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio – Aunque debo admitir que todas tuvieron razón, se ve muy atractivo con ese traje

Rarity lo miro seductoramente y aunque Artemis seguía sonrojado, le respondió.

- Les agradezco a todas sus palabras – Dijo Artemis – Espero que pasemos una velada muy buena

- Eso espero – Respondió Twilight – Y ahora subamos al tren, en una hora llegaremos a Canterlot para la gala así que no podemos perder tiempo

Fue así como todas subieron al tren, Artemis era el ultimo que iba en la fila, pero antes de subirse al tren escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Artemis! – Gritaba una voz - ¡Espera, no te vayas!

El se dio vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de Apple Bloom que venia a toda velocidad, estaba bastante agitada pues no estaba acostumbrada a correr tan rápido.

- Hola, pequeña – Saludo Artemis a la potrilla - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso paso algo en tu casa y por eso viniste corriendo?

- No, no era eso – Respondió Apple Bloom – Solo quería darte esto para que te acompañe en el viaje, lo hice anoche antes de acostarme

La potrilla le entrego un collar que tenia tallada una manzana, al verlo Artemis no sabia exactamente por que ella le había entregado eso.

- ¿Y por que me entregas este collar, pequeña? – Pregunto el semental

- Es para que me recuerdes en el viaje y como símbolo de nuestra hermandad – Dijo la potrilla con una sonrisa

Artemis no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla por que nunca pensó que ella le haría un regalo así, pero se lo merecía por que había ayudado y mucho a Apple Bloom desde que llego a Ponyville.

- Gracias, pequeña – Dijo Artemis en agradecimiento mientras la seguía abrazando – Sabes, me lo pondré ahora para que me traiga suerte en la gala y no me olvide de ti en ningún momento

- Ah, también quiero que te lleves esto – Dijo Apple Bloom y le entrego un bolso – Son algunas manzanas de nuestra granja para que no tengas hambre en el viaje, me ayudo Big Macintosh a recolectarlas

Y dicho esto se las dio a Artemis que se las llevo encima de su lomo, antes de despedirse, le dijo una ultima cosa a Apple Bloom.

- Te extrañare, pequeña – Dijo Artemis – Pero no te preocupes, cuando regrese te ayudare con lo prometido para la escuela

- Claro, te estaré esperando – Respondió la potrilla con una sonrisa – Cuídate mucho en Canterlot y te deseo suerte en esta noche, hermano

Después de eso le dio un abrazo a Artemis para que luego el se subiera al tren que ya estaba a punto de irse. Apple Bloom sonrió aunque le quedaba un hueco vació saber que Artemis se iba a Canterlot y no estaría en Ponyville, pero pensaba que mientras tuviera el collar que le regalo con el, sentía como que no se había ido y que estaban conectados entre ellos.

Una vez que subió al tren, las demás ponys vieron que llevaba puesto el collar que le había regalado Apple Bloom, por lo cual les llamo la atención.

- Lindo collar ¿Quién te lo dio, Artemis? – Pregunto Twilight

- Fue Apple Bloom, al parecer lo hizo como muestra de gratitud por ayudarla y por que ahora me considera su hermano – Respondió el semental sonriendo

- Que tierna, eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón como se lo había mencionado anoche, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity con mirada coqueta

- Gracias, señorita Rarity – Agradeció el

- Y lo lindo de todo es que tiene la forma de una manzana, justamente la Cutie Mark que tenía Applejack, ahora entiendo todo – Dijo Twilight

- Bueno, que tal si descansamos un poco, total es una hora de viaje – Dijo Rainbow sentándose en uno de los asientos del tren mientras las demás la seguían

En ese momento el tren se puso en marcha e iba rumbo a Canterlot, como no había nada que hacer, Pinkie Pie que era la más inquieta de todas, quería hacer como siempre algo para entretenerse.

- Chicas ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? – Dijo la pony rosa entusiasmada

- Pinkie, no tenemos ganas, queremos llegar lo más relajadas a la gala – Respondió Rainbow seriamente

- ¿Que les parece si hablamos de algo? – Pregunto Fluttershy como para hacer que el viaje no fuera tan aburrido - ¿Tiene algo para contar?

- Yo quisiera sacarme una duda ahora – Respondió Twilight – Y es saber como Artemis llego a Equestria, es decir, te conocí en Ponyville como si nada pero no tuviste tiempo de decirme en realidad como fue que conociste a la princesa Celestia en Canterlot

Artemis se sorprendió ante el tema que toco la unicornio, pero era obvio que en algún momento le preguntarían, puesto que en ningún momento aclaro como llego el exactamente a Equestria y como el viaje era largo, era el momento mas oportuno para contar eso.

- Sabia que en algún momento me preguntarían eso – Dijo Artemis – Lo siento si no se los conté antes, tal vez debí decir en su momento como exactamente llegue a Equestria y conocí a la princesa Celestia en persona, así que les diré ya que es una larga historia

Las ponys se pusieron atentas a escuchar la historia de Artemis que se remontaba una semana atrás…

**Flash back**

Era una mañana como otras en Tokio, el sol estaba dando sus primeros rayos a los grandes edificios de la ciudad que estaba amaneciendo. En un departamento, un gato blanco con una media luna en la cabeza dormía tranquilamente. En ese momento, una chica de largo cabello rubio se acerco a el para despertarlo.

- ¡Artemis, despierta! – Dijo ella al felino

El no quiso levantarse y se dio vuelta, por lo cual ella utilizo el otro método para despertarlo, pegarle una patada. Artemis se despertó bruscamente gritando.

- ¡Auch, eso dolió! – Dijo el gato - ¿Qué sucede que me tienes que despertar de ese modo, Mina?

- Tenemos que irnos al parque, dormilón – Dijo la rubia – Me llamo Serena que teníamos que reunirnos todas en el parque, es una emergencia

- ¿Acaso es un nuevo enemigo que amenaza a la Tierra? – Pregunto Artemis

- No, es mas bien algo que ella estuvo averiguando y que necesitaba de nuestra ayuda – Respondió Mina

- Bien, iré siempre y cuando no vuelvas a despertarme de esa manera – Dijo el felino seriamente

- Si, claro – Respondió Mina sarcásticamente a lo cual Artemis no le dio mucha gracia

Los dos se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad, donde ya lo estaban esperando otras tres chicas que eran Amy, Rei y Lita.

- Hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo Mina saludando con Artemis en sus brazos

- Hola Mina, que gusto verte de nuevo – Saludo Amy amistosamente – No estábamos juntas desde hace mucho tiempo

- Si, desde los viejos tiempos en que combatíamos contra malignas y villanos – Agrego Lita con una sonrisa

- Y bien ¿Dónde esta Serena que fue ella la que llamo? – Pregunto la rubia

- Eso me pregunto yo, nos llama y nos deja acá plantadas – Respondió Rei un poco enojada – Esa chica nunca va cambiar su modo de ser

- Tranquila, Rei, ella seguro ya vendrá – Dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarla

En ese momento, Serena hizo su aparición acompañada de Darien. En sus brazos traía a una gata negra con una media luna en la cabeza que no era otra que Luna.

- Hola, siento mucho la tardanza – Saludo Serena disculpándose a la vez – Es que fui a buscar a Darien lo mas rápido posible

- ¿Por que no les dices la verdad de que te quedaste dormida, Serena? – Pregunto Luna enojada

- ¡Ya basta, Luna, no tienes por que hacerme pasar vergüenza! – Respondió ella enojándose con la gata

- Lo sabia, no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo – Dijo Rei seriamente

- Bueno, chicas, tranquilas que ahora les diremos por que las reunimos aquí – Dijo Darien suavemente tratando de que las cosas no se salieran de control

En ese momento Artemis aprovecho para bajarse de los brazos de Mina y saludar a su pareja.

- Hola Luna – Dijo el felino – Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos

- Artemis, me da gusto verte de nuevo – Dijo la gata bajándose de los brazos de Serena acercándose hacia Artemis – Sabes, extrañaba un poco estar juntos así desde los tiempos en que peleaban las chicas contra el mal

- Si, es verdad – Dijo el felino – Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Diana? ¿Acaso no vino?

- Acá estoy, padre – Respondió una voz de una pequeña gatita gris con una media luna en la cabeza, se trataba de Diana, la hija de Artemis y Luna en el futuro – Te extrañe mucho

- Yo también, pequeña – Respondió Artemis - ¿Dónde estabas que no te vi llegar?

- Estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del joven Darien – Respondió la gatita con una sonrisa

En ese momento, Serena se dispuso a contar por que los había reunido a todos en el parque.

- Bueno chicas, las reuní por que anoche estaba averiguando algo que me sorprendió realmente y que nunca creí que existiera – Dijo ella – Al parecer en los tiempos en que el reino del milenio de plata existió hace mil años había alguien mas que ataco junto con la reina Beryl y el Megaverso

- ¿Alguien más? – Pregunto Amy

- Si, una yegua de nombre Nightmare Moon que estaba encerrada en la Luna y que ayudo a la reina Beryl a atacar el reino – Respondió Serena y todas se quedaron por un momento en silencio

- Un momento, Serena – Dijo Rei tratando de comprender lo que decía ella - ¿Quieres decir que la reina Beryl actuó en complicidad con alguien mas? Siempre pensé que solo era el Megaverso y nada más

- Si, yo también, además eso fue lo que nos contó la Reina Serenity aquella vez que nos encontramos con ella antes de enfrentar la batalla final contra la reina Beryl en la actualidad – Agrego Lita

- Si, lo se, pero esto lo averigüe de una información que me paso precisamente Darien – Respondió Serena – Además el me dijo que en la actualidad existe un reino llamado Equestria en donde viven unas ponys mágicas

- ¿Equestria? ¿Ponys? – Pregunto Rei – Me parece que estuviste leyendo libros de niñas, Serena. Todos saben que esas ponys no existen

- Estas equivocada, Rei – Dijo Darien que dejo callada de inmediato a la morocha – Yo fui quien averiguo eso, así que no puedo estar equivocado, además me di cuenta que ese reino si existe por que hay una forma de llegar a el y es abriendo un portal dimensional

- ¿Algo así como cuando tuvimos que encontrar la puerta al reino oscuro? – Pregunto Amy

- Así es y quiero que alguien vaya a ese reino de Equestria y averigüe como es – Respondió Darien – Pero para ello debe ser alguien que no sea humano

En ese momento Artemis y Luna quedaron sorprendidos por que sabían que se trataban de ellos ya que eran los únicos que no eran humanos ahí, salvo que Serena usara el cristal de plata para transformarlos como ya lo había hecho con Luna en su momento.

- Bueno, en ese caso iré yo – Dijo Luna tomando la iniciativa – Después de todo soy la que mas se preocupa del bienestar de todas ustedes, especialmente ayudando a Serena, así que me comprometo a averiguar como es ese reino

Serena estaba a punto de aceptar su propuesta cuando Artemis dio un paso hacia delante y hablo.

- Un momento, yo quisiera ser el que fuera a Equestria – Dijo el felino – Nunca tuve oportunidad de demostrar lo que puedo hacer realmente y quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad

En ese instante Luna se sorprendió por la iniciativa de Artemis que parecía muy serio respecto a ir a Equestria.

- Artemis, no se si te convendría ir a ti a ese reino – Dijo Serena – Por lo que averigüe el noventa por ciento de sus habitantes es femenino y solo un diez por ciento masculino

- Era lo que me imaginaba – Dijo Luna con cara enojada – Artemis quiere ir por que seguro querrá presumir con alguna de ellas para seguro enamorarse

- Luna, por favor, no seas así de agresiva conmigo – Dijo el felino – Nunca haría algo así menos cuando te dije que nunca te abandonaría ¿Acaso ya olvidaste esa promesa?

La gata se quedo callada por que era cierto lo que decía Artemis, el después de que ella regresara a casa la había recibido prometiéndole estar siempre a su lado por lo cual en esa ocasión no pudo evitar emocionarse. Además, eso fue después de todo lo que había vivido cuando se enamoro casi prohibidamente de un joven humano que cuido de ella mientras estuvo enferma y que fue en la misma ocasión en que se transformo en humana.

- Lo siento, Artemis, yo me había olvidado de eso – Dijo Luna con cara apenada – Además te debo una disculpa también por aquella ocasión en que te arañe cuando Diana apareció por primera vez y no quise escucharte pensando que ella era hija de otra gata y que me habías engañado

- No te preocupes, Luna – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa – Todo eso quedo en el pasado, además no me enamoraría de alguien más y mucho menos de una pony ya que es una especie distinta, eso seria absurdo. Además tenemos una hija y eso ya nos compromete a estar juntos

- Tienes razón – Dijo Luna y lo acaricio – Solo espero que no te pase nada en tu viaje y que te cuides

- Tranquila, te prometo que lo haré – Dijo Artemis

- Padre, yo también quiero que te cuides, después de todo no se que haría si no estuvieras mas con nosotras – Dijo Diana con cara de tristeza

- No te preocupes, pequeña, aunque no este aquí con ustedes en Tokio, estaré con ustedes en su corazón por que las recordare mientras este en Equestria – Dijo Artemis a lo cual la gatita también acaricio al felino

- Bien Artemis, ya es hora – Dijo Serena – La única forma de ir a ese reino es abriendo un portal dimensional con el cristal de plata, así que en cuanto lo abra entra en el antes que se cierre

- Lo haré – Respondió el felino con cara segura

- Ah, antes que te vayas Artemis, cuando estés ahí quiero que digas que vas en nombre de la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion – Dijo Darien – Después de todo en el futuro somos conocidos así en el nuevo reino de Tokio de cristal en la Luna

- De acuerdo – Respondió nuevamente el gato

En ese momento, Serena saco su cetro lunar que tenia el cristal sagrado de plata y con el apunto hacia delante, el cetro se ilumino y disparo una luz potente que abrió una pared dimensional entre donde estaban todos reunidos y Equestria, aunque en el portal no se veía nada

Artemis dio unos pasos, pero en ese momento le agarro un poco de nerviosismo del cual estaba acostumbrado y no sabia si atravesar el portal o no, el cual empezaba a cerrarse. Esto provoco la impaciencia de Mina que fue hacia donde se encontraba el.

- ¿Que esperas Artemis? ¡Ya vete! – Dijo la rubia y le pego una patada en el trasero que hizo que el felino atravesara el portal antes de que se cerrara

Las chicas la miraron muy sorprendidas a Mina por la actitud que había tenido con Artemis.

- Creo que no debiste ser tan ruda con el, Mina – Dijo Lita

- Bah, ya esta acostumbrado a que le haga eso – Respondió ella – Además se estaba cerrando el portal

Dicho esto, volvió junto con las chicas mientras Diana se quedo mirando hacia el cielo pensando si su padre estaría bien en su viaje a Equestria.

- Cuídate mucho, padre – Dijo la gatita y Luna se acerco a ella apoyándole su pata en la cabeza

- No te preocupes, hija, tu padre estará bien – Dijo la gata y le sonrió

Mientras tanto, Artemis había atravesado el portal y cayo de cabeza contra el suelo de la patada que Mina le había propinado. Se estaba levantando un poco aturdido del golpe que recibió por parte de ella y también por la forma en que termino en el piso cayendo.

- Cuando regrese a Tokio, Mina se las vera conmigo – Dijo Artemis agarrándose dolorido la cabeza

En ese instante, desvió su vista y pudo contemplar algo que nunca había visto que le parecía realmente hermoso. Era un cielo despejado completamente con un sol radiante y desde donde estaba ubicado podía ver todo el paisaje de ese reino misterioso llamado Equestria.

- ¡Wow, así que esto es Equestria! – Dijo Artemis sorprendido por la belleza del lugar

El felino estaba disfrutando tanto del paisaje que en un momento su mirada quedo fija en un lugar que parecía ser un palacio en las montañas que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, que era nada menos que el de Canterlot.

- Vaya, un palacio, ahí debe encontrarse la realeza de este reino – Dijo Artemis – Tal vez si voy allí y me presento, averigüe un poco de Equestria

Así fue como el felino se dirigió a toda velocidad al palacio de Canterlot para ver si encontraba a alguien que le dijera como era este reino misterioso. Una vez que llego ahí, noto la presencia de varios guardias en las puertas, así que trato de ir ante ellos y anunciarse evitando problemas.

- Buenos días, caballeros, me llamo Artemis y he venido a Equestria para averiguar como es este reino – Dijo el gato presentándose ante los guardias, que quedaron sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado

- ¿Hablas? – Dijo uno de ellos - ¿Qué clase de gato eres?

- Soy un gato guardián de un antiguo reino que desapareció en la Luna – Respondió Artemis – Me envían la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion

Los guardias dudaron un poco pero inmediatamente llamaron a su capitán para que conociera al peculiar felino.

- ¡Capitán Shining Armor, venga aquí! – Grito uno de los guardias a lo cual inmediatamente apareció un unicornio muy atlético y con mirada calma

- ¿Que sucede de urgencia para que requieran mi presencia? – Pregunto Shining Armor a los guardias

- Aquí hay un gato llamado Artemis que puede hablar y que ha venido en nombre de unos príncipes que estuvieron en un reino en la Luna – Respondió uno de los guardias

- Así es, he venido a averiguar como es este reino en nombre de ellos – Dijo Artemis sorprendiendo al unicornio

- Muy bien, si quieres conocer a Equestria, primero tendrás que presentarte ante su majestad, la princesa Celestia, que es la que gobierna el reino – Dijo Shining Armor al felino

- De acuerdo, señor Shining Armor – Respondió Artemis amablemente – Para mi será un placer

- Entonces sígame, Artemis – Dijo el unicornio y lo llevo con el hacia el palacio de Canterlot para presentarlo ante la princesa Celestia

Artemis durante su recorrido vio lo grande y espectacular que parecía el palacio, el cual era inmenso. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación principal, Shining hizo una reverencia y hablo.

- Princesa Celestia, le he traído un visitante de otro reino que ha venido a conocer Equestria, su nombre es Artemis – Dijo el unicornio

Ante Artemis y el apareció una alicornio blanca con crin de varios colores que se movía sin que hubiera viento y de imponente presencia, que era nada menos que la princesa Celestia.

- ¿Así que eres de otro reino? – Pregunto ella a lo cual Artemis respondió

- Si, lo soy y es un placer conocerla, princesa Celestia – Respondió el felino haciendo una reverencia ante su presencia a lo cual la alicornio sonrió

- Capitán Shining Armor, ya puede retirarse – Ordeno la princesa Celestia y el unicornio asintió retirándose

- Dígame joven Artemis ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita a Equestria? – Pregunto la alicornio con amabilidad

- Bueno, he venido por que la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion me enviaron a averiguar de este reino, además que descubrieron de algo que sucedió en nuestro antiguo reino en la Luna hace mil años – Respondió el felino

- ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió precisamente? – Pregunto nuevamente la alicornio

- Hace mil años existía un reino en la Luna que era el del milenio de plata, pero desapareció después de un ataque de la reina Beryl con ayuda del Megaverso – Respondió Artemis – Sin embargo, una investigación dice que una yegua llamada Nightmare Moon ayudo a la malvada reina también a provocar ese ataque

La princesa Celestia en esos momentos se le abrieron los ojos muy grandes, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca pensó que un gato como el supiera de la existencia de Nightmare Moon, que en realidad había sido en lo que se convirtió su hermana, la princesa Luna, cuando los celos la invadieron y la transformaron en esa malvada yegua que le hizo tomar la drástica decisión de encerrarla en la Luna con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía.

- Me has dejado sorprendida, nunca pensé que la historia de lo cual mi pequeña hermana se había transformado en aquella ocasión a causa de los celos hubiera afectado a otro reino en su momento – Dijo la alicornio un poco afligida

- ¿Era su hermana ella? – Pregunto Artemis, esta vez el sorprendido

- Así es, por suerte después de mil años ella regreso a su forma original y es una alicornio como yo pero que gobierna en la noche – Respondió la princesa Celestia – Su nombre es Luna

Artemis sonrió de manera picara por que ese era precisamente el mismo nombre de su pareja.

- Que curioso, mi pareja también se llama Luna, solo que es una gata negra – Dijo el felino – Aun así, me gustaría conocer un poco este reino por que me enviaron para eso ya que fui uno de los gatos guardianes de ese reino

- Te comprendo, joven Artemis, pero temo que a pesar de que hayas venido personalmente a Canterlot, aquí no encontraras las respuestas – Dijo la alicornio – Si quieres en realidad conocer como es la vida en Equestria, tienes que dirigirte allí

La princesa Celestia se dirigió al balcón de la habitación y Artemis la siguió e inmediatamente vio desde allí un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en el horizonte.

- Ese lugar que ves ahí se llama Ponyville, es un pueblo pequeño pero donde habitan toda clase de ponys – Dijo la alicornio – Si quieres encontrar respuestas a tus dudas, ve a ese lugar y haz amistades

- ¿Hacer amistades? – Pregunto Artemis dudoso

- Así es, esa es la mejor manera de que conozcas mejor este reino – Dijo la princesa Celestia sonriendo – Una vez que llegues a Ponyville dirígete a la casa de mi alumna, su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, es una unicornio violeta y que siempre se ha dedicado a estudiar magia por que yo fui su maestra desde que era una potrilla

- De acuerdo, princesa Celestia – Dijo Artemis – Iré a Ponyville y conoceré a Twilight Sparkle. También seguiré su consejo de hacer amistades ahí

Artemis iba a hacer una reverencia para despedirse adecuadamente de ella, pero la alicornio lo detuvo un momento.

- Antes que se vaya, quisiera saber si puede ayudar con un problema que sucedió en Ponyville hace un año, joven Artemis – Dijo la princesa Celestia

- Dígame, la escucho atentamente – Respondió el felino

- Mi alumna Twilight Sparkle me informo en aquel momento que había ocurrido una tragedia en el pueblo y a causa de eso, una de las ponys mas queridas y conocidas de ahí llamada Applejack falleció – Dijo la alicornio con tristeza en su rostro – Luego de su muerte, el elemento de la armonía que ella representaba que era la honestidad quedo inutilizado, eso nos pone ante el peligro de cualquier enemigo que ataque el reino

- ¿Un elemento de la armonía? – Pregunto Artemis confundido

- Así es, joven Artemis – Respondió la alicornio – Veras, existen cinco elementos de la armonía que son la honestidad, la bondad, la risa, la generosidad y la lealtad. Si los cinco están activos, el sexto elemento que es la magia también lo estará, pero con la muerte de Applejack, eso no es posible

La princesa Celestia dio unos pasos hacia un lado y siguió con lo que estaba relatando.

- Los elementos de la armonía que quedan están reencarnados en mi alumna Twilight Sparkle y sus otras cuatro amigas que son Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash – Dijo la alicornio

- Ya entiendo, entonces creo que tendré que conocer no solo a Twilight Sparkle, sino también a todas ellas – Dijo Artemis

- Exactamente, joven Artemis – Respondió la princesa Celestia – Por su forma de ser veo que tiene un corazón puro que hará que se lleve bien con ellas en cuanto las conozca y seguro se ganara su amistad inmediatamente

- Le agradezco su amabilidad, princesa Celestia – Dijo el felino e hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto – Fue un placer conocerla y espero que podamos volvernos a ver

- Eso lo aseguro, joven Artemis – Dijo la alicornio – Quiero saber como va a ser su progreso en Ponyville y principalmente con el problema que ya le he mencionado

- Descuide, tratare de ayudar en todo lo posible – Dijo Artemis – Ahora me tengo que ir

El gato pego un pequeño salto en el balcón del palacio y se lanzo de el, asustando a la princesa Celestia por un momento, aunque cuando vio ella por el mismo se dio cuenta que había caído encima de uno de los techos. Después de todo, Artemis era un gato y ellos tienen la habilidad de caer parados y sin sufrir daños.

- ¡Nos veremos pronto, princesa Celestia! – Exclamo el felino alejándose saltando por los techos a lo cual la alicornio respondió con una sonrisa

Artemis pego un salto enorme pasando por encima de los guardias dejándolos impresionados por las habilidades del gato, Shining Armor que se encontraba cerca de ahí lo vio y sonrió, al parecer le había caído bien el felino sobre todo por esa actitud valiente y aventurera que le recordaba a el cuando era solo un soldado.

Una vez que llego a un gran acantilado, Artemis respiro profundamente y se lanzo. En el momento justo en que estaba por estrellarse contra los arboles, saco sus garras y de manera acrobática empezó a descender, esquivando las ramas y llegando al suelo. Una vez ahí, corrió en todo su camino sin cansarse. Pasaron diez minutos y el felino finalmente llego a la entrada del pueblo, la cual estaba marcada con un cartel que decía el nombre de Ponyville.

Una vez ahí, vio a muchas ponys de diferentes colores paseando por el lugar y fue ahí donde el ya tenia que concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer.

- Bien, creo que he llegado – Decía Artemis – Ahora debo dirigirme a la casa de Twilight Sparkle, esa es la indicación que me dio la princesa Celestia cuando vine acá

Y así se dirigió a la casa de la alumna de la princesa Celestia, sin notar que muchas ponys lo miraban de manera extraña pues no era habitual ver a alguien como el en el pueblo…

**Fin del Flash back**

- Y así fue como llegue a Ponyville – Concluyo Artemis con su relato – Después las fui conociendo una a una a todas ustedes y créanme que me agrada estar a su lado

- ¡Wow, que historia más genial! – Dijo Pinkie alegremente

- Si, ahora sabemos como llegaste a Equestria y como conociste a la princesa Celestia – Agrego Twilight – Y creo que no hizo mal en aconsejarte que hicieras amistades, ya que las conseguiste a fuerza del gran corazón que tienes

- Eso es verdad, eres cool sin dudas – Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa

- También muy tierno y simpático – Agrego Fluttershy tímidamente

Todas estaban contentas, salvo Rarity que en esta ocasión no dijo nada por que había descubierto que Artemis, el gato del cual se enamoro por sus buenos modales y su respeto hacia ella, ya tenía una pareja y encima una hija, lo cual lo hacia un amor no correspondido y que todo lo que había vivido con el hasta ese momento fue solo una aventura prohibida. La unicornio no lo soporto y antes que soltara algunas lagrimas se levanto.

- Discúlpenme, pero tengo que irme un segundo – Dijo Rarity con voz media llorosa y se alejo de ahí, eso Artemis lo noto y la miro preocupado

- Yo también me iré un instante, después vuelvo – Dijo Artemis y se fue a donde se había ido la unicornio

Al llegar a la puerta de uno de los vagones, noto que Rarity del otro lado estaba llorando, por lo cual Artemis abrió la puerta suavemente para que ella no se asustara. Al verla, noto que estaba muy deprimida y soltando lagrimas, al parecer el se estaba dando cuenta que al contar su historia no le había dicho en ningún momento de que ya estaba en pareja y con una hija, por lo cual se sintió tremendamente mal de verla ahí llorando todo culpa de no haberle explicado eso a la unicornio desde un principio.

El se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y trato de consolarla.

- Señorita Rarity ¿Puedo ayudarla? – Pregunto Artemis muy preocupado

La unicornio se sorprendió pero al verlo solo siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

- No, creo que no puede en esta ocasión, señor Artemis – Respondió Rarity – Me he dado cuenta que otra vez me he equivocado como una tonta al enamorarme de usted, parece que estaré destinada siempre a estar sola

Y siguió llorando de manera mas fuerte esta vez, lo cual a Artemis le provocaba un enorme sufrimiento en su corazón, por que después de lo que ella le había contado esa noche de las muchas veces que sufrió decepciones románticas, se había dado cuenta que el también era una de ellas y por esta ocasión, quería hacer una excepción, así que no dudo en acercarse a ella y empezar a cantarle una canción que recordaba muy bien lo que sentía por ella en ese momento…

_Mi vida__  
__Yo sé que te han herido__  
__Sé que en este momento__  
__Sientes que no podrías volver a amar__  
__Aun así, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte__  
__Que te amo __Cuando vi__  
__Tu sonrisa supe que__  
__Estaría junto a ti__  
__Juntos por siempre__Uh, cuando me acerque__  
__A salir yo te invite__  
__Me dijiste que jamás__  
__Volverías a amar_

_El te hizo daño y también te engaño__  
__Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo__  
__Es difícil volver a confiar__  
__Hazlo y te enseñare a amar__Nunca te haré llorar__  
__Nunca te he de engañar__  
__Prefiero morir__  
__Que vivir sin ti__  
__Te daré mi ser (te daré mi ser)__  
__Siempre seré fiel (yo seré fiel)__Nunca te haré llorar (no te haré llorar, nena)__  
__Nunca te he de engañar (no te arrepentirás amor)__  
__Prefiero morir (nena)__  
__Que vivir sin ti (vivir sin ti)__  
__Te daré mi ser__  
__Siempre seré fiel__Corazón__  
__Todo se ve un poco mejor__  
__¿podrías querer __c__omo yo te quiero a ti?__  
__Nena nena_

_Sé que sientes (sientes) un gran temor (gran temor)__  
__De mostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)__  
__El dolor y sufrimiento__  
__Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)__El te hizo daño y también te engaño__  
__Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo (no soy yo)__  
__Es difícil volver a confiar (a confiar)__  
__Hazlo y te enseñare a amar__  
__Yo te haré feliz__Nunca te haré llorar__  
__Nunca te he de engañar__  
__Prefiero morir__  
__Que vivir sin ti (que vivir sin ti)__  
__Te daré mi ser (te doy todo mi amor)__  
__Siempre seré fiel__Nunca te haré llorar__  
__Nunca te he de engañar (no te voy a engañar)__  
__Prefiero morir__  
__Que vivir sin ti (que vivir)__  
__Te daré mi ser__  
__Siempre seré fiel__Yo no te haré llorar nunca__  
__No no (nena no te haré llorar) nunca mas llorar (te haré llorar) (mi amor)__  
__Nunca (nena no te haré llorar) nunca mas llorar__Nunca te haré llorar__  
__Nunca te he de engañar__  
__Prefiero morir__  
__Que vivir sin ti__  
__Te daré mi ser__  
__Siempre seré fiel_

_Nunca te haré llorar__  
__Nunca te he de engañar__  
__Prefiero morir__  
__Que vivir sin ti__  
__Te daré mi ser__  
__Siempre seré fiel_

Después de ese momento mágico, Rarity se limpio las lagrimas por que se había dado cuenta que en realidad y mas allá que Artemis era de otra especie, en pareja y con hija, mientras estuviera en Ponyville, el siempre estaría a su lado por que sentía lo mismo que ella, que no tardo en decírselo el.

- La amo, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis de manera suave – Usted ha sido la única pony en el pueblo que me ha hecho sentir lo que es enamorarme de nuevo y mientras este aquí, nunca dejare de estar a su lado

La unicornio al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el y darle un beso en la boca, lo cual confirmaba que ambos estaban enamorados.

Lo que no esperaron los dos es que todas las demás estaban espiando sin que se dieran cuenta detrás de la puerta, al parecer no pudieron evitar la tentación de saber a donde iban los dos y como ya parecía que siempre estaban juntos, algo que llamaba la atención, y que las hacia sospechar que estaban enamorados, no dudaron en ver lo que ocurría, así que después de esa escena largaron unas risas cómplices. La única que no dijo nada es Pinkie Pie por que ella le había prometido a Artemis, con su juramento, no decir nada, pero no pudo evitar estar en el grupo de curiosas.

Antes que Artemis y Rarity se dieran cuenta que estaban ahí espiando, se fueron de nuevo a sus lugares en el tren y evitaron hacer un comentario de lo que ellos habían estado haciendo a solas, mientras que la pareja también volvía ahí, ya con todo el mal entendido solucionado.

La hora paso volando y por fin el tren se detuvo, lo cual confirmaba que habían llegado a Canterlot.

- Bien, chicas, hemos llegado – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

- ¡Si, vamos a divertirnos y a cantar! – Exclamo Pinkie Pie entusiasmada

- Yo solo espero que no nos pase lo de la vez anterior, con eso me conformo solamente – Dijo Rainbow seriamente

- Tranquilas, seguramente nos ira bien – Dijo Fluttershy

- Yo solo quiero pasar una velada tranquila al lado del señor Artemis, si no les molesta – Dijo Rarity seductoramente

Artemis se sonrojo y como era el único que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, se dispuso a hablar.

- Quiero que sepan que me da placer estar con todas ustedes, chicas – Dijo el sonriendo – Espero que la pasemos muy bien en esta noche

- De eso no habrá ninguna duda, ahora vayamos de una vez – Ordeno Twilight y se bajaron del tren

Ya era de noche en Equestria y el castillo de Canterlot hacia brillar al máximo sus luces para esta gala especial en celebración de la llegada del visitante que había cambiado el modo de vida de las ponys en Ponyville y que no era otro que Artemis. Mientras todas las ponys y Artemis iban rumbo al castillo eran saludadas por todos los que habían concurrido a esa celebración. Artemis que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios se sonrojaba un poco y le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo, fueron recibidas ahí por la princesa Celestia que ya estaba esperándolas en las puertas del castillo.

- ¡Princesa Celestia, que gusto volver a verla! – Dijo Twilight feliz y se abrazo con ella

- Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, a mi también me da gusto verte – Respondió la alicornio con una sonrisa y se dirigió en esta ocasión al grupo el cual le hizo una reverencia - Chicas, a ustedes también me da placer volver a verlas todas reunidas

Pero su mirada se detuvo en el único pony que no reconocía del grupo.

- ¿Es un amigo suyo? – Pregunto la princesa Celestia

- En realidad si, por que es Artemis, lo que sucede es que lo convertí en un pony para que ayudara a Apple Bloom – Respondió Twilight – Ya recordara que utilice ese hechizo una vez

- Ya veo, se me hacia familiar sobre todo por su Cutie Mark – Dijo la alicornio y se dirigió a el – Es un placer volver a verlo, joven Artemis

- El placer es todo mió, princesa Celestia – Respondió el con una reverencia – Espero que pasemos una gran velada

- Y lo será, ahora si quieren pueden ir por el castillo libremente antes que empiece la fiesta que será dentro de una hora – Dijo la princesa Celestia – Las veré en el salón principal

Todas asintieron y la alicornio se alejo, mientras el grupo se iba dispersando para divertirse un poco por el castillo mientras iban llegando más invitados. Pinkie Pie que era la única que no se había ido aun a otra parte se acerco a Artemis y el propuso algo para la fiesta.

- Gatito con Cutie Mark, quiero que me ayudes a que la fiesta sea buena – Dijo la pony rosa – Así que cuando empiece el reventón le digas a la princesa Celestia que ponga algo de buena música que dejare que la elijas tu para que todas podamos bailar y haya diversión, ya que en la anterior gala intente eso y me abuchearon

- No te preocupes, Pinkie, ya se me ocurrirá algo – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

- Okie Dokie Lokie, entonces te lo dejo todo en tus cascos en esta ocasión - Respondió Pinkie alegremente y se alejo

Artemis fue explorando el castillo una vez mas para conocer un poco mas como era, se había olvidado de lo inmenso y hermoso que era. En ese momento fue llamado por Twilight Sparkle que quería presentarle a alguien que el ya había conocido cuando llego a Equestria.

- Artemis, creo que no hace falta que te presente a mi hermano, Shining Armor – Dijo la unicornio – Lo conociste cuando apenas llegaste a Equestria

Para Artemis era una sorpresa por que el ya lo conocía pero nunca había sabido que se trataba de el hermano de Twilight, así que lo saludo respetuosamente en esta ocasión.

- Es un placer volver a verlo, señor Shining Armor – Dijo Artemis – Le parecerá raro que ahora sea un pony pero fue todo gracias a un hechizo de su hermana

- No se preocupe, ya mi hermanita me contó todo – Respondió el unicornio – Me da gusto volver a verte, Artemis, déjame decirte que me caíste bien en aquella ocasión que nos conocimos

- Eso me da gusto – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- Si quiere después le presento a mi esposa, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, aunque todos le decimos princesa Cadence – Dijo Shining Armor – Ella esta bastante interesada en conocerlo por que le llama la atención lo que le paso a su antiguo reino

- No sabía que había otra princesa, solo sabia de las princesas Celestia y Luna que son hermanas – Dijo Artemis

- Es que ella es la sobrina de ambas y es princesa del reino de cristal que es aliado a Equestria – Respondió el unicornio – Además fue la niñera de mi hermanita cuando era una potrilla

- Es verdad, ella es la mejor niñera del mundo y tú el mejor hermano del mundo – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – Bueno, yo me voy con la princesa Celestia a hablar de algunas cosas mientras ustedes si quieren diviértanse, nos vemos

Y la unicornio se alejo, dejando a Artemis y Shining Armor solos ahí.

- Bueno, espero poder conocer a su esposa, para mi seria un honor – Dijo Artemis – Además ahora que lo pienso el nombre de su reino es similar al que desapareció en la Luna, por que lo llamábamos Tokio de cristal

- Vaya, que coincidencia – Dijo el unicornio – Bueno, yo tengo que seguir haciendo guardia ya que soy el capitán del ejercito de Equestria, así que nos vemos luego en la fiesta

- De acuerdo, hasta luego señor Shining Armor – Saludo Artemis y el unicornio le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

Artemis siguió explorando el castillo cuando de repente se encontró con otro unicornio que lo paro para hablarle.

- ¿Usted debe ser Artemis, no? – Pregunto el semental

- Si, soy yo – Dijo el de manera amable

- Es un placer conocerlo, soy el príncipe Blueblood – Dijo a modo de presentación ante el e inmediatamente la cara de Artemis cambio de estar feliz a serio

- ¿Usted es el príncipe Blueblood? – Pregunto Artemis seriamente - ¿El mismo que humillo a la señorita Rarity la gala anterior?

- No se de quien me habla – Respondió el unicornio haciéndose el que no sabia nada pero Artemis lo detuvo

- No se haga el que no sabe nada, usted sabe de quien hablo – Dijo el semental esta vez con cara de enojado – Hablo de una unicornio blanca, de crin violeta, ojos azules y unos hermosos modales que usted le hizo pasar vergüenza en la gala anterior y si eso no fuera poco, cuando un pastel voló por el aire, la utilizó como escudo a ella para evitar ensuciarse

- ¿Y como sabe de todo eso? – Pregunto el príncipe Blueblood

- Por que ella me contó todo, así que mejor que no se acerque a ella o me conocerá – Dijo Artemis secamente – Y otra cosa antes de irme y que le sirva de consejo, la próxima vez trate a una dama como debe ser

Y dicho esto se alejo dándole la espalda mientras el príncipe Blueblood quedo pasmado ante las palabras de Artemis. Rarity que estaba cerca se había ocultado escuchando todo lo que Artemis había dicho defendiéndola, tal y como se lo había prometido aquella noche en que le contó lo que había ocurrido en aquella gala. No pudo en ese momento sentirse aun mas enamorada del gato que ahora estaba convertido en pony, cada vez mostraba más que defendía lo que realmente amaba.

- Como amo al señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio en susurro – Es un amor

En su camino, Artemis llego al salón principal, ahí había aun pocos ponys pero diviso a una alicornio completamente distinta a la princesa Celestia. Aunque su crin tuviera el mismo efecto, esta era de color azul, así también su cuerpo y su Cutie Mark era una media luna. En ese momento, Artemis se dio cuenta que ella era la princesa Luna, hermana de la princesa Celestia, así que el se acerco a ella para saludarla.

- Muy buenas noches, princesa Luna – Saludo Artemis haciendo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Artemis y es un placer conocerla en persona

La alicornio se sorprendió ante el saludo de el pero inmediatamente le respondió.

- Así que usted es Artemis – Dijo la princesa Luna – Es un placer para mi también conocerlo, ya que me han comentado mucho de ti

- ¿Ah si? – Pregunto el

- Si, mi hermana Tia me dijo que tienes una pareja que tiene el mismo nombre que yo – Respondió la alicornio – Eso ratifica la ocasión en que dije que la diversión se había duplicado

- Ya veo, si quiere un día le presentare si tengo suerte a Luna, es una gata negra – Dijo Artemis

En ese momento la expresión de la princesa Luna cambio y uso otra voz.

- ¡¿Acaso tienes una pareja de especie distinta?! – Grito la alicornio al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se pusieron de color verde brillante, a lo cual Artemis se asusto y se cayó de espaldas atemorizado

- ¡No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo en realidad soy un gato pero estoy transformado en un pony por medio de un hechizo de Twilight Sparkle! – Dijo suplicando Artemis – ¡Por favor, no me haga daño!

- Lo se, tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando – Dijo la princesa Luna con su tono de voz normal – Ya se que eres un gato, mi hermana Tia me lo contó todo, solo quería ver como reaccionabas si utilizaba mi voz real de Canterlot

- Ah, que alivio – Dijo Artemis – Pensé que usted había vuelto a convertirse en Nightmare Moon y me iba a liquidar

- No va a volver a ocurrir eso, esa etapa mía quedo en el pasado y yo atravesé con los habitantes de Ponyville un problema similar en una Noche de Nightmare porque todos creían que seguía siendo Nightmare Moon – Respondió la alicornio – Por suerte Twilight Sparkle me ayudo en aquella noche y ahora muchos me quieren

- Eso es algo bueno – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa – Es similar a lo que yo estoy haciendo por Apple Bloom desde que fui a Ponyville ya que Twilight Sparkle fue la que me ayudo a convertirme en pony para que la ayudara a esa potrilla y por suerte lo estoy logrando ya que me considera su hermano, hasta me regalo este collar antes de que viniera a Canterlot

- Al parecer eso demuestra que tienes un corazón muy noble y puro, Artemis – Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa mirando el collar de Artemis – Eso me agrada

- Se lo agradezco, princesa Luna – Agradeció Artemis

- Bueno, ahora me tengo que retirar para estar en la gala dentro de unos minutos, así que lo volveré a ver seguramente ahí – Dijo la alicornio – Me agrado hablar con usted y espero que algún día conozca a su pareja Luna, quien diría que se llamaría igual que yo

- Para mi también fue un placer y no se preocupe, un día la conocerá – Respondió Artemis – Serán el dúo lunar por así decirlo

La princesa Luna sonrió y se retiro del lugar mientras Artemis se quedo ahí para prepararse para la gala que comenzaría en solo unos minutos. En ese momento, apareció Rarity ya que no había tenido ningún momento a solas con Artemis así que aprovecho esos momentos previos a la celebración para estar junto a el.

- ¿Como esta pasando la noche hasta ahora, señor Artemis? – Pregunto la unicornio

- Muy bien, señorita Rarity, el ambiente es agradable y veo que he dejado una buena imagen con muchos acá en Canterlot según los comentarios que les han dicho – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- Me alegro tanto, de todas maneras esa no es la razón por la cual quería aprovechar este momento para estar a solas con usted – Dijo Rarity – En realidad quería darle las gracias por cumplir con su promesa y decirle lo que realmente se merecía el príncipe Blueblood

La unicornio empezó a soltar unas lágrimas y abrazo a Artemis.

- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco y lo amo – Dijo Rarity entre lagrimas a lo cual Artemis le devolvió el abrazo

- No tiene que agradecerme, señorita Rarity, es lo que realmente me salio del corazón – Dijo el semental – Ahora no llore por que esta es una gala para disfrutar y estar alegres

- Tiene razón – Dijo Rarity secándose las lagrimas – De todas maneras gracias, señor Artemis

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios que dejo paralizado a Artemis a la vez que se sonrojaba y luego de eso se quedo a su lado a esperar el comienzo de la celebración la cual ya comenzaría puesto que muchos ponys ya estaban entrando al salón, entre ellos Twilight y sus amigas. En uno de los rincones se quedo Shining Armor para ver como iba a ser la gala mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposa, la princesa Cadence.

En ese momento, la princesa Celestia acompañada de su hermana, la princesa Luna, entraron a la sala, mientras todos hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto. Esto ya quería decir que la celebración estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Ciudadanos de Canterlot! – Decía la princesa Celestia en voz alta y con un micrófono sobre el escenario – ¡Estamos aquí reunidos en esta gala especial en honor a un invitado que llego a Equestria y en este corto periodo a demostrado ser un habitante mas, cambiando la vida de muchas ponys en Ponyville! ¡Espero que le den una fuerte ovación y aplauso al joven Artemis mientras se acerca aquí para pronunciar unas palabras!

Entonces todos ovacionaron a Artemis, el cual estaba totalmente rojo mientras se dirigía al escenario. Obviamente, la que más lo ovacionaba o más bien le decía piropos era Rarity, mientras las demás lo aplaudían y lo ovacionaban. El llego al escenario e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento a la princesa Celestia, se acerco al micrófono con nerviosismo, tomo aire y pronuncio unas palabras.

- No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento a todos los que se han reunido en Canterlot, realmente me siento agradecido con todas las muestras de cariño que tuve en mi corto periodo en que estuve hasta ahora en Equestria, mas precisamente en Ponyville – Dijo Artemis bastante emocionado – Así que esta gala se la quiero dedicar especialmente a Apple Bloom, que no estará presente aquí pero que me dio este collar como muestra de su gratitud por que me considera su hermano y a la señorita Rarity por que es sin duda una de las ponys mas maravillosas y hermosas que he conocido, a ellas, a sus amigas y a todos los presentes solo me resta decir, gracias

Y finalizado el discurso, nuevamente hubo ovación y aplausos para Artemis. Obviamente Rarity no podía ocultar su emoción al ver que el le dedico unas palabras. Después la que tomo el micrófono fue la princesa Luna para dar lugar a lo mejor de la gala que era la fiesta y eso incluía música.

- ¡Ciudadanos de Canterlot! – Dijo la alicornio con su potente voz – ¡Como soberana de la noche, decido que comience la fiesta!

Antes que empezara la música, Artemis recordó el pedido de Pinkie Pie y se acerco a la princesa Celestia para que el eligiera la música, entonces la alicornio concedió su deseo y le dijo a su hermana que el iba a escoger las canciones, así que dejo que Artemis se pusiera en el micrófono y dijera de nuevo unas palabras.

- ¡Muy bien, Canterlot, es hora de que escuchen esta canción que considero un himno! – Dijo el e inmediatamente activo el equipo de audio para que sonara dicha canción…

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights, I call it a draw__  
__Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle__  
__Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for__  
__What do I stand for? What do I stand for?__  
__Most nights, I don't know anymore_

- ¡Esto si es música! – Grito Rainbow muy contenta mientras la canción empezaba a sonar con fuerza…

_This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?__  
__Why don't we break the rules already?__  
__I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white__  
__I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style __That's alright (that's alright)__  
__I found a martyr in my bed tonight.__  
__Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I__  
__a-a-a-am, oh who am I, m-mm, m-mm __Well, some nights I wish that this all would end__  
__'Cause I could use some friends for a change__  
__And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again__  
__Some nights I always win (I always win) __But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for__  
__What do I stand for? What do I stand for?__  
__Most nights, I don't know__So this is it? I sold my soul for this?__  
__Washed my hands of that for this?__  
__I miss my mom and dad for this? __No, When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are__  
__When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on__  
__Oh, come on, Oh, come on_

- Nunca pensé que Artemis tuviera esa voz para cantar – Dijo Pinkie sorprendida mientras la canción continuaba…

_That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again__  
__Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands__  
__This one is not for the folks back home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go__  
__Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? __My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"__  
__But when I look into my nephew's eyes__  
__Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from__  
__Some terrible lie_

- Por Celestia ¡Como lo amo! – Exclamo Rarity con cara muy seductora y emocionada mientras ya estaba en su parte final la canción…

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me__  
__I called you up, but we'd both agree__  
__It's for the best you didn't listen__  
__It's for the best we get our distance_

La canción termino y Artemis nuevamente recibió una gran ovación por semejante canción que canto, aunque eso era solo el principio de la fiesta por que ahora el iba a demostrar su otra habilidad especial y era bailar.

- ¡Muy bien, Canterlot, ahora llego la hora de moverse así que prepárense! – Dijo Artemis y esta vez empezó a sonar una canción dance. En esta ocasión se bajo del escenario y se acerco al grupo de Twilight y sus amigas para empezar a bailar y obviamente escogió a Rarity como su pareja.

- Prepárese, señorita Rarity, ahora se va a mover mas que nunca – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa a lo cual ella le lanzo una mirada seductora mientras empezaba la canción…

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_  
_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_

___Gonna push it to the limit  
Give it more_

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight_  
_Listen to the people screaming out more and more,_

_'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_  
_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_  
_So captivating when I get it on the floor._

_Know y'all been patiently waiting_  
_I know you need me, I can feel it_  
_I'm a beast, I'm an animal,_

_I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher_  
_I'm the closer, winner._  
_Best when under pressure_  
_One second's left I show up_

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

_Get up both your hands,_

_I'm in the zone, tight_  
_Put 'em in the air, if you want more and more_  
_'Coz I can't wait to feel it_  
_I go hard, can't stop,_  
_But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,_  
_Never quittin' or believin' that_

_Know y'all been patiently waiting_  
_I know you need me, I can feel it_  
_I'm a beast, I'm an animal,_

_I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher_  
_I'm the closer, winner._  
_Best when under pressure_  
_One second's left I show up_

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

- Esto si que le llamo reventar la pista, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity

- Y eso no es todo, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis agarrándola de la cintura y haciéndola bailar pegado en este caso a una de las paredes…

_Ohhhhhhhhh  
Gonna push it to the limit  
Give it more_

Los demás, salvo Twilight y sus amigas, quedaron impresionados por las habilidades de Artemis para adherirse a las superficies, más que por su forma tan buena de bailar…

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_  
_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

_If you really want more (more)_  
_Scream it out louder,_

_If you're on the floor (floor)_  
_Bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up (up)_  
_Take it higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_  
_Gonna push it to the limit_  
_Give it more_

La canción termino, a lo cual Artemis se despego de la pared con cuidado sujetando a Rarity y nuevamente hubo una ovación por Artemis, no solo por haber bailado así, sino por que habían visto una de sus habilidades especiales en acción.

- ¿Y que le pareció bailar nuevamente de esta forma, señorita Rarity? – Pregunto Artemis

- Simplemente maravilloso, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa – Maravilloso…

Y le dio un beso en los labios de nuevo, aunque esta vez Artemis no se sorprendió y le devolvió esa muestra de amor de ella hacia el. Twilight y las demás miraban con miradas picaras mientras que algunos de los que estaban presentes en la celebración se sorprendieron antes esto, en especial el príncipe Blueblood que ahora se había dado cuenta por que Artemis la había defendido a ella.

Por su parte la princesa Celestia solo contemplaba la fiesta y aunque eso que vio la sorprendió, no dijo nada en contra, por que cuando hablo a solas con Twilight Sparkle ella le dijo de la relación de Rarity con el para que ella comprendiera que con el amor no se puede interferir, aunque su hermana la princesa Luna lo tomo un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que Artemis le había dicho que ya tenia pareja, pero aun así se mantuvo firme sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su hermana no lo veía con malos ojos.

- ¡Muy bien, Canterlot! – Dijo Artemis – ¡Es hora de terminar con una canción que esta de moda en la actualidad, así que prepárense todos a bailar!

Entonces el se subió de nuevo al escenario y puso la canción de moda en estos últimos tiempos…

_Oppan gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style__Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja__  
__Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja__  
__Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja__  
__Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja__Naneun sanai__  
__Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai__  
__Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai__  
__Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai__  
__Geureon sanai__Areumdawo sarangseureowo__  
__Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey__  
__Areumdawo sarangseureowo__  
__Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey__  
__Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

- ¡Y ahora síganme los pasos para bailarla! – Dijo Artemis mientras empezaba el estribillo…

_Oppan gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Eh sexy lady__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Ehh- sexy lady__  
__Oooo__Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja__  
__Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja__  
__Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja__  
__Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja__Naneun sanai__  
__Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai__  
__Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai__  
__Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai__  
__Geureon sanai__Areumdawo sarangseureowo__  
__Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey__  
__Areumdawo sarangseureowo__  
__Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey__  
__Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

- ¡Acá vamos de nuevo! – Dijo Artemis muy alegre mientras seguía la canción…

_Oppan gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Gangnam style__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Eh sexy lady__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Ehh sexy lady__  
__Oooo__Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom__  
__Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom__  
__Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom__  
__Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom__You know what i'm saying_

_Oppan gangnam style__  
__Eh sexy lady__  
__Oppan gangnam style__  
__Eh sexy lady__  
__Oppan gangnam style_

La canción termino y todos de nuevo ovacionaron a Artemis, aunque resulto para muchos muy gracioso bailar algo al estilo del caballo. Con esto la fiesta había concluido ya que la princesa Celestia se acerco al micrófono para dar las palabras finales.

- ¡Ciudadanos de Canterlot, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en esta gala especial! – Dijo la alicornio muy feliz – ¡Espero que tengamos de nuevo una fiesta similar a esta y que nuestro invitado de honor, el joven Artemis, este presente nuevamente! ¡Gracias a todos por asistir y muy buenas noches!

Así fue como concluyo la celebración de la gala especial en Canterlot, mientras la princesa Celestia, acompañada de su hermana la princesa Luna, se iban del salón mientras todos le hacían una reverencia en respeto.

Una vez que se iba vaciando el lugar, Twilight y sus amigas se acercaron a Artemis para felicitarlo por el gran desempeño para llevar la fiesta adelante y que no fuera un desastre como la gala anterior, sobre todo Pinkie Pie que era la que le había hecho el pedido especial para que pusiera la música.

- Muy bien, gatito con Cutie Mark, debo admitir que eres genial para hacer una fiesta – Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa – Un día de estos te llamo para que organices una en Sugarcube Corner

- Si, ya te había dicho que eras cool pero nunca creí que tanto, te pasaste – Agrego Rainbow con un golpecito en el hombro de Artemis

- No solo eres tierno y lindo, sabes como animar a todos, eres encantador – Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente y con una sonrisa

- A mi me encanto como bailaste la ultima canción, no sabia que hacían referencia a nosotras con eso – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

La única que quedaba de nuevo para decir algo al final era Rarity, así que no se quedo callada.

- Yo la pase genial, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity con voz seductora – Creo que sin dudas lo que mas me emociono de toda la fiesta fue cuando pronuncio su discurso, luego cuando canto y por ultimo cuando bailo, en realidad, me gusto todo de usted

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis – Y a todas ustedes chicas también, gracias por los elogios, la verdad nunca pensé que será divertido estar en una gala

- Te lo mereces, Artemis – Dijo Twilight – Sobre todo por el discurso ya que se lo dedicaste a Apple Bloom que de seguro debe estar extrañándote pero seguro cuando regresemos mañana la volverás a ver

- Si Applejack estuviera con vida, estaría muy orgullosa de haberle dedicado tus palabras – Agrego Rainbow – Y lo digo en serio

- Gracias – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

- Bueno, vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos de nuevo que tomar el tren de regreso a Ponyville – Ordeno Twilight y las chicas asintieron

Artemis en cambio, le pidió un favor.

- Twilight Sparkle, yo estaré un rato mas despierto – Dijo Artemis a la unicornio – Recordara que soy un gato y por eso puedo estar un poco mas tiempo de noche

- De acuerdo, de paso conoce un poco mas del palacio de Canterlot – Respondió Twilight – Después ve a la habitación para descansar

- No se preocupe, lo haré – Dijo el y entonces la unicornio junto con las demás se retiraron

Artemis iba rumbo a las escaleras a una de las habitaciones y se fue a la ventana que había para contemplar por el balcón la vista desde Canterlot, la cual le parecía realmente muy hermosa. Ahí se puso a meditar de todo lo que había pasado en estos días que pasaron en Equestria, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que sintió detrás de el.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y acá termina la primera parte, la segunda se viene un poco mas interesante que esta.

Espero que les haya gustado saber como llego Artemis a Equestria, así como las canciones que son de Los Backstreet Boys, momento romántico con una canción que me trae recuerdos de mi juventud. Fun y Usher, estas ultimas dos gracias a los trailers de Wreck-It Ralph. Como postre a PSY que fue una parodia ya que es el famoso baile del caballo. XD

Como siempre, agradezco los reviews de los hasta ahora mis fieles seguidores.

**Fun Night** (Espero que no se pase de lujurioso por que este fic no es de esa clase y con Spike, ya veremos seguro en el siguiente capitulo lo que trama que no sera nada bueno) **FlutterRage** (De hecho acá Rarity se entera de eso y viste la reacción y con Spike, ya veremos que pasara, lo dije anteriormente y ya que estoy de vacaciones pasare a dar una leída a tu fic que me di cuenta que es largo XD) **Pikachumili** (Pero igual no paso nada cuando quedaron solos y en este capitulo ya aparecieron no solo Serena y Darien, sino el resto, incluidos Luna y Diana) y **Sg91 **(Seguro que eso pasara, ya Spike se saco los boletos para ser como lo fue Trixie o Discord en su momento).

Y a todos los demás que lo leen y no dejan reviews, también gracias. ^^

Como seguro el próximo capitulo sera ya para el 2013, les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo de anticipado y que la pasen genial, si es posible en familia.

Nos vemos, gente, así que cuídense.


	8. Una Gala en Canterlot Parte 2

Hola gente, hemos por fin comenzado un nuevo año que es el 2013 y con esto aquí esta por fin un nuevo capitulo.

Muchos quedaron con la intriga de quien eran los pasos que se escucharon al final de la primera parte, pues aquí se revela la verdad, ademas que hay una conexión entre Artemis y Apple Bloom en un momento, especialmente con esta ultima con algo que ella pide y lo que Spike esta tramando que sera seguramente el punto de acción mas fuerte de lo que próximamente vendrá.

Solo hay dos canciones en este capitulo y una de ellas es mi favorita por que pertenece a una de las películas mas hermosas que he visto gracias a mi mama que es una gran fanática del cine, especialmente el que es viejo por así decirlo.

Pero no molesto con mas palabras y los dejo con la segunda parte de lo que ocurre en Canterlot.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 8 – Una Gala en Canterlot Parte 2**

- Discúlpeme, no quería asustarlo – Dijo una voz femenina y Artemis se dio la vuelta al instante

En ese instante comprobó que se trataba de una alicornio de color rosa y crin de tres colores, entonces inmediatamente el se dio cuenta que se trataba de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, de la cual ya le había mencionado Shining Armor antes de que comenzara la fiesta y que era la sobrina de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Como era natural, el la iba a saludar como correspondía al tratarse de alguien de la realeza.

- No, no me asusto para nada – Dijo Artemis e hizo una reverencia ante ella – Es un placer conocerla princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, me llamo Artemis

Ella puso su casco sobre su hombro y le hablo.

- No hace falta tanta formalidad, llámeme solo princesa Cadence, es más corto y me gusta – Dijo la alicornio y el se levanto – Así que usted es el famoso Artemis del cual todos están hablando en Equestria últimamente

- Así es, soy yo – Respondió el con una sonrisa – Escuche que estaba interesada en saber sobre el antiguo reino del cual provengo que desapareció hace mil años, me lo dijo su esposo, el señor Shining Armor

- Si, mi tía Celestia me comento de lo que paso con el, como fue que en su momento mi tía Luna transformada en Nightmare Moon acabo con el ayudando a una reina malvada – Dijo la princesa Cadence – Por cierto, ella me menciono que usted era un gato y ahora que lo veo es un pony

- Eso se debe a un hechizo que utilizo Twilight Sparkle sobre mi – Respondió Artemis – El mismo dura una semana, después de eso volveré a ser un gato como muchas de las ponys me conocieron apenas llegue a Equestria

- Vaya, que sorpresa escuchar eso de ti – Dijo la alicornio – Por que veo que no solo conociste a Shining sino también a Twilight, ellos dos son especiales para mi por que uno es mi esposo y su hermana yo la cuidaba cuando era una potrilla, todo por una orden de mi tía Celestia que en esos momentos estaba ocupada con sus deberes reales y me dejo al cuidado de Twilight

La alicornio tomo aire y se fue a la ventana para seguir con su relato.

- En ese periodo que cuide a Twilight conocí a su hermano Shining, el aun no era capitán de la guardia real pero si un soldado – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Apenas lo vi me enamore de el por lo atractivo que era y después decidimos casarnos, aunque no fue una boda fácil ya que estuvo en peligro por una malvada reina llamada Chrysalis que se hizo pasar por mi tomando mi apariencia y controlando la mente de Shining. Por suerte, el poder del amor nuestro termino derrotándola y pudimos celebrar la boda sin problemas

- Que historia mas interesante – Dijo Artemis asombrado – Yo conocí al señor Shining Armor apenas llegue a Canterlot y el me dijo que le caí bien por mi personalidad, después apenas llegando a Ponyville conocí a Twilight Sparkle la cual me guió en una misión mucho mas importante que la que me dieron desde donde provengo

- ¿Y esa misión cual es? – Pregón la princesa Cadence con curiosidad

- Pues vera, apenas llegue a Equestria me dijo la princesa Celestia que la mejor manera de conocer este reino era haciendo amistades, sin embargo, me comento de un problema de hace un año atrás con la muerte de una pony llamada Applejack y que tenia que dirigirme con Twilight Sparkle para saber mas de ello – Respondió Artemis – Apenas llegue a Ponyville, llegue a la casa de ella y me contó todo acerca de esa tragedia y que la hermanita de Applejack, una potrilla muy tierna llamada Apple Bloom, había sido responsable de la muerte de su hermana de forma accidental, razón por la cual ella cayo en estado depresivo. Entonces, desde ese momento decidí ayudarla y para eso tome la decisión de transformarme en un pony para hacerlo. Veo que esta funcionando por que ella ya me considera su hermano y me regalo este collar antes que subiera al tren que nos dirigía a Canterlot

- Eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón, no cualquier visitante puede ganarse la amistad y el cariño como tú lo has logrado con tus acciones – Dijo la alicornio – Creo que después de todo, es bueno tenerte con nosotros, Artemis

- Gracias, princesa Cadence – Respondió el semental

- Ahora lo que quiero saber es lo de su antiguo reino – Dijo la alicornio – De seguro es una historia también larga

- No tanto, el reino que desapareció hace mil años era el del milenio de plata, como ya sabe fue a causa de un ataque de la malvada reina Beryl con el Megaverso que lo destruyo y en ese periodo yo estuve dormido y desperté en la actualidad – Respondió Artemis – También se lo conocía como Tokio de cristal y esto tal vez le interese a usted por que me entere que es la princesa del reino de cristal

- Vaya, ahora si me sorprendiste de nuevo – Dijo la princesa Cadence con los ojos bien abiertos – No pensé que fuera un reino de cristal como el que esta aliado a Equestria y del cual soy su princesa

- Si, también a mi me sorprendió eso de usted después de que el señor Shining Armor me lo contó – Dijo Artemis – Pero para terminar, después de saber que Nightmare Moon, la versión malvada de la princesa Luna, estuvo involucrada en el ataque, fui enviado a Equestria para investigar este reino por la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion, que son los herederos al trono del nuevo reino de Tokio de cristal

- Que historia sorprendente – Dijo la alicornio – Creo que después de todo si ha sido bueno que viniera a Equestria, ha logrado cosas que nunca pensé que lograría y no me refiero solamente a las amistades o ayudar a Apple Bloom, sino ser alguien que seguro quedara en la memoria de muchos de los habitantes de este reino

- Le agradezco esas palabras, princesa Cadence – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

- Sabe, como yo no llegue a la fiesta por que me retrase un poco, quería que me enseñara algo que me comentaron muchos una vez finalizada la misma – Dijo la alicornio con una mirada picara – Y es saber si en verdad sabe bailar muy bien como dicen

Artemis se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho la alicornio, pero no pudo evitar resistirse ya que la veía bastante agradable y bonita.

- De acuerdo, pero le aviso que hasta ahora los que se animaron a bailar conmigo han sido nada mas que Apple Bloom y la señorita Rarity, además que bailo en dos patas con mucha facilidad y rapidez – Respondió el semental con una sonrisa

- De eso no habrá problema, yo también puedo pararme en dos patas fácilmente y mantener bien la estabilidad gracias a mis alas por que soy una alicornio – Dijo la princesa Cadence muy decidida y con mirada seductora – Ahora quiero que me demuestre como lo hace usted, así que pondré la música

- Esta bien, pero prepárese – Dijo Artemis y se paro en dos patas para bailar – Por que no será un simple baile

La alicornio escogió la pieza adecuada para moverse y el ritmo de la misma dejo llevar a Artemis…

_Party in the Ipanema, baby!__  
_

- Ahora muéstrame como bailas – Dijo la alicornio con mirada seductora y Artemis comenzó a bailar como sabia hacerlo…

_I wanna party__  
__I wanna samba__  
__i wanna party__  
__i wanna samba__I wanna party__  
__And live my life (my life)__  
__I wanna party (party)__  
__And fly__  
_

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird__  
__(But you are a bird! )__  
__Oh yeah, you're right,__  
__So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)__  
__Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen__  
__Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)__  
__All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)__  
__Been around the world and I wanna live my life__  
__In Rio__  
__Cause in Rio__  
__In Rio, I realize__  
_

- Ahora le mostrare el siguiente nivel – Dijo Artemis y pego un salto pegándose al techo…

_I wanna party (party)__  
__I wanna samba (party)__  
__I wanna party (party)__  
__And fly__I'm that samba, samba__  
__Master, master, master__  
__Master, master__Who shall sound from my__  
__ghetto blaster, blaster,__  
__Blaster, blaster, blaster__You dance fast,__  
__But I dance faster, faster, faster__  
__Faster, faster__You're too slow__  
__You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I?_

- No sabia que era tan divertido bailar al revés – Decía la alicornio bailando a la par en el techo…

_I wanna party (party)__  
__I wanna samba (party)__  
__I wanna party (party)__  
__I wanna samba (party)__I wanna party (party)__  
__And live my life (live my life)__  
__I wanna party (party)__  
__And fly_

_whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

En ese momento Artemis se baja del techo y se queda contemplando a la princesa Cadence mientras movía extendiendo sus alas hacia delante y atrás, cantando una parte de la canción…

_la ya la ya la ya __la__  
_

_la ya la ya la ya la__  
_

_la ya la ya la ya la_

Artemis por un momento quedo hipnotizado con la alicornio y cuando ella se acerco, su mirada se cruzo con la de el…

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

La canción termino y los rostros de ambos quedaron a centímetros. La princesa Cadence lo miro de manera seductora, cosa que hizo que Artemis se sonrojara del mismo modo que sucedía cuando Rarity le hacia lo mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la alicornio, de manera inesperada, le diera un beso en la boca a el, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que alguien venia, ella dejo de besarlo y se alejo un poco, dejando a Artemis shockeado.

- Aquí estas, Cadence, no te encontraba por ningún lado – Decía Shining Armor al entrar a la habitación y se dio cuenta que Artemis estaba ahí – Oh, lo siento, no sabia que estabas con el

- Hola Shining, lo siento si no te avise que había llegado – Respondió la alicornio – Si, me encontré casualmente con Artemis cuando llegue aquí

Shining Armor se dirigió a donde se encontraban los dos y saludo a Artemis, que aun seguía en otra realidad.

- Hola Artemis, me da gusto verte de nuevo – Saludo el y Artemis reacciono

- Hola señor Shining Armor, también es un placer verlo otra vez – Respondió el – Acá me encontraba con su esposa contándole todo lo que había ocurrido de mi antiguo reino y de cómo conocí a todos ustedes en Equestria, además de las cosas que he hecho hasta ahora

- Me da gusto que se conocieran, yo quería saber algo de la fiesta y fue esa habilidad de pegarte a las superficies – Dijo Shining Armor – Realmente me sorprendiste

- Bueno, es una habilidad que ya tenia como gato, ya que tengo garras, y me quedo la misma al transformarme como pony – Respondió Artemis – A mi también me sorprendió eso en su momento

- Vaya, creo que mi hermanita no ha averiguado aun por que te quedo eso cuando utilizo el hechizo – Dijo Shining Armor con una sonrisa – En fin, solo quería ver donde estaba Cadence, los dejo que aun me queda hacer un poco de guardia ya que todavía no se fueron todos del palacio

- Nos vemos en otra ocasión, señor Shining Armor – Saludo Artemis

- Y yo te veo después – Dijo la princesa Cadence con una sonrisa

- Cuídense – Respondió Shining Armor y se fue de la habitación

En ese momento, Artemis se dirigió al balcón y se puso a mirar el cielo nocturno, la princesa Cadence fue donde se encontraba el.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Artemis? – Pregunto la alicornio y el la miro con cara de preocupación

- No se si merecía que hicieran esta gala por mi – Respondió el – Es decir, tengo una pareja y una hija esperándome a que regrese de donde vengo, pero cuando apenas llegue a Ponyville me enamore de la señorita Rarity y no me gustaría romperle el corazón diciéndole que no, por que ella también siente lo mismo por mi, me lo ha dicho, creo que al final me aproveche de transformarme en pony para conquistarla, cosa que no era mi intención por que quería ayudar a Apple Bloom

La princesa Cadence puso un casco sobre su hombro para consolarlo y lo miro con ternura mientras le iba a decir algo.

- No tiene nada de malo eso, el amor es impredecible en todos los aspectos y yo se muy bien de que se trata ya que mi habilidad especial es esparcir amor sobre los demás, por algo me llaman Mi Amore Cadenza algunos – Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa – Además no creo que te estés aprovechando de estar transformado en un pony ahora, creo que Rarity vio algo en ti que seguro la ha enamorado

- Según ella, lo que vio de mi es que soy muy amable y gentil, que nadie la había tratado así antes – Dijo Artemis - ¿Qué debo hacer de aquí en adelante?

- Haz lo que dicte tu corazón – Respondió ella – Sigue siendo tan optimista, enérgico y simpático como lo eres, seguro saldrá todo bien y terminaras beneficiando a todos, yo se que para algo en Equestria estas destinado desde que llegaste, lo presiento

- Le agradezco su amabilidad, princesa Cadence – Dijo el semental – Igual, creo que lo que me confundió realmente fue el beso que usted me dio, por que la verdad yo no me lo esperaba

- Descuide, me deje llevar por el ritmo de la canción y el momento, así que fue mi culpa, además ya estoy casada – Dijo la alicornio – Considere ese beso como que para mi es todo un caballero, por algo Rarity se ha enamorado de usted y creo ha sido afortunada, ahora lo he notado

Artemis respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba, después de eso la alicornio se empezó a entrar a la habitación de nuevo por que ya tenia que irse, así que se empezó a despedir.

- Cuídese mucho, Artemis – Dijo la princesa Cadence despidiéndose – Recuerde el consejo que le dije

- Lo tendré en cuenta, princesa Cadence – Respondió Artemis – Usted también cuídese mucho y espero algún día volver a verla

La alicornio se alejo y Artemis se quedo de nuevo contemplando el cielo nocturno de Equestria, el cual siempre le parecía hermoso ver desde que llego.

En ese mismo instante, pero en Ponyville, Apple Bloom se encontraba también contemplando el cielo nocturno con cara de preocupación, en este caso por que extrañaba a Artemis, ella pensaba que cuando acabara el hechizo que lo transformo en pony, seguro tendría que regresar de donde vino, lo cual a ella la dejaría nuevamente sola y triste, teniendo en cuenta que ahora lo consideraba como su nuevo hermano y mucho mas después de haberle regalado el collar antes que partiera rumbo a Canterlot.

En ese momento su hermano mayor, Big Macintosh, salio de la casa por que notaba que su hermanita aun no entraba.

- Apple Bloom ¿Qué sucede que estas a estas horas de la noche aun afuera? – Pregunto el semental

- Nada, hermano, es solo que estaba pensando un poco – Dijo la potrilla mirando de nuevo al cielo nocturno

- Estabas pensando en Artemis ¿Cierto? – Dijo Big Macintosh

- Si, es que no quiero que se vaya cuando todo termine, ya que lo quiero demasiado y ahora que esta en Canterlot lo extraño mucho – Respondió Apple Bloom con cara de preocupación - ¿Qué debo hacer para que el se quede mas tiempo junto a mi?

- Haz lo que dicte tu corazón, pequeña hermanita – Respondió el semental – Yo creo que Artemis te quiere mucho también y seguro se quedara mas tiempo del que planeo estar

- Gracias, hermano, si no te molesta, me quedare un rato más aquí y después entrare a la casa – Dijo la potrilla – Digo, no quiero preocupar a la abuela Smith de que no estoy, además mañana temprano llega mi prima Babs Seed

- Esta bien, te dejare un rato más – Dijo Big Macintosh y se fue de nuevo a la casa

En ese momento Apple Bloom volvió a observar el cielo nocturno y de repente vio pasar una estrella fugaz, por lo cual quiso aprovechar eso para pedir el deseo que tanto anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Por favor, estrellita, concédeme el deseo de que Artemis se quede conmigo para siempre, es ahora mi nuevo hermano y no quisiera perderlo – Dijo la potrilla con algunas lagrimas en los ojos – Además, se que mi hermana Applejack estaría feliz de que el este conmigo, de seguro el lo debe haber mandado a Equestria para que yo volviera a ser la de antes

Después de decir esto, se fue a la casa, esperanzada con que el deseo que le pidió a esa estrella fugaz se hiciera realidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la casa de Twilight Sparkle, otro que no podía dormir era Spike, pero no por que no tuviera sueño, sino por que como se había prometido así mismo, en cuanto la unicornio se fuera a Canterlot para la gala, el aprovecharía para encontrar algún hechizo con el cual deshacerse de Artemis para así dejarle el camino libre con Rarity, la cual ya le había dicho que estaba enamorada del felino.

El pequeño dragón ya había revisado toda la biblioteca, para ser exactos mas de cincuenta libros, y no encontraba nada que sirviera, casi todos los libros que tenia Twilight eran de magia que solo servia para practicar.

- ¡No puedo creer que Twilight no tenga nada que sirva para deshacerme de ese gatito con Cutie Mark aprovechador! – Exclamo Spike bastante enojado

En ese momento, Buholicio que se encontraba en un rincón lo miraba atentamente sin decir nada por ahora, eso lo noto Spike por lo cual desvió su mirada a el.

- ¿Y tú que miras? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón enojado – ¡Si quisiera, me volvería a deshacer de ti!

El pequeño búho se limito a girar su cabeza como lo sabe hacer y dejar que Spike siguiera con lo suyo, aunque estaría atento a lo que hiciera, ya que estaba presintiendo que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Spike siguió revisando pero fue inútil, no encontró nada útil y ya era tarde, por lo cual estaba resignándose a irse a dormir sin haber encontrado algo que lo ayudara para deshacerse de Artemis. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de buscar alguno de sus diamantes que tiene para alimentarse al lado de su cama, noto que debajo de la cama de Twilight había un libro de tapa negra. Al verlo el pequeño dragón, se dio cuenta que era un libro de magia oscura, algo que nunca pensó que la unicornio tendría en su poder y que en ese mismo instante, una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo en el rostro, pues había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

- Twilight, fuiste muy astuta en esconder este libro – Dijo Spike con malicia – Ahora lo tomare prestado y averiguare si tiene algún hechizo que logre por fin deshacerme de ese gato

Una sonrisa perversa se oyó por toda la casa de la unicornio, Buholicio que se encontraba ahí escucho eso y ya había notado que algo malo estaba tramando Spike, así que inmediatamente se fue hacia la ventana y se fue volando rumbo a Canterlot, por que la única que podía detener esta locura que iba a cometer el pequeño dragón era Twilight.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Artemis estaba yendo para la habitación donde pasaría la noche, pero antes de eso se saco el traje que había usado en la gala, dejándose si o si el collar que le había regalado Apple Bloom en el cuello y recordó que había traído algo y eso se trataba del bolso de manzanas que le había dado Apple Bloom antes de que viniera. Para no ser descortés con la pequeña potrilla, el tomo una y la empezó a comer, un poco por el apetito que tenia y otro por los nervios que le produjo su encuentro con la princesa Cadence que lo beso, el le confeso lo que le sucedía desde que llego a Ponyville y como ella le dio un consejo para que pudiera seguir adelante.

Una vez que llego a la habitación, noto que adentro de la misma se oía música, lo cual le parecía extraño ya que era bastante tarde. Aun así, se animo a tocar la puerta e inmediatamente abrió Rarity, que lo miro con cara seductora como siempre.

- Señor Artemis, que bueno que volvió – Dijo Rarity coquetamente – Venga que adentro ya se armo la fiesta

- ¿Otra mas, señorita Rarity? – Pregunto Artemis – Pensé que ya había sido suficiente con la gala de esta noche

- Lo que sucede es que como solo pasaremos esta noche en Canterlot, queríamos aprovechar – Respondió la unicornio

- De acuerdo, con tal que después descansemos tranquilamente, le acepto cualquier cosa a usted, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis amablemente y entro a la habitación

Adentro era un caos, ya las ponys se habían sacado sus vestidos de gala y estaban como siempre, aun así la música que se escuchaba era bastante aceptable, sobre todo por la canción que se oía en el momento en que entro y que cantaban todas juntas, mientras Rarity se acerco a el para quedar bien juntos…

_You must remember this__  
__A kiss is still a kiss__  
__A sigh is just a sigh__  
__The fundamental things apply__  
__As time goes by_

_And when two lovers woo__  
__They still say I love you__  
__On that you can rely__  
__The world will always welcome lovers__  
__As time goes by__Moonlight and love songs never out of date__  
__Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate__  
__Woman needs man__  
__And man must have his mate__  
__That no one can deny__It's still the same old story__  
__The fight for love and glory__  
__A case of do or die__  
__The world will always welcome lovers__  
__As time goes by_

- Esta es la parte que mas me gusta de esta canción, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity con cara seductora – La parte lenta y en la que se oye la harmónica

Y tenía razón, por que se oía ese instrumento en esa parte de la canción y hacia que el ambiente entre ella y Artemis se volviera más romántico…

_It's still the same old story__  
__The fight for love and glory__  
__A case of do or die__  
__The world will always welcome lovers__  
__As time goes by_

Y nuevamente se escuchó a la harmónica sonar, mientras Rarity se iba abrazando mas a Artemis, generando un ambiente mas romántico del que se esperaba, mientras las demás seguían tarareando la parte de la harmónica…

_As time goes by_

La canción siguió un rato mas, escuchándose la harmónica en todo momento, hasta que la misma llego a su fin y en esta ocasión Rarity no beso a Artemis, solo quiso pasar un momento junto a el escuchando algo romántico como esto.

Después de terminado todo eso, Twilight se acerco y les hablo a todos.

- Muy bien, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, debemos descansar – Dijo la unicornio – Creo que esta vez si la pasamos mejor que la primera vez

- Si y todo gracias al gatito con Cutie Mark – Dijo Pinkie alegremente – Si que sabe animar una fiesta y lo tendré en cuenta para alguna que quiera organizar en Sugarcube Corner

- No tienen que agradecerme, en verdad me gusto estar con todas ustedes – Respondió Artemis en agradecimiento sonrojándose un poco

- Bien, hora de recuperar energías, mañana tenemos que volver a Ponyville – Dijo Rainbow algo agotada y estirándose

- Si, tenemos que volver a nuestras tareas habituales – Agrego Fluttershy

Así que cada una se fue a las camas que tenían dispuestas para dormir cada una, aunque eran solo tres, por lo cual tenían que dividirse entre dos. Twilight acepto a Pinkie para dormir, mientras que Rainbow no tenia problemas en dormir con Fluttershy, el que estaba realmente nervioso era Artemis por que era obvio que le toco nada menos que dormir con Rarity, así que tenia que controlarse al máximo en esta ocasión.

- Venga, señor Artemis, no tenga miedo – Dijo Rarity dando acostándose en la cama y Artemis aun nervioso se dirigió a la misma y se acostó al lado de ella

Se apago la luz de la habitación y por un momento hubo silencio en la misma, aunque era notorio que Artemis no podía dormir, lo cual en esa tenue oscuridad lo empezó a notar Rarity que para tranquilizarlo lo abrazo recostándose sobre su pecho. Esto obviamente provoco que el se sonrojara, pero aun así no podía rechazarla por que después de todo, el sabia que lo amaba y hacia esto para sentirse bien ella, así que no haría nada.

Justo en ese momento en plena oscuridad y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, llego Buholicio a la habitación. Como todo búho, tiene buena visión nocturna, así que logro encontrar rápidamente a su dueña Twilight Sparkle y se dirigió donde se encontraba, la movió un poco con sus pequeñas patas y ella se despertó rápido, pues no estaba aun completamente dormida.

- ¿Buholicio? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la unicornio – Deberías estar en casa cuidando la biblioteca

El pequeño búho empezó a mover sus alas rápidamente, Twilight no comprendió el mensaje al principio pero después se dio cuenta que el estaba alertándola de algo malo que estaba sucediendo precisamente en su casa.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa que puede llegar a ser peligroso? – Pregunto la unicornio y el pequeño búho movió su cabeza

En ese momento, solo alguien podía generar peligro en su casa y era nada menos que Spike, ya que ella sabia que en estos días andaba muy celoso por que Rarity estaba junto a Artemis, así que se levanto rápidamente y prendió la luz de nuevo. Las demás ponys se levantaron de golpe por la luz, aunque Artemis seguía aun atrapado por el abrazo de Rarity que se levanto con el pero no lo soltaba.

- Chicas, tenemos un problema y puede ser muy grave – Dijo Twilight – Buholicio vino hasta aquí y me advirtió que algo muy malo va a suceder en Ponyville

- ¿Y que puede ser ese problema grave? – Pregunto Rainbow

- Te lo resumiré en una palabra – Respondió la unicornio – Spike

- ¿Spike? ¿Qué puede hacer el? – Dijo Fluttershy

- Yo se los diré – Dijo Rarity soltando por un momento a Artemis – Spikey Wikey esta celoso por que yo le he confesado, y la verdad que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, de que estoy enamorada del señor Artemis y eso a el le cayo bastante mal, creo que por eso esta así

Artemis no dijo nada, se sorprendió un poco aunque no tanto pues sabia que Spike desde que llego a Ponyville ya lo miraba con malos ojos desde que andaba junto a Rarity.

- Si, es verdad lo que dice Rarity, es por eso que temo que este tramando algo malo en mi casa – Dijo Twilight – Así que propongo que en cuanto descansemos bien esta noche, mañana a primera hora regresemos urgente a Ponyville, por que temo que el haga una locura y lo conozco muy bien

- Cuenta con nosotras, Twilight – Dijo Rainbow en apoyo y las demás asintieron

Artemis que aun no había dicho nada hasta ahora, también la apoyo.

- Yo también estaré con ustedes – Dijo el – Después de todo, creo que ha sido mi culpa que Spike haga esto

- No tienes que culparte así, Artemis – Dijo Twilight – Conozco a Spike desde que era mucho mas pequeño por que yo lo hice nacer de un huevo cuando estaba practicando magia, además que intento una vez deshacerse de Buholicio por que también le tenia celos, así que se como es el

- Es verdad, no tiene que sentirse mal por eso, señor Artemis – Agrego Rarity – Además, después de todo la que debería tener la culpa en esto soy yo por haberle dicho que me enamore de usted

Artemis se sonrojo un poco, mientras Twilight le iba a decir a Buholicio que volviera para que vigilara al pequeño dragón hasta que volviera.

- Buholicio, vuelve a Ponyville y vigila de cerca de Spike, trata de evitar que haga una locura – Dijo la unicornio y el pequeño búho se dirigió de nuevo a Ponyville – Bien chicas, tratemos de dormir que mañana saldremos temprano, tal vez tengamos que evitar una catástrofe en Ponyville

Todas asintieron, incluido Artemis, y se fueron a dormir inmediatamente olvidando por completo por ahora el buen momento que habían pasado esa noche en la gala, ya que ahora estaban preocupadas por evitar, seguramente, un desastre que no solo afectaría a Ponyville, sino también a toda Equestria.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Ahora si que se pone la cosa interesante, especialmente por que ahora tendré que pensar bien en esta parte del fic que tiene un poco mas de acción y drama que cuestiones mas románticas o graciosas como las tuvieron hasta el momento, poniéndose un poco mas serio el relato.

Una de las canciones, la primera, habrán notado que es de la película Rio. Pero la segunda es sin dudas la mejor por que pertenece a la película Casablanca y es la versión que interpreto en su momento Carly Simón y es personalmente para mi, la mejor versión homenajeando esa película después de la original, recomendada por mi mama y a su vez se la dedico a ella.

Como siempre, en este espacio, agradezco los reviews de la gente que sigue este fic.

**Arielwii** (No hacia falta tanta exageración diciéndome eso, pero gracias XD) **Sg91** (Bueno, acá el suspenso termino y al final era Cadence la que hacia ese ruido de pasos, nada peligroso por ahora) **Fun Night** (Gracias e intente conectar lo que paso en la serie Sailor Moon con lo que paso con Luna cuando se convirtió en Nigthmare Moon, así que hay una conexión ya entre los personajes de ambas series al menos en el fic) **FlutterRage** (Luna ya casi lo mata cuando apareció Diana, no se ahora y seguro pasara algo que si lo llego a poner en practica, guste) **Pikachumili** (Si puedo, dibujo a Artemis haciendo ese baile y me alegro que te gustara el momento de la parejita del fic, eso si, ya no te enojes tanto conmigo XD) y **vinylcrush** (Si, pero creo que no sera tan infiel, por ahora y por los bigotes lo decís de aquella vez que se lo hizo Twilight a Spike, eso me dio gracia XD).

Y a todos los demás que leen pero no dejan reviews, gracias igual. ^^

Ahora debo planear bien el próximo capitulo, ese como ya dije sera mucho mas serio y complejo, así que me tardare un poquito pero seguro gustara.

Un saludo y de paso les deseo que hayan comenzado muy bien este 2013. ^^


	9. Batalla en Ponyville

Hola de nuevo, veo que me tarde mas de lo que pensé escribiendo esto, es que no me venían las ideas y mas ahora que estoy de vacaciones y estoy pensando en otras cosas, pero bueno, finalmente logre hacer el capitulo que va a determinar un giro importante en la historia.

Acá nuevamente Artemis sufrirá una transformación y sabrán por que cuando lo lean, y la pelea es un homenaje a uno de mis anime favoritos como Dragon Ball, sobre todo después de dicha transformación, la cual es un homenaje a Pokemon y Digimon, otros dos anime que amo.

Pero bueno, dejo que lo lean y después me digan que les pareció. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 9 – Batalla en Ponyville**

La noche transcurría con calma mientras todas dormían en Canterlot, sin embargo había dos ponys que no estaban durmiendo que eran Rarity y Artemis, ya que este último le había propuesto mostrarle la belleza de la noche en uno de los techos de la torre del castillo. Para eso, Artemis aprovecho su habilidad para adherirse a las superficies escalando las paredes mientras cargaba a Rarity en su espalda.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, se sentaron y Artemis volvió a sacar el bolso con las manzanas que le había entregado Apple Bloom antes que viniera Canterlot y compartió una de ellas con Rarity, la cual uso su magia para partir la manzana a la mitad y darle a Artemis. En ese momento, se pusieron a observar las estrellas, las cuales se veían más brillantes desde donde se encontraban ellos.

- Qué hermoso, nunca pensé que el cielo desde Canterlot se viera tan estrellado – Dijo Artemis con admiración

- Si, realmente es muy hermoso, aunque a mí me gusta más compartirlo con alguien como usted a mi lado – Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa y cara seductora, lo que causo que Artemis se sonrojara

- A mí también, señorita Rarity, solo espero que no pase nada grave mañana cuando amanezca en Ponyville – Dijo Artemis preocupado – Temo que todo sea por mi culpa

- No se preocupes, señor Artemis, no es su culpa, después de todo Spikey Wikey esta celoso de nuestra relación, que déjeme decirle no estoy arrepentida de tenerla – Respondió Rarity con mirada firme

- Si usted lo prefiere así, señorita Rarity, estaré a su lado – Dijo Artemis abrazándola

- Sabe, cada vez que vengo a Canterlot me acuerdo de la ocasión en que me invito la princesa Celestia, fue el mejor día de mi vida ese – Dijo Rarity pero después su cara se puso con un tono de tristeza – Sin embargo, cuando estaba tomando algo en una cafetería, unos ponys se acercaron a mí y al darse cuenta que era de Ponyville me dijeron que no era de su clase como para estar ahí y eso fue lo mismo que le dije aquella noche sobre que no saben apreciarme, la verdad me duele que sean así conmigo

Rarity soltó varias lágrimas, a lo cual Artemis preocupado se acerco para consolarla, ya que no le gustaba verla así de deprimida.

- Ya le dije que no tiene que recordar aquellas ocasiones en las cuales la rebajaron con palabras, señorita Rarity – Dijo el abrazándola – Usted para mi es sin duda la pony mas hermosa y encantadora que he conocido desde que llegue a Equestria y no me arrepiento para nada en aquel momento que nos conocimos aceptar su invitación de estar en su casa como invitado

Rarity se seco las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Es tan dulce y gentil, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Creo que fui afortunada en conocerlo aquella vez que fui a buscar dulces donde se encuentra Pinkie Pie

- Lo sé, yo también – Dijo Artemis abrazándola y quedándose a su lado mientras seguían viendo las estrellas que mostraba el horizonte nocturno

Mientras tanto, Buholicio que había sido mandado de vuelta a Ponyville para ver que tramaba Spike, se acerco a la casa de Twilight con sigilo como bien lo sabe hacerlo ya que es un animal nocturno y se metió por la ventana. Una vez allí, noto que el pequeño dragón no se encontraba en el lugar, sino que había salido, por lo cual el pequeño búho se fue a buscarlo para tratar de evitar que el cometiera un error muy grave con aquel libro de magia oscura que había encontrado.

Spike que ya se encontraba en el bosque Everfree puso en mente su plan con el libro de magia oscura, para ello, había ido a la casa de Rarity aprovechando que ella no estaba para obtener nada más ni nada menos que el rubí de fuego que él le había regalado en aquella ocasión en la cual ella lo beso, ahora solo tenía que poner en marcha el hechizo.

- Bien, de acuerdo con el libro solo necesito poner el rubí en el suelo y alejarme unos cinco pasos para que después la esencia del mismo me transforme – Decía Spike – Tal vez se deba a que este rubí fue el mismo que me hizo crecer en aquella ocasión en que me volví codicioso cuando fue mi cumpleaños, lo cual me vendría perfecto porque seguro ese gato no tendría oportunidad contra mí con ese tamaño

Una sonrisa mezclada de una mirada maliciosa se vio reflejada en el rostro de Spike, así que puso en marcha el ritual en medio de un bosque Everfree oscuro y sin nadie alrededor, o al menos eso creía él cuando Buholicio hizo su aparición en el horizonte. El pequeño búho lanzo directo a gran velocidad para detener a Spike pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su encuentro con el fue demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo del pequeño dragón se vio envuelto en un aura roja, la misma del color del rubí de fuego, que le cubrió todo el cuerpo y lo empezó a transformar. Sus brazos se alargaron lo mismo que sus patas, su cuerpo creció de tamaño, su hocico se volvió más grande con filosos dientes y sus garras eran inmensas. En definitiva, se había convertido en un dragón de gran tamaño, aunque a pesar de estar en ese estado, seguía teniendo la personalidad del Spike que todos conocían. En ese momento se acerco a un lago a ver su nueva imagen y sonrió.

- Funciono, me he transformado – Dijo Spike con una voz aun más gruesa ya que no era el pequeño dragón de antes – Ahora solo me resta esperar a ese gatito con Cutie Mark aprovechador para que Rarity sea solamente mía

Buholicio que se encontraba ahí vio espantado la nueva apariencia de Spike, por lo cual se fue inmediatamente volando de nuevo a Canterlot, ya que había que detener de alguna manera al pequeño dragón que ahora ya no era pequeño, sino un enorme dragón.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron asomarse por el horizonte y daban comienzo a un nuevo día. Rarity y Artemis no se habían dado cuenta de que se quedaron dormidos en la torre del castillo después de la noche en la cual estuvieron mirando las estrellas, estaban tranquilos ahí juntos hasta que fueron despertados bruscamente por alguien que les grito.

- ¡Oigan tortolitos, despierten! – Grito Rainbow Dash a ambos, obviamente ellos se despertaron sobresaltados y asustados

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntaba Artemis confundido cuando se dio cuenta en donde había quedado

- Rainbow Dash, no seas así de grosera, se nota que aun te faltan modales – Reprocho Rarity bastante enojada de ser despertada de esa manera

- Lo siento, es que tienen que venir urgente, al parecer algo muy terrible está a punto de suceder en Ponyville – Dijo la pegaso celeste

En ese momento un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de Artemis, porque sabía a qué se refería exactamente, igualmente guardo cordura y le respondió a Rainbow.

- Muy bien, iremos inmediatamente – Dijo Artemis y se agacho para que Rarity subiera a encima de el – Suba sin temor, señorita Rarity, será como cuando subimos solo que ahora bajando

- De acuerdo, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio y se subió sin problemas sobre el

En ese mismo momento el bajo a toda velocidad pegado de la pared junto con Rarity, lo cual dejo bastante sorprendida a Rainbow Dash sobre todo por la facilidad que lo hacía. Una vez que se bajaron del techo, se encontraron en la habitación donde estaban ya todas despiertas y reunidas.

- Muy bien, ya que estamos todos debemos ir urgentemente a Ponyville – Dijo Twilight muy alarmada – Anoche nuevamente Buholicio volvió aquí para decirme que Spike logro usar un hechizo de un libro que nunca pensé que encontraría y que era de magia oscura

Al escuchar eso, todas se sorprendieron, sobre todo porque nunca pensaron que la unicornio tendría un libro con magia de ese tipo.

- Si, lo sé, debí haber dicho que tenía un libro con magia oscura, es solo que quería mantenerlo en secreto – Dijo Twilight resignada – Lo siento, es mi culpa

- No te culpes, Twilight, tú nunca hubieras pensado que Spikey Wikey utilizaría eso solo porque esta celoso – Dijo Rarity – La verdad ahora la que se siente culpable de esto soy yo por haberle dicho que estaba enamorada

- No, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis dejando a la unicornio sorprendida – La culpa es mía y si alguien tiene que enfrentarlo seré yo, ese tal vez sea mi destino en este preciso momento y no pienso dar marcha atrás, además debo ayudar a Apple Bloom en unos días, así que debo hacerlo ahora

Rarity quedo impresionada y emocionada al escuchar las palabras de Artemis, lo cual no pudo evitar que ella lo abrazara. En ese momento las demás lo apoyaron.

- Entonces Artemis, prepárate, iremos de inmediato al tren rumbo a Ponyville – Dijo Twilight – Porque ahora sé muy bien con que se puede tratar de neutralizar el hechizo que utilizo Spike

De ese modo, todas las ponys, incluido Artemis, se subieron al tren rumbo a Ponyville. Antes de irse, Twilight le dijo lo que sucedía en el pueblo a la princesa Celestia y esta comprendió inmediatamente que era algo complejo.

- Bueno, Twilight Sparkle, solo te deseo suerte en poder detener a Spike – Dijo la alicornio un poco afligida – La verdad nunca pensé que el llegaría hacer una cosa así, después de haber sido consejero en Canterlot de enviarme los reportes que tú haces a menudo, aunque no es la primera vez que hace algo por estar celoso

- Si, a mí también me da pena, pero si lo detenemos volverá a ser el Spike que todos conocemos – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa optimista

- Eso sí lo creo, suerte mi querida alumna – Dijo la princesa Celestia y se despidió de ella

Una vez que la unicornio subió al tren, la alicornio llamo a Artemis para que viniera, al parecer ella le quería dar un consejo al gato que ahora estaba convertido en pony.

El se acerco a ella para escuchar lo que tenia para decirle.

- Joven Artemis, se que tomaste vos la iniciativa de detener a Spike, así que espero que lo logres – Dijo la alicornio – Y creo que lo harás, porque veo en ti reencarnar el elemento de la armonía que ha quedado inutilizado

Artemis estaba confundido, pero aun así le dio la razón a la princesa Celestia.

- Gracias princesa Celestia, ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme – Respondió el haciendo una reverencia y la alicornio lo dejo irse

Una vez subido al tren, el junto a todas las ponys se fueron a Ponyville urgentemente por que se presentía que algo muy terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Una vez que llegaron rápido a Ponyville, notaron que el ambiente en el pueblo era normal, como que no había ocurrido absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, lo cual llamo la atención de Twilight y las demás.

- Esto es bastante extraño – Dijo Rainbow - ¿No se habrá equivocado Buholicio cuando te dijo que había pasado algo aquí?

- No, imposible, además es mi segundo asistente y es de mucha confianza – Respondió Twilight – Yo creo que Spike se habrá escondido para esperar un momento preciso en el cual atacar

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – Dijo Artemis para sorpresa de todas – Además estoy notando ciertos sonidos extraños que vienen desde el bosque

- ¿Y como puedes saber eso? – Pregunto la unicornio sorprendida

- Recuerde que soy un gato, Twilight Sparkle, así que mi sentido de la audición es mucho mas potente que el de todas ustedes – Respondió Artemis – Creo que esta debe ser una de las habilidades que también me quedo después de que me transformo en pony

- Por lo que veo que te quedaron muchas habilidades, Artemis – Dijo Twilight – Creo que eres el indicado para detener a Spike si sabes utilizar todo eso bien y sin problemas

- Descuide, lo haré – Respondió el

- Ahora vayamos a buscar a donde se escondió Spike, así que separémonos en grupos de a dos – Ordeno Twilight – Pinkie, tu vendrás conmigo, tu Pinkie sentido tal vez sirva en esta ocasión

- Okie Dokie Lokie – Respondió Pinkie alegremente

- Rainbow Dash, tu iras junto con Fluttershy, ambas son pegasos y pueden encontrarlo fácilmente desde el aire – Dijo Twilight

- De acuerdo – Dijo Rainbow entusiasmada, no tanto Fluttershy que estaba un poco asustada

- Y tu Rarity iras con Artemis, después de todo el te puede guiar perfectamente con su sentido de audición, además que cuando están juntos se ven como una excelente pareja – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa picara, la cual hizo que Artemis se sonrojara

- No te preocupes, Twilight, estoy segura que encontraremos a Spikey Wikey rápido ¿Verdad, señor Artemis? – Pregunto la unicornio

- Por supuesto, señorita Rarity – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- Bien, empecemos de una vez – Ordeno Twilight y todas se separaron, mientras que Rarity y Artemis no sabían exactamente a donde ir

Sin embargo, Artemis empezó a escuchar un sonido que provenía ya no del bosque sino más bien por una parte del pueblo.

- Creo que ahora se encuentra en Ponyville, sígame señorita Rarity – Ordeno Artemis y la unicornio lo siguió

Se detuvieron en un callejón de la ciudad, donde Artemis empezó a sentir el sonido pero más fuerte, así que se acerco cuidadosamente para ver que de repente, un ojo verde enorme lo miraba fijo.

- Señorita Rarity, creo que lo encontramos – Dijo Artemis algo asustado

Y no era para menos por que Spike estaba mostrando su nueva apariencia, la cual era la de un dragón enorme y bastante peligroso, el cual ahora miraba fijamente a Artemis.

- Hola, gatito con Cutie Mark – Dijo Spike - ¿Te sorprende mi nueva apariencia?

- No, lo que me sorprende es que hayas hecho esto por celos nada más, es una tontería – Respondió Artemis

- ¿Te parece una tontería quitarme algo que me pertenece desde que llegue a Ponyville la primera vez? - Pregunto nuevamente el dragón esta vez desafiando a Artemis, pero Rarity se puso delante

- Spikey Wikey, creo que has cometido la misma tontería de la vez pasada – Dijo la unicornio bastante enfadada - ¿Te molesto acaso que supieras que estaba enamorada del señor Artemis?

- Si y mucho, veo que nunca comprenderás lo que es estar enamorada de alguien que te sabe valorar en serio – Respondió Spike – Yo siempre te ame, no se por que elegiste a ese gato desde que llego, solo se esta aprovechando

- Eso no es cierto, es mucho más que un simple gato, es todo un caballero – Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

- Pues entonces, tendré que eliminarlo – Dijo el dragón y le lanzo un zarpazo con sus garras que logro esquivar tanto Artemis como Rarity

- ¿Como lograste transformarte de esta manera, Spike? – Pregunto Artemis aferrado a una pared gracias a su habilidad para adherirse a las superficies

- Fácil, utilice un libro de magia oscura que tenia Twilight y usando el poder del rubí de fuego que le regale a Rarity, me volví nuevamente grande – Respondió Spike

- ¿Usaste mi rubí de fuego? – Pregunto Rarity furiosa – Eres un maldito infeliz, ya no te diré más Spikey Wikey

- Eso no me importa, además no tengo nada en contra de ti, esto es personal con este gato – Dijo Spike y dirigió su mirada en donde estaba Artemis

- ¡Señorita Rarity, aléjese pronto de aquí y llame a las demás, yo me encargare de detener a Spike! – Dijo Artemis

- Pero señor Artemis… - Dijo la unicornio pero fue detenido nuevamente por el

- ¡Hágalo, yo estaré bien, se lo aseguro! – Respondió Artemis confiado, entonces Rarity asintió con la cabeza

- ¡Volveré pronto con ayuda, no se preocupe! – Respondió la unicornio y se fue corriendo a buscar a las demás, mientras Artemis y Spike iban a comenzar su batalla

- Muy bien, Spike, si quieres ganarme, primero tendrás que atraparme – Dijo Artemis

- Eso será muy fácil, gatito aprovechador – Respondió el dragón y le lanzo un nuevo zarpazo que fácilmente esquivo Artemis agarrándose de otra pared y subiendo al techo

- Que lento fuiste – Dijo Artemis en tono de burla, lo cual enfureció más a Spike

- ¡Ahora veras, serás pequeño, pero no te podrás ocultar mucho de mi por demasiado tiempo! – Dijo Spike desafiante y le lanzo un nuevo zarpazo que esquivo de nuevo Artemis saltando a otro techo

- Eres lento, mientras yo tenga todas estas habilidades para tratar de detenerte, no podrás ganarme – Dijo Artemis confiado

- ¡Eso esta por verse! – Dijo el dragón y le lanzo fuego desde su boca

Artemis al ver eso empezó a correr de techo en techo para tratar de esquivar las llamas, mientras Spike lo perseguía causando una destrucción masiva detrás de el.

La pelea se traslado al centro de Ponyville donde todas las ponys ahí se aterraron al ver a Spike con ese tamaño y empezaron a huir del lugar, en especial las que siempre se ocupaban de la jardinería que eran Lily, Daisy y Roseluck.

- ¡Por Celestia, un dragón en Ponyville! – Grito Daisy aterrada

- ¡Que horror! ¡Que horror! – Agrego Lily

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda, a sus casas, rápido! – Ordeno Roseluck y las tres se metieron dentro de sus casas mientras la batalla entre Artemis y Spike seguía

- ¡Ahora si, no tienes a donde escapar! – Dijo Spike y le lanzo un golpe con su enorme cola, el cual Artemis detuvo con sus patas delanteras parándose con las traseras

- Pero que… - Dijo el dragón atónito

- Veo que te olvidaste que ahora tengo mas fuerza, un grave error – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa mientras le sujetaba con firmeza la cola

- Y tú olvidaste que ahora soy más grande y puedo hacer esto con mi cola – Dijo Spike y la movió contra una casa destruyéndola, obviamente Artemis recibió el impacto pero lo resistió

- ¿No te rindes aun? – Pregunto el dragón desafiante y movió su cola contra otra casa causando el mismo resultado, mientras Artemis seguía aferrado aunque con algunas lastimaduras

Artemis al ver que estaba lastimado se soltó, al parecer esos golpes de Spike fueron muy efectivos, lo cual causo una gran satisfacción en el.

- Me parece que el gatito esta lastimado – Dijo Spike y le pego una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar lejos del pueblo

Rarity ya había traído a todas sus amigas al lugar pero en cuanto llego cayo Artemis delante de ellas muy lastimado a causa de los golpes que Spike le había provocado.

- ¡Señor Artemis! – Exclamo Rarity alarmada y preocupada – ¿Esta bien?

- Si, no se preocupe, señorita Rarity – Respondió el – Veo que es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé, pese a mis habilidades no podré ganarle

- Tranquilo, gatito con Cutie Mark, te hemos venido a ayudar – Dijo Pinkie

- Si y creo que se exactamente como derrotar a Spike para que vuelva a la normalidad – Agrego Twilight y con su magia abrió un cofre donde estaban guardados nada mas ni nada menos que los elementos de la armonía

- ¿Que son esos collares y esa corona, Twilight Sparkle? – Pregunto Artemis

- Son los elementos de la armonía, la princesa Celestia me los dejo desde que reformamos a Discord para que evitara que cause algún alboroto, ya que en un momento nos hipnotizo volviéndonos lo adverso a nuestras personalidades – Respondió la unicornio – Pero esa historia se la contare en otro momento, ahora debes prepararte por que lo que voy hacer con mis amigas es complejo

Y dicho esto, le alcanzo con su magia a cada una de las ponys el collar con el elemento de la armonía que le pertenecía, salvo uno que era el que tenia forma de manzana.

- Falto uno – Dijo Artemis

- Si, lo se, ese pertenecía a Applejack, pero desde su muerte ha quedado inutilizado – Dijo Twilight con tristeza

- Lo siento, creo que no debí decir eso – Dijo Artemis apenado – ¿Cuál es su idea, Twilight Sparkle?

- Bien, de acuerdo al hechizo que utilizo Spike del libro, solo los elementos de la armonía pueden regresarlo a la normalidad, así que mi idea consiste en usar los poderes de los mismos en usted para ver si puede detenerlo en esta ocasión – Respondió la unicornio dejando un poco confundido a Artemis

- Espere un momento ¿Quiere decir que me daría mas habilidades de las que ya tengo? – Pregunto Artemis

- Eso creo, así que prepárate – Respondió Twilight poniéndose unos cinco pasos hacia tras con el resto de las ponys - ¡Bien chicas, hagámoslo!

- ¡Si! – Respondieron todas al unísono y se pusieron también a la misma distancia de Twilight

Se concentraron por unos segundos hasta que los elementos empezaron a brillar y desprender un aura que termino cubriendo el cuerpo de Artemis. El mismo, al recibir eso, empezó a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, como a evolucionar transformándose. Primero le salieron alas de pegaso, después un cuerno de unicornio y finalmente sus heridas se curaron por completo. Una vez que Twilight y las demás terminaron, al desaparecer el aura que cubría a Artemis, vieron ante ellas la nueva apariencia que había adoptado gracias a los elementos de la armonía y no era otra que la de un alicornio.

- Wow, funciono – Dijo Twilight asombrada

- Se ha convertido en un alicornio – Agrego Rainbow

- Si, y en un muy guapo alicornio, si me permiten decirlo – Exclamo Rarity que no pudo evitar lanzarse encima de el abrazándolo, causando lo de siempre en Artemis que era sonrojarse

- Señorita Rarity, cálmese por favor en este momento – Dijo Artemis con la voz calma y serena de siempre – Tal vez celebremos después de que derrote a Spike

- Lo siento, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio soltándose de el

- Recuerda Artemis, solo derrótalo para que vuelva a la normalidad, no lo mates – Advirtió Twilight – Ya que es probable que ahora con esos nuevos poderes que tienes tengas muchas habilidades nuevas que podrían ser en algunos casos peligrosas

- Entendido, Twilight Sparkle – Dijo Artemis – Ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer

- Suerte, Artemis – Dijo la unicornio

Artemis respondió con una sonrisa y después empezó a mover sus alas.

- ¡A volar! – Grito Artemis y fue a su encuentro de nuevo con Spike

El dragón estaba causando estragos en Ponyville aprovechando su nueva apariencia, sin embargo, fue detenido por una voz que le grito desde abajo.

- ¡Spike, ya basta! – Ordeno la voz que no era de otra que Apple Bloom

- ¿Que quieres, Apple Bloom? ¿Detenerme para salvar a tu supuesto amigo? – Pregunto Spike

- ¡No es solo mi amigo, es mi hermano, así que ya detén esta locura por que es ridículo! – Dijo la potrilla

- ¡No lo haré, no eres más que una pony pequeña que fácilmente aplastaría en este momento, pero en vez de eso, te mandare a volar! – Grito el dragón y le lanzo una patada que mando a Apple Bloom en el aire

El dragón sonrió pero noto que ella no llego al suelo, sino que la había logrado salvar sujetándola en sus patas delanteras un pony que nunca había visto.

- ¿Quien eres? – Pregunto Spike

- ¿No me reconoces? – Pregunto el acercándose volando y mostrándole que se trataba de Artemis convertido en un alicornio

- No puede ser… – Dijo Spike impresionado

Apple Bloom reacciono en los brazos de el y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Artemis? – Pregunto la potrilla y al ver su collar en el cuello lo reconoció – ¡Si, eres tú! ¡Sabia que volverías, hermano!

- Si, pequeña, soy yo – Respondió el con una sonrisa y abrazándola – Te dije que regresaría

- Se supone que te había derrotado – Dijo Spike – ¿Como lograste transformarte en un alicornio?

- Fue gracias a los elementos de la armonía y para que no causes mas problemas – Respondió Artemis dejando a Apple Bloom en el suelo

- Entonces vienes por una revancha, me parece buena idea – Dijo Spike confiado

- No creas que será tan fácil como antes, ahora veras lo que te pasara sobre todo por haberle hecho eso a Apple Bloom – Dijo Artemis con una mirada furiosa y después se dirigió a la potrilla – Pequeña, aléjate a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de el

- Esta bien, pero cuídate – Dijo Apple Bloom

- No te preocupes, ahora vete – Respondió Artemis y la potrilla se alejo de ahí corriendo - ¿Qué esperas, Spike? ¡Atácame!

- No hace falta que me lo ordenes por que ya lo iba hacer – Dijo el dragón y le lanzo nuevamente un golpe con su enorme cola que fácilmente Artemis esquivo volando

- ¡Eso no vale! – Grito Spike furioso y le lanzo un zarpazo que el esquivo esta vez utilizando la tele transportación, una de las habilidades de Twilight Sparkle, para luego aparecer detrás de el

- Aquí estoy – Dijo Artemis y le dio una potente patada en el rostro dejándolo muy dolorido

Spike quiso darle otro zarpazo pero nuevamente lo esquivo utilizando su tele transportación y apareciendo esta vez a la altura de su estomago y golpeándolo con una de sus patas delanteras como si fuera un certero puñetazo ahí, causándole un enorme dolor.

- ¡Eres un maldito gato infeliz! – Dijo Spike que quiso pisarlo pero esta vez lo esquivo volando hacia arriba a toda velocidad

- Trata de atraparme, dragoncito – Dijo Artemis y se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el cielo causando una Rain-Plosión Sonica como la de Rainbow Dash, solo que en vez de formar un arco iris a su paso el de el formaba estrellas

- ¡No te dejare escapar! – Grito Spike y utilizo sus alas para perseguirlo en el aire, aunque Artemis le llevaba mucha ventaja

Artemis al notar que Spike lo seguía sonrió, por que esa era su idea, así que siguió volando solo que esta vez dirigiéndose al bosque Everfree para que no hiciera mas destrozos en Ponyville, fue ahí donde el empezó a bajar la velocidad para que el dragón se acercara un poco hacia el.

- ¡Ya te tengo, pequeño desgraciado! – Dijo Spike confiado pero lo que no espero es que Artemis se frenaría de golpe con sus patas traseras levantadas golpeándolo directo a la cara

Acto seguido, Artemis le lanzo una serie de golpes con sus patas delanteras utilizándolas como puños y dejando casi inconsciente a Spike en el aire. En ese momento, se elevo un poco y le pego una certera patada derecha causando que empezara a caer en picada.

Antes que cayera, el empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno formando una bola de energía pero algo aun mas curioso empezó a suceder y fue que el collar que le había regalado Apple Bloom tallado con la forma de una manzana se convirtió en ese momento en una manzatrueno. Una vez que había juntado la energía necesaria, la movió hacia sus patas delanteras utilizándolas como manos.

- ¡Toma esto y espero que regreses a la normalidad! – Grito Artemis y le lanzo la bola de energía

Spike que estaba recuperando un poco la conciencia en el aire mientras estaba cayendo, vio la esfera de energía y se asusto. Trato de esquivarla pero fue inútil, ya que la recibió de lleno y lo termino por tirar contra el suelo del bosque.

Artemis bajo a toda velocidad y se poso sobre el suelo también y luego que se disperso el polvo que levanto la caída del dragón, noto que Spike había regresado a la normalidad, solo que bastante herido a causa de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Artemis.

En ese instante, la transformación en alicornio que había sufrido Artemis se termino, puesto que consiguió derrotar a Spike.

Las ponys de Ponyville lo ovacionaron por que había acabado con una gran amenaza, mientras que Twilight y sus amigas se acercaron a el para felicitarlo.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, Artemis! – Dijo Twilight felicitándolo – ¡Lo lograste!

- Si, lo logre – Respondió el un poco cansado – Ahora vaya a ver si Spike esta bien, espero no haberme pasado con esa bola de energía que le lance en el final

Dicho esto, la unicornio fue a revisar que Spike se encontrara bien, mientras las demás lo felicitaban.

- ¡Muy buena pelea, gatito! – Exclamo Rainbow dándole un golpecito en su hombro – ¡No cabe dudas que eres cool y mas con esa Rain-Plosión Sonica que hiciste a tu estilo!

- Si, fue impresionante – Agrego Fluttershy

- A mi me gusto cuando empezaste a usar tus patas delanteras como puños, podría decirte ahora que eres el gatito con Cutie Mark boxeador – Dijo Pinkie sonriendo

Artemis sonrió, aunque la única que no dijo nada fue Rarity que solo se acerco a el para darle un beso en su mejilla.

- De verdad lo amo, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity con cara seductora

Artemis se sonrojo pero igual no pudo evitar darles las gracias a todas.

- Se los agradezco mucho, igual si no hubiera sido por los elementos de la armonía que ustedes representan, no habría podido ganar – Dijo Artemis con sinceridad

Todas las ponys lo estaban felicitándolo, mientras Twilight estaba viendo como Spike estaba recobrando la conciencia luego de haber sido derrotado por Artemis y volver a su forma normal, la de un pequeño dragón.

- ¿En donde estoy? ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Spike cuando fijo su vista en una muy enfadada Twilight que lo miraba muy fijo – Eh… Hola Twilight… ¿Qué tal la gala?

- Ya hablaremos mas tarde muy seriamente sobre todo esto, Spike – Dijo la unicornio muy seriamente – Lo que hiciste pudo haber causado una desgracia en Ponyville, menos mal que había una forma de revertir ese hechizo

- Lo siento, Twilight, no se que me paso en serio – Respondió Spike – Creo que no debí ser tan celoso, debo aceptar que Rarity esta enamorada de Artemis, después de todo, me he dado cuenta que es un gran sujeto

- ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio, Spike? – Pregunto la unicornio sorprendida

- Por supuesto, nunca creí que un gato como el se convirtiera primero en pony y después en un alicornio, además que pelea muy bien – Admitió el pequeño dragón – Creo que dejare los celos de lado y me haré amigo de el

- ¿De verdad, Spike? – Pregunto en este caso Artemis sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

- Si, y de verdad lo siento, creo que el rubí de fuego mezclado con ese hechizo de magia oscura me volvió malo – Respondió Spike arrepentido – ¿Puedes perdonarme? Sobre todo por haber pateado a Apple Bloom, creo que eso fue muy descortés de mi parte

Artemis se quedo callado por unos momentos, hasta que le respondió con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, te perdono, solo espero que de ahora en mas nos llevemos bien – Dijo el alzando su pata hacia el para que le diera un apretón con su mano - ¿Prometido?

- Prometido – Respondió Spike y le estrecho la pata – Eso si, cuida bien de Rarity, ella es una pony maravillosa

- Lo se, lo haré – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba Rarity

- Bien, creo que después de todo te volveré a llamar Spikey Wikey – Dijo la unicornio al pequeño dragón – Y no te preocupes, yo también te perdono, solo espero que no se te ocurra cometer otra locura similar

- No te preocupes, ya aprendí mi lección – Dijo el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa a la cual Rarity respondió con un beso a el en su mejilla

- Bueno chicas, tendremos que reparar los desastres ocasionados – Dijo Twilight – Espero que Artemis nos ayude también

- Será un placer, Twilight Sparkle – Dijo el con una sonrisa

Mientras se alejaban, muchas ponys de Ponyville ovacionaban especialmente a Artemis por haber logrado semejante hazaña. Entre la multitud, apareció nuevamente Apple Bloom que corrió para abrazarlo.

- ¡Lo lograste, hermano! – Dijo la potrilla con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Te quiero mucho!

- Y yo a ti, pequeña – Respondió Artemis abrazándola mientras Apple Bloom lo miraba y noto algo extraño

Ella recordaba que la manzana que le había tallado en el collar era normal pero ahora veía que era una manzatrueno, una de las más extrañas que se cultivaban en Sweet Apple Acres y que solo la abuela Smith sabía su origen. Sin embargo, mas adelante sabría por que ahora estaba así su collar, por lo pronto era celebrar.

En ese instante la que también se acerco a Artemis fue la alcaldesa de Povnyville, la cual no dudo en preguntarle algo a el.

- Jovencito ¿Seria tan amable de venir a la tarde para hacerle un reconocimiento por haber salvado a Ponyville? – Pregunto ella

- Si, por mi no hay problema – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba

- Ah, dígame su nombre, por favor – Dijo la alcaldesa antes que Artemis se fuera entre la multitud

- Artemis – Dijo el mientras se alejaba

Así fue como Artemis había logrado no solo vencer a Spike sino también ganarse por fin su amistad, reconociendo este al final su relación con Rarity. Ahora seguro el tendría que prepararse no solo para reparar los daños que sufrió Ponyville por su batalla, sino por la celebración, una mas, por su acto de valentía, mientras Apple Bloom trataría de descubrir por que su collar ahora tenia una manzatrueno en lugar de una manzana común, como ella se la había tallado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina un nuevo capitulo y como podrán ver, ahora Artemis y Spike son amigos dejando sus diferencias atrás, mas allá que Spike se convirtió en villano por unos instantes. Lo que si, a muchos le llamaran la atención la manzatrueno (conocida como Zap Apple en la tercera temporada de My Little Pony en Estados Unidos) pero la misma tendrá una explicación y un significado muy importante mas adelante, se los aseguro.

Ahora seguro vendrán capítulos mas agradables, especialmente los dos que están por venir que seguro disfrutare escribirlos. ^^

Como siempre, agradezco los reviews de las personas que siguen mi fic.

**Sg91 **(acá se descubrió el CHAN CHAN aunque Artemis lo resolvió con facilidad, bah eso creo XD)** FlutterRage **(Mas que invocar algo poderoso, el se transformo en algo poderoso y aunque da pena lo de Rarity, me gusta verlos juntos en el fic ^^)** Seren Avro Tsukino **(Creo que se olvidan que soy un muchacho, todo culpa de mi nick, igual ya se resolvió el problema en este capitulo y final feliz por ahora)** Pikachumili **(Si te gustan los búhos no te prives de tener uno, son geniales y seria buena idea raptar a Rarity eh XD) y** vinylcrush **(Aquí esta el capitulo por fin y se clava gracias a sus cascos por que es una habilidad que le quedo como gato cuando tenia garras, me explico creo).

Y a todos los demás que la leen pero no dejan reviews, gracias igual.

Ahora veré si puedo hacer el próximo capitulo mas rápido, sobre todo por que como ya dije, los próximos que están por venir serán para mi los mas entretenidos para escribir y ademas se descubrirán mas cosas.

Un saludo y nos vemos pronto. ^^


	10. Lazos de Hermandad

Bien, hemos llegado a la décima parte de esta historia y este ha sido uno de los capítulos que mas me gusto escribir, junto con el próximo que es mas divertido de lo que se imaginan, ademas que estará dedicado a una de mis amigas que es una de las fieles lectoras de este fic.

Quiero advertir sobre una de las canciones de este capitulo, es bastante peculiar ya que la saque de una película que tuvo un gran éxito en el 2012 y que gracias al doblaje latino, pude saber la letra. Los que son menores están advertidos, pero creo que hoy en día las palabras que lean en esas estrofas les parecerán normales. XD

A disfrutar con este nuevo capitulo. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 10 – Lazos de Hermandad**

Mientras todos estaban ocupados con reparar los daños ocasionados luego de la batalla de Artemis con Spike, este último se encontraba en la enfermería a causa de las heridas que le había ocasionado Artemis con sus golpes, que si bien no eran graves, tenían que ser curadas, así que la enfermera Redheart se encargaba de eso mientras Twilight lo acompañaba, eso sí, sin que el se quejara a cada rato.

- ¡Auch, eso duele! – Decía Spike al ver que la enfermera le ponía una venda en cada herida que tenia

- Spike, tienes que darte cuenta que las heridas que te provocaste fueron por la pelea que tuviste y necesitaban ser curadas – Dijo Twilight – Además, veo que esa transformación que tuviste te causo efectos secundarios, es por eso que te traje aquí para que te curaran

- Si, lo sé, lo siento – Respondió el pequeño dragón – Creo que mis celos me transformaron como aquella vez que fue mi cumpleaños y eso me volvió codicioso, al punto tal que en aquella ocasión casi mato a Rarity, debí estar loco en haber hecho esto de nuevo

- Se que estas arrepentido, eso es algo bueno viniendo de ti – Dijo la unicornio – Y ahora que consideras a Artemis como un amigo, espero que se lleven bien, porque el no es malo, todo lo contrario, si hubieras visto como fue la gala, además me emociono que le dedicara unas palabras a Apple Bloom en memoria de Applejack cuando fue a hablar delante de todos en Canterlot

- Creo que no lo conocí bien a Artemis desde que llego, pero por lo que me cuentas, parece un buen tipo – Dijo Spike – Espero que al menos en el tiempo en que este trate a Rarity como se merece

- No te preocupes, ya lo está haciendo – Respondió Twilight guiñándole el ojo

En ese momento, entraron a la enfermería Artemis acompañado de Apple Bloom.

- Hola, espero que no estemos estorbando – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo se encuentra Spike?

- Por suerte bien, aunque veo que lo golpeaste demasiado – Respondió Twilight – Me has dejado sorprendida por la fuerza que tienes, es algo raro teniendo en cuenta que el hechizo que te transformo no daba esas habilidades

- Lo sé, a mí también me ha dejado sorprendido en el transcurso de los días, igual lo encuentro como algo beneficioso que debo usar bien – Dijo Artemis a lo cual la unicornio asintió

- Y a mí lo que me llama la atención es que ahora la manzana que le talle en el collar, que tenia la forma de la Cutie Mark de mi hermana, se convirtió en una manzatrueno – Dijo Apple Bloom para que Twilight notara ese cambio en Artemis

- Si, ahora que lo dices es cierto – Respondió la unicornio - ¿En qué momento sucedió eso, Artemis?

- La verdad no tengo idea, ahora que veo mi collar no me había dado cuenta – Respondió el – Supongo que habrá sido en el momento de mi batalla, cuando todas ustedes utilizaron los elementos de la armonía sobre mi

- Después averiguare porque ocurrió eso, es bastante extraño – Dijo la unicornio pero Apple Bloom la detuvo

- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso, ya que la que sabe muy bien sobre esto es la abuela Smith – Respondió la potrilla

- Esta bien, te lo dejare en tus cascos, después de todo Artemis esta aquí en Ponyville por ti más que nada – Dijo Twilight y Apple Bloom sonrió

Mientras tanto, Artemis se dirigió a Spike.

- Hola Spike, lo siento mucho si te lastime demasiado con mis poderes – Dijo el arrepintiéndose un poco – Veo que se me paso la mano, no mido muy bien estos cambios que he tenido

- No te preocupes, el que está arrepentido en realidad de todo esto soy yo – Respondió el pequeño dragón – No debí hacer eso, casi pongo en peligro el pueblo y encima me deje llevar pegándole una patada a Apple Bloom

- Ya te dije que está todo bien, de hecho te quería hacer una propuesta – Dijo Artemis

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? – Pregunto Spike

- Veras, las pequeñas van a tener un número musical en la escuela dentro de un día, así que necesitaba ayuda extra para esto y ya que veo que dejamos nuestras diferencias de lado, te elegí a ti para que formes parte del grupo – Respondió Artemis

- ¿En serio quieres que forme parte del grupo? – Pregunto Spike asombrado

- En serio – Respondió el semental - ¿Aceptas?

- Por supuesto, de hecho ya he tenido experiencia con esta clase de cosas – Respondió el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces preparare todo para mañana, es el día en que vamos a ensayar – Dijo Artemis a punto de despedirse cuando Spike lo detuvo

- Un momento, Artemis, te quería dar esto – Dijo el pequeño dragón y le entrego el rubí de fuego de Rarity – Es el rubí que utilice, pertenece a Rarity porque yo se lo regale, pero ya que estas con ella, dáselo y recuerda, trátala bien porque es la pony mas hermosa de todas

- De acuerdo, lo haré – Respondió el con una sonrisa mientras Apple Bloom se acerco a ella

- Vamos, Artemis, que dentro de un rato harán una ceremonia en tu honor en Ponyville – Dijo la potrilla

- Es verdad, aunque no sé si merezco tantas celebraciones por mi – Respondió Artemis

- Claro que si, eres el mejor hermano del mundo – Dijo Apple Bloom y en ese instante Twilight que estaba atenta escucho eso y recordó que era lo mismo que le decía a Shining Armor, así que sonrió

- Esta bien, pequeña, vayamos – Dijo Artemis pero antes de irse con Apple Bloom fue detenido por la unicornio

- Yo también iré, después de todo, dije que había que reparar los daños que ocasiono la batalla a Ponyville – Dijo Twilight – Además que me emociono lo que te dijo Apple Bloom

- ¿Y que dije yo, Twilight? – Pregunto la potrilla

- Veras, cuando le dijiste que Artemis es el mejor hermano del mundo, me vino a la mente las muchas veces en que a Shining Armor le dije eso y la verdad entiendo tu sentimiento – Respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa

- Veo que entiendo lo que quiere decir, Twilight Sparkle – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa – Entonces vayamos

Ella asintió y acompaño a los dos a la salida de la enfermería. Spike sigue ahí pues sus heridas se curarían en solo un día pero mientras tanto, debía andar vendado, aunque en un momento la enfermera Redheart se acerco a el.

- Bien, pequeño, vas a sentir un pequeño pinchazo pero después todo estará bien – Dijo ella con una inyección en su casco

- ¡Inyecciones! ¡Odio las inyecciones! – Grito Spike aterrado - ¡Twilight, socorro! ¡Sálvame de ella!

- Ya ven para aquí, pequeño – Dijo la enfermera tratando de inyectarle la inyección pero Spike corría para todos lados, evitando ser inyectado

Mientras tanto, Twilight junto a sus amigas, acompañados de Artemis, se dispusieron a reparar los daños ocasionados por la batalla reciente. Twilight y Rarity se ocupaban de reparar con su magia las paredes y techos caídos, mientras Rainbow y Fluttershy desde el aire las ayudaban con esa tarea poniéndolos en su lugar. Artemis se ocupaba de limpiar los escombros mas grandes utilizando su gran fuerza para llevarlos sobre su lomo.

En menos de dos horas terminaron con toda la tarea y Ponyville había quedado como nueva otra vez, justo en ese momento la alcaldesa se acerco a ellas para felicitarlas por el trabajo que habían hecho.

- Muy bien, chicas, lo hicieron muy bien – Dijo ella y después se dirigió a Artemis – Jovencito, en una hora te espero en el centro del pueblo, estaremos montando un escenario para darte un reconocimiento por el acto de valentía que hiciste hoy

- Se lo agradezco, alcaldesa – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, las dejo descansar a todas, nos vemos ahí – Dijo ella y se retiro

- Bien, tenemos tiempo libre así que aprovechemos – Dijo Rainbow Dash y se fue a recostar un rato sobre una nube

- Yo iré a ver cómo están los animales en mi casa, nos vemos después – Dijo Fluttershy y se retiro volando

- Voy a traer unos globos y el equipo de música de mi casa, así armamos una buena fiesta que seguro el gatito con Cutie Mark la hará genial – Dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada y se iba pegando saltos

- Y yo mientras llevare a Spike a casa, el pobre quedo un poco destrozado con la batalla, lo bueno es que ya regreso a la normalidad, así que nos vemos después – Dijo Twilight y se fue a la enfermería a buscar al pequeño dragón para llevarlo luego a su casa

Eso dejo nuevamente a Rarity y Artemis a solas.

- Bueno, también debo dirigirme a mi casa para prepararme para esta ocasión especial, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio – Así que lo veré en un rato

- De acuerdo, señorita Rarity, aunque antes que se vaya tome esto – Dijo Artemis y saco el rubí de fuego que Spike le entrego a el para que se lo diera a ella – Me lo dio Spike, dijo que te lo regresaba ya que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo

- Gracias, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity y tomo el rubí con su magia – Aunque no entiendo porque se lo dio a usted y no me lo entrego a mí personalmente

- Bueno, es que el me dijo que de ahora en mas, la cuide y la trate como debe ser, porque comparto algo con el en particular – Respondió el – Y es eso que usted es la pony mas hermosa de todas

Al escuchar esto Rarity empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras Artemis se había sonrojado, para agradecerle por esas palabras, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias y nos vemos al rato, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio y se alejo del lugar mientras llevaba el rubí de fuego con su magia

Artemis se quedo mirándola por un rato hasta que se alejo, después se quedo sentando en uno de los bancos del centro del pueblo mientras veía como se iba montando el escenario en donde iban a hacer la ceremonia. En ese instante, llego corriendo Apple Bloom hacia el, acompañado de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

- Hola, hermano, mira quienes vinieron – Dijo la potrilla con una sonrisa y sus amigas se acercaron

- Hola pequeñas, no las veía desde hace un tiempo – Dijo Artemis

- Es que estábamos ocupadas en otras cosas, aunque nos enteramos de lo que hiciste – Dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa

- Si, que lastima que me lo perdí, me hubiera encantado verte como un alicornio – Agrego Scootaloo – Suena cool eso

- Al menos yo tuve el privilegio de verlo así y créanme que me encanto, además me defendió – Dijo Apple Bloom emocionada, causándole envidia a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo obviamente

- Vamos, no es para tanto, aun no entiendo cómo puedo obtener esas habilidades si cuando llegue a Equestria solo era un simple gato que la única capacidad que tenia es hablar – Dijo Artemis pensando

- Tal vez es como dijo Twilight, son progresos tuyos mientras estas transformado – Dijo Apple Bloom – Además, quiero que después de esta ceremonia vayas para mi casa, ya que quiero sacarme la duda de la manzatrueno con la abuela Smith

- Esta bien, pequeña – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

- Ah y ya llego mi prima Babs Seed, solo espero que se lleven bien porque a veces es medio temperamental – Dijo la potrilla

- No me hagas acordar cuando nos saco de la mesa mientras estábamos tomando unos licuados para dárselos a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, eso fue demasiado grosero de su parte – Dijo Sweetie Belle

- Si, a mi me dio ganas de matarla en ese momento – Agrego Scootaloo

- Bueno, tranquilas chicas, saben que al final ella se unió a nuestro grupo y es una Cutie Mark Crusader mas – Respondió Apple Bloom tratando de calmarlas – Lo que sí, espero que se lleve bien con Artemis, porque no suelen caerle bien los extraños y mas porque es de Manehattan, por eso a veces es solitaria

Las otras dos potrillas comprendieron y Artemis se quedo pensativo, porque no sabía muy bien cómo iba a ser su relación con la prima de Apple Bloom.

- Bueno, te veremos en la ceremonia – Dijo Apple Bloom despidiéndose – Nos vemos, hermano

- Cuídate, Artemis – Dijo Sweetie Belle también despidiéndose

- Nos vemos, Artemis – Dijo Scootaloo que fue la última en despedirse

Y así las tres se alejaron dejando nuevamente a Artemis solo dejándolo pensativo en el lugar mientras seguía observando como ya iba tomando color el escenario de la ceremonia. Ya habían traído a las ponys encargadas de la música como Vinyl Scratch, Octavia y Lyra, sin embargo también había algunos pequeños retrasos ocasionados por Derpy que generaba pequeños accidentes sin intención, debido un poco a su torpeza natural.

Ya había pasado la hora rápidamente y todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, todas las ponys conocidas del pueblo estaban ahí presentes y Artemis como era de esperarse con estas cosas le agarro un poco de nerviosismo que trato de disimular, sin embargo, se fue acercando de poco al escenario donde fue reconocido por muchas de ellas, algunos reporteros le querían hacer una entrevista y como era de esperarse, el grupo de Twilight y sus amigas estaba ahí, obviamente se dirigió donde se encontraba Rarity que se había puesto un sombrero muy sobrio y elegante. También habían llegado las Cutie Mark Crusaders que no querían perderse la ceremonia, especialmente Apple Bloom que le tenia un gran afecto a el.

La alcaldesa se dirigió al micrófono para comenzar con la ceremonia.

- ¡Potros y potrancas de Ponyville, estamos aquí reunidos para homenajear el acto de valentía de un jovencito que ha venido de muy lejos pero que desde que llego a nuestro pueblo, ha generado muchos cambios positivos! – Dijo ella a través del micrófono - ¡Sean tan amables de darle un caluroso aplauso y ovación a Artemis!

Fue en ese momento en que el se dirigió al escenario lentamente, obviamente un poco nervioso, aunque después de lo que había vivido en Canterlot ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en frente de una gran cantidad de publico. Los que más lo ovacionaron fueron Twilight y sus amigas, obviamente Rarity le lanzo alguna que otra mirada seductora y también las tres pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders lo felicitaron, naturalmente la más emocionada Apple Bloom ya que consideraba a Artemis como su hermano.

Artemis recibió una medalla y un diploma como ciudadano ilustre de Ponyville, además de las felicitaciones de la alcaldesa. Después de eso, el se dirigió al micrófono para pronunciar, como lo había hecho en Canterlot, unas palabras pero en este caso a Ponyville.

- Nuevamente estoy agradecido por esta muestra de afecto hacia mi, sinceramente no me la merezco mas allá de todo lo que haya hecho hasta ahora desde que llegue a Equestria y mas especialmente a Ponyville – Decía Artemis nuevamente bastante emocionado – Esto se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a una potrilla por la cual he venido aquí a ayudarla y creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, me refiero a Apple Bloom, así que se lo dedico a ella y a todas las amigas de Twilight Sparkle que me ayudaron a lo largo de todo este tiempo, ya sean Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie o la señorita Rarity a la cual mas aprecio desde que llegue aquí, gracias a todas ustedes, gracias Ponyville y espero quedarme un tiempo mas en este hermoso pueblo, es todo

Terminado el discurso de Artemis, este fue ovacionado y aplaudido nuevamente por toda Ponyville ahí presente, obviamente que Apple Bloom al haber escuchado a Artemis dedicarle la ceremonia la hizo soltar algunas lagrimas, como así Rarity que estaba enamorada de el que no dejaba de lanzarle piropos. Ahora venia el tiempo de una pequeña canción para la ocasión, así que para eso se había llamado a las ponys especializadas en la música. Sin embargo, Pinkie Pie sorprendió a todos ya que era por así decirlo la DJ junto a Vinyl Scratch para ponerle ritmo a esta ceremonia, mientras Octavia y Lyra hacían de soporte ahí.

- ¡Muy bien Ponyville, a moverse! – Dijo Pinkie Pie extremadamente feliz

Ella de este modo puso arranque a la música...

_Oh oh oh oh, here we go__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya_

_Garcia rave, Garcia blow, Garcia rave__  
__everybody come on!_

_Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya__  
__here we, here we go!_

_Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's get up everybody__  
__Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's come on everybody_

_Sunny days, everybody's out__  
__at the beach, at the pool or just fooling around__  
__we're having fun with me and my crew__  
__while checking out the chicks that are checking out you__  
__here she comes, well what do you do?__  
__listen to the words of Tony and I'll help get you through__  
__take a wink wink off your eye, dance, say bye bye__  
__see you at the party, don't bring another guy!_

_Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's get up everybody__  
__Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's come on everybody_

_Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Bamboleo)__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Oh-eo)_

_Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Bamboleo)__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Oh-eo)_

Todos estaban bailando a la par de la genial música, como era de esperarse Artemis lo hacia con Rarity aunque se unió Apple Bloom junto a ellos…

___Ya te puedes preparar que esta fiesta va a empezar  
Vamonos! tu y yo encontre a la pista  
que vamos a bailar, ey chico, preparate, muevete, muevete  
al compas conmigo, que te quiero tener muy cerca  
ven aqui, ven aqui, muevete, cogeme la cintura  
Vamonos! Vamonos!_

_Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's get up everybody__  
__Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's come on everybody_

_Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Bamboleo)__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Oh-eo)_

_Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Bamboleo)__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Oh-eo)_

_Garcia rave, Garcia blow, Garcia rave__  
__now clap your hands__  
__Garcia rave, Garcia blow__  
__come on everybody! here we, here we go!__  
_

- ¡Esto le llamo divertirse! – Dijo Artemis

- ¡Si, me encanta! – Respondió Apple Bloom feliz

- ¡Usted lo ha dicho, señor Artemis! – Dijo Rarity con mirada seductora

Y la canción ya estaba llegando a su fin...

_One... two... three... Come on_

_Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's get up everybody__  
__Oh oh oh oh, it's my party, volare, cantare__  
__let's come on everybody_

_Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Bamboleo)__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Oh-eo)__  
__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Bamboleo)__  
__Oh ya ya Bamboleo oh a ya (Oh-eo)_

Una vez terminada la canción, la alcaldesa dio por finalizada la ceremonia y todos en Ponyville regresaron a sus tareas habituales. Después de que la mayoría se habían ido, solo quedaron Twilight con sus amigas como así también Apple Bloom con las suyas. Ahí fue el momento preciso en que Artemis decidió hablar con ellas a solas.

- Bien, creo que es hora de retirarme, tengo que ir con Apple Bloom a su casa a pasar un rato ya que no estuve con ella con motivo de la gala en Canterlot – Dijo el semental – Así que cuídense y nos vemos

- Tu también cuídate, Artemis – Dijo Twilight – Yo me iré a cuidar a Spike, por suerte sus heridas se sanaran mañana por que al ser un dragón tiene escamas gruesas, así que se recuperara pronto, aunque me dijo que la enfermera lo torturo con una inyección

- Yo sabia que esa enfermera era bastante sádica, me acuerdo cuando me echo de la sala solo porque no me dejo celebrar el nacimiento de los hijos del señor y la señora Cake en Sugarcube Corner – Dijo Pinkie un poco molesta

- Pobre Spike, me había olvidado que le teme a las inyecciones, espero que ahora este bien – Dijo Fluttershy

- Seguro estará bien, al menos si soporto esa inyección quiere decir que se hará hombre algún día – Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Bueno, nosotras cuatro nos despedimos, así que te quedas con Rarity y las pequeñas – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa – Nos vemos, Artemis

Y así las cuatro ponys se alejaron mientras Artemis había quedado solo con Rarity y las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders.

- Artemis, tengo una propuesta – Dijo Apple Bloom - ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche a dormir en mi casa?

- ¿En serio quieres que vaya? No lo se, estorbaría – Respondió Artemis

- Tonterías, es mas, así pasas el tiempo que perdimos mientras estuviste en la gala, conoces a mi prima Babs Seed y sabremos el porque de la manzatrueno – Dijo la potrilla

Artemis se quedo pensativo ya que Rarity siempre quería estar con el en su casa, sin embargo, la unicornio al darse cuenta que el dudaba, respondió antes que el.

- Si lo preocupa el hecho de que este sola el resto del día y en especial en la noche, no hay problema, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity – Vaya con Apple Bloom y diviértase, lo esperare mañana

- Esta bien, señorita Rarity – Dijo el con una sonrisa – Nos veremos en la mañana

- Así será – Dijo la unicornio acercándose a el y dándole un beso en los labios – Nos vemos, señor Artemis

Fue así como Rarity se alejo del lugar, dejando a Artemis con Apple Bloom y sus amigas, aunque el beso de Rarity despertó una duda en su hermanita Sweetie Belle.

- Artemis ¿Por qué te beso mi hermana así? – Pregunto la pequeña unicornio inocentemente - ¿Acaso esta enamorada de vos?

Artemis al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo al máximo y no respondió, por lo cual genero la sonrisa picara de Sweetie Belle y un comentario de ella.

- Ahora entiendo porque bailan tan seguido juntos o porque ella siempre pregunta por ti – Dijo la pequeña unicornio

- Igual Artemis, no haces mal pareja con ella, se ven bien juntos – Agrego Scootaloo

- Bueno, si no hay problema con eso, entonces esta bien – Respondió Artemis aun sonrojado

- Ya chicas, lo esta avergonzando – Dijo Apple Bloom – Además, ya nos tenemos que ir que se va hacer tarde

- Es verdad, por cierto, las quiero a todas mañana reunidas en la casa club – Dijo Artemis dirigiéndose en especial a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo – Ya que mañana practicaremos el numero musical para la escuela, las ayudare

- Genial – Dijo Scootaloo – Con tu ayuda, seguro será perfecto

- Yo iré ya que tengo libre el día – Dijo Sweetie Belle

- Bien, las veo allí – Dijo Artemis dando media vuelta y yéndose con Apple Bloom a su casa – Nos vemos, pequeñas

- Adiós Artemis, cuídate – Dijo la pequeña unicornio despidiéndose

- Eso, nos vemos mañana – Agrego Scootaloo también despidiéndose

De esta manera Artemis y Apple Bloom fueron rápidamente a Sweet Apple Acres, llegando en tan solo un par de minutos.

Una vez que entraron, fueron recibidos por Big Macintosh que los estaba esperando.

- Artemis, que bueno tenerte de nuevo en nuestro humilde hogar – Dijo el semental en señal de saludo

- El gusto es mío, señor Big Macintosh – Respondió Artemis – Hoy me quedare a dormir ya que Apple Bloom quería que estuviera con ella

- Y no es para menos, eres mi hermano, así que mereces quedarte – Dijo la potrilla con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, descansen un rato – Dijo Big Macintosh y se alejo

En ese momento, Apple Bloom se dirigió a la abuela Smith, ya que este era el momento preciso para sacarse la duda sobre la manzatrueno.

- Abuela Smith, quería sacarme una duda con Artemis – Dijo la potrilla

- ¿Y que sucede con el, nieta? – Pregunto la anciana

- Mira su collar, cuando se lo regale tenia la forma de una manzana, similar a la Cutie Mark de mi hermana, pero después se convirtió en una manzatrueno – Respondió Apple Bloom

La abuela Smith se quedo mirando detenidamente el collar de Artemis y después hablo.

- Vaya, no veía una manzatrueno desde los tiempos en que era joven, cuando se fundo Ponyville, es una larga historia que conté en la escuela de mi nieta una vez – Dijo la anciana

- ¿En serio, señora Smith? – Pregunto Artemis

- Si hijo, veras las manzatruenos solo pueden cosecharse en tierra muy fértil y son especiales, el nombre lo dice, son muy buenas para muchas comidas, están en una parte de Sweet Apple Acres que después te podría enseñar – Respondió la abuela Smith – Sin embargo, ver que un collar con una manzana se transforme en una manzatrueno puede significar que algo en ti ha despertado y que para eso estas destinado

- Eso quiere decir que Artemis es especial – Dijo Apple Bloom – Me gusta la idea

- Ojala así sea, nieta – Respondió la abuela Smith con una sonrisa

En ese momento Artemis recordó las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior la princesa Cadence que eran exactamente las mismas que había dicho la abuela Smith y eran que el estaba destinado para algo en Equestria, tal vez eso era lo que hacia que tuviera todas esas habilidades y al haber recibido el poder de los elementos de la armonía, estos tal vez hayan aumentado y despertado algo en su interior que hicieran que la manzana de su collar se convirtiera en una manzatrueno, pero mejor no saco conclusiones por el momento hasta saber la verdad, así que siguió con Apple Bloom en su casa como si nada pasara por su mente.

- Bueno, Artemis, es momento que te presente a mi prima, prepárate – Dijo la potrilla

- Esta bien, nos vemos señora Smith – Respondió Artemis y se alejo a lo cual la anciana respondió saludando con su pata derecha

Apple Bloom y Artemis se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde ahí estaba una potrilla de piel anaranjada muy oscura, crin violeta también bastante oscura y con unas pecas en su cara que eran idénticas a las de Applejack y las que tenia ahora Artemis, por lo cual no cabía ninguna duda que se trataba de la prima de Apple Bloom.

- Artemis, te presento a mi prima, Babs Seed – Dijo Apple Bloom – Babs Seed, el es Artemis

- Es un placer conocerte, pequeña – Dijo Artemis amablemente pero inmediatamente la potrilla reacciono con cara enojada

- ¿Me dijiste pequeña? ¿Quién te crees que eres, albino? – Pregunto Babs Seed insultándolo

Artemis se quedo inmóvil ante esa reacción de la potrilla, sin embargo tenia una carta bajo la manga para tratar de controlarla después de lo que le había comentado Apple Bloom respecto a ella.

- ¡Babs Seed, no seas así con Artemis! – Dijo la potrilla molesta con su prima – ¡Recuerda que el ahora es mi hermano!

- ¡Pues que no me diga pequeña, soy una pony de ciudad que se cuidarme sola, por lo tanto no soy más pequeña! – Respondió Babs Seed

Artemis se acerco a ella y le hablo.

- Escúchame bien, pequeña, yo no lo dije con intenciones de ofenderte, simplemente lo hice para tratar de llevarme bien contigo, por que Apple Bloom ya me contó sobre tu personalidad, así que más te vale que seas una buena niña o me conocerás – Dijo el semental con una mirada intimidante hacia Babs Seed

La potrilla quedo bastante sorprendida ante esa reacción de el y no se iba a quedar callada.

- Me ha intimidado, me gusta, es un pony con actitud y ya me cayó bien – Dijo Babs Seed con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Apple Bloom

- Si, tienes buen gusto de haberlo elegido como hermano – Dijo su prima guiñándole el ojo a lo cual Apple Bloom respondió con una sonrisa

El resto del día paso con normalidad, Artemis contaba de la experiencia vivida tanto en Canterlot en la gala como su arribo a Ponyville en el cual tuvo que enfrentar a Spike con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, dejando asombrados en esta ocasión a Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith cuando el les dijo que se había convertido en un alicornio en ese momento. También contó que en el transcurso de la batalla su collar se convirtió en una manzatrueno, por lo cual estaba dando una explicación a ellos de cómo fue que sucedió aquel fenómeno que hasta el momento era inexplicable pero que pronto tendría alguna respuesta.

A medida que seguía pasando el día también se iba afianzando su relación con Babs Seed, de hecho ya se habían hecho amigos, sobre todo por la actitud con la que se presento Artemis ante ella, esto hacia que Apple Bloom estuviera feliz. Tuvieron un rato por la tarde para jugar un poco con Winona y una vez que cenaron, a la noche, cada uno se preparaba para dormir.

Sin embargo, no era una noche como otras, ya que los pegasos habían decidido que hubiera tormenta, algo que Apple Bloom siempre le daba miedo, sobre todo en aquel tiempo en que estuvo sola. Sin embargo, al estar Artemis junto a ella, estaba más tranquila, sumado a Babs Seed que también estaba en su habitación.

De pronto, un trueno muy fuerte sonó en la habitación y Apple Bloom no pudo evitar asustarse.

- Como odio cuando hay tormentas así – Dijo Apple Bloom asustada

- No es tan malo, miedosa, a mi me gusta este clima – Dijo Babs Seed tranquila

Artemis se subió arriba de la cama junto a ambas y les planteo una idea.

- Oigan pequeñas, tengo una idea para que estos truenos no nos molesten – Dijo el con una sonrisa - ¿Qué les parece si le cantamos la canción de los relampamigos?

- ¿Canción de los relampamigos? - Preguntaron ambas potrillas

- Así es, es fácil, si quieren les digo la letra en susurro y me dicen que les parece – Dijo Artemis y las dos se acercaron a el

Al escuchar la letra, no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, especialmente Babs Seed, por que era la clase de canción que cualquiera le gustaría cantar en un momento así en el que miedo quiere ganarte pero vos los enfrentas.

- De acuerdo, la cantaremos – Dijo Apple Bloom

- Cuenta conmigo también, me encanto la letra – Agrego Babs Seed con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, prepárense – Dijo Artemis poniéndose en medio de la cama y agarro a ambas potrillas de los cascos

En cuanto sonó un trueno, ellos empezaron a cantar…

_Cuando escuches a los truenos_

_No te asustes, no_

_Ve a tu relampamigo y canta esta canción _

_¡Puto Trueno! Te voy a coger_

_No me haces nada porque Dios te pedorreo_

_Prrr_

Después de eso, los tres se rieron a carcajadas, porque sabían que la tormenta no iba a impedir que se asustaran y así se divirtieran.

Una hora después, la lluvia paro y Artemis aun seguía despierto, lo mismo que Apple Bloom y Babs Seed, ya que antes de dormirse estaban planificando lo que iban hacer mañana junto con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, sin olvidar que había agregado a Spike al equipo. Después de comentarle a ambas la canción que tenia en mente, estaban de acuerdo con lo que el había propuesto.

- Me parece genial, pero tendremos que practicarla mínimo como diez veces para que nos salga perfecta esa canción – Dijo Apple Bloom – Además yo tengo que cantarla y eso ya implica responsabilidad

- Lo mismo digo yo, tendré que practicar con la guitarra para que me salga perfecto, pero aun así lo haré – Dijo Babs Seed

- Bien, entonces mañana empezamos, ya que a la noche será la obra de la escuela – Dijo Artemis – Espero que estén preparadas

- Lo estaremos – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Después de media hora de esa charla, Babs Seed se quedo dormida, Apple Bloom estaba aun medio despierta y Artemis seguía despierto. En ese momento, la potrilla le dijo algo a el que venia desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

- Sabes Artemis, creo que al compartir este día con mi familia, he notado que los lazos de hermandad entre ambos nos unieron mas a los dos – Dijo Apple Bloom – Es por eso que quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y mas allá que vuelvas a ser un gato dentro de poco tiempo, para mi nunca dejaras de ser mi hermano

Y dicho esto, se quedo profundamente dormida al lado de el.

Artemis solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa, sin embargo, pensaba que en cuanto el hechizo terminara, seguramente tendría que volver a Tokio donde lo estaba esperando su verdadera familia. Sin embargo, entre que lo quería Apple Bloom y que lo amaba Rarity, le hacia dudar de esa posibilidad.

Todo eso le daba vueltas en su cabeza en ese momento, pero no tenía tiempo por ahora para eso, ahora lo importante era ayudar a Apple Bloom y sus amigas a que la obra de la escuela saliera estupenda.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y así concluye un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Parece que esto va a ponerse muy dramático en el final si Artemis toma la decisión que todos pensamos que va llevar a cabo. Sin embargo, de aquí a ese capitulo, falta bastante terreno y aun tengo bastantes ideas para que la historia siga progresando, ademas que todavía hay algunos misterios que se descubrirán mas adelante. ^^

La primera canción incluida en la ceremonia, es de García y es un homenaje a mi infancia ya que la escuchaba allá por el año 1996. La otra canción la que advertí por la letra, pertenece nada mas ni nada menos que a la película Ted. En un principio se me ocurrió poner la versión original en ingles, pero gracias a que salio en latino el DVD y teniendo en cuenta que en esta ocasión eran Artemis, Apple Bloom y Babs Seed los que la cantarían, pensé que vendría como anillo al dedo esta versión que es bastante grosera, pero aun así causa gracia. Solo espero que no ofenda a nadie, por favor.

Y la referencia al temor de Spike a las inyecciones me vino gracias a Goku, que también le tenia miedo, aunque quien no le tuvo miedo a esas agujas alguna vez. XD

Como siempre, los saludos a los lectores de este fic que se toman la molestia de dejar una opinión acerca del mismo a través de una review. ^^

**Sg91 **(No te preocupes, habrá un conflicto aun mas largo mas adelante, es solo cuestión de esperar, te lo garantizo)** FlutterRage **(Si, lo se, pero bueno, dejemos que Artemis disfrute mientras le dure el hechizo que lo transformo en pony, después veremos que pasara XD)** Pikachumili **(Hiciste la review mas original hasta ahora, lo del beso de Rarity a Spike ya te lo explique y no te preocupes, ya en el próximo capitulo esta esa canción tan esperada por vos ^^)** LightningDestroyer **(Gracias, aquí hubo una breve explicación de la manzatrueno, pero creo que eso se vera un poco mas adelante, dejemos en modo suspenso eso) y** derpylove25 **(Gracias y ya apareció Babs Seed, espero que guste ya que aparecerá un poco mas seguido, sobre todo en el próximo capitulo mas que nada).

Y a todos los demás que leen la historia o la siguen pero no se animan a dejar reviews, gracias de todas formas. ^^

Ahora se vendrá próximamente un capitulo que estoy escribiendo y la verdad me encanta, sobre todo por que sucederá algo que seguro a muchos les gustara con una de las pequeñas protagonistas, ademas de la inclusión de una de las canciones que mas me gusto de Wreck-It Ralph, lo cual hará que el capitulo sea bastante tierno por así decirlo. X3

Nos vemos pronto, estaré de vacaciones unos cuantos días pero eso no significa que mis ideas del fic las abandone. ^^


	11. La Mejor Función de la Historia

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capitulo y uno mas de los que disfrute escribir porque sucede un acontecimiento muy importante en el mismo.

Así también, la canción que esta en el capitulo va dedicada a mi amiga** Pikachumili **que es una fiel lectora del fic mas allá que esta solo en DeviantART pero siempre me deja alguna review y que decidí agradecerle poniendo dicha canción que es de Japón.

Disfruten de la lectura. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 11 – La Mejor Función de la Historia**

Una vez que llego la mañana, la cual lucia soleada y agradable después de la tormenta de la noche anterior, había llegado el gran día de la función que las Cutie Mark Crusaders tenían que hacer para la escuela por la noche a pedido de la maestra Cheerilee. Artemis se había empeñado en ayudarlas porque después de todo era una de las promesas que le hizo a Apple Bloom antes de irse a la gala en Canterlot. Para eso, se despertó temprano y como había que ensayar bastante, no desayunaron y se fue junto con Apple Bloom y Babs Seed hacia la casa club que se encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres donde deberían esperar también a Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Spike, este ultimo a pedido de Artemis después de limar sus asperezas con los celos por Rarity y ya que se habían hecho amigos.

Así, los tres se quedaron esperando unos diez minutos hasta que Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle llegaron, obviamente esta última a bordo del scooter de la pequeña pegaso que iba a toda velocidad y para llegar a tiempo al lugar.

- Muy bien, aquí estamos, hola Artemis – Saludo Sweetie Belle una vez que se detuvo el scooter

- ¿Cómo estas, súper gato? – Saludo a modo de pregunta y de manera especial Scootaloo

- Estoy bien, pequeñas, me alegra que llegaran – Respondió Artemis – Pero aun no podremos empezar sino llega Spike, es el que falta para completar el equipo

- Más le vale que llegue, después de la patada que me dio ayer – Dijo Apple Bloom enojada

- No te preocupes, ya se disculpo conmigo sobre lo que sucedió y todo esta bien – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

Apple Bloom sonrió y todos se quedaron esperando al pequeño dragón, que llego unos treinta minutos después corriendo lo mas que podía hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

- Hola a todos, siento mucho llegar tarde – Saludo y se disculpo a la vez Spike un poco agotado – Lo que pasa es que Twilight se quedo sacándome los vendajes de las heridas que ya se me curaron

- Ahora estas mucho mejor, veo que te recuperaste – Dijo Artemis

- Eso es obvio, al tener escamas mi piel es mas gruesa y sana fácilmente – Admitió Spike con una sonrisa

- Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos vayamos a la casa club a organizar con Artemis la función de esta noche – Ordeno Apple Bloom

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed y Spike asintieron, dirigiéndose a la casa club, Artemis también iba puesto que era el cerebro de que esta función se llevara al cabo sin problemas.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa club, Artemis empezó a decir como iba a organizar todo.

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos reunidos quiero plantear como va a ser la canción que van a cantar ustedes esta noche, así como los instrumentos musicales que van a utilizar – Dijo Artemis

Todos atendieron a las palabras de el y empezó a decir exactamente cual seria el rol en la función, así como la canción.

- Bien, la canción es de donde provengo, Japón, así que deberán practicarla mucho antes de que les salga perfecto puesto que es una letra bastante compleja, así que para eso elegí como las que la cantaran a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle – Dijo Artemis

La potrilla estaba feliz por ser elegida para eso, sin embargo, la pequeña unicornio dudaba ya que todavía tenia temor de cantar sobre todo con mucho publico viéndola, sin embargo trataría de disimular eso y se dispondría a tratar de hacer lo que le pedía Artemis.

- Ahora llega el turno de las que se encargaran de los instrumentos musicales, en este caso, la guitarra eléctrica la tocara Babs Seed mientras que el teclado eléctrico lo tocara Scootaloo – Dijo Artemis

La prima de Apple Bloom estaba feliz, por fin podría demostrar su talento con algo que siempre soñó y era una guitarra eléctrica, algo que iba muy bien con su personalidad, mientras que Scootaloo también le gustaba la idea de tocar el teclado, ya que no seria cualquier teclado, era uno eléctrico.

- Para terminar, la batería la tocara Spike, porque veo potencial en el para eso – Dijo Artemis

El pequeño dragón sonrió, parece ser que Artemis se había dado cuenta de cómo lograr convencer a todas las potrillas y a el de hacer una buena función.

- Muy bien, ahora les diré como es la letra y la melodía, así que prepárense – Ordeno Artemis y todos se quedaron escuchando como era exactamente lo que iban a tocar

El día pasó volando y llego la tarde. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle practicaron mas de veinte veces la letra de la canción hasta que les saliera a la perfección de memoria, mientras que Babs Seed, Scootaloo y Spike practicaron el ritmo, todo gracias a unos instrumentos musicales que les presto Pinkie Pie en un momento del día a pedido del pequeño dragón que se tomo la molestia de abandonar un rato la casa club, dirigirse a su casa y traerlos.

El sol se estaba empezando a ocultar y eso anunciaba solo una cosa que era que la función organizada por la escuela de la maestra Cheerilee se iba a llevar al cabo en solo unas dos horas, para eso, ya estaban llegando al lugar todas las ponys de Ponyville y con eso me refiero a que eso incluía al grupo de Twilight y sus amigas, ya que obviamente querían ver el desempeño de las pequeñas junto a Spike. Entre ellas, obviamente, estaba Rarity, que quería ver como le iba a ir en esta función a su hermanita, con la mente optimista sabiendo que la organizaba Artemis al cual tanto amaba por lo que pensaba que seria muy bueno el desempeño de Sweetie Belle y las demás.

Antes de una hora del inicio de la función tan esperada, llegaron Artemis junto a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Spike para estar listos para esto. Traían los instrumentos musicales a bordo del scooter de Scootaloo, además de ropa que se iban a poner para quedar listas ellas y Spike para su gran momento arriba del escenario.

- Que bien, ya llegaron – Dijo Cheerilee con una sonrisa

- Si, trajimos absolutamente todo y estamos listas para que Ponyville se mueva al ritmo de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Spike – Dijo Scootaloo

- Y todo gracias a Artemis, que fue el que nos ayudo – Agrego Apple Bloom con una sonrisa

- Me alegra que las haya ayudado, ahora prepárense que la función será en solo unos quince minutos, así que muevan sus cascos – Ordeno Cheerilee

- Si – Dijeron todas al unísono, incluido Spike, y la maestra se alejo

En ese momento, aparecieron Diamond Tiara acompañada de su amiga Silver Spoon, obviamente con intenciones no muy buenas para dirigirse hacia Apple Bloom y sus amigas.

- Espero que les vaya bien, costados en blanco – Dijo Diamond Tiara con una mirada despreciativa – Aunque seguro que les saldrá tan mal como cuando fueron a ese concurso de talentos y se les cayó el escenario encima

- Si, aunque dieron un gran espectáculo que nos dio risa a nosotras – Agrego Silver Spoon sonriendo

Las dos se empezaron a reír de ellas, pero no notaron que entre la sombra salia Artemis con cara de enojado hacia las dos, porque ya les había advertido de insultar a Apple Bloom delante de ellas especialmente desde que las vio por primera vez en la escuela. Al verlo, ellas se quedaron paralizadas.

- Será mejor que se vayan, pequeñas – Advirtió Artemis – Su manera de dirigirse hacia nosotros me da vergüenza y lo que mas pena me da es que yo organice lo que iban a cantar, así que mejor no hablen

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon al ver enfadado a Artemis se fueron corriendo de ahí, a lo cual las demás respondieron con una sonrisa.

- Veo que sigue dando efecto tu manera de intimidarlas – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa – Te lo agradezco, hermano

- No fue nada, ahora vayan a prepararse que ya les tocara cantar – Dijo Artemis y todas asintieron como así también Spike

Entonces llego la hora, era el momento en el cual las Cutie Mark Crusaders acompañadas de Spike iban a hacer la mejor función posible para que Ponyville supiera cuanto valían. En ese momento, Artemis se acerco cerca del escenario para ver el desempeño de ellas mientras la maestra Cheerilee se acerco al micrófono para anunciarlas.

- ¡Habitantes de Ponyville, me complace que estén todos reunidos aquí para ver esta función especial organizada por mi escuela y en la cual cuatro potrillas acompañadas de un dragoncito se disponen a ofrecernos un gran espectáculo musical! – Dijo Cheerilee a través del micrófono mientras todos atendían – ¡Eso si, en parte un agradecimiento especial para Artemis que se ofreció a ayudarlas!

En ese momento una gran ovación se escucho por parte de las ponys, la cual Artemis escuchaba perfectamente y se sonrojaba ante esta reacción de aprecio hacia el. Cheerilee espero que se calmaran para continuar hablando.

- ¡Bueno, como no quiero hacerlos esperar mas, aquí están las Cutie Mark Crusaders! – Dijo la maestra y el telón en el escenario se empezó a levantar de apoco

Una vez que el mismo se levanto el telón por completo revelo a Apple Bloom con una bincha en la cabeza, sin su característico moño rosado y con el pelo bastante alborotado mientras que Sweetie Belle tenia el pelo todo liso y no esponjado como de costumbre, además de haberse maquillado un poco, esto haciéndolo en modo de cariño a la gran admiración que tenia a su hermana Rarity, ambas potrillas tenían un micrófono en sus cascos ya que serian las que cantarían. Scootaloo tenia en sus orejas aros con estrellas de metal además de estar frente al teclado eléctrico y Babs Seed se había puesto una remera rota con la frase Amo a Manehattan en referencia a su ciudad mientras sostenía la guitarra eléctrica. El ultimo fue Spike que lucia una chaqueta de cuero y anteojos de sol para lucir lo mas masculino posible mientras ya tenia los palillos para tocar la batería.

- ¡Muy bien, Ponyville, a rockear! – Grito fuertemente Apple Bloom y la canción empezó, un ritmo particular pero muy pegadizo proveniente de la tierra oriental de la que provenía Artemis…

_Donna michi datte__  
Massugu janai darou__  
Sou magarikunette__  
Dekoboko shiteru hazusa__  
Tsurai koto tokiniwa aruyone__  
Bokutachi wa soredemo hashiruyo__  
Amai mono demo ikaga?_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

Diamond Tiara no podía creer como cantaban Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle en dúo mientras las demás tocaban los instrumentos, Silver Spoon estaba moviendo la cabeza pero fue golpeada por ella por que no quería que demostrara que le gustaba eso, mientras que las demás ponys se entretenían al ritmo de ellas que era impresionante…

_Kanashiku nattara__  
Mabuta wo tojite goran__  
Hora yume no naka nara__  
Namida mo wasurerareru__  
Moshi kokode ensuto shitatte__  
Bokutachi wa awatetari shinai__  
Amaimono demo ikaga?_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

- ¡Sigan así, niñas! – Grito animándolas Rainbow Dash mientras la canción continuaba…

_Come down the highway__  
Kakemeguruyo__  
Open Road__  
Genki no gasoline__  
Oh-Oh-Oh_

Ahora venia un solo de guitarra eléctrica impresionante de Babs Seed complementado con el teclado eléctrico de Scootaloo y la batería de Spike, lo cual genero que Artemis no se resistiera detrás del escenario a bailar junto con Cheerilee, mientras la canción ya estaba a punto de terminar…

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

_S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

___S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH! (YAY!)_

_____S-U-G-A-R__  
Jump into your racing car__  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!__  
SUGAR RUSH!_

La canción termino y la ovación no se hizo esperar, todas las ponys estaban ahí aplaudiendo y silbando la gran función musical que las pequeñas habían ofrecido. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed y Spike saludaron al publico, donde en un instante Rarity hizo un gesto para que miraran en donde se encontraba ella con sus amigas y les tomo una fotografía para que quedara ese gran momento guardado.

La maestra Cheerilee se acerco a ellas y las felicito, después se acerco al micrófono y pronuncio nuevamente unas palabras.

- ¡Habitantes de Ponyville, espero que les haya gustado esta función, solo me resta agradecer el gran esfuerzo de estas pequeñas, pero también no hay que olvidar al que las ayudo en la idea de esta canción, así que denle un fuerte aplauso a Artemis! – Dijo la maestra y el se acerco al escenario mientras todas las ponys lo ovacionaban de nuevo

Obviamente, Rarity ya se moría de ganas de ir a abrazarlo, pero fue contenida por Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash para que no generara un alboroto. Artemis se acerco a las pequeñas y esta se les lanzaron encima y lo abrazaron, mientras que Spike solamente le hizo un gesto de afirmación con el pulgar arriba y guiñándole el ojo. Todo había marchado de maravilla y en ese instante, nuevamente quería Rarity una fotografía, con la excepción de que esta vez estaría Artemis incluido en ella.

- ¡Señor Artemis, póngase junto con las pequeñas y Spikey Wikey así le tomo una fotografía como recuerdo de este momento! – Dijo la unicornio

El no se negó y poso junto a ellas y el pequeño dragón mientras Rarity tomaba la fotografía, pero mientras eso ocurría sucedió algo que asombro más a ella y a sus amigas, aunque también genero impacto en Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Y eso era que a Sweetie Belle le había aparecido finalmente su Cutie Mark, la cual era un corazón con una letra musical dentro del mismo, al parecer después de haber cantado ella ante un gran publico, ese talento especial que tenia escondido, había salido a la luz en la función y eso produjo lo que ella deseaba, tener una Cutie Mark.

- ¡Sweetie Belle, por fin tienes una Cutie Mark! – Exclamo Apple Bloom con alegría y asombro a la vez mientras las demás la veían también

La pequeña unicornio al verla no podía creerlo, pero en ese instante recordó que Artemis el primer día en el cual llego a Ponyville le había dicho que si mostraba ese talento que era cantar sin miedos, esto iba a suceder por lo cual lo abrazo especialmente a el.

- Gracias, Artemis – Dijo Sweetie Belle con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos – Tenias razón el primer día que llegaste a Ponyville cuando me hablaste, no tenia que tener vergüenza, finalmente tengo mi Cutie Mark y gracias a ti

- No fue nada, pequeña – Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo

Esta escena genero emoción en Rarity, la cual empezó a llorar un poco y se dispuso a guardar ese momento en una nueva fotografía mientras todas las ponys de Ponyville aplaudían y ovacionaban nuevamente a Sweetie Belle y Artemis por esa escena tan tierna.

Una vez que termino la función, cada una de las ponys regreso a su casa mientras se iba desarmando el escenario. Artemis seguía acompañado de las potrillas, aunque la mas feliz era Sweetie Belle porque por fin tenia su Cutie Mark.

Spike había traído a Twilight y sus amigas hacia donde se encontraban ellos para felicitarlos por la labor que habían hecho.

- Muy bien, pequeñas, lo han hecho excelente – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – La verdad me cuesta pronunciar palabras para este momento

- Si, nunca pensé que cantaran tan bien – Dijo Rainbow – La verdad fue genial

- A mi me encanto cuando dijeron Yay, me recordó cuando trataba de alentar a Rainbow Dash en su competencia en Cloudsdale hace un tiempo atrás – Dijo Fluttershy

- Y yo estaba pensando en dulces en toda la canción, de hecho me quedo en la mente la palabra Sugar de la letra – Dijo Pinkie alegremente

Como ya era una costumbre, Rarity fue la ultima en pronunciar unas palabras.

- Yo lo único que debo decir es que me encanto, no solo la canción, sino el empeño que le pusieron, todo gracias al señor Artemis nuevamente – Dijo la unicornio con una mirada seductora, acercándose a el y dándole un beso

Artemis no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque Rarity aun no había terminado.

- Y gracias a esto que fue idea de el, mi hermanita Sweetie Belle por fin tiene su Cutie Mark, no puedo estar mas agradecida – Termino la unicornio con lagrimas en los ojos

- No fue nada, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa – Fue mi idea poner a Sweetie Belle a cantar junto con Apple Bloom, porque sabia que tenia una linda voz para eso

- Y debo agradecértelo, Artemis, por fin tengo mi Cutie Mark – Dijo la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa – Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser amiga de Apple Bloom, Scootaloo o Babs Seed, al contrario, seguiré siendo una Cutie Mark Crusader mas allá de lo que sucedió

Después de escuchar eso, sus amigas la abrazaron en señal de afecto.

- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día y quien sabe, puede esperarnos cosas nuevas – Dijo Twilight – Nos vemos

- Yo también me retiro y gracias por el momento que viví Artemis, sinceramente eres un gran tipo – Dijo Spike saludándolo con su pata y se alejo junto con Twilight

- Nosotras también nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Rainbow que se alejo volando mientras Fluttershy la seguía

- Nos vemos mañana, cuídense – Dijo la tímida pegaso a lo lejos

- Cuídate gatito con Cutie Mark y pasa por Sugarcube Corner que te haré una propuesta para hacer una fiesta, ya que veo que después de lo de esta noche, sabes como organizar grandes cosas – Dijo Pinkie

- Esta bien, lo haré – Respondió Artemis

- Okie Dokie Lokie, entonces nos vemos – Respondió la pony rosa y se alejo

Solo habían quedado ahí Rarity junto a Artemis y las potrillas.

- Bueno, debemos irnos a descansar, así que esta noche vendrás conmigo a mi casa Sweetie Belle, porque lo que sucedió merece una celebración – Dijo la unicornio a lo cual su hermanita respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Nos acompaña, señor Artemis? Después de todo usted es mi invitado de honor

- En un momento, señorita Rarity, solo déjeme despedirme de Apple Bloom y las demás – Respondió el semental a lo cual la unicornio asintió mientras se alejaba junto con Sweetie Belle

- Bien, creo que mejor será que las deje a solas, yo mientras me voy a descansar – Dijo Scootaloo se fue rumbo a su scooter – Nos vemos pronto, cuídense

Luego de eso, se alejo rápidamente a bordo de el, dejando solas a Apple Bloom y Babs Seed con Artemis.

- Bien, creo que nos veremos mañana, pequeña – Dijo el semental despidiéndose de Apple Bloom

- Te voy a extrañar, pero me quedo tranquila de que seguramente mañana podremos estar de nuevo juntos – Respondió la potrilla – Además, todavía queda pendiente mostrarte las manzatruenos que están en Sweet Apple Acres, se lo recordare a la abuela Smith

- Y yo también te extrañare, quien diría que un gato transformado en pony como tú resultaría tan simpático y con mucha actitud – Dijo Babs Seed – Extrañare la noche anterior cuando cantamos la canción de los relampamigos, eso fue sin dudas lo mejor

- No te preocupes, seguramente mañana nos volveremos a ver – Dijo Artemis a lo cual la potrilla respondió con una sonrisa y se empezó a alejar

- Cuídate, Artemis, nos vemos – Dijo Babs Seed mientras se iba, dejándolo solo con Apple Bloom, lo cual le hizo recordar de algo que el sabia muy bien que sucedería y lo puso un poco triste

- Sabes, en solo dos días terminara mi hechizo como pony y volveré a ser un gato – Dijo Artemis con un poco de tristeza – Tal vez después de eso tenga que volver a Tokio porque ahí me espera mi familia

- No te preocupes, como te dije anoche, aunque vuelvas a ser el gato que conocí aquella vez en mi casa, para mi serás mi hermano – Respondió la potrilla con una sonrisa a lo cual Artemis la abrazo – Pero espero que estés un tiempo mas con nosotras, has hecho muchas acciones que han cambiado la vida cotidiana de todas nosotras, por eso a mi me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para siempre

En ese momento Artemis se paralizo, ya que nunca espero que Apple Bloom le dijera que el se quedara en Ponyville para siempre, lo cual le generaba dudas, las mismas que tuvo en la noche anterior.

- Ya veré que decisión tomare – Dijo Artemis – Cuídate pequeña, nos vemos mañana

- Tu también y gracias por todo, hermano – Respondió Apple Bloom y se alejo

En ese momento, Artemis suspiro, porque un gran debate se estaba generando en su cabeza y que en tan solo dos días tenía que decidirse de una vez lo que haría, mientras ya se dirigía a la boutique Carrusel, el hogar de Rarity. Sin embargo, la gran función que las pequeñas habían hecho esa noche gracias a el, con el resultado de que Sweetie Belle al fin había obtenido su Cutie Mark, había simplemente quedado para la historia.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, con esto finaliza un nuevo capitulo del fic. ^^

Dos días solamente le quedan a Artemis como pony, después habrá que ver que sucederá eso si, me encanto como dije escribir estos dos últimos capítulos, ahora tendré que pensar bien los que siguen, por que viene de vuelta lo complejo y hay misterios aun por resolver.

La canción de esta ocasión es de AKB48 de la película Wreck-It Ralph, muy pegadiza y tierna que me pareció perfecta para las Cutie Mark Crusaders, espero que a mi amiga le haya gustado y que haya imaginado que eran ellas la que la cantaban. X3

Como es costumbre, agradeceré los reviews que me han dejado.

**Sg91 **(Puede ser, aunque no voy a dejarlo como un maldito desgraciado que vaya a traicionar a su familia, ya lo veras mas adelante)** derpylove25 **(Te dije que aparecería Babs Seed y si, puedo incluirla, de hecho Kingdom Hearts es uno de los juegos que mas amo y Utada Hikaru es genial 3 aunque mi canción preferida es Sanctuary)** FlutterRage **(Si, tanto fuego que ya para mas adelante habrá una sorpresita que no le agradara en lo mas mínimo a el, ya veras XD)** Seren Avro Tsukino **(Lo se, obviamente como dije no voy a dejar a Artemis como un traidor a su familia, aunque tampoco quiero dejar que olvide todo lo que vive en su aventura en Equestria)y** Pikachumili **(Si, te perdono, pareces Rarity como cuando dice Por favor un montón de veces XD Lo de la manzatrueno habrá que ver mas adelante y Artemis esta peor que Fluttershy para decidirse por las cosas, espero que te guste este capitulo, no solo por Sugar Rush sino también por lo demás que acontece en el mismo y a mi me dio gracia lo de Babs Seed aunque ya todos se dan cuenta que el anda enamorado de Rarity, pobre XD y en este capitulo sigue amenazando a pequeñas, aunque Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon son dos desgraciadas ^^).

Y todos los demás que leen y nada mas, como siempre gracias.

Ahora tendré que pensar nuevamente los próximos capítulos, aunque seguro antes de fin de mes tengo el próximo después habrá que esperar un poco para lo que sera ya el desenlace de mi primer fic de My Little Pony.

Un saludo y cuídense. ^^


	12. La Decisión Final

Bueno, finalmente he podido realizar un nuevo capitulo. ^^

Fíjense como habrá evolucionado el fic que de categoría **T** ahora pasamos a **M**, aunque solo por un breve momento, porque a pedido de muchos aquí habrá una escena medio picosa entre Artemis y Rarity, eso si, tuve que aprender un poco del colega **Fun Night** leyendo algunas de sus historias porque no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo estas escenas, mas allá que mi mente es morbosa. XD

Después el fic toma el rumbo de siempre, aunque este si podría ser un capitulo de esos que se denominarían determinantes en lo que resta de la historia, que aun no terminara, falta.

Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos y les dejo leer el capitulo así después me dan su opinión. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 12 – La Decisión Final**

Ya habían pasado tan solo dos horas de aquella gran función llevada al cabo por las Cutie Mark Crusaders y que le dio a Sweetie Belle lo que tanto deseaba, demostrando su verdadero talento especial. Ahora Artemis se dirigía lentamente a la boutique Carousel, el hogar de Rarity, aunque algo nervioso por lo que probablemente estaba pensando que ella quería de el.

A mitad de camino se le cruzo un simpático potrillo de crin oscura y piel combinada con blanco y marrón.

- Hola, señor Artemis – Saludo el pequeño – Me llamo Pipsqueak y quería decirle que me gustó mucho la obra musical que planeo para esta noche

- Gracias, pequeño – Respondió Artemis – Fue para ayudar a Apple Bloom y las demás

- Lo sé, pero aun así fue increíble, aunque me entere que usted conoció a la princesa Luna – Dijo Pipsqueak

- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto el

- Sí, yo la considero mi princesa favorita, así que quería preguntarle algo – Dijo el potrillo - ¿Puedo algún día unirme con usted para hacer algo como lo hizo con las demás? Es que me aburro demasiado a veces y solo en Nightmare Night me divierto cuando Luna viene

- Claro, aunque no sé qué te gustaría hacer exactamente – Dijo Artemis

- Pues, si salimos de excursión me gustaría mucho, sobre todo si es por el bosque Everfree que lo consideran aterrador – Dijo Pipsqueak

- De acuerdo, te veré dentro de un día, tengo planeado hacer una por un motivo especial – Dijo el semental – Así que cuídate, Pipsqueak

- Usted también, aunque llámeme Pip si quiere, así me dice de cariño también Luna – Dijo el potrillo con una sonrisa

- Está bien, nos vemos pronto, Pip – Dijo Artemis y el pequeño se retiró, mientras Artemis seguía su camino hacia el hogar de Rarity

Tras caminar un par de minutos, llego rápido a la boutique Carousel y pese a que estaba algo nervioso, toco la puerta, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente por Rarity la cual recibió a Artemis con una resplandeciente sonrisa y ojos seductores.

- Señor Artemis, ya lo estaba esperando, adelante – Dijo la unicornio

El paso adentro y vio que todo estaba normal, salvo por Sweetie Belle que estaba dando saltos de felicidad de haber obtenido su Cutie Mark, así que en ese instante que lo vio entrar, se acercó a el.

- ¡Artemis, no sabes lo feliz que soy! – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – ¡Al fin tengo mi Cutie Mark y todo gracias a ti, esos consejos que me diste el día que nos conocimos sirvieron de algo!

- Yo te decía que no tenías que tener vergüenza de demostrar lo que te gusta en público, por eso fue que te elegí para que cantaras en la función – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- ¡Si y la verdad te lo agradezco mucho! – Dijo Sweetie Belle – ¡De ahora en más veré que puedo hacer para saber usar bien mi talento especial!

- Bueno hermanita, será mejor que vayas a descansar, ya que es demasiado tarde – Dijo Rarity

- De acuerdo, igual mañana ya es fin de semana así que tratare de hacer muchos planes con mis amigas – Dijo Sweetie Belle feliz – Buenas noches hermana y especialmente a ti Artemis, gracias

En ese momento solo quedaron Rarity y Artemis solos en la sala, por lo cual el estaba algo nervioso aunque sabía que en el fondo ella lo amaba y que eso significaba que no le haría ningún daño. En ese instante, la unicornio se dirigió a su habitación, aunque antes de entrar a la misma le hablo a Artemis.

- Señor Artemis ¿Quiere pasar la noche conmigo? – Pregunto ella con mirada seductora - ¿O acaso le molestaría?

Artemis quedo por un instante en shock y sonrojado, pero después reacciono y le dio una respuesta a ella.

- Claro que no me molestaría, señorita Rarity – Respondió el –Al contrario, me encantaría, además ya pasamos una noche a solas antes de partir a Canterlot, así que no hay problema

- Entonces lo espero – Dijo Rarity con mirada seductora y entro en su habitación, mientras Artemis se quedó en la sala unos segundos más hasta que la siguió

Cuando entro, el se subió a la cama al lado de Rarity y aunque estaba algo nervioso, decidió que lo importante en ese momento era dormir porque después de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día y entre otras cosas debía seguir ayudando a Apple Bloom por más que su hechizo de estar convertido en pony terminaría pronto.

Aunque el nunca se imaginaria que la unicornio le iba a pedir algo que no pensó que diría, pero lo hizo.

- Señor Artemis, creo que llego el momento – Dijo Rarity con una voz seductora – Es decir, que nosotros dos…

- ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que lo hagamos? – Pregunto Artemis sonrojándose – No lo se, no quisiera hacer algo que realmente la lastime

- ¿Es que no me ama? – Pregunto ella

- Si, la amo señorita Rarity, pero no se si es el momento – Respondió el – Además, no quisiera que le ocurra algo malo a usted de aquí en adelante si lo hacemos

- Tranquilo, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio – Sera nuestro secreto, además la tentación y el deseo en este momento son muy fuertes para mi

Artemis lo pensó por un rato hasta que finalmente tomo la determinación.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepa que usted es la primera con quien lo hare – Dijo el con una sonrisa

- Eso me halaga, señor Artemis – Respondió Rarity también una sonrisa y se lanzó encima de el besándolo de forma apasionada

Ese beso encendió ese deseo ardiente hacia Rarity escondido dentro de Artemis, por lo cual no solo le devolvió el beso sino que la agarro de la cintura y la puso boca arriba mientras el se ponía encima de ella. Como Artemis tenía esencia humana, no fue raro que pronto su pene saliera a la luz poniéndose muy erecto y caliente. Tanta era la excitación de el que encontró la pequeña y aun virgen vagina de Rarity la cual estaba esperando el momento en que entrara. En ese momento puso el su miembro sobre su parte intima y de a poco se lo fue introduciendo.

A medida que iba entrando, la cara de Rarity era una mezcla entre gozo y dolor, puesto que era la primera vez que la penetraban, por lo cual al ver la cara de ella así, Artemis en un momento se detuvo y se disculpo.

- Perdón, señorita Rarity, yo sabia que la lastimaría – Dijo el apenado – Soy un ton…

Eso último que iba a decir fue callado por un beso de ella.

- No se preocupe, señor Artemis, como ya le dije es mi primera vez, es obvio que me duela pero debo admitir que siento mas placer que dolor – Dijo la unicornio con cara seductora y lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba – Ahora hágame suya

- De acuerdo, pero iré despacio, ya dije que no quiero lastimarla – Respondió Artemis y empezó a penetrarla con suavidad

A medida que iba moviéndose, los gemidos de Rarity se convertían en gritos de placer, lo cual excitaban más a Artemis que no podía evitar acelerar el ritmo de la penetración. En ese momento en que estaba haciendo el amor con ella, le paso por la cabeza todos los momentos vividos que pasaron juntos a lo largo de esa semana en Ponyville, desde que se conocieron cuando el era solo un gato, pasando de la noche en que se besaron por primera vez, el baile que tuvieron juntos en la fiesta que le organizo sus amigas, la gala en Canterlot hasta este momento que seguro marcaría sus vidas para siempre. Todos esos recuerdos nublaron la mente de Artemis y fue cuando ya estaba llegando al éxtasis del orgasmo.

- ¡Ya no puedo más, creo que ahí viene! – Dijo Artemis mientras respiraba más fuerte

- ¡Si, lléname de tu jugo y hazme tuya! – Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa y fue como así Artemis termino por eyacular y llenar de semen la húmeda vagina de Rarity

Al sentir eso ella, gimió de placer y pego un leve grito una vez que Artemis retiro el pene de adentro. Para Rarity, fue sin dudas la mejor experiencia de su vida y no podía estar mas feliz, mientras Artemis se puso a su lado descansado pues tanto penetrarla y después eyacular lo termino agotando.

- Solo me resta decir que esta fue la mejor experiencia que haya tenido que hacer en mi vida – Dijo Rarity acercándose a el y besándolo en la mejilla – Lo amo tanto, señor Artemis

Después de eso, la unicornio cayo presa del cansancio mientras Artemis seguía despierto un rato más, ya que después de esta experiencia, había tomado su decisión.

- Creo que me quedare un tiempo mas en Ponyville, no puedo abandonar a Apple Bloom ni mucho menos a la señorita Rarity, además que tengo muchas otras cosas pendientes por hacer aquí – Dijo el susurrando – Si, esa será mi decisión final

Y dicho esto se quedo dormido, pensando que había tomado una decisión que seguro cambiaria el destino de todo.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal como siempre, obviamente Rarity y Artemis no le iban a comentar a Sweetie Belle lo que había pasado entre ellos cuando durmieron juntos, puesto que lo habían dejado como un secreto además que ella aun era pequeña. Lo que si, Artemis se tenia que dirigir a Sweet Apple Acres porque tenia que ver a Apple Bloom, ya que se lo había prometido.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme a ver a Apple Bloom, se lo había prometido – Dijo Artemis despidiéndose de Rarity y Sweetie Belle

- No se preocupe, señor Artemis, lo estaremos esperando – Respondió la unicornio

- Yo también, así que cuídate mucho – Agrego la hermanita de Rarity

- Lo haré, cuídense ustedes también – Dijo el y se alejo rumbo al hogar de Apple Bloom

El camino a Sweet Apple Acres fue tranquilo y llego rápidamente donde la potrilla ya lo estaba esperando junto a su prima Babs Seed, pero también estaba ahí la abuela Smith, al parecer quería despejar la duda de la manzatrueno de su collar.

- Hola, veo que están todas aquí esperándome – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

- Que bueno verte de nuevo, hermano, después de la función de anoche – Dijo Apple Bloom

- Si, además yo también quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, por que ya te considero como un primo – Agrego Babs Seed

- Bueno pequeñas, déjenme hablar con el sobre el asunto de la manzatrueno – Interrumpió la abuela Smith y se acerco a Artemis – Hijo, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar de la granja

- De acuerdo, señora Smith – Respondió el semental y siguió a la anciana

Se acercaron a un lugar muy escondido de Sweet Apple Acres y fue ahí donde al fin Artemis descubrió lo que tanto le mencionaba Apple Bloom, ya que ahí estaban en los árboles las tan famosas y raras manzatruenos.

- Ahí están las manzatruenos, como veras hay muchas ya que la cosecha de este año fue muy buena – Dijo la abuela Smith – Sin embargo, solo se pueden sacar unas pocas, ya que después es difícil que vuelvan a crecer, además que la ultima vez fue cuando fue el día en que se celebro la fundación de Ponyville, de la cual fui parte de esa historia

- Abuela Smith, por favor, no cuentes de nuevo esa historia como en la escuela – Dijo Apple Bloom – Ya se que te aplaudieron en ese momento pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con lo que ocurrió con el collar de Artemis

- Bueno, pensé que al menos el se hubiera imaginado como era yo de joven – Respondió la anciana – Tenía los mismos ojos que tú y la crin de tu hermana, es una pena que el paso del tiempo me haya dejado como una vieja decrepita ahora

- Vamos, señora Smith, seguramente usted fue una pony muy linda en aquel tiempo – Dijo Artemis animándola – Y ahora veo de donde heredo esos hermosos ojos Apple Bloom

La abuela Smith no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, mientras que Apple Bloom solo sonreía.

- Bueno, que tal si vamos hacer lo que teníamos planeado hoy que era vender manzanas – Dijo Babs Seed

- Suena bien, creo que puedo implementar de nuevo mis métodos para vender algunas – Dijo Apple Bloom - ¿Nos ayudas, hermano?

- Me encantaría, aunque nunca vendí manzanas, pero será una nueva experiencia – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces vayamos a vender algunas manzanas para ayudar a la familia – Exclamo Apple Bloom y junto a Babs Seed se dirigieron a su casa, mientras Artemis las seguía

- ¡Cuídense y regresen temprano! – Grito la abuela Smith

- ¡Lo haremos! – Respondió Apple Bloom a lo lejos y se fueron, mientras la anciana solo tenia una mirada de felicidad en su rostro al ver como su nieta había cambiado su estado anímico desde la llegada de Artemis

Fue así como en diez minutos Artemis, Apple Bloom y Babs Seed ya se encontraban en medio de Ponyville con varias canastas de manzanas que les había entregado Big Macintosh. De todas formas, parecía que nadie quería una, ya que paso media hora y no vendían nada.

- Me estoy aburriendo, además que no hemos vendido nada – Dijo Babs Seed bostezando y decepcionada

- Tranquila, utilizare mi método especial para llamar la atención a los demás – Dijo Apple Bloom

- ¿Y como es ese método, pequeña? – Pregunto Artemis con curiosidad

- Solo mira y aprende, es algo que aprendí gracias a mi hermana – Respondió la potrilla e inmediatamente se coloco una manzana en su cabeza para hablarle a los demás ponys - ¡Vengan aquí a comprar nuestras deliciosas y nutritivas manzanas!

Al verla, Artemis se sorprendió por lo bien que hacía para llamar la atención de los demás, sin embargo, nunca se espero lo que vendría después.

- ¡Deliciosas y nutritivas, con muchas funciones! ¡Pueden comerlas! – Dijo Apple Bloom y la manzana que tenía en su cabeza se la puso en su boca para masticarla y tragarla – ¡Jugar con ellas!

Después de decir eso le pego con una raqueta de tenis que saco de la nada y le dio en la cabeza a otro pony, en ese momento Artemis se empezó a poner nervioso, pues estaba notando que el método que estaba utilizando Apple Bloom era demasiado malo, dañino y que podría causar problemas.

- ¡Pueden hacer arte con ellas también! – Dijo la potrilla y lanzo una manzana que fue a parar hacia una pared de una casa donde estaban pintando la pared, obviamente dejo una gran mancha - ¡Deben estar locos de no llevarse una!

Después decir eso, Apple Bloom fue agarrada por Artemis del moño de su cabeza y la trajo de nuevo al puesto de manzanas.

- Lo siento, voy a hablar con ella un rato – Dijo el y muy seriamente le hablo a la potrilla - ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña?

- Ayudándote a vender manzanas con mi método especial – Dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo

- ¿Ese es tu método? – Pregunto Artemis – Pues no es muy eficaz que digamos, además que estas causando más daño que tratar de ayudar

- A mí me gusto – Dijo Babs Seed aunque al ver el rostro serio de Artemis no dijo nada más ya que se sintió intimidada

- Bueno, una vez utilice el mismo método junto con mi hermana, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo – Dijo la potrilla con cara de tristeza – No sirvió de mucho y le cause solo problemas a ella, además que lo hacía solo porque andaba obsesionada por obtener mi Cutie Mark. Soy una tonta, lo siento

Apple Bloom ya estaba a punto de llorar, pero Artemis se acerco y la acaricio, tranquilizándola, mientras ya se ideaba una forma de ayudar con la venta de manzanas sin que hubiera problemas.

- No te preocupes, está todo bien – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa – De hecho, creo que les enseñare mi método para vender manzanas, creo que resultara más eficaz y mejor

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Apple Bloom – Pero yo pensé que no sabias como venderlas

- Si, recuerdo que dijiste eso en Sweet Apple Acres antes que viniéramos aquí – Agrego Babs Seed

- Es que así soy yo, siempre tengo alguna sorpresa para ayudarlas sin que se den cuenta – Respondió Artemis guiñándoles el ojo y con una sonrisa

Las potrillas le sonrieron y en ese momento Artemis agarro una manzana y les enseño su método bastante particular para vender manzanas que era cantando, el cual empezó a llamar la atención de los ponys que se encontraban ahí…

_I'm sitting here in the boring room__  
__It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon__  
__I'm wasting my time__  
__I got nothing to do__  
__I'm hanging around__  
__I'm waiting for you__  
__But nothing ever happens and I wonder_

_I'm driving around in my car__  
__I'm driving too fast__  
__I'm driving too far__  
__I'd like to change my point of view__  
__I feel so lonely__  
__I'm waiting for you__  
__But nothing ever happens and I wonder_

_I wonder how__  
__I wonder why__  
__Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky__  
__And all that I can see is just a yellow apple tree__  
__I'm turning my head up and down__  
__I'm turning turning turning turning turning around__  
__And all that I can see is just another apple tree_

Mientras iba cantando y al darse cuentas todos que se trataba de Artemis, se acercaban y empezaban a comprarles cinco o hasta diez bolsas de manzanas, mientras Apple Bloom y Babs Seed se divertían vendiéndolas también mientras recibían el dinero correspondiente por cada cantidad…

_I'm sitting here__  
__I miss the power__  
__I'd like to go out taking a shower__  
__But there's a heavy cloud inside my head__  
__I feel so tired__  
__Put myself into bed__  
__While nothing ever happens and I wonder_

_Isolation is not good for me__  
__Isolation I don't want to sit on the apple tree_

_I'm steppin' around in the desert of joy__  
__Baby anyhow I'll get another toy__  
__And everything will happen and you wonder_

_I wonder how__  
__I wonder why__  
__Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky__  
__And all that I can see is just another apple tree__  
__I'm turning my head up and down__  
__I'm turning turning turning turning turning around__  
__And all that I can see is just a yellow apple tree__  
__And I wonder, wonder_

_I wonder how__  
__I wonder why__  
__Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky__  
__And all that I can see, and all that I can see, and all that I can see__  
__Is just a yellow apple tree_

Una vez que termino de cantar, también fue el momento en que se dieron cuenta el y las potrillas que habían vendido todas las manzanas, además que habían recaudado mucho dinero, por lo cual el trabajo estaba hecho.

- ¡Wow, vendimos todas las manzanas! – Dijo Apple Bloom feliz – Cuando vayamos de nuevo a casa seguro Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith se pondrán contentos

- Si, la verdad que te luciste Artemis, gracias – Dijo Babs Seed

- No fue nada, fue para ayudar a su familia más que nada – Dijo Artemis pero después se quedo un rato mas mirándolas porque noto algo raro en sus cuerpos – Oigan, tienen algo en sus costados de atrás, fíjense si no se mancharon o lastimaron

Las potrillas se miraron y cuando se dieron cuenta no lo podían creer, no era que se habían manchado o lastimado, sino que las dos habían obtenido también su Cutie Mark como había sucedido la noche anterior con Sweetie Belle. La Cutie Mark de Apple Bloom era una manzana con forma de corazón cortada a la mitad, mientras que la de Babs Seed era una semilla de manzana saliendo de su cáscara.

Las potrillas no podían salir del asombro, al parecer al haber ayudado a Artemis a vender manzanas también les hizo salir a la luz su talento especial.

- ¡Por Celestia, obtuvimos al fin nuestras Cutie Mark! – Exclamo Apple Bloom con alegría

- ¡Si, no lo puedo creer! – Exclamo Babs Seed también de la misma manera - ¿Pero como es posible?

- Eso es fácil, pequeñas – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa – Cuando me empezaron a ayudar, seguramente su talento especial salió a la luz, especialmente contigo Apple Bloom, así debió haber sido la primera vez con tu hermana siendo responsable como lo fuiste en esta ocasión

- Yo… Solo puedo decir… ¡Gracias, hermano! – Dijo Apple Bloom quebrando en llanto y abrazando a Artemis, el cual le devolvió el abrazo

Babs Seed que se encontraba ahí al ver tan conmovedora escena no pudo evitar también soltar unas lágrimas, mas allá de su orgullo de ser un poco más agresiva y seria por ser de una ciudad como Manehattan, no oculto su lado sensible y también abrazo a Artemis.

Después de eso, los tres se dirigieron de nuevo rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, obviamente la más emocionada por haber obtenido su Cutie Mark era Apple Bloom, así que se la paso por todo el camino hablando de ella.

- Esto es grandioso, ya quiero que llegue la próxima semana para que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon vean mi Cutie Mark – Dijo Apple Bloom con cara de malicia – Quiero ver su reacción ante esto

- Si y lo mejor será que Artemis estará con nosotras cuando eso suceda – Agrego Babs Seed

En ese momento Apple Bloom se detuvo en seco por que recordó algo.

- Un momento, se supone que Artemis volverá a ser un gato dentro de un día solamente – Dijo la potrilla con tristeza – Eso quiere decir que no estará mas porque tendrá que regresar a su hogar, el me lo dijo

- ¿Entonces se va a ir? – Pregunto Babs Seed también un tono de tristeza

Ambas voltearon hacia Artemis que las miraba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa les dio una noticia que las pondría aún más felices.

- Pues les diré algo, pequeñas, me voy a quedar por un tiempo más – Dijo el cumpliendo lo que había dicho la noche anterior

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron ambas con cara de felicidad

- Si, anoche lo medite en la casa de la señorita Rarity y creo que no me vendría mal estar un tiempo más con ustedes – Respondió Artemis – Además, aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer aquí y quien sabe, a lo mejor tal vez las siga ayudando a todas ustedes, ya son como una nueva familia para mi

Al recibir esta respuesta por parte de el, no pudieron evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo de nuevo, especialmente Apple Bloom porque para ella, el deseo que le había pedido a esa estrella fugaz la noche en que fue a Canterlot se había hecho realidad.

Una vez que llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, Artemis iba a dejarlas por un rato porque entre otras cosas, tenía que ir a ver a Pinkie Pie ya que le había prometido organizar algo con ella, así que se despidió.

- Bueno pequeñas, me iré por unos instantes, pero si quieren ir a buscarme, estaré en Sugarcube Corner – Dijo Artemis

- Cuídate hermano, te veré mas tarde – Dijo Apple Bloom despidiéndose de el

- Eso, queremos verte seguido y más ahora que has logrado que obtengamos nuestras Cutie Marks – Agrego Babs Seed también despidiéndose

- No se preocupen, de ahora en más estaré pendiente de ustedes – Respondió el con una sonrisa – Nos vemos

Y así Artemis se dirigió a Sugarcube Corner, aunque exactamente no sabía que tenía planeado hacer ya que a pesar de haber organizado la función con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y animar la gala de Canterlot, esta vez no tenía idea de que hacer.

- Vaya, no se exactamente como hare una fiesta en la casa de Pinkie Pie, no quiero decepcionarla – Dijo Artemis en voz alta mientras iba caminando

Sin embargo, no pensó que alguien había escuchado esas palabras de el.

- Pues yo te podría ayudar – Dijo la voz misteriosa y entonces Artemis se dio vuelta y vio a este singular personaje

- ¿Quién es usted? - Pregunto el sorprendido y entonces recibió respuesta inmediatamente

- Lo siento, fui un poco vulgar no presentarme, mi nombre es Discord – Dijo el presentándose

Si, era nada menos que el mismo Discord que causo el caos en Equestria hacia solo un año atrás después que escapo de su cárcel de piedra donde estuvo encerrado mil años, que había vuelto corruptas a las ponys que representaban los elementos de la armonía y que fue convertido en piedra por ellas una vez que lo derrotaron, pero que finalmente por orden de la princesa Celestia fue liberado y reformado.

Artemis al verlo no confió demasiado en el, puesto que en una charla íntima con Rarity ya le había contado la historia de lo que había hecho el hace un tiempo atrás.

- Lo siento, pero no me interesa ayuda por parte de un villano – Respondió Artemis dándose media vuelta y tratando de dejarlo atrás, obviamente fue en vano porque Discord se teletransporto y se puso de nuevo a su lado

- Oye, yo sé que eres el famoso Artemis que ha traído un aire de cambio en Equestria, en especial en Ponyville – Dijo el siendo lo más sincero posible – Pero créeme, no soy más un villano, me reforme gracias al cariño que me demostró la dulce Fluttershy y ahora solo uso mi magia para el bien, además tenemos en común que los dos tenemos mil años de antigüedad

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Artemis serio y desconfiando – Pues para que sepa algo yo también tengo mil años por detrás porque estuve dormido en ese lapso luego que el reino de la Luna fue destruido, sin embargo, no era malvado, era uno de los gatos guardianes y nunca había hecho algo malo

- Lo sé, pero si quieres lograr una fiesta con más estilo, no dudes en pedírmelo – Dijo Discord – Después de todo, todas ellas ahora confían en mí, en especial Fluttershy, por eso no deberías preocuparte

- ¿Y qué tal si usted quiere hacer una de las suyas? Porque sé exactamente que ahora que Applejack está muerta, el elemento de la armonía que ella representaba no sirve, por lo tanto podría causar de nuevo el caos en Equestria y no habría forma de detenerlo – Dijo Artemis muy seriamente – Y no quiero que se aproveche de la muerte de Applejack, ya que estoy aquí por ese motivo, más precisamente por su hermanita Apple Bloom la cual ya la considero como una hija para mí, sufrió demasiado la muerte de su hermana y no quiero verla otra vez triste

Al escuchar estas palabras de Artemis, Discord se dio cuenta que era más sensato y determinante de lo que pensó, así que para ganarse definitivamente su confianza, hizo una promesa.

- Escúchame Artemis, te prometo que si hacemos la fiesta juntos, no te volveré a molestar – Dijo Discord con una pata en su corazón – Además, veo que estas aquí por una causa muy noble, eso creo que es muy bueno de tu parte

Artemis al ver que fue sincero Discord, especialmente por la cara de seriedad y su pata en el corazón, fue convencido definitivamente.

- De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras lo vigilare, no quiero problemas con ellas porque las considero ya como una familia – Dijo Artemis y estiro su pata para hacer el trato - ¿Hecho?

- Hecho – Respondió Discord y estilo su pata para agarrar la de Artemis

Y fue así como se iba a preparar sin dudas una de las fiestas más atractivas por el simple hecho de que Discord formaría parte de ella, solo habrá que saber si Artemis hará lo correcto en confiar en el.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo si que tuvo de todo, ahora debo pensar bien como planificar el próximo aunque creo que lo subiré con seguridad para la segunda semana de Marzo. ^^

La canción que incluí en este capitulo es de Fool's Garden, le cambie la letra ya que se llama Lemon Tree y le puse Apple Tree en una parte. XD Y con respecto a la palabra Lemon, este capitulo por fin tuvo eso, a pedido de varios lectores que querían saber si iba a ocurrir, ahora esto que ocurrió puede cambiar mucho las cosas de aquí en adelante en el fic.

Y pensar que, como dije antes, me tuve que ayudar con algunas historias de **Fun Night** sumado a la inspiración de la canción Skyfall de la grandiosa Adele, en eso le doy gracias a mi hermanita por hacerme escuchar tan hermosa canción. 3

Y como habrán notado también Apple Bloom y Babs Seed obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks, solo falta Scootaloo para que estén todas, pero para eso sera próximamente y seguro les agradara.

Como siempre, dejo mis agradecimientos y comentarios a las reviews del anterior capitulo, que en esta ocasión fueron muchos, lo cual me sorprendió.

**Sg91** (Si, hay muchas variaciones de la Cutie Mark de Sweetie Belle, aunque me gusto ese diseño por eso lo puse) **derpylove25** (Pues como habrás notado, acá dos de ellas también las obtuvieron y es obvio que no voy a dejar a Scootaloo fuera de esto, ademas del odio que le tengo en especial a Diamond Tiara XD) **cartman6x61** (Aquí las obtuvieron gracias a el de nuevo, así que seguro con Scootaloo sera lo mismo) **Exelion** (Gracias, se te extraño que no dejaras review y con respecto a tu pregunta, en este capitulo hubo al fin eso XD) **U.N.S.C** (Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, yo creo que Luna sera bastante paciente ^^) **FlutterRage** (A mi me gusta esa parejita que mencionas como también el SpikeBloom y bueno acá Artemis tomo la decisión de quedarse mas tiempo, veremos que pasa) **Pikachumili** (Te dije que te lo dedicaría el capitulo anterior, me alegro que te gustara, espero que este no te afecte por la escena subida de tono XD) **MaRiAfEr1556** (Gracias, me alegra que a ti también te guste la pareja entre Artemis y Rarity, y pensar que todo se origino de hacer dibujos de ellos dos juntos en DeviantART ^^) y **Seren Avro Tsukino** (Bueno, la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en el capitulo, así que espero tu opinión nomas).

Y a los demás que visitan el fic, también como siempre, gracias. ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, habrá que ver como sera la relación de Discord con Artemis, me va a entretener escribir eso.

Cuídense gente. ^^


	13. La Carrera

Hola a todos, como lo había prometido, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo del fic.

Este a diferencia del anterior vuelve a su entorno normal y sigue narrando todo de manera bastante fluida y como me estoy dejando guiar por los reviews, en esta ocasión le haré una mención especial a** derpylove25 **que me dio una gran idea sobre Diamond Tiara, para que aprenda su lección y a **FlutterRage** para lo que sucede con Spike, seguro les gustara.

Ademas, le volveré a dedicar el capitulo a mi amiga y fiel lectora** Pikachumili **por que aquí esta incluida nuevamente una canción de una serie japonesa.

Sin mas que decir por ahora, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad  
**

**Capitulo 13 – La Carrera**

Mientras iban rumbo a Sugarcube Corner, Artemis escuchaba atentamente a Discord la historia de cómo había sido en su momento uno de los villanos más terribles que hayan pisado Equestria, de cómo sembraba el caos a su paso y de como fue reformado. A medida que iban llegando al centro de Ponyville, noto que las ponys no se asustaban con la presencia de el, así que eso hacia afirmar que todo lo que le había dicho antes de haber pactado el trato era cierto.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Artemis se dirigió a hacia Discord.

- Bueno, he llegado, ahora solo quería pedirle de favor que se quede un momento afuera hasta que le diga – Dijo el - ¿Entendido?

- Tan claro como el agua – Respondió Discord y Artemis entro al hogar de Pinkie Pie

Una vez que estaba ahí, noto que la pony rosa se dio cuenta de su presencia e inmediatamente se dirigió a el de manera alegre y pegando saltos.

- Hola gatito con Cutie Mark, veo que cumpliste con tu promesa de venir – Saludo ella - ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a Sugarcube Corner?

- Bueno, he venido a planificar esa fiesta que tanto deseas, después de todo, mañana terminara mi hechizo como pony y quería aprovechar ese día – Respondió Artemis

- ¡Que bueno! Veras, la fiesta no solo será para mi y todas las ponys que podamos reunir, sino para ellos dos – Dijo Pinkie y señalo a dos ponys que se acercaron hacia el, uno era un pony bastante delgado con sombrero y la otra una pony un poco regordeta

- Usted debe ser Artemis, es un gusto conocerlo, soy el señor Carrot Cake, aunque puede llamarme señor Cake – Dijo el presentándose y estrechándole la pata

- Y yo soy la señora Cup Cake, aunque como mi esposo, puede llamarme señora Cake – Dijo ella también – Pinkie nos ha contado de las hazañas que ha tenido hasta ahora en Ponyville

- Si, la verdad es que no esperaba ser tan popular aquí – Respondió Artemis algo avergonzado – Es un placer conocerlos ¿A que se dedican aquí?

- Bueno, nosotros trabajamos para Pinkie, aunque ella también nos hace favores – Respondió el señor Cake – Veras, tenemos dos hijos pequeños

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Artemis

- Si, son una preciosura, son bebes pequeños aun y son gemelos, se llaman Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake – Respondió la señora Cake – Si quiere después se los muestro

- Seria algo bonito por que yo de donde vengo tengo una hija llamada Diana y es una gatita pequeña aun – Dijo Artemis dejando sorprendidos a ambos

- ¿Acaso no eres un pony? – Pregunto el señor Cake

- No, soy un gato, solo que estoy transformado en uno gracias a un hechizo de Twilight Sparkle, el cual terminara el día de mañana – Respondió Artemis

- Vaya, que sorpresa esa, aun así eres bastante guapo para ser un semental – Dijo la señora Cake con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Artemis se sonrojara

- Bueno, ya que les presente a Artemis quiero que lo traten bien, es un gran organizador de fiestas – Dijo Pinkie alegremente – Y no le molestaría hacer una en Sugarcube Corner para sus hijos y todos los demás el día de mañana

- Estupendo, entonces nos iremos preparando – Dijo el señor Cake – Artemis, fue un placer conocerlo

- Lo mismo digo yo, cuídese – Agrego la señora Cake y ambos se alejaron

En ese momento, Pinkie se acerco a Artemis y le dijo algo en voz baja.

- Gatito con Cutie Mark, quiero advertirte que de todas maneras te cuides de sus hijos, son dos diablillos – Dijo ella

- Pero si son bebes ¿Qué problema pueden causar? – Pregunto Artemis

- Es que no te ha tocado vivir lo que es ser niñera, por eso – Respondió Pinkie con cara frustrada – De todas maneras, habrá que planificar todo, se que tu harás una gran fiesta

- Si y te quería avisar que no estaré solo – Dijo Artemis – Tengo alguien que se ofreció para ayudarme

- Que bueno ¿Y quien es? – Pregunto la pony rosa

- ¡Señor Discord, puede entrar ahora! – Exclamo Artemis e hizo su aparición en todo su esplendor y con fuegos artificiales Discord

- ¡Aquí estoy, jovencito! – Dijo el y en ese momento a Pinkie Pie le cambio la expresión de su rostro

- ¿El? ¿Qué no sabes lo que hizo en Equestria cuando se libero de su encierro? – Pregunto ella

- Si, lo se, pero también me contó que fue reformado gracias a Fluttershy, además he notado que las ponys no se asustan al verlo, eso quiere decir que algo bueno tiene ahora – Respondió Artemis tranquilamente

- Si, pero… - Dijo Pinkie pero fue interrumpida por Artemis

- No pasara nada, además quédate tranquila que si pasa algo estoy yo aquí para vigilarlo – Dijo el guiñándole el ojo

- Esta bien, solo espero que funcione y que vengan ponys a la fiesta – Dijo ella y después se dirigió a Discord – Y tú, intento de dragón con cuernos, espero que no se te ocurra hacer nada malo

- Querida Pinkie Pie, creo que no entendiste aun lo que significa la palabra reformado – Respondió Discord sentándose en el aire y tocándose la barbilla – Además ya le di mi palabra a Artemis y no voy a romperle mi promesa a la dulce Fluttershy desde aquella oportunidad, créeme

- De acuerdo – Dijo la pony rosa – Mañana los veo a ambos, solo quiero que las cosas salgan bien y que disfrutemos de una gran fiesta

- No te preocupes, Pinkie, todo estará bien – Dijo Artemis

- Y yo ayudare a Artemis, así que también esta todo bien de mi parte – Agrego Discord

- Bueno, los veo mañana, cuídate gatito con Cutie Mark aunque no se si diría lo mismo contigo – Dijo ella refiriéndose a Discord

- Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado – Respondió el sin darle importancia

Pinkie Pie se alejo mientras Artemis abandonaba Sugarcube Corner dejándolo solo con Discord nuevamente.

- Bueno, espero que no haya problemas, al menos ya esta planeada la fiesta para mañana – Dijo Artemis

- Eso es bueno y no te preocupes por mí, será la mejor fiesta de todas, con mi ayuda te lo garantizo – Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, entonces lo veré mañana señor Discord y espero que cumpla con su promesa – Dijo Artemis seriamente

- Lo haré, jovencito, lo haré – Respondió Discord y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció, dejando a Artemis sorprendido

- Vaya personaje, espero que todo salga bien, no me perdonaría si llegara pasarle algo malo a todas ellas, son una familia para mi ahora – Dijo Artemis

Cuando estaba apunto de alejarse, llegaron Apple Bloom y Babs Seed corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el, parecía que querían decirle algo urgente.

- Pequeñas ¿Qué ocurre que vienen así de apuradas? – Pregunto Artemis

- Hermano, tienes que venir pronto al bosque, va a ocurrir algo increíble – Dijo Apple Bloom – Es sobre Scootaloo

- ¿Qué le sucede a ella? – Pregunto el

- Veras, recibimos una invitación para verla competir en una carrera y bueno, vamos apoyarla, así que también queríamos que fueras con nosotras por que después de todo nos ayudaste en todo este tiempo – Respondió Babs Seed

- Que raro que no recibí una invitación yo por… - Dijo el pero no termino de decir la frase ya que se lo llevo por delante una pegaso gris de crin amarilla y con ojos bizcos

- Ups, lo siento – Dijo ella disculpándose con una sonrisa – Soy Derpy y venia a dejarle la invitación para la carrera que se llevara al cabo en una hora en el bosque, lo esperamos

- Gracias, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez – Dijo Artemis un poco aturdido aun por el golpe

- Lo intentare, nos vemos – Dijo Derpy y se alejo, no sin antes chocarse con una pared, aunque no quedo muy aturdida de eso y siguió su camino

- Bien, creo que iremos, debemos apoyar a esa pequeña – Dijo Artemis - ¿Me acompañan?

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondieron las potrillas al unísono

Dicho esto, se dirigieron al bosque, donde se iba a hacer la carrera. Cuando llegaron, notaron que ya había una gran concentración de ponys en el mismo, al parecer parecía importante, tanto que se encontraba ya esperándolos Sweetie Belle ahí, ya que ella también quería apoyar a su amiga.

- Hola, veo que llegaron justo a tiempo – Saludo la pequeña unicornio – Artemis, que bueno verte, contigo seguro que a Scootaloo le ira bien

- Eso espero, pequeña – Dijo el – Por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Bueno, ella esa ahí preparándose para la carrera – Dijo Sweetie Belle señalando con su pata a la pequeña pegaso

- Iré a hablar con ella, ustedes quédense aquí – Dijo Artemis y se dirigió donde se encontraba Scootaloo

Al llegar donde estaba la pequeña pegaso noto que era una carrera bastante grande ya que eran diez los que competían por ganar. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella, la saludo.

- Hola Scootaloo ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo Artemis

- Hola Artemis, estoy bien, lista para competir aunque en realidad no se si para ganar – Respondió ella

- ¿Por que dices eso? – Pregunto el confundido – Tienes mucha energía, seguro que ganaras

- No lo se, siempre he corrido con mi scooter a gran velocidad pero no se si es la suficiente como para ganar esta competencia que la venia esperando hace ya un año – Respondió Scootaloo

Artemis vio que estaba un poco desanimada, así que trato de aconsejarla para que lograra ganar la carrera.

- Oye pequeña, yo se que tu puedes ganar – Dijo Artemis - ¿Y sabes por que?

- No, no lo se – Respondió ella - ¿Por que?

- Por que eres una ganadora – Dijo el

- Soy una ganadora – Repitió ella confiada

- Y eres adorable – Dijo nuevamente el

- ¡Soy adorable! – Grito ella con una sonrisa

- Y todos en general las preferimos adorables mas que nada, así que espero que tengas suerte y logres ganar – Dijo Artemis – Y sino, diviértete por que eso es lo importante

- Lo haré, gracias Artemis – Dijo Scootaloo y le dio un abrazo – Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ya lo veras

- Mucha suerte, pequeña – Dijo el y se alejo para ubicarse en alguno de los lugares que había disponible para ver la carrera

Después de eso, Artemis se dirigió a uno de los asientos para sentarse, en eso habían llegado también Twilight Sparkle junto con Fluttershy, Raibow Dash, Pinkie Pie y, obviamente, Rarity. La unicornio al ver donde se había ubicado el, se sentó a su lado y en esta ocasión Artemis no reacciono con nervios al verla a ella, ya que estaba tranquilo después de haber meditado quedarse mas tiempo en Ponyville anoche sumando además la experiencia que habían tenido ellos dos juntos.

- Señor Artemis, que bueno verlo para apoyar a Scootaloo en esta competencia – Dijo ella con una sonrisa

- También me da gusto verla, señorita Rarity, es mas le di un par de consejos a la pequeña así le va bien – Dijo el

- Usted demostrando siempre ese gran corazón que tiene y que hizo que me enamorara de usted – Dijo Rarity y le dio un beso en la mejilla

En otro sector se encontraban Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle y Spike, este último también había asistido para ver la acción y apoyar junto con las Cutie Mark Crusaders a Scootaloo. En ese momento Diamond Tiara logro verlos y al percatarse que no se encontraba Artemis en el lugar como para que evitara que se acercara ella, junto con Silver Spoon, fue hacia donde estaban como siempre para molestarlas, pero nunca imaginaria la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver que Apple Bloom y su prima también tenían una Cutie Mark.

- ¡No puede ser, ustedes también! – Dijo ella incrédula ante lo que veía

- Hola Diamond Tiara – Saludo Apple Bloom sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta? Y no la obtuve con un hechizo como aquella vez con Zecora, la logre con esfuerzo y ayuda de mi hermano Artemis, así que no puedes decir nada

- Si, yo también, así que calladita – Agrego Babs Seed con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Veo que no tienes ya a nadie para hacerle una broma, Diamond Tiara – Dijo Sweetie Belle – Así que mejor vete y déjanos tranquilas

- Bah, que importa que tengan Cutie Mark, siguen siendo las mismas tontas de siempre – Dijo Diamond Tiara con desprecio – Ven, Silver Spoon, alejémonos de ellas

Sin embargo, Silver Spoon se quedo ahí y no siguió a Diamond Tiara, la cual reacciono al ver que su amiga no le había hecho caso.

- ¿Que sucede, Silver Spoon? – Pregunto ella – No tiene caso estar con ellas

- Lo siento, pero me quedare con ellas – Respondió Silver Spoon dejando pasmada a Diamond Tiara – Me he dado cuenta que estando juntas y en equipo se puede lograr cosas que nadie puede, así que ahora me uniré a su grupo

- ¡Eres una traidora, no puedes juntarte con ellas! – Le rebatió Diamond Tiara con desprecio - ¡Son unas perdedoras, tontas y aunque ahora tengan Cutie Mark no dejaran de ser unas idio…!

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Spike le pego un golpe que la tiro al suelo.

- ¡No voy a permitir que les sigas diciendo eso a ellas, obtuvieron su Cutie Mark gracias a que tuvieron paciencia en todo este tiempo y por que Artemis es un gran sujeto que las ayudo! – Dijo el pequeño dragón – ¡Así que mejor vete de aquí!

Diamond Tiara al verse intimidada de la misma manera que con Artemis pero esta vez con Spike y al ver que había perdido su única amistad que era Silver Spoon, se alejo de ahí con la cabeza gacha, tal vez pensando que debía ser mejor persona y reflexionar de lo que era ahora si quería tener amigas, tal vez algo que nunca había aprendido en todo ese tiempo y que quizás en algún momento, si cambiaba su modo de tratar a los demás, lo lograría y dejaría de ser tan vulgar y despreciativa con otras ponys, sobre todo con las de su misma edad.

- Gracias por defendernos, Spike, fuiste muy tierno – Dijo Sweetie Belle y en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla

- No fue nada – Respondió el pequeño dragón sonrojado ante la acción de la pequeña unicornio – Ahora miremos la carrera sin ningún problema

Después de lo ocurrido, ya se iba a iniciar la carrera, la cual era alrededor del bosque dando quince vueltas y como premio había un enorme trofeo. Las otras competidoras tenían también scooter como Scootaloo pero usaban otros medios para desplazarse, así que la pequeña pegaso tenía que ingeniárselas para salir victoriosa.

- ¡Potros y potrancas de Ponyville, que empiece la competencia y que gane la mejor! – Dijo la alcaldesa y luego se acerco una pony con una pistola para dar inicio a la carrera en tres segundos

- Muy bien, Scootaloo, solo concéntrate y podrás conseguirlo – Dijo la pequeña pegaso susurrando ya con su casco de seguridad en la cabeza y preparando sus pequeñas alas para acelerar

La pony disparo la pistola y la carrera dio inicio, Scootaloo arranco a una velocidad frenética para tratar de ganarla…

_Modem talking, modern walking in the streets  
New desire_

_Take me higher  
Lift me higher with your speed  
I need fire_

_Get the satellite if you want to see me_  
_Talking on the net I know the way you like it_  
_Get your credit card cause I need no money_  
_All I wanna get is you baby_

_Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be_  
_I'm just running in the nineties_  
_come on baby run to me_  
_We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free_  
_I'm just running in the nineties_  
_yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see_

Apenas habían pasado cinco vueltas y Scootaloo ya estaba en la séptima posición, había algunas ponys que se habían quedado fuera de la carrera por que se chocaron entre si en algunas vueltas…

_Cyber talking  
Cybersex is on the line  
New desire  
Take me higher  
Boost me higher with your mind  
Set me on fire_

_Get the satellite if you want to see me_  
_Talking on the net I know the way you like it_  
_Get your credit card cause I need no money_  
_All I wanna get is you baby_

_Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be_  
_I'm just running in the nineties_  
_come on baby run to me_  
_We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free_  
_I'm just running in the nineties_  
_yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see_

_Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be  
I'm just running in the nineties  
come on baby run to me  
We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free  
I'm just running in the nineties  
yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see_

Ya eran diez vueltas y Scootaloo ahora estaba en la tercera posición, pisándole la cola al segundo…

_New Desire_

Una vez que lo paso, ya estaba segunda y le faltaba agarrar al que estaba primero…

_I need fire_

Y Scootaloo con gran velocidad pasa, quedando primera y ahora si, aleteando con mas fuerza para mantenerse en esa posición…

_Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be  
I'm just running in the nineties  
come on baby run to me  
We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free  
I'm just running in the nineties  
yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see_

Ya solo quedaba una vuelta y Scootaloo se mantenía primera, parecía que nada ni nadie le iba a impedir que triunfara en la carrera…

_Take me higher  
Lift me higher with your speed  
I need fire_

_Get the satellite_  
_Talking on the net_  
_Get your credit card_  
_All I wanna get_

_Running in the nineties, Running in the nineties_  
_Running in the nineties, Running in the nineties_

La carrera termino, Scootaloo estaba agotada y freno de golpe para descansar, pero al ver hacia los costados, se dio cuenta de algo y era que la estaban ovacionando, tanto sus amigas como las demás ponys que se encontraban ahí, lo cual significaba que había ganado, algo que ella no podía creer.

- Lo logre… - Dijo la pequeña pegaso entrando en razón - ¡Lo logre!

Ella se saco su casco y lo tiro al aire en señal de celebración, mientras las ponys la seguían ovacionando. Artemis que se encontraba ahí solo podía sonreír, las palabras que le había dado la habían ayudado a entrar en confianza y a terminar la carrera sin problemas, ganándola.

En ese momento Scootaloo se dirigía hacia el podio para recibir su premio, el cual iba a ser anunciado por la alcaldesa de Ponyville.

- ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso y ovación a la pequeña Scootaloo, ganadora de la carrera! – Dijo ella y le entrego el trofeo – ¡Aquí tienes tu premio!

En ese momento se escucho la mayor algarabía entre todos los ponys presentes, sin embargo, algo nuevamente sin precedentes ocurrió en el momento en que Scootaloo levanto el trofeo del primer lugar. Y eso fue que en ese momento le apareció en su costado su Cutie Mark, la cual era una rueda de color violeta oscuro con un par de alas. Como había sucedido con las demás potrillas, la competencia hizo que saliera a la luz el talento especial de Scootaloo que era nada menos que correr, así que no era de extrañar que su Cutie Mark fuera así. Obviamente las que estaban sorprendidas y felices por eso eran sus amigas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Babs Seed, ya que con ella, todas ya tenían su tan ansiada Cutie Mark después de tanto tiempo.

Scootaloo al verla se emociono y no pudo evitar agradecerle a quien hizo todo posible que lograra eso.

- ¡Artemis, te adoro, eres el gato mas cool de todos! – Grito la pequeña pegaso y Artemis se sonrojo a la vez que sonrió, mientras las demás ponys solo la ovacionaban más a Scootaloo

Luego de unos minutos en los que todos se habían alejado del lugar, todas las potrillas estaban reunidas alrededor de Artemis, querían después de haber logrado todas obtener su Cutie Mark, celebrarlo, así que no pudieron esperar mas en decírselo.

- ¡Hermano, hay que celebrar esto! – Dijo Apple Bloom con alegría – ¡Gracias a ti, todas obtuvimos nuestra Cutie Mark!

- Si, hay que celebrarlo, por que jamás pensamos que pasaría – Agrego Sweetie Belle

- Bien, que les parece si esa celebración la dejamos para mañana, al ser mi ultimo día como pony – Dijo Artemis – Ya le dije a Pinkie Pie que haré una fiesta en Sugarcube Corner, así que las espero a todas ahí

- De acuerdo, estaremos ahí mañana, gatito – Respondió Scootaloo con su trofeo en la mano

- ¡Si, vamos a reventar el lugar! – Agrego Babs Seed

- Y yo como ya no me juntare con Diamond Tiara iré con ellas, así que espero que me acepten – Dijo Silver Spoon tímidamente

- No te preocupes, al menos demostraste que al estar con ella era lo que te hacia ser mala, pero en realidad tienes buen corazón, así que bienvenida al grupo – Dijo Apple Bloom y le dio un abrazo, el cual Silver Spoon le devolvió

- Eso me agrada de ti pequeña, tal vez con eso Diamond Tiara aprenda a comportarse mejor desde ahora – Dijo Artemis y Silver Spoon le sonrió

- Bien chicas, vayamos a tomar algunos batidos, si quieres Artemis puedes venir después, estaremos en la casa club – Dijo Scootaloo

- De acuerdo, las veo después – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

Entonces todas se subieron al scooter de Scootaloo, sin que esta olvidara su trofeo claro, dirigiéndose a la casa club.

En ese momento, Artemis dijo algo en voz baja.

- Solo espero que haga lo correcto en organizar mañana la fiesta – Dijo el – Aunque después de ver como se comporto el señor Discord, creo que no habrá problemas

Después de eso, Artemis se alejo del lugar, pensando que ahora si había cambiado por completo la vida de las pequeñas potrillas de Ponyville dándole su tan ansiada Cutie Mark y que esa decisión que había tomado la noche anterior tal vez no era tan incorrecta como el creía, solo había que ver como iba a ser la fiesta en Sugarcube Corner con Discord como su apoyo al día siguiente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y con esto, hemos terminado un nuevo capitulo. ^^

Al fin todas las Cutie Mark Crusaders han obtenido su Cutie Mark, algo tierno que me gusto hacer en estos tres capítulos que escribí. Las palabras de apoyo de Artemis hacia Scootaloo fueron una inspiración a la escena de Ralph con Vanellope en Wreck-It Ralph, si miran la película notaran que son similares, mientras que la canción que incluí para la carrera que disputo Scootaloo es de Max Coveri, vale la pena que la escuchen mientras leen y pertenece al anime Initial D.

Ahora bien, seguramente el capitulo próximo sera también extenso por que es una fiesta y no cualquier fiesta, por que también presuntamente Artemis debe volver a la normalidad de su transformación aunque voy avisando que este fic aun no terminara para los que les gusta, por que tengo aun ideas para plantear en el mismo.

Como es una costumbre, en este espacio agradezco los reviews dejados del capitulo anterior, los cuales me siguen dando fuerzas de seguir con esta historia y darle un cierre con un gran moño cuando llegue a su fin.

**Sg91 **(Bueno, pero yo recuerdo que Luna en su momento se los metió también a Artemis, asi que es como una especie de venganza XD Y con Discord, seguramente veremos lo que sucede ya en el próximo capitulo, era imposible no ponerlo a el en la historia, es uno de mis personajes favoritos X3)** FlutterRage **(No creo que sea un lindo momento si cae Luna en Equestria, pero bueno, habrá que ver XD Y espero que te haya gustado el momento de Spike con Sweetie Belle, me diste una idea)** derpylove25 **(Si, tanto es el odio a ella que seguí tu consejo y en este capitulo ocurrió algo que seguro cambiara todo, espero que te haya agradado)** Pikachumili **(Es mi experiencia a ver Anime también sobre todo Gantz, aunque necesite leerme un par de historias picosas para hacer la escena XD Y quédate tranquila, que Artemis no se va a olvidar de Luna y Diana, es mas, acá volvió a mencionar a la gatita, algo va a ocurrir, usa tu séptimo sentido y seguro adivinaras mas cosas, ademas que te volví a dedicar un capitulo por una canción otra vez ^^)** Seren Avro Tsukino **(Seguro que Artemis sera exterminado si se enteran todas de lo que hizo y no quiero imaginarme si la llega a dejar embarazada XD)** MaRiAfEr1556 **(Leí tu anterior review y tal vez tenga planeado hacer algo para el futuro, pero habrá que ver, aunque admito que me gusta tu idea y gracias por apoyar a la pareja de Artemis y Rarity de este fic X3) y** sanslash332 **(Vaya que me dejaste reviews largas, aunque aprecio el buen ojo que le echas a todos los detalles que pongo a la hora de escribir, así que gracias sinceramente por dejar tu opinión ^^).

Y a todos los demás que le echan un vistazo y no dejan review, también gracias.

Ahora tendré que planificar bien el próximo capitulo, esto se va a poner bastante interesante de ahora en mas, se los aseguro, así que tratare de actualizar antes de fin de mes, seguramente previo a Pascua.

Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto. ^^


	14. Una Fiesta Inolvidable

Bueno, como lo prometí, este es un regalo previo a Pascuas y es un nuevo capitulo del fic. ^^

Me tarde un poco en subirlo, tal vez por que me demore en elegir las canciones y pedí ayuda de mi hermanita en algunas, la próxima vez le pediré sugerencias a ustedes. XD Igual, una de las canciones va dedicada nuevamente a mi amiga y fiel lectora **Pikachumili**.

Es un capitulo largo, cargado de cosas, pero con esto comienza la etapa final del fic, ya que se acercan acontecimientos que seguro desde el próximo capitulo les gustaran mas.

Sin mas, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 14 – Una Fiesta Inolvidable**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Twilight Sparkle, ella estaba meditando de los últimos hechos acontecidos gracias a Artemis que fueron los que hicieron que todas las Cutie Mark Crusaders obtuvieran su Cutie Mark. En ese momento, Spike se acerco a ella y le pregunto porque estaba tan pensativa.

- ¿Que te sucede, Twilight? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón preocupado – Te he notado seria y pensativa desde hace ya una hora desde que vinimos de la carrera que gano Scootaloo

- Bueno, he estado pensando como Artemis ha cambiado la vida de todas desde que vino a Equestria, la verdad me ha dejado impresionada – Respondió la unicornio – Y quiero saber que llegara a suceder mañana cuando se termine su hechizo y vuelva a ser un gato, tal vez ahí el tome la decisión de irse y eso causara tristeza en muchas de nosotras, especialmente en Apple Bloom que lo considera ya un hermano

- No creo que se vaya a ir, ha estado una semana que se ha encariñado con todos aquí y se ha ganado la amistad de ustedes y hasta el amor de Rarity, con lo difícil que es eso ultimo – Dijo Spike con sinceridad – Además, mañana va organizar una fiesta en Sugarcube Corner según me dijo Pinkie Pie y tenemos todos que ir, tal vez sea una fiesta de despedida en el peor de los casos, además tenemos que estar atentos sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Discord se unió con el para hacerla

- ¿Discord se unió? Creo que tendré que llevar los elementos de la armonía conmigo, aunque recuerdo que uno no se puede usar que es el de Applejack – Dijo Twilight resignada – Pero ahora que recuerdo cuando nosotras utilizamos los nuestros, algo paso en Artemis además de convertirse en un alicornio por unos momentos y creo que se lo que es

- ¿Y que puede ser? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón

- Bueno, Apple Bloom le regalo un collar con la forma de una manzana, la Cutie Mark de Applejack justamente, en el momento en que estuvo convertido en alicornio se transformo en una manzatrueno, sumado al hecho que Apple Bloom lo considera su hermano y la fuerza que obtuvo porque según me conto ella una vez destrozo un árbol de una patada entre otras habilidades mas, creo que el espíritu de Applejack se ha reencarnado en el desde que lo transforme en pony y eso me hace pensar que el elemento de la honestidad se puede utilizar – Respondió la unicornio

- ¿Tú crees? No lo se, admito que Artemis es un gran sujeto, pero no se si Applejack se ha reencarnado en el – Dijo Spike dudoso – Aunque si dices eso, quizás tengas razón

- Gracias Spike – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

- Igual Twilight, quería preguntarte algo y es sobre lo que me sucedió en la carrera de hace unos momentos – Dijo el pequeño dragón un poco nervioso

- Si, dime – Dijo la unicornio dispuesto a escucharlo

- Bueno, resulta que Diamond Tiara se acerco a molestarlas a Apple Bloom, Babs Seed y Sweetie Belle como de costumbre, en cuanto vio que todas tenían Cutie Mark se quiso ir pero Silver Spoon no le hizo caso y se quedo con las demás ya que se dio cuenta que son buenas compañeras ellas, eso causo que Diamond Tiara empezara a agraviarlas con palabras, por lo cual yo las defendí tirándola al piso y haciendo que se alejara – Dijo Spike

- Bueno, eso fue muy noble de tu parte en defenderlas – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

- Lo se, pero eso no es lo único que paso, Sweetie Belle al ver como las defendí se acerco hacia mi y… - No pudo terminar Spike por que se sonrojo, aunque después lo dijo – Me beso

En ese momento, Twilight quedo con cara sorprendida ante lo que había dicho el.

- Bueno, la verdad es que después de ese beso, me di cuenta que mas allá que siempre estuve enamorado de Rarity desde el primer día que vine a Ponyville, su hermanita es también tan linda como ella, además que tiene la ventaja de tener la misma edad que yo y pienso que después de todo me gusta – Dijo Spike sonrojándose mas – Es mas, cuando vi que uso peinado suelto y maquillaje en la función musical de la cual forme parte, me di cuenta que en el futuro será tan bella como Rarity y no lo niego, después de todo su hermana mayor es hermosa, además que recuerdo que baile con ella en la fiesta organizada luego de que la boda en Canterlot se realizara

- Creo que eso quiere decir que maduraste, Spike – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – Es decir, te diste cuenta de fijarte en una pony que tenga la misma edad tuya y que yo pienso que te valora, así que no temas en decirle algo de ahora en mas a Sweetie Belle

- Gracias Twilight, creo que mañana le pediré que baile conmigo – Dijo Spike – Después de todo, seguro que Artemis bailara con Rarity

- Bien, yo tengo que llevar los elementos de la armonía seguramente, haré una pequeña prueba con Artemis mañana cuando este en Sugarcube Corner – Dijo la unicornio decidida – Creo que funcionara

No muy lejos de ahí, mas precisamente en el Spa administrado por Aloe y Lotus, se encontraba Rarity con una toalla enrollada en su crin disfrutando de un baño en la tina para relajarse un rato, mientras pensaba lo que había vivido la noche anterior con Artemis, lo cual para ella fue una de las experiencias que nunca mas podría olvidar en su vida.

- Debo pensar que lo de anoche con el señor Artemis fue algo inolvidable y no estoy para nada arrepentida de haberlo hecho, solo esperare un tiempo en contarle a las demás ya que seria muy apresurado decir que hice el amor con el – Decía la unicornio para ella misma – Así mismo, ahora que volverá a ser un gato, solo espero que no se vaya, por que lo amo tanto y creo que no sentía algo así desde hace mucho

Después de esa reflexión, Rarity se hundió más en la tina, suspirando y relajándose más.

Mientras tanto en la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders situada en Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom con todas sus amigas, incluida ahora Silver Spoon en el grupo, estaban tomando unos licuados tranquilamente. En ese momento llega Artemis abriendo la puerta ya que quería pasar un momento con todas ellas, después de todo las había ayudado a obtener su Cutie Mark y quería seguir estando un rato mas con la potrilla de moño rosado.

- Hola, pequeñas – Saludo Artemis - ¿Hay lugar para alguien grande como yo?

- Por supuesto, hermano – Respondió Apple Bloom con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para que sentara al lado de ella

- Saben, me alegra que todas estén aquí tomando algo juntas – Dijo el – Quería decirles que mañana habrá una fiesta en Sugarcube Corner, yo la voy a organizar a pedido de Pinkie Pie y me gustaría que formaran parte de la celebración

- ¡Claro, será una fiesta para celebrar que no te vas a ir! – Exclamo Apple Bloom feliz - ¡Además que gracias a ti todas obtuvimos nuestras Cutie Mark!

- Si, la verdad que eres genial, no me gustaría que te fueras – Agrego Sweetie Belle – Y creo que a mi hermana tampoco porque se lo que siente por ti, aunque anoche sentí ruidos raros en su cuarto cuando fuiste a dormir con ella ¿Sucedió algo malo acaso?

En ese momento Artemis se sonrojo al máximo porque Sweetie Belle al parecer si había escuchado del momento intimo que Rarity y el habían compartido, pero trato de mantener la cordura y le respondió.

- No sucedió nada malo, tu hermana, la señorita Rarity, estaba un poco molesta ya que le dolía un poco el cuerpo – Respondió Artemis nervioso – Así que le di unos masajes y se recupero

- Ah bueno, entonces no debo preocuparme de nada – Dijo Sweetie Belle sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque no sabía que fue otra cosa la que había sucedido esa noche

- Oye Artemis ¿Vendrás a la escuela cuando empiece la semana? – Pregunto Babs Seed – Es que nos gustaría saber más de tu pasado, mi prima me contó que eres de un antiguo reino que desapareció en la Luna

- Si, además será gracioso verte de nuevo como gato, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos te decíamos que tenias una Cutie Mark en la cabeza – Agrego Apple Bloom bromeando

- Si, por mi no hay problema – Respondió Artemis

- Vaya, no sabía que eras un gato, aun así resultas simpático y me hiciste recapacitar de mi amistad con Diamond Tiara – Dijo Silver Spoon que no había hablado hasta entonces – Solo espero que ella no se quiera vengar porque la conozco muy bien

- No te preocupes, recuerda que la unión hace la fuerza – Respondió Scootaloo – Además, aunque Artemis vuelva a ser un gato, seguirá siendo tan cool como lo es ahora

- Eso espero, pequeña – Respondió el sonriendo mientras se quedo ahí sentado pensativo

La noche llego, lo cual indicaba que cada uno tenía que dirigirse a su casa. En esta ocasión, Artemis se despidió de Apple Bloom rápido aprovechando que se encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres, pero con la promesa de verla mañana en Sugarcube Corner para la fiesta, Babs Seed era claro que también se despidió de el hasta mañana, también para encontrarse ahí. Scootaloo ya se había ido más temprano a bordo de su scooter y Silver Spoon fue una de las últimas, no sin antes ambas prometer también estar en la fiesta.

Solo quedaron Sweetie Belle y el para dirigirse precisamente a la boutique Carousel, lo cual generaría nuevamente un encuentro con Rarity como el que tuvo en el momento de la carrera, aunque esta vez no pensaría Artemis en hacer nada parecido a la noche anterior ya que no quería, en otras palabras, meterse en problemas, sobre todo si se llegara a enterar Luna en algún momento en cuanto regrese a Tokio.

Una vez que llegaron a la boutique, Artemis toco la puerta e inmediatamente Rarity abrió la puerta porque sabía muy bien que se trataba de el, además de que venía acompañado de su hermanita Sweetie Belle.

- Los estaba esperando a ambos, pasen – Dijo Rarity con una radiante sonrisa

Ambos entraron y en esta ocasión, disfrutaron de una noche sin sorpresas como la anterior, ya que a pesar que Artemis volvió a acceder al pedido de Rarity de dormir junto a ella, esta vez no sucedió nada como la noche anterior, aunque antes de dormir el le menciono de la noticia que seguro alegraría el corazón de ella.

- Quería decirle algo importante antes de dormir, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis mirándola y ella lo miro directamente a los ojos – Y es que no me iré, me quedare por un tiempo más

- ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Se va a quedar un tiempo más? – Pregunto la unicornio sin poder creerlo

- Si, ya las considero a todas ustedes como una familia para mí y abandonarlas sería demasiado injusto – Respondió el con total sinceridad – Apple Bloom es para mí como una hija, la he ayudado demasiado a ella y sus amigas, además que nunca olvidare del momento en que la conocí a usted y quede enamorado porque la amo y mientras este aquí siempre me quedare a su lado

- No sabe lo que eso significa para mí, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity con lágrimas en los ojos para luego darle un abrazo – Lo amo, lo amo con locura y estoy feliz que se quede un tiempo más

- Yo también, señorita Rarity – Dijo el mientras le devolvía el abrazo – Y espero que mañana venga a la fiesta que organizare en Sugarcube Corner a pedido de Pinkie Pie, seguro la pasaremos bien

- Estaré sin falta, ya me había avisado Pinkie así que le prometo que voy a estar, aunque espero que Discord no haga nada raro – Dijo la unicornio para después darle un beso en la boca para luego quedarse dormida junto a Artemis

- Descuide, la protegeré a usted y sus amigas si llega a pasar algo – Respondió el y también se quedó dormido

Finalmente llego la mañana y con esto, el ultimo día en que Artemis iba a estar convertido en pony, así que el quería aprovecharlo al máximo y que mejor que organizando una gran fiesta en Sugarcube Corner. Para eso, Artemis salió temprano rumbo a la casa de Pinkie Pie donde iba a preparar todo.

Cuando ya estaba llegando se topó con Discord que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

- Vaya, llegaste temprano, jovencito – Dijo el con una sonrisa – Bien, tenemos que tener todo listo lo más rápido posible

- Me alegra verlo, señor Discord, solo espero que todo salga bien el día de hoy – Dijo Artemis saludando y advirtiendo al mismo tiempo – Digo, que no ocurra nada raro

- Tranquilo, ya te dije que no soy el de antes, he cambiado – Respondió Discord acostándose en el aire – Además, me han dicho que hubo peores villanos en Equestria, es una gran suerte que los hayan vencido

- Si, de hecho uno de ellos fue Nightmare Moon que acabo con el reino de la Luna de donde provengo hace mil años uniéndose a una reina malvada llamada Beryl – Dijo Artemis y Discord quedo sorprendido ante lo que había dicho – Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora es de nuevo la princesa Luna y que debemos encargarnos de la fiesta

- De acuerdo, manos a la obra – Dijo Discord y haciendo un leve movimiento de los dedos de su pata, lo teletransporto al interior de Sugarcube Corner en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Ya hemos llegado, así que comencemos

- Wow, que velocidad para llegar – Exclamo Artemis con asombro ante los poderes de Discord

En ese momento Pinkie Pie los vio y se sorprendió de encontrarlos ya listos para preparar todo para la gran fiesta que iban a planear.

- Hola gatito con Cutie Mark, viniste más rápido de lo que pensé – Saludo Pinkie con una sonrisa

- Hola Pinkie, bueno, llegue rápido gracias al señor Discord – Respondió Artemis también saludando

- Está bien, solo espero que no cause problemas el y que la fiesta se lleve al cabo con normalidad – Dijo la pony rosa pero esta vez seriamente y dirigiéndose a Discord

- Quédate tranquila, pequeña, ya le di mi palabra a el y no le romperé tampoco mi promesa a Fluttershy – Dijo el con una pata en el pecho

- Está bien, te voy a creer, mientras tanto vayan preparando todo que esto tiene que explotar – Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y se fue del lugar – Luego vuelvo, tengan todo listo cuanto antes

- Bien, ya la oído señor Discord, así que comencemos – Dijo Artemis y junto a Discord empezaron a organizar todo para la fiesta

Mientras Artemis se encargaba de buscar música para poner en la fiesta, Discord se encargaba del decorado, lo gracioso es que el con su magia hacia todo rápido, lo cual dejaba impresionado a Artemis y pensaba que todo iba a ser normal y no iba a pasar nada raro.

El decorado ya estaba listo, eso incluía un gran juego de luces en el techo y una bola de espejos al mejor estilo de una discoteca, mientras Pinkie con ayuda del señor y la señora Cake iban de trayendo los bocadillos. Entre tanto Artemis ya estaba terminando de elegir la música para que la fiesta fuera una de las mejores, aunque Discord le aconsejaba algunas canciones que podía poner, además que con su magia alguna de las decoraciones quedaron un poco más llamativas como de costumbre.

De a poco, también iban llegando algunas ponys al lugar, esto Artemis lo tomo en cuenta para ver si al estar Discord ahí se asustaban pero nada fuera de lo normal pasaba, parecía que lo que había mencionado el acerca de que había cambiado era cierto, así que se quedo tranquilo por el momento.

En ese momento llego Twilight Sparkle acompañada de Spike y detrás de ella también sus amigas vinieron, en este caso Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, ya que Rarity no vino aun cosa que llamo la atención de Artemis ya que le había prometido la noche anterior que vendría, aunque después pensó que seguro se estaría arreglando para estar mas hermosa de lo que es.

Aprovechando ese momento, Fluttershy se dirigió a Discord en cuanto lo vio ya que desde que ella lo ayudo a reformarse se había gestado un lazo especial entre los dos.

- Hola Discord, veo que estas ayudando al gatito con Cutie Mark en su fiesta, eso me hace feliz – Dijo la pegaso saludando y sonriendo

- Hola querida Fluttershy, claro que estoy ayudando, es mas, prometo que esta fiesta junto a el será inolvidable – Respondió Discord también saludando

En ese instante, Twilight llamo a Artemis para decirle algo.

- Artemis, me alegra verte, te quería pedir un favor – Dijo la unicornio

- Hola Twilight Sparkle, pídame el que quiera que no habrá inconvenientes – Respondió el

- Veras, aquí traje los elementos de la armonía, ya sabes, por si Discord causa algún problema y tengamos que utilizarlos de urgencia, y quería probar contigo el de la honestidad – Dijo Twilight abriendo el cofre con su magia y haciendo levitar el collar que tenia la forma de una manzana en el centro

- ¿Cree que funcione conmigo? – Pregunto Artemis – Digo, si Applejack esta muerta, ella era la que lo representaba

- Es que hay algo en ti que me hace creer que funcionara lo que haré – Respondió ella

- Esta bien – Dijo Artemis y Twilight le coloco el collar en su cuello, el cual en el instante en que tomo contacto con Artemis se ilumino lo cual significaba que lo que había pensado Twilight era cierto

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Applejack se ha reencarnado en ti y eres el nuevo elemento de la honestidad! – Exclamo la unicornio con una sonrisa

- Wow, al final tuviste razón, Twilight – Dijo Spike asombrado – El espíritu de Applejack se ha reencarnado en Artemis, eso explica todas las habilidades que obtuvo

- Esto resultara interesante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que con Discord no las vimos demasiado difícil, así que con tu ayuda gatito sería más fácil vencerlo – Dijo Rainbow Dash confiada

- Y no solo eso, sino cualquier enemigo que se le ocurriera volver a Equestria – Agrego Twilight – Solo espero que todo se mantenga cuando vuelvas a ser un gato

- Yo también, pero aun no me explico cómo pudo reencarnarse Applejack en mi – Dijo Artemis confundido – Aunque eso explicaría lo de mis habilidades y porque Apple Bloom me dice hermano, yo creo que desde que ella dijo que su hermana me eligió para cuidarla, algo de su esencia se metió en mí, creo que es eso lo que presiento

- También lo creo yo, Artemis – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras le sacaba el collar del elemento de la armonía con su magia y lo devolvía al cofre – Pero ahora lo mejor será disfrutar de la fiesta y que no suceda nada fuera de lo normal

- De acuerdo, pasen, yo tengo que esperar a la señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis – Que raro que aún no llego

- Relájate Artemis, seguro se debe estar arreglando, ya la conoces como es – Respondió Twilight con una mirada picara haciendo que el se sonrojara mientras entraba a Sugarcube Corner

El único que no entro fue Spike que se quedó ahí para decirle algo importante a Artemis.

- Oye Artemis, solo quería mencionarte que voy a bailar con Sweetie Belle en la fiesta, de hecho creo que me atreveré a decirle que me gusta – Dijo el pequeño dragón un poco nervioso – Así que espero que haga lo correcto, digo, tú no has tenido problemas con Rarity si es que sabes cómo son estas cosas

- No te preocupes, Spike, seguro todo saldrá bien – Dijo Artemis – Se optimista y valiente, veras que lograras que ella acepte bailar contigo

- Gracias, Artemis, eres un gran tipo y me alegro haber sido tu amigo después de que al principio empezamos mal – Respondió Spike y para sorpresa de Artemis le dio un abrazo – Me voy adentro, te veo luego

Artemis solo se limitó a sonreír mientras esperaba a Rarity, la cual no tardó en aparecer en el horizonte. Cuando el la vio, se sonrojo demasiado ya que se había puesto un vestido rosa corto, unos zapatos amarillos, un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza que tenia el dibujo de la Cutie Mark de ella y unos anteojos. Al usar ese pañuelo, su crin la había encogido con una cola en el final. En definitiva, si Rarity lo que quería era impresionar a Artemis, lo había conseguido con presentarse así ante el.

- Hola, señor Artemis – Saludo la unicornio con mirada seductora – ¿Le gusta como me prepare para el día de hoy?

- Si y mucho, se ve hermosa, aunque usted ya es hermosa como la veo siempre, señorita Rarity – Respondió Artemis aun sonrojado – Espero que pasemos una excelente fiesta juntos

- Eso espero, mi hermanita Sweetie Belle ya venia con todas sus amigas, así que mientras las esperamos pasemos adentro – Dijo Rarity

- De acuerdo, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis – Como es costumbre, las damas primero

El se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Rarity adentro con mucha educación, después la siguió y ambos entraron a una muy decorada Sugarcube Corner, la cual ya estaba bastante repleta de ponys. De todas maneras, Artemis no iba dar inicio a la fiesta sino venían Apple Bloom y las demás.

Pero no tardaron mucho en llegar potrilla junto a su prima Babs Seed y sus amigas. Eso si, no solo estaban Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Silver Spoon, al parecer en el camino Apple Bloom trajo a Twist, ya que era una de sus mejores amigas de la escuela a la cual quería presentarle a Artemis y también había venido Pipsqueak, ya que se había unido a ellas al enterarse que Artemis era el que organizaba la fiesta.

Todos se fueron hacia donde se encontraba Artemis ya que querían saludarlo.

- Hola hermano, te traje a una amiga de la escuela para que la conozcas, se llama Twist – Dijo Apple Bloom saludando a Artemis y presentándole a la otra potrilla

- Hola Artemis, soy Twist y me da gusto conocerlo – Dijo ella – He escuchado mucho de usted ya que lo mencionaban mucho en la escuela

- Es un placer conocerte, pequeña – Dijo Artemis saludando a esta particular potrilla con anteojos y un leve problema para hablar que era ceceo, además que su Cutie Mark son unos bastones de caramelo cruzados – Y no te preocupes por hablar así, eso te hace especial, tal vez por eso estas junto a Apple Bloom

- Así es, ella es mi mejor amiga y fue la única que me quiso sin Cutie Mark cuando todas tenían una – Dijo Apple Bloom poniéndose a su lado – Después claro, conocí a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

- Me alegra que estén todas reunidas, creo que la pasaremos bien – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

- Oiga señor Artemis, yo vine porque me dijeron que haría la fiesta junto a Discord y escuche las historias de el, que se trataba de un villano a la altura de lo que fue Nightmare Moon – Dijo Pipsqueak - ¿No teme que pase algo malo?

- Para nada, veo que el señor Discord se ha reformado y todo será normal – Respondió el – Además Pip, si pasara algo, yo los protegería

Con esas palabras tranquilizo al potrillo, mientras Apple Bloom junto a las demás se alejaban, aunque Artemis paro a Sweetie Belle para decirle algo.

- Sweetie Belle, te quiero decir algo importante – Dijo el – Si Spike te pide bailar contigo, no dudes en aceptarlo, porque me entere de lo que hiciste ayer en la carrera

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la pequeña unicornio sonrojada – Bueno, no me cae mal y además como mi hermana está interesada en ti, pues que mejor que aprovechar la ocasión

- Entonces divierte con el, pequeña – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa – Y recuerda, se una dama como tu hermana la señorita Rarity

- Lo intentare, Artemis – Dijo Sweetie Belle dándole un abrazo para luego irse con las demás

Ya estaba todo listo, la fiesta ya estaba a punto de dar inicio para ser seguramente de las más inolvidables que haya habido, por eso Pinkie Pie había preparado todo para que fuera así con ayuda del señor y la señora Cake, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de ponys que habían asistido.

- Bueno, es hora de poner en marcha esta fiesta, así que comencemos – Dijo Pinkie entusiasmada y luego se dirigió a Artemis y Discord – ¡Bien chicos, quiero música, baile y sobre todo, diversión!

- Lo haremos – Respondió Artemis – ¿Listo, señor Discord?

- Desde luego, jovencito – Respondió el – ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

Así, Artemis y Discord comenzaron la fiesta con una de las canciones más populares para la ocasión…

_PARTY ROCK__!__  
__YEAH!__  
__Wooo!__  
__LETS GO!__  
_

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake That!_

Todos en el lugar empezaron a bailar, puesto que era la canción perfecta para iniciar una fiesta…  
_  
__In the club party rock look up on your girl__  
__She on my jock non stop when we in the spot__  
__Booty move away like she on the block__  
__What the track I gots to know__  
__Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll__  
__Half black half white diamino__  
__Gane the money out the door__Yoooo!__  
__I'm runnin through these hoes like drano__  
__I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo__  
__We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin__  
__On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin__  
__Hey!__Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
_

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__We just wanna see yaa!_

_Everyday I'm shuffelin__  
_

_Shake That!_

Esto le llamo reventar todo al comienzo – Dijo Discord mientras hacia efectos con las luces con su magia…

_Shuffelin shuffelin_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash__  
__We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad_

_One more shot for us_  
_Another round_  
_Please fill up my cup_  
_Don't mess around_  
_We just wanna see_  
_You shake it now_  
_Now you wanna be_  
_Your naked now_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound_  
_Put your hands up to the sound_  
_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_  
_Get up_

_Put your hands up to the sound__  
__To the sound__  
__Put your hands up!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__Everybody just have a good good good time_

_Ohhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhh!_

_Ohhh!_

Así se dio por finalizada la apertura de la fiesta a todo ritmo, ahora llegaba el turno de cantar y que mejor que Artemis para eso, solo que en esta ocasión acompañado de Discord.

- Muy bien, señor Discord, ha llegado el momento – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

- ¡Dale! – Respondió el y comenzó la música…

_Hola mami, Artemis, mucho gusto  
Acércate un poquito me introduzco tu... tu...tu...tu...  
Esa carita tan sensual que a mí... que a mí... me provoca besar  
Desconecta, de este mundo, ven y te muestro algo más profundó  
Los sentimientos, están diciendo mi amor_

_Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo_  
_Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo_  
_Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo_

Mientras la música sonaba, Discord con su magia hacia efectos con las luces para que pareciera una disco aprovechando la bola de espejos ubicada en el centro, después de eso se puso unos anteojos de sol y a cantar…

_Ella es una omona y su cuerpo dosilicona pero a mí que me importa si tu vez que casi culona  
Dale mulata este es entre tú y yo, yo no meto la pata, pero no te preocupes que nadie va a saber nada  
El sol, la playa, mama no digas nada y sube la sabia_

Nuevamente era el turno de Artemis…

_Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo_

Otra vez Discord hacia efectos con las luces mientras Artemis lo único que hacía era acercarse más a Rarity mientras cantaba y bailaba, aunque nuevamente le toco a Discord cantar…

_No te hagas la abobada que yo entiendo y veo la jugada,  
No te hagas a la mala a la agrura que tú crees que yo soy fura,  
Mamita aquí lo que hay es mamita e poy un poquita pa tras un poquito pa alla y fam fam fam  
El sol, la playa, mama no digas nada y sube la sabia_

Otra vez Artemis cantaba pero esta vez a Rarity…

_Acércate, a mí... desnudaré... a ti, lo que desconoces de ti  
Allá adentro ay alguien que quiere salir  
No digas nada no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo siga la jugada  
Tomate un trago conmigo y deja que la loca dentro de ti salga... dentro de ti salga  
No digas nada no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo siga la jugada  
Tomate un trago conmigo y deja que la loca dentro de ti salga... dentro de ti salga..._

_Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo_  
_Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo_  
_Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo_

Una vez que terminaron la primera canción, la tentación de Rarity de besar a Artemis no pudo ser evitada por ella y lo hizo ante todos. Mientras eso sucedía, Apple Bloom y las demás solo disfrutaban de los bocadillos, aunque Sweetie Belle estaba ocupada con Spike que no dejaba de mirarla aunque no se acercaba a ella, tal vez aun sentía algo de temor de decirle que quería bailar con ella. Twilight Sparkle por su parte estaba tranquila ya que veía que todo marchaba con normalidad, parecía ser que Discord si estaba reformado y lo comprobaba con esto al ayudar a Artemis, además que los dos hacían un excelente equipo por lo que parecía y Fluttershy estaba feliz de ver como se desempeñaban.

Después de ese momento, era el turno de la próxima canción entre Artemis y Discord, la cual prometía ser más movida que la anterior.

- ¡Muy bien, agárrense de sus cascos que esta canción las va a poner de cabeza! – Dijo Artemis y empezó la siguiente canción…

_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_

Ahora nuevamente llegaba el turno de Discord que lo hacía a la vez con efectos de luces gracias a su magia…

_Always a new million  
Always a new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rockstar  
Dale veterana, que tu sabe  
Más de la cuenta, no te hagas  
Teach me or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes  
I'm freaky, i'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby  
No bullshit rods, I like my women sexy classy sassy  
Powerful yes, they love to get the middle, nasty ow  
This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita ahora ahi, and let it rain over me_

Nuevamente fue el turno de Artemis…

_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_

Otra a vez Discord le tocaba cantar, aunque esta vez lo hacia teletransportandose en cada estrofa de la canción…

_Always a new million  
Always a new vodka  
Light is the new majority, ya tu sabe  
Next step la casa blanca  
No hay carro, no vamo' en balsa  
Mami you know the drill, they will know what I got 'til they read the will  
I ain't try, I ain't trying to keep it real  
I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real  
Pero mira que tu estas buena, y mira que tu estas dura  
Baby no me hables más, y tiramelo mami chula  
No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita ahora ahi, and let it rain over me_

Nuevamente Artemis cantaba esta parte…

_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_

Otra vez llego el turno de Discord, pero en este caso lo acompaño Artemis bailando en el techo gracias a su habilidad de adherirse a las superficies…

_Mr worldwide, Artemis, tu sabe  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rain over me_

Y Artemis culminaría la canción cantando de cabeza…

_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Ay ay ay_  
_Let it rain over me_

Nuevamente otra canción que terminaba con éxito, ovacionada por las ponys del lugar, aunque a destacar el detalle que Discord le agrego efecto de fuegos artificiales en el final lo cual lo hizo más impactante.

Artemis se bajó del techo y en esta ocasión, iba a cantar una canción especial.

- Bueno, esta vez cantare una canción romántica dedicada a alguien que ha tocado mi corazón desde que llegue a Ponyville – Dijo el y su mirada se dirigió a la unicornio que le había robado el corazón – Esta canción va dedicada a usted, señorita Rarity

Ella al escucharlo se sonrojo, pero más bien después se emocionó porque la introducción de la misma era hacía pensar que iba a ser una canción muy especial, sobre todo cuando empezó a cantarla…

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano  
Para huir de esta terrible obscuridad _

Así fue como empezó una de las canciones que revelarían los sentimientos de Artemis hacia Rarity ante todos…

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí  
Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad  
Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo  
Pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás _

_Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer  
Voy a amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano  
Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad _

Al escuchar tan impresionante canción, Rarity empezó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad, ya que lo que estaba cantando Artemis era como una poesía para ella y venia de su corazón…

_Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré  
Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés  
No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer  
Quiero saber, si acaso sigues tú soñando con él  
En un mar de dudas me perderé  
Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta a ti  
Cuando al fin me logré decidir  
A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
No sé qué me lo impidió  
Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor _

_Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real  
Voy a amarte para toda la vida  
Qué más da, ven ya no tengas miedo  
Ven toma mi mano  
Y busquemos juntos la felicidad_

La canción termino y Rarity no pudo evitar aventarse hacia Artemis, tirarlo al piso, abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, mientras todos los ovacionaban, inclusive Discord que lo aplaudía desde el aire haciendo algunos efectos de nuevo con las luces de la casa para dar un toque más romántico. Hasta Spike lo felicito desde lejos y después de haber escuchado esa canción, decidió que era el momento de pedirle a Sweetie Belle de bailar la próxima pieza musical.

- Hola Sweetie Belle, quería decirte si querías… - No pudo terminar el pequeño dragón porque ella le puso su pata en la boca y le dijo la respuesta al instante

- Obvio que si, Spike – Dijo Sweetie Belle - ¡A divertirnos!

Y fue así como la pequeña unicornio arrastro a Spike hacia el centro del salón mientras sus amigas la miraban con cara de picardía.

Ahora llegaría el turno de otra canción, pero en este caso Rarity quería cantar, así que Artemis accedió ante su pedido y la dejo, ya que lo que iba a interpretar iba a ser algo que llamaría la atención de todos.

- Cuando usted lo desee, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis para que cantara

- Ahora, señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio y el puso la música la cual se hacía notar que era bastante envolvente

Cuando empezó la introducción, la cual era bastante larga, ya Artemis presentía que lo que iba a salir de la voz de la unicornio iba a ser armonioso para el, así que la escucho atentamente en cuanto empezó…

_This is the end__  
__Hold your breath__  
__And count to ten__  
__Feel the earth move__  
__And then__  
__Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end__  
__I've drowned and dreamt__  
__This moment__  
__So overdue I owe them__  
__Swept away__  
__I'm stolen_

_Let the skyfall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together_

_Let the skyfall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together__  
__At skyfall__  
_

_At skyfall_

_Skyfall__  
__Is where we start__  
__A thousand miles__  
__And poles apart__  
__Where worlds collide__  
__And days are dark__  
__You may have my number__  
__You can take my name__  
__But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the skyfall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together_

_Let the skyfall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together__  
__At skyfall_

En ese momento Discord hizo con su magia hacia las luces un efecto más oscuro y retro a la vez gracia a la bola de espejos lo cual hacia el ambiente más envolvente junto con la música, esto lo aprovecharon para bailar Spike y Sweetie Belle lentamente, mientras las demás ponys escuchaban a Rarity atentamente y Artemis estaba impresionado por la voz de ella…

_Where you go I go__  
__What you see I see__  
__I know I'd never be me__  
__Without the security__  
__Of your loving arms__  
__Keeping me from harm__  
__Put your hand in my hand__  
__And we'll stand_

_Let the skyfall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together_

_Let the skyfall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together__  
__At skyfall_

_Let the skyfall__  
__We will stand tall__  
__At skyfall_

Una vez terminada la canción, todos ovacionaron a una Rarity que se había lucido como nunca, aunque Artemis quedo bastante shockeado sobre todo por la voz de ella, la cual lo había dejado en otra realidad en ese momento, aunque no iba a ser la única canción que iba a cantar.

Otra vez con una introducción bastante larga, empezaba otra melodía que empezaba de nuevo a hipnotizar a Artemis y que seguro quedaría grabada en su cabeza desde el momento en que empezó a cantar la unicornio…

_Anol shalom__  
__Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um__  
__Flavum__  
__Nom de leesh__  
__Ham de nam um das__  
__La um de__  
__Flavne_

_We de ze zu bu__  
__We de sooo a ru__  
__Un va-a pesh a lay__  
__Un vi-i bee_

_Un da la pech ni sa__  
__Un di-i lay na day__  
__Un ma la pech a nay mee di nu ku_

Artemis ya se encontraba en otra realidad de nuevo al escuchar tan hermosa canción…

_La la da pa da le na da na__  
__Ve va da pa da le na la dumda__  
__La la da pa da le na da na__  
__Ve va da pa da le na la dumda__  
__La la da pa da le na da na__  
__Ve va da pa da le na la dumda__  
__La la da pa da le na da na__  
__Ve va da pa da le na la dumda_

_Anol shalom__  
__Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um__  
__Flavum__  
__Flavum__  
__M-ai shondol-lee__  
__Flavu Lof flesh lay__  
__Nof ne__  
__Nom de lis__  
__Ham de num um dass__  
__La um de__  
__Flavne__  
__Flay__  
__Shom de nomm__  
__Ma-lun des dwondi.__  
__Dwwoondi__  
__Alas sharum__  
__du koos__  
__Shaley koot-tum_

Después de eso, Artemis salió del trance al escuchar la ovación de las ponys del lugar y al acercarse Rarity ante el.

- Esta ultima canción fue dedicada a usted, espero le haya agradado, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio con cara seductora

- No me agrado, me encanto – Respondió Artemis sonrojado - Tiene una hermosa voz, señorita Rarity, la admiro

La unicornio solo se limito a besarlo una vez más e irse de nuevo al público.

Para finalizar la fiesta Artemis esta vez propuso a las Cutie Mark Crusaders para cantar, aunque con una variación, en esta ocasión solo Apple Bloom, Babs Seed y Scootaloo cantarían ya que Sweetie Belle estaba ocupada con Spike bailando, así que Artemis se las ingenio y llamo también a Twist, Silver Spoon y Pipsqueak para unirse en esta ocasión.

- Muy bien, ahora todas quiero que canten con ganas porque es la canción que pensaba que cantarían en la función de la escuela pero la descartamos esa tarde que practicamos – Dijo Artemis - ¿Entendido?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondieron al unisonó

- Bien, señor Discord, ponga la canción con la que culminaremos la fiesta – Dijo el – Es la que quería usted escuchar

- Sabía que la querrías en algún momento, espero que las pequeñas y el pequeño estén listos – Dijo el mientras iba preparando todo

- Lo estarán, hagan como lo hicieron en la función de la escuela, con energía – Dijo Artemis dirigiéndose a Apple Bloom y las demás

- Lo haremos, hermano – Respondió Apple Bloom con una sonrisa y fue así como Artemis dio su aprobación y Discord puso la música...

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__something's come along and it's burst our bubble__  
__(yeah, yeah!) _

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__gotta get home quick march on the double!_

- Genial, una canción para bailar de la mejor manera – Dijo Sweetie Belle entusiasmada

- Sí, que mejor que esta, era la que descartamos en la función de la escuela – Respondió Spike mientras comenzaba la última canción de la fiesta…

_We've been out all night and we havn't been home,__  
__we're walkin' through the back streets...all alone!__  
__the party was great, yeah we were really frilled!__  
__and when we get in we're gonna get killed!_

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__something's come along and it's burst our bubble__(yeah, yeah!) _

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__gotta get home quick march on the double!_

Como en la función, las pequeñas ponían mucho entusiasmo mientras la canción seguía…

_We couldn't get a cab, 'cause we ain't got no money!__  
__we missed the last train but we thought... don't worry!__  
__we'd get the night bus but the night bus never came!__  
__we're eight miles from home and it started to...__  
_

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__something's come along and it's burst our bubble__(yeah, yeah!) _

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__gotta get home quick march on the double!_

Apple Bloom y Babs Seed eran las encargadas de cantar mientras Scootaloo y Silver Spoon hacían coro en tanto que Pipsqueak tocaba la guitarra…

_Yeah yeah_

_Trouble_

_We tried to steal a car but we soon realized, we got on the road, none of us could drive!__  
__police car came along and they took us for a ride, and when we get home we're gonna get,__  
__gonna get, gonna get fried!__  
_

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__something's come along and it's burst our bubble__(yeah, yeah!) _

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__gotta get home quick march on the double!_

Discord le agregaba con su magia como siempre efectos al ritmo de la música…

_Uh-oh we're in trouble, (yeah yeah!)_

- ¡No sabía que esta canción iba a ser una de las de la función de la escuela, es genial! – Exclamo Pinkie Pie emocionada

_Uh-oh we're in trouble_

Las pequeñas iban a cantar la última parte para culminar la canción…

_Uh-oh we're in trouble, something's come along and it's burst our bubble! (yeah yeah!)__  
__Uh-oh we're in trouble, book us a ticket on the next space shuttle!_

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__something's come along and it's burst our bubble__(yeah, yeah!) _

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__gotta get home quick march on the double!_

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__something's come along and it's burst our bubble__(yeah, yeah!) _

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,__  
__gotta get home quick march on the double!_

Una vez terminada la canción, las pequeñas fueron ovacionadas como aquella vez de la función de la escuela y con esto se dio por finalizada la fiesta.

- ¡Muy bien, eso fue todo, muchas gracias a todos! – Dijo Pinkie Pie – ¡Pero en esta ocasión, debemos agradecer a Artemis y Discord, el nuevo dúo de fiestas!

En ese momento los aplausos y la ovación fueron más grandes, a lo cual Artemis y Discord respondieron haciendo una reverencia ante su público.

De a poco se fueron las ponys del lugar, las cuales habían asistido a, quizás, la mejor fiesta que se haya realizado en Ponyville, ya casi no quedaba nadie.

Las únicas que habían quedado eran Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, Spike que estaba junto a Sweetie Belle y las demás pequeñas y obviamente Artemis, el cual quedo satisfecho y agradecido por la ayuda de Discord.

- Tengo que agradecer su ayuda, señor Discord – Dijo el – Tengo que reconocer que sus palabras eran en serio, no es más un villano

- También agradezco tus palabras, jovencito – Respondió Discord – Y si necesitas ayuda en algún momento, solo llámame, mi magia en algunas ocasiones suele ser más poderosa y te puede sacar de algún apuro

- Lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos – Dijo Artemis y se alejo de el

- Cuídate, Artemis – Saludo Discord – Y recuerda mis palabras del final

Después de esto, Discord desapareció, al parecer había usado la teletransportacion para irse rápido del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Artemis se dirigió a donde estaban las pequeñas y les agradeció por participar de la fiesta, en especial a Apple Bloom con la cual el afecto hacia ella se había hecho muy grande en toda esa semana que estuvo convertido en pony.

- Bueno, pequeñas, me encanto como estuvieron en el final – Dijo el con una sonrisa – Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, tal vez les llame la atención que ya no sea pony, acostúmbrense de nuevo a que sea un gato

- Lo haremos y es obvio que a pesar de eso, no dejaras de ser mi hermano – Dijo Apple Bloom y le dio un abrazo el cual Artemis le devolvió – Cuídate, nos vemos

- Si, espero que tu cambio de apariencia no afecte nuestra relación – Agrego Babs Seed con una sonrisa

- Hasta la próxima, Artemis – Saludo Twist – Me dio gusto conocerlo y espero verlo mañana en la escuela

- Eso, quiero verte como gato – Agrego Silver Spoon

- Estaré ahí, pequeñas – Respondió el

- Cuídate gatito, nos vemos – Dijo Scootaloo – Muy bien chicas, vayámonos

Y así se alejaron del lugar, los únicos que quedaron fueron Sweetie Belle que se iría junto a Artemis y Pipsqueak que quería despedirse de el.

- Me gusto la fiesta, señor Artemis – Dijo el potrillo – Espero verlo de nuevo, así que cuídese

- Tu también cuídate, Pip – Respondió Artemis y el potrillo se alejo

Solo habían quedado el grupo de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, sumado a Spike, las cuales habían quedado impresionadas por la fiesta de Artemis. También se encontraba Sweetie Belle la cual se iría con Artemis presumiendo que el acompañaría a su hermana Rarity.

- Bueno, gatito con Cutie Mark, me dejaste sorprendido, si que has hecho un excelente trabajo – Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa – Así que cuando quieras, eres bienvenido aquí

- Si, de veras te pasaste, fue mucho mejor que lo de Canterlot – Dijo Rainbow Dash golpeándolo en el hombro

- Y lo mejor es que Discord demostró que esta reformado, me agrado verlos a ambos – Agrego Fluttershy sonriendo

- Bueno, nos vamos a descansar, por suerte no paso nada raro, fue un placer compartir esta fiesta – Dijo Twilight – Cuídate, Artemis y espero que cuando vuelvas a ser un gato sea todo normal

- Se los agradezco a todas – Respondió el con una sonrisa – Cuídense también

Todas se retiraron del lugar, con excepción de Spike que quería saludar de manera especial a Artemis.

- Bueno, te seré sincero, me gusto la fiesta y seguí tu consejo con Sweetie Belle, ahora veremos en que termina – Dijo el pequeño dragón – Cuídate Artemis y nunca cambies

- Tu también, Spike – Respondió el y nuevamente recibió un abrazo de Spike el cual esta vez Artemis le devolvió para luego irse el junto con Twilight y las demás

Ahora solo quedaron Rarity y Sweetie Belle, las cuales junto a Artemis se iban a dirigir como era habitual a la boutique Carousel, aunque antes de iniciar el camino, el le dijo algo a la unicornio.

- Debo admitir que su voz es hermosa, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis sonrojado – La verdad no escuchaba a alguien cantar de esa manera desde hace mucho

- Gracias, señor Artemis, espero que les haya gustado como le había dicho antes – Respondió la unicornio – Y créame, aunque vuelva ser un gato lo seguiré amando como siempre

Artemis solo se sonrojo mas, pero salio del trance de inmediato por Sweetie Belle.

- Oigan, mejor vamos a descansar, es que tanta fiesta me dejo destrozada – Dijo la pequeña unicornio – Además Spike demostró ser todo un galán

- Y espero que tu hayas sido una dama – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa picara

- Por supuesto – Respondió Sweetie Belle también sonriendo picaramente – Ahora vayamos a descansar

Dicho esto tomaron camino hacia el hogar de Rarity, pensando que tal vez mañana Artemis volvería a ser el de antes pero con la seguridad de que se quedaría por un tiempo más en Ponyville para convivir con todas las ponys del lugar y compartir mas aventuras.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Con esto ha terminado una etapa y la aventura en Ponyville de Artemis convertido en pony, ahora deberá afrontar los nuevos desafíos como gato, pero anticipo que habrá muchas mas sorpresas y espero poder ya terminar el siguiente capitulo ya para principios de Abril así sigue bien fluida la lectura. ^^

Las canciones que fueron muchas en este capitulo fueron la primera del grupo LMFAO bastante conocida y que suena en todos lados, las que cantaron Artemis y Discord fueron de Pitbull acompañado en la primera de Jencarlos Canela y en la segunda de Marc Anthony con una pequeña modificación en la letra de ambas, las que canto Rarity fueron de Adele y Lisa Gerrard las cuales hicieron dos grandes y hermosas canciones para las películas Skyfall y Gladiador mientras que la ultima que cantaron todas las pequeñas pertenece al grupo Shampoo y pertenece a una película que marco mi infancia como fue la de los Power Rangers. Sin embargo, la canción que canto Artemis a Rarity es de Cesar Franco y pertenece a la intro de Dragon Ball GT, dicha canción va dedicada a mi amiga, ojala le haya gustado.

Como siempre, respondo y agradezco los reviews de las personas que siguen mi historia y me apoyan a continuarla.

**sanslash322 **(Agradezco los dos reviews, especialmente el segundo que fue bastante extenso pero que al menos te entretiene el ritmo de la historia, ahora que Artemis vuelve a ser un gato va a venir lo mejor, lo aseguro)** derpylove25** (No pude poner ninguna de las dos canciones, lo que si, puse a Silver Spoon cantando la canción del final, la próxima pediré sugerencias sobre las canciones así no me agarra un trauma como en este capitulo XD) **FlutterRage** (Bueno, acá hay un poco mas de Spike y Sweetie Belle, ademas que notaste a Discord bastante distendido y alegre en la fiesta ayudando, solo habrá que ver en el futuro que sucederá con Artemis ahora que el representa el elemento de la armonía que había quedado inutilizado) **Sg91** (Si, a mi también me gusta ese estilo de Cutie Mark, aunque opte por una mas modesta XD) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (Si ha dejado descendencia, entonces creo que saldrá algo raro como lo fue la dragona y Burro en Shrek, ademas Rarity en este capitulo admitió que no esta nada arrepentida de lo que hizo) **MaRiAfEr1556** (Lo del Imperio de Cristal lo quiero poner, es algo reservado para mas adelante y esta confirmado, lo de Trixie por ahora no se donde la ubicaría en el fic, eso que es una de mis favoritas ella, y lo de la escuela ya viene para el próximo capitulo, también como veras hay en este capitulo mas de Spike y Sweetie Belle en tanto a lo de Luna, no me apresuro a decir nada XD Y de nada, tus ideas me han dado a seguir adelante con el fic) **Pikachumili** (Relájate, no paso nada y Discord se comporto como un caballero, ademas si te gusto la canción anterior espero que te guste esta que es bien romántica y en cuanto a las demás preguntas ya te las respondí en DA así que estamos bien XD) y **Pascua-Tanya** (Gracias por pasarte Pascua ^^ Si, es un Artemis distinto, pero siempre lo note caballero a el y como veras en este capitulo, Discord ayudo mucho, solo espero que lo de Rarity y Artemis no pase a mayores, aunque creo que eso se vera mas adelante, ya veras la sorpresa que tengo para eso).

Y a todos los demás que pasan al menos a ver un poco de la historia como se desarrolla, gracias totales. ^^

Ahora espero podre subir el próximo capitulo rápido para Abril, con el trabajo se me esta haciendo difícil tener tiempos libres, aunque las ideas las tengo en la cabeza.

Un saludo y que tengan unas muy Felices Pascuas 2013. ^^


	15. La Visita Inesperada

Bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo, por fin tengo el placer de subir un nuevo capitulo, es un poco corto, pero aquí gracias a una idea de una fiel lectora que es **MaRiAfEr1556 **puede que resulte interesante el mismo.

Eso si, para cuando terminen de leer pediré una sugerencia sobre una canción que pondré seguramente en el próximo capitulo.

Bien, no molesto mas y que siga la lectura.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 15 – La Visita Inesperada**

Una vez que había pasado la gran fiesta organizada en Sugarcube Corner y llegada la noche, Artemis como lo hacia todas las noches se iba a dormir a la boutique Carousel de Rarity, ya que desde el primer día que llego a Ponyville el había sido el invitado de honor para ella además de haberse enamorado del felino.

En esa misma noche cuando trataba de dormir, el pensó que a la mañana siguiente volvería a ser un gato y no un pony como durante toda la semana, pero también pensaba que lo que había hecho Twilight Sparkle con el demostrándole que representaba el elemento de la armonía que había quedado inutilizado desde la muerte de Applejack, eso le recordó en primer lugar las palabras de la princesa Cadence que le había dicho que estaba destinado a algo grande en Equestria y después las de la princesa Celestia aquella vez que regreso de Canterlot a Ponyville cuando debía enfrentar a Spike diciéndole que veía reencarnar en el aquel elemento, también pensaba en todo lo que había ayudado a Apple Bloom y sus amigas, consiguiendo sus Cutie Mark y demostrando afecto hacia ellas, así como también el amor que había nacido con Rarity, como así también todas las habilidades que demostró en su transformación. Con todos estos pensamientos, se quedo finalmente dormido.

Al día siguiente despertó y noto que Rarity ya se había levantado de la cama, por lo tanto ya hacia suponer que era un poco tarde. Sin embargo, al levantarse, noto que ya no tenía el mismo tamaño de antes además que notaba las cosas un poco más grandes como de costumbre. Esa duda, se la saco mirando al espejo de la habitación donde comprobó que había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir, a ser el gato que era de costumbre y que todas las ponys conocieron en Ponyville cuando apenas llego. Al parecer, Artemis había regresado a la normalidad durante la noche y el no se había ni dado cuenta, tal vez por todos los pensamientos que tuvo antes de dormir. Sin embargo, aún conservaba en su cuello el collar que Apple Bloom le había regalado en aquella ocasión que fue a la gala de Canterlot, el cual no había perdido la forma de manzatrueno que tomo cuando fue alicornio gracias a los elementos de la armonía.

Una vez que se bajo de la cama se dirigió a la sala de la casa, donde en ese preciso momento, Rarity lo vio y lo saludo.

- Hola señor Artemis, veo que al final logro a ser el que era antes – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa

- Es verdad, aunque no comprendo en que momento volví a la normalidad – Respondió el y suspiro – Creo que al final no seré de mucha utilidad de ahora en mas aquí, señorita Rarity

- No diga eso, además prefiero verlo de nuevo así, porque fue de quien realmente me enamore en ese día que nos conocimos por primera vez – Dijo Rarity con mirada seductora

Artemis se sonrojo, pero después sonrió.

- Bueno, yo tengo que ir como siempre a buscar a Apple Bloom, en esta ocasión iba a ir a la escuela con ella para explicarle a su clase sobre el reino del cual provenía – Dijo Artemis mientras se daba vuelta y se despedía – Nos vemos más tarde, señorita Rarity

- Le deseo buena suerte, señor Artemis, nos vemos – Respondió la unicornio en este caso acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de eso Artemis se fue

El camino a Sweet Apple Acres fue como de costumbre, normal, así que una vez llegado ahí vio a la pequeña potrilla esperándolo junto a su prima Babs Seed.

- Hola hermano, veo que volviste a la normalidad – Saludo Apple Bloom

- Vaya, esta es la primera vez que te veo como gato, ahora empiezo a entender ese chiste que dijo mi prima sobre que tenias una Cutie Mark en la cabeza – Dijo Babs Seed y no pudo evitar reírse

- Lo se, es extraño, igual me alegro de verlas, pequeñas – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa – Espero que a pesar de que haya vuelto a ser el de antes me sigan aceptando en el pueblo

- Desde luego que si, ya te dije que a pesar de que volvieras a ser el de antes seguirías siendo mi hermano y esa promesa no la voy a romper – Dijo Apple Bloom y lo abrazo – Aparte conservaste a pesar de volver a ser el mismo el collar que te regale

- Además yo quiero ir a la escuela para que cuentes la historia de tu reino, me interesa bastante – Agrego Babs Seed – Como estoy en Ponyville durante este tiempo, deberé asistir a la escuela de mi prima para no perder las clases que tengo en la escuela de Manehattan

- Si, es verdad, vayamos ya que falta poco para que empiecen las clases de hoy – Exclamo Apple Bloom

- De acuerdo, vayamos – Respondió Artemis y las siguió

El camino hacia la escuela fue también normal y rápido, llegaron y ahí se encontraron nuevamente con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, las cuales también estaban esperándolos.

- Hola Artemis, veo que volviste a ser el gato de antes – Saludo Sweetie Belle

- Si, aunque aun así sigues siendo el gatito cool que conocimos como pony en toda esta semana y que nos ayudo mucho – Agrego Scootaloo también saludándolo – Además es la primera vez que te veo así

- También me alegra verlas a ustedes, pequeñas – Respondió Artemis – Espero que estén listas para escuchar la historia sobre el reino del que provengo, es un poco larga pero no aburrida

- Relájate, la maestra Cheerilee seguro que querrá escuchar tu historia, yo misma le diré que te presente ante todas – Dijo Apple Bloom

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos adentro ahora mismo – Dijo Artemis y todos se dirigieron a la escuela

Una vez llegada la hora de clase, la maestra Cheerilee se disponía a presentar a Artemis en el salón de clases en el cual iba a contar de su pasado.

- Muy bien, clase – Dijo ella para que prestaran atención – Ahora quería dejar un momento lo que estábamos haciendo para dar paso a escuchar el relato de alguien que seguro muchas de ustedes aquí conocen, especialmente Apple Bloom y sus amigas

La potrilla y las demás sonreían por que sabían de quien se trataba exactamente.

- Así que quiero que todas presten atención, porque seguro será una historia muy interesante – Dijo Cheerilee – Clase, quiero que saluden a Artemis

Dicho esto, el felino apareció ante ellas saludándolas. En ese momento, la que mas se sorprendió de verlo así era Diamond Tiara, porque nunca pensó que un gato fue el que días antes la había intimidado muchas veces y para colmo, haciéndole perder la única amistad que tenia.

Twist al verlo no pudo evitar poner cara de ternura por la apariencia original de Artemis.

- Oh, es el gatito mas lindo y abrazable que haya visto – Dijo la potrilla – Además tiene una Cutie Mark en la cabeza

Todas las demás en el salón de clase se rieron, Artemis también, porque sabia que ese chiste ya era algo común desde que llego a Ponyville. La maestra Cheerilee les pidió que guardaran silencio porque ahora era el momento en el cual el iba a contar la historia de su pasado.

- Primero que nada, espero que estén muy bien, pequeñas – Dijo el con una sonrisa – Ya seguro me conocen todas, soy Artemis, el mismo que durante toda la semana estuvo conviviendo con ustedes como alguien mas en Ponyville, pero eso fue gracias un hechizo que Twilight Sparkle utilizo sobre mi y así lograr ser un pony, ya que esta es mi verdadera apariencia

Las potrillas estaban atentas al relato de el, ya que querían saber mas.

- Bueno, hoy vine aquí para contarles la historia de mi pasado, tal vez a algunas le interese y a otras no, pero aunque no lo crean, vengo de un reino que hace mil años desapareció – Dijo Artemis

- Artemis ¿Eso quiere decir que usted tiene mil años? – Pregunto Twist sorprendida

- Así es, pero creo que será más interesante si cuento como fue todo – Respondió Artemis que en esta ocasión tomo aire profundamente y empezó con su relato, al cual las potrillas en el salón atendían

- Hace mil años, existía un reino en la Luna, su nombre era el reino del milenio de plata, también conocido con el nombre de Tokio de cristal, lo cual a ustedes les llamara un poco la atención porque es similar al reino de cristal aliado a Equestria del cual tuve el placer de conocer a su princesa que es Cadence y su esposo el señor Shining Armor – Dijo Artemis – Pero bueno, volviendo al reino de la Luna, el mismo tenia una soberana también llamada Serenity, ella era la reina y tenia una hija que heredaría el trono, la princesa Serena, la cual estaba comprometida con el príncipe Endymion. A su vez, la reina Serenity disponía de su propio ejército de guardianas de elite que eran las sailor scout

De repente Artemis se pauso un momento, tomo de nuevo aire y la expresión en su rostro cambio.

- Una noche cuando se estaba celebrando una fiesta en el reino, este fue atacado por una reina malvada llamada Beryl que con ayuda del Megaverso y sus secuaces, destruyo todo a su paso – Dijo Artemis con cierta tristeza – Como ultimo recurso, la reina Serenity utilizo el cristal de plata, el cual con su poder, no solo envió a la reina Beryl de regreso de donde vino sino al Megaverso y sus secuaces. Lamentablemente, fue tanto el poder que utilizo que arriesgo su propia vida y murió, pero antes de eso envió a la Tierra a todos los habitantes de la Luna que incluían a su hija Serena, el príncipe Endymion y las sailor scout. Los últimos enviados fuimos los gatos guardianes, los cuales teníamos que localizar a ellos después en la Tierra

Artemis se detuvo e iba a finalizar la historia.

- Y fue así después de mil años desperté en la actualidad y me encontré en la Tierra, ya que yo era uno de los gatos guardianes de aquel reino – Termino Artemis de contar su relato

En ese instante, se escucharon aplausos por parte de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Twist y Silver Spoon. Hasta Diamond Tiara quedo tan asombrada con lo que había relatado que no pudo evitar también aplaudir.

- Genial, hermano, aunque tengo una pregunta – Dijo Apple Bloom con curiosidad - ¿Cómo es eso de que no eres el único gato guardián enviado a la Tierra?

- Si, pensé que eras solo tú y nadie mas – Agrego Babs Seed

- Tal vez no tuve tiempo de explicar esto, pero en realidad yo tengo una pareja llamada Luna la cual en este caso es una gata negra, de ojos rojos y también con una marca en su cabeza como la mía con forma de media luna – Respondió Artemis

- Artemis ¿Ella es acaso pariente de la princesa Luna? – Pregunto Twist - Digo, tienen el mismo nombre

- No, se que suena curioso que tengan el mismo nombre, pero tal vez hay un pequeño detalle sobre el ataque al reino de la Luna que les llame la atención y tiene que ver precisamente con ella – Dijo Artemis – Y eso es que en una investigación que hicimos en Tokio de donde vengo yo, revelo que la reina Beryl fue ayudada nada mas ni nada menos que por Nightmare Moon, la versión malvada de la princesa Luna, la cual estuvo encerrada en ese mismo lapso ahí y esa coincidencia tal vez sea la razón de que nuestros mundos se encontraran en estos tiempos y la principal razón por la cual vine a Equestria

Todas las potrillas quedaron impactadas por lo ultimo que había comentado, ya que no se imaginaban que Nightmare Moon había estado involucrada en el ataque al reino de la Luna, aunque ahora que lo pensaban, tenia sentido ya que ella estuvo encerrada mil años y el reino del cual provenía Artemis tenia ese mismo tiempo de antigüedad, todo encajaba perfectamente.

- ¿Y tienes alguna habilidad especial? – Pregunto Silver Spoon – Además de hablar, claro

- Solo una que requiere de magia y es la de convertirme en humano – Respondió Artemis – Verán, si hablo y razono ya notaran que no soy un gato común y corriente como todos, eso se debe a que mi esencia original es humana y para lograr transformarme en uno necesito de magia, pero la misma no es la que se encuentra aquí en Equestria, sino que se encuentra en el cristal de plata

- Ya veo, eso te hace un gatito adorable y a su vez especial – Dijo Twist otra vez de manera tierna

Artemis no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

- ¿Y cómo es convivir con humanos? – Pregunto Sweetie Belle – Aquí en Ponyville nunca vimos uno

- Es tranquilo, divertido y tal vez para ustedes resulte extraño, porque se que ninguna ha visto algún humano aquí, pero les garantizo que son buenas personas – Respondió Artemis

- Wow, que interesante, espero algún día conocer a alguien que provenga de donde viniste – Dijo Scootaloo

- Bueno, ya les dije todo acerca de mi pasado, espero que no las haya aburrido – Dijo Artemis y se dirigió a Cheerilee besándole el casco – Ahora me retiro, con su permiso maestra Cheerilee

- No hay problema y gracias por estar con nosotras el día de hoy, señor – Respondió ella un poco sonrojada – Clase, despidan a Artemis como se debe

De esta manera, Artemis se retiro del salón de clase en medio de aplausos, al parecer la historia que conto sobre su antiguo reino les gusto y eso lo dejo satisfecho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que quería quedar bien con Apple Bloom.

Una vez terminada las clases, Artemis se quedo esperando a Apple Bloom afuera para llevarla de nuevo a su hogar en Sweet Apple Acres como de costumbre. Sin embargo, no sabia que Diamond Tiara tenia planeado algo para el y mas aun sabiendo su verdadera apariencia.

Salio mucho antes que las demás y decidió encarar a Artemis, puesto que el solo era ahora un simple gato y comparación con las ponys de su edad era un poco mas pequeño de tamaño.

- Muy interesante tu historia sobre tu reino, Artemis – Dijo Diamond Tiara tratando de simular ser buena

- Gracias, espero que no te estés enfadada por todas las veces que te intimide, es que no me gusta que sean malos con los demás y quiero que seas más buena de carácter – Respondió el felino

- Lo sé, tengo que cambiar mi conducta y lo haré en este preciso momento – Dijo la potrilla poniéndose de espalda y tratándolo de patear

Sin embargo, Artemis reacciono instintivamente y no solo esquivo la patada, sino que además le dio un golpe aun mas fuerte con una de sus patas en el estomago que la mando a por el aire bastante lejos

Diamond Tiara no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, se asusto tanto que desistió de intentar a seguir atacando al felino y se fue corriendo. Artemis mas que quedar satisfecho, en realidad quedo sorprendido porque no entendía como aun tenía esa fuerza si había vuelto a ser un gato.

Tal vez lo que el no noto, es que en ese momento la manzatrueno del collar que le había regalado Apple Bloom se ilumino cuando hizo eso, lo cual hacia suponer que algo en el interior de su cuerpo había quedado pasada la transformación como pony.

En ese momento se acerco Apple Bloom junto con las demás y al ver a Artemis ahí, sabia que era para irse con el, así que le dijo a Babs Seed que viniera con ella.

- Muy bien, hermano, ya estoy lista para que nos vayamos a casa de nuevo – Dijo la potrilla aunque noto preocupado al felino - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Si, estas como perdido – Agrego Babs Seed

Artemis estaba confundido pero le respondió.

- Es que hace unos momentos Diamond Tiara me intento atacar y yo reaccione instintivamente esquivándola, pero lo que nunca pensé es que cuando la quise apartar de mi, la golpee con fuerza y la mande lejos – Respondió el preocupado

- No te preocupes, además si te intento atacar se lo merecía, recuerda lo que dijo Silver Spoon que se iba a vengar en algún momento – Dijo Apple Bloom – Ahora vayamos a mi casa, te quiero enseñar algo

- Si, va valer la pena lo que te mostrara mi prima, te lo aseguro – Dijo Babs Seed

- De acuerdo, vayamos – Dijo Artemis y se puso en camino junto a ellas

Lo que ninguna de ellas noto es que mientras se alejaban los tres, la sombra que proyectaba Artemis en el piso en ese momento no era la de su silueta de gato, sino mas bien la de una pony con un sombrero vaquero que muchos recordaban, pero eso paso inadvertido por ellos.

De esta manera el camino a Sweet Apple Acres fue tranquilo, una vez allí, Apple Bloom junto a su prima se dispuso a llevar a Artemis hacia la parte trasera de la granja, donde ahí ella abrió una puerta y le revelo una enorme cantidad de trofeos y listones azules.

- ¿Y todo esto que es? – Pregunto el

- Son todos los premios que obtuvo mi hermana Applejack, muchos de ellos son de los rodeos ya que no hubo ninguna como ella que ganara tantos – Dijo Apple Bloom – Recuerdo que no gano cuando fue a representar a Ponyville en Canterlot, sin embargo la recibimos como si hubiera ganado

En ese momento, Apple Bloom empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas, cosa que Artemis noto y se acerco a ella para consolarla.

- Yo sabía que tenías admiración por tu hermana y lo que era ella, lamento que ya no esté aquí porque me hubiera gustado conocerla – Dijo Artemis – Pero quiero que quede claro que yo ahora estaré aquí para estar a tu lado, aunque ya no sea un pony

- Y yo también, prima – Dijo Babs Seed también acercándose a ella consolándola

- Gracias, ahora me siento mejor – Dijo la potrilla con una sonrisa – Al menos, se que todos somos una familia

Y dicho esto ella fue quien los abrazo tanto a Artemis como a Babs Seed.

Después de pasar un rato con la familia Apple, Artemis decidió en el atardecer ir a Sugarcube Corner, después de todo, fue ahí donde empezó realmente la aventura de Artemis una vez que llego a Equestria.

En el instante que llego ahí, fue recibida por una muy alegre Pinkie Pie la cual estaba preparando algunos Cupcakes para recibir a quien viniera con ayuda del señor y la señora Cake.

- Hola, gatito con Cutie Mark, veo que volviste a ser el de antes – Dijo ella alegremente

- Si, por cierto, ya que estaba de paso iba a comer un poco – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

- Okie Dokie Lokie – Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa – Por cierto, te quiero mostrar a dos ponys muy pequeños que se me olvido presentarte ayer

- Ah sí, deben ser los bebes del señor Carrot Cake y la señora Cup Cake que me dijeron la vez anterior – Dijo Artemis y se dirigió a unas pequeñas cunas donde había dos bebes

El felino al verlos le dio ternura porque le recordó en ese instante a su hija Diana. Uno de ellos era una unicornio mientras el otro un pegaso, ambos gemelos.

- La unicornio se llama Pumpkin y el pegaso Pound, ambos con el apellido Cake – Dijo la señora y madre de ellos acercándose a Artemis

- Si, son nuestro mayor orgullo y por suerte Pinkie los cuida bien – Agrego el señor Cake

- En realidad me las tengo que ingeniar ya que en son unos diablillos – Dijo Pinkie susurrándole al oído a Artemis – Aunque la verdad, es porque tome el trabajo de niñera pensando que era jugar y no es así, esa fue una lección que me ayudo a recapacitar

- Igual deberías ser afortunada, Pinkie, yo tengo una hija a la cual adoro esperándome seguramente en Tokio y que veré cuando regrese – Dijo el felino – Mientras aquí trato a Apple Bloom como si fuera mi hija

- Tienes buen corazón, gatito con Cutie Mark, eso te hace especial – Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y haciéndole cosquillas con su pata en la cabeza

Artemis no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando ese momento se corto por el ruido del estomago de el.

- Ups, me olvide traerte algo para comer, ya vengo – Dijo Pinkie y al instante trajo un gran plato con Cupcakes – Disfrútalo

- Gracias – Respondió Artemis en agradecimiento y empezó a comerlos

Una vez ya llegada la noche, se retiro de ahí para ir a la boutique Carousel donde seguramente los estaba esperando ansiosa Rarity. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Artemis se dirigió a una colina y se sentó mientras miraba las estrellas.

Lo que el pensaba es si estaba bien o no quedarse un poco mas con todas las ponys de las cuales no solo se hizo amiga sino que también el ahora consideraba una familia, aunque ya no podía romper esa promesa porque sabía que terminaría dejando sola nuevamente a Apple Bloom, lo cual terminaría afectándola no solo a ella sino a el, porque se tenían un gran cariño mutuo. Además, lo de Rarity ya se había vuelto algo también mutuo pero que no solo era cariño, sino un gran amor entre los dos, el cual no escondieron aquella vez que tuvieron su noche a solas.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba meditando todo eso, una silueta entre las sombras se acerco poco a poco hacia el.

- Artemis, por fin te encuentro – Dijo una voz femenina

El felino miro hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz, no veía nada más que oscuridad.

- ¿Quién me dijo eso? – Pregunto Artemis en la dirección donde escucho la voz

- ¿Que no me reconoces, Artemis? – Pregunto la voz y después salió de entre la sombras la figura de una gata – Soy yo, Luna

Artemis estaba shockeado, jamás pensó que Luna iba a venir personalmente también a Equestria, más precisamente a Ponyville, aunque lo que realmente pensó es como ella había también llegado ahí.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste, Luna? – Pregunto Artemis dudoso – ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? Nunca pensé que vendrías en algún momento

- Bueno, le pedí a Serena que usara el cristal de plata para venir porque todas las chicas notaron que estabas tardando demasiado en regresar – Respondió la gata tranquilamente – Además Diana estaba ya demasiado preocupada

- Ya veo, igual me quede porque cuando llegue aquí me encomendé en ayudar a una pequeña potrilla de la cual me encariñe – Dijo Artemis – Su nombre es Apple Bloom, hace un año atrás perdió a su hermana y yo en todo este tiempo estuve a su lado

- Ya veo, eso explica porque estas usando ese collar con esa manzana con muchos colores – Dijo Luna señalando al cuello del felino

- Es una manzatrueno, según me dijo ella – Respondió Artemis – Se que todo eso para ti sonara raro pero una vez que conozcas a todas las ponys de las cuales me hice amigo te garantizo que sabrás mucho mas

- No te preocupes, Artemis, al menos se que estas bien y no te paso nada – Dijo Luna – Ahora que es de noche deberíamos buscar un lugar para dormir

- De eso no hay problema, desde que llegue a Ponyville que estoy viviendo en casa de una pony de muy buenos modales, la cual es la señorita Rarity – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- ¿Señorita? ¿Desde cuándo le dices señorita a una pony? – Pregunto Luna medio dudosa

- Bueno, ella es amable y bonita, por eso le digo así – Respondió Artemis un poco nervioso, tratando de no revelar mucho de que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella

- Está bien, te voy a creer, espero llevarme bien aquí ya que solo estaré una semana, para luego que pase ese lapso después tendremos que regresar con las chicas que nos esperan en Tokio – Dijo Luna seriamente

- De acuerdo, ahora acompáñame a la casa de la señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis amablemente y Luna lo siguió

Durante el camino, Artemis ahora si estaba pensando que era lo que debía hacer, ya que con la llegada inesperada de Luna, tal vez todo podría cambiar de manera muy drástica.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Creo que muchos sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, o sea, que Luna llegara también a Equestria.

Ahora muchos se preguntaran como se tomara la relación de Rarity con Artemis, así como la convivencia, porque la verdad, que estén Rarity y Luna bajo el mismo techo es como convivir con el enemigo, creo que me explico bien. XD Pero eso seguro ya estará para el próximo capitulo que va a estar bastante cargado.

Sobre la sugerencia de la canción, en esta ocasión no les molestaría si pongo la de U2 que es una de mis bandas favoritas que se llama Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me que me recuerda a los 90 y perteneció a la película Batman Forever. Después mas adelante cumpliré con algunas que ya varios me pidieron en anteriores capítulos. ^^

Nuevamente agradeceré los reviews de la gente que sigue esta historia y ya la considera como una mas en la lista de la serie My Little Pony.

**Sg91** (Si, creo que me excedí un poco en cuantos a las canciones, podríamos considerarlo el capitulo como esos episodios de relleno de las series y tranquilo que lo mejor esta en los últimos capítulos especialmente) **FlutterRage** (A mi me gusta la versión de Cesar Franco, en lo personal obviamente, y me encanto tu opinión de tus personajes XD) **Exelion** (Si pudiéramos hacer como Pinkie en la tercera temporada seria fácil XD) **MaRiAfEr1556** (Me gustan todas tus ideas y agradezco tu apoyo, de hecho estaba en mi mente poner esos personajes que mencionas y lo que va a suceder en el final que seguramente a varios los tomara por sorpresa como así no, sobre los dibujos tendría que ver, en DA como que el fandom de Spike es muy fluido y no quiero que me traten de basheador, aunque alguno de Artemis y Rarity haré si o si) **derpylove25** (Gracias, sabia que te gustaría la canción de Dragon Ball GT y no te preocupes, para la próxima elegiré alguno de los tuyos ^^) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (Interesante lo del posible hijo o hija, anda saber, de Rarity con Artemis y sobre las canciones las tendré en cuenta) **Pikachumili** (Te di la sorpresa no solo con la canción sino también con que Sweetie Belle si escucho y Artemis le largo que se trato de masajes XD Y sobre la promesa de la canción para ti es mas adelante, tranquila ^^ Y aquí apareció ya Luna así que atenta) y **Pascua-Tanya **(Gracias, aunque atenta, Artemis en realidad va a mencionar mas adelante realmente que elemento es y no el de la honestidad precisamente, sino uno nuevo, atenta y veras).

Espero ya no retrasarme mas para el próximo capitulo, prometo hacerlo rápido pero consideren este como un regalo mio ya que el 31 de Mayo, o sea el Viernes, sera mi cumpleaños, así que lo celebro con este nuevo capitulo para que disfruten ustedes de mi parte que me hago mas viejo con un año mas de vida.

Lo que si anticipo, va estar bastante picante ese capitulo con Luna como nuevo personaje a la historia y de ahora en mas tendré que poner no solo a Artemis sino a ella en la parte donde pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. XD

Cuídense gente, nos vemos pronto si el trabajo mas que nada me deja. ^^


	16. Amor y Tolerancia sobre todas las cosas

Hola a todos nuevamente, después de un tiempo he vuelto a terminar un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Como habrán notado, utilice una frase muy mencionada por todos los fanáticos de la serie que es el famoso Love and Tolerance que vendría a ser lo mismo del titulo de este capitulo solo que en español.

En esta ocasión va a venir un poco cargada la cosa al principio, puesto que Rarity y Luna se verán cara a cara, aunque nuevamente también por medio de una de mis fieles lectoras como lo es **MaRiAfEr1556** voy a incluir la trágica historia de la muerte de Applejack, relatada por Apple Bloom a modo de historia retrospectiva o Flash back, pero sacada del fic original de **Alfonso Lucassen** con algunas modificaciones gramaticales hechas por mi, pero siempre manteniendo el relato original del fic del cual me inspire y tuve el agrado de decirle a su creador que gracias a el fue la idea de hacer esta historia, que les prometo, tendrá un rato largo para mas.

Bueno, no los molesto mas y disfruten de la lectura. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** y **Luna** pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 16 – Amor y Tolerancia sobre todas las cosas**

Una vez que habían llegado a la boutique Carousel, el hogar de Rarity, Artemis se preguntaba si debía o no poner a Luna en el mismo techo, pero, teniendo en cuenta el carácter que muchas veces mostro tener la gata con el, no lo pensó dos veces, toco y la puerta y esperaba que se llevara bien ella con la unicornio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y mostro a Rarity con una radiante sonrisa.

- Muy buenas noches, señor Artemis, lo esta… - La unicornio no termino de hablar ya que había notado que Artemis venía acompañado

- ¿Te dice señor a ti, Artemis? Estoy notando algo raro en esto – Dijo la gata, la cual dejo impactada a Rarity

- Acaso usted es… - Dijo ella al notar la marca en su cabeza, similar a la de Artemis, además de que podía hablar

- Si, señorita Rarity, ella es Luna – Respondió Artemis dejando atónita a la unicornio

- Un placer conocerla, Rarity – Dijo la gata extendiendo su pata a modo de saludo pero ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás, lo cual Luna noto – ¿Me está rechazando un saludo?

- No, es solo que me sorprende que haya llegado aquí – Respondió Rarity con cierta indiferencia – De todas maneras, también para mí es un placer conocerla, señorita Luna

Y en esta ocasión la unicornio estiro la pata para saludarla, a lo cual Luna le devolvió el gesto, aunque la gata noto cierta cara de indiferencia hacia ella de parte de Rarity.

- Bueno, ya que se conocen, que les parece si vamos adentro, está un poco fresco afuera – Dijo Artemis para tratar de disuadir por un lado a Rarity y por otro a Luna – Si no es molestia, señorita Rarity

La unicornio al escuchar y ver a Artemis le cambio la expresión de repente.

- Claro que sí, señor Artemis, no es ninguna molestia – Dijo ella y dio media vuelta – Al menos eso espero

En ese momento Luna se acerco a Artemis y le dijo algo medio en susurro.

- ¿Notaste que esta como un poco nerviosa al estar yo aquí? – Pregunto la gata – Espero que no haya pasado algo raro que yo no me haya enterado, además note que te trata muy bien a ti

- Tranquila Luna, ya seguro te tratara como a mí – Respondió el – Después de todo, ya sabe que eres mi pareja

De acuerdo, entonces tal vez podremos ser amigas – Dijo Luna sonriendo y se alejo un poco hacia el centro de la casa

En ese momento, Artemis aprovecho para susurrar diciéndose algo a si mismo.

- En que lio me metí – Dijo el felino con cierta cara de preocupación

A la hora de la cena todo marchaba bien ya que Rarity trataba respetuosamente a Luna de la misma manera que a Artemis, sin embargo, nadie se esperaría lo que llegaría a pasar a la hora en que todo estaba servido.

- Así que usted es la pareja del señor Artemis ¿No? – Dijo Rarity seriamente

- Si, lo soy, en el futuro tanto el como yo estamos casados y tenemos una hija llamada Diana – Respondió tranquilamente la gata

- Es cierto, todo eso se lo había contado en aquella ocasión de la gala, señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis

- Es verdad, me había olvidado, señor Artemis – Dijo la unicornio con mirada seductora, la cual Luna noto

- ¿Está mirando de manera seductora a Artemis? – Pregunto algo enojada la gata, a lo cual Artemis quiso intervenir pero Rarity se le adelanto con la respuesta

- Así miro a todos los caballeros de Ponyville, no tiene nada de malo que lo mire así al señor Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Además le gusta

- ¡¿Le gusta?! – Pregunto Luna un poco furiosa

En ese instante la bebida que estaba tomando Artemis la escupió de golpe.

- Eso no es cierto, es que desde que llegue a Ponyville ella fue una de las primeras que me hablo y yo no pude evitar enamo... – Respondió Artemis cortándose en el final tapándose la boca, aunque lo último que dijo lo entendió Luna

- ¡Esto era justo de lo cual Serena te advirtió antes que vinieras aquí! – Dijo la gata furiosa - ¡Sabia que cuando llegarías aquí te enamorarías de la primera ramera que vieras!

En ese instante y al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Luna, Rarity se enfureció.

- ¡Muy bien, señorita Lunatica, en primer lugar no soy ninguna ramera, soy una de las ponys que más se esfuerza en trabajar para todas en Ponyville ya que soy diseñadora, además que tengo una gran reputación por aquí! ¡En segundo lugar soy una dama y puedes llamarme Rarity al menos, ya que veo que decirme señorita no esta en tu vocabulario! – Respondió la unicornio furiosa – ¡Y en tercer lugar, yo también estoy enamorada del señor Artemis y nada nos separara, mucho menos después de que lo hicimos!

- ¡¿Lo hicieron?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – Pregunto Luna tan furiosa como ella

- Tal vez algo que tu todavía no pudiste disfrutar a solas con el, señorita Lunatica – Respondió Rarity tranquilamente, lo cual hizo poner mucho más nerviosa a la gata

En ese momento Artemis estaba como una piedra, no sabía como reaccionar ya que estaban sacándose chispas como nunca de lo furiosa que estaban ambas de los celos. Cuando pensaba en todo esto el felino, Luna ya se estaba aun poniendo más nerviosa.

- ¡Muy bien, ramera con cuerno en la cabeza, me explicaras en este instante como y porque lo hiciste con el! – Dijo Luna sacando ya las garras – ¡Y si no, te hare una linda cicatriz en tu cara!

- ¡Nunca te lo diré y no te atreverías hacer eso delante del señor Artemis! – Respondió Rarity desafiándola – Te bajaría mucho la reputación después de haber llegado a Equestria, señorita Lunatica

- ¡Eso lo vamos a ver ahora, cretina! – Exclamo Luna y se lanzo hacia ella con las garras lista para lastimarla, a lo cual Rarity reacciono con miedo

- ¡Alto! – Exclamo en este caso Artemis saltando antes que ella llegara a Rarity y empujándola a un lado

Sin embargo, lo que nuevamente el felino no noto es que su manzatrueno del collar volvió a brillar y el empujón que le dio a Luna fue tan brusco que la aventó contra una de las ventanas y ella la atravesó, dejándola bastante golpeada y lastimada, lo cual dejo bastante preocupo a Artemis e hizo sonreír a Rarity.

Luna lastimada se levanto a duras penas y no podía creer lo que había experimentado, fue tanto para ella que se asusto al ver a Artemis y se fue de ahí.

- ¡Luna, espera! – Grito Artemis saliendo de la boutique pero fue inútil, ella ya se había ido y el estaba arrepentido – Lo siento mucho

En ese momento el rostro de Rarity de satisfacción por lo que le había pasado a la gata cambio a uno de preocupación al ver a Artemis triste, pues era lógico, siendo la pareja de el no era de extrañar que estuviera arrepentido por lo que hizo, tanto es así que ella también se sintió un poco mal por haber tratado mal a Luna, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la unicornio era conocida por tener ese comportamiento a veces demasiado obsesivo y compulsivo con las cosas o con los demás, en esta ocasión, con Artemis, así que se acerco a el para disculparse de lo ocurrido.

- Lo siento mucho, señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity disculpándose – Fui demasiado vulgar e irrespetuosa con la señorita Luna, perdóneme

- No, no tiene que disculparse, señorita Rarity – Respondió el – Todo esto fue mi culpa por no explicarle a ella todo lo que realmente ocurrió mientras estuve aquí, soy un idiota

Y dicho esto, volvió para adentro de la boutique ya que no sabía exactamente a donde había ido Luna en plena noche, así que la buscaría por la mañana. Rarity estaba realmente muy arrepentida de haber tenido ese primer encuentro con Luna, que trato en su interior que la próxima vez que viera a la gata la tratara como ella sabia hacerlo, con respeto y generosidad, precisamente esto ultimo el elemento de la armonía que representaba ella.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, alguien tocaba en la puerta de la casa de Twilight Sparkle. La unicornio que aun estaba despierta fue hacia la misma extrañada de que alguien llegara a esta hora a visitarla, pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio quien era, nada más ni nada menos, que una gata negra con una media luna en la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, espero no molestarla – Decía una agotada Luna más que nada por las heridas - ¿Podría quedarme esta noche en su casa, por fa…?

No termino Luna ya que se desmayo, en ese momento Twilight con su magia la llevo hacia dentro levitándola despacio hacia un sofá y la miro detenidamente para comprobar que era, efectivamente, la gata Luna de la cual ya había mencionado Artemis en aquella ocasión cuando iban camino a Canterlot.

- Por Celestia, es Luna, la otra gata guardiana del reino de la Luna – Dijo la unicornio sorprendida - Tengo que curarle esas heridas, me pregunto como se las habrá hecho

Después de eso, Twilight se encargo de curarle las heridas a Luna para que en la mañana estuviera mejor y ella podría saber como la gata llego también a Equestria como lo había hecho en su momento Artemis.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna se despertó y noto que sus heridas estaban curadas, además que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por eso se sintió extrañada de estar en una sala grande con una gran biblioteca llena de libros. Aunque lo que no noto, es que alguien la estaba observando a su lado.

- Vaya, al fin despertaste – Dijo una voz masculina

Luna se asusto y se subió arriba de una de las mesas, ya que el que le había preguntado eso era un dragón, el cual ella nunca en su vida había visto uno.

- ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! – Dijo Luna muy asustada

- Tranquila, no quería asustarte, mi nombre es Spike – Dijo el pequeño dragón presentándose ante ella – Soy el asistente de Twilight Sparkle y el mensajero real de la princesa Celestia ¿Cómo te llamas?

La gata, cuando vio que no tenia malas intenciones, se bajo de la mesa para acercarse a el.

- Me llamo Luna, soy uno de los gatos guardianes del reino de la Luna que ha desaparecido hace mil años, aunque en realidad soy una gata, para variar – Dijo ella y acerco su pata para saludarlo, a lo cual Spike le regreso el saludo

- Vaya, eres también una gata guardián del reino de la Luna, como lo es Artemis – Dijo Spike a lo cual en ese momento la expresión de Luna cambio por completo

- Si, Artemis… - Dijo la gata suspirando y con cierta tristeza

- ¿Que sucede con el? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón - ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

- Es que cuando llegue aquí, me entere que el se enamoro de una pony llamada Rarity y yo me puse celosa, eso es natural porque yo soy su pareja – Respondió Luna con lagrimas en los ojos – Pero eso no fue lo que en realidad me dolió, sino lo que el hizo, nunca pensé que llegaría a lastimarme, tanto en lo físico como en lo espiritual

- No sabia que eras la pareja de Artemis, lo siento – Dijo Spike – Lo que si, es que yo también estoy enamorado de esa pony que mencionas, sin embargo, reflexione sobre ello y ahora estoy junto a su hermanita, Sweetie Belle, para no estorbar su relación con Artemis

- Pero se supone que Artemis es mi pareja, es incorrecto lo que ha hecho – Dijo Luna aun con lágrimas en los ojos – Además esa Rarity me trato muy mal anoche, pero creo que yo también actué de manera incorrecta porque estaba celosa y nerviosa

- Te comprendo, yo también sentía celos de Artemis cuando estaba junto a ella, pero después supe que el no es tan mal sujeto y decidí ser su amigo – Dijo el pequeño dragón – Y que Rarity se comporte así a veces es normal, porque suele ser un poco obsesiva con lo que le pertenece

Luna se seco las lágrimas y después de escuchar lo que le había dicho el dragón reflexiono.

- Creo que lo mejor será hacer las paces con ella y dejar que este junto a Artemis, al menos, mientras estemos tanto Artemis como yo en este reino llamado Equestria – Dijo la gata – Creo que será lo mejor

Spike sonrió ya que al menos con la pequeña conversación que tuvieron había no solo calmado a Luna sino también que tratara de llevarse bien con Rarity especialmente.

En ese momento se acerco Twilight hacia ellos.

- Veo que por fin despertaste, Luna – Dijo la unicornio – Soy Twilight Sparkle, la alumna de la princesa Celestia y el es mi asistente, Spike

- Es un placer conocerte, Twilight – Saludo la gata estirando la pata y la unicornio le devolvió el saludo – Ya conocí a Spike, es bastante simpático y tierno

- Si que lo es, ahora quisiera hablar contigo un rato a solas – Dijo Twilight y en esta ocasión se dirigió al pequeño dragón – Spike, ve hacer el desayuno mientras hablo con ella

- A la orden, Twilight – Respondió el y se marcho a la cocina

Mientras Spike traía comida, Luna le contó como llego a Equestria y tuvo el desafortunado encuentro tanto con Artemis como con Rarity, como a su vez mencionar que estaba ahí por la misma investigación por la cual su pareja había venido. La unicornio a su vez le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Artemis en su estancia en Equestria, de cómo conoció a todas sus amigas, lo cual incluía su relación con Rarity, de cómo se relacionaba con Apple Bloom, a la cual ella lo trataba de hermano, y sus pequeñas amigas las Cutie Mark Crusaders, de cuando lo transformo en pony con un hechizo durante esa semana en la que estuvo en el pueblo, de la gala que hubo en Canterlot, de la batalla que hubo en Ponyville la cual limo las asperezas con Spike y logro ganarse su amistad y por sobre todo, como era el reino de Equestria y cada uno de sus habitantes.

- Vaya, no sabia que Artemis había hecho todo eso desde que llego a Equestria – Dijo Luna asombrada – Creo que no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle todas esas aventuras que vivió

- Tal vez porque tu no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a mi mentora, la princesa Celestia, en el momento en que llegaste aquí – Dijo Twilight – El cuando llego tuvo la suerte de encontrarse nada menos que en Canterlot y conocerla en persona, fue ahí donde el tuvo una misión importante una vez que llego a Ponyville

- ¿Y cual era esa misión? – Pregunto la gata

- Hacer amistades, eso es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo a mi la princesa Celestia cuando llegue aquí yo por primera vez, fue por eso que tome como alguien mas en el pueblo a Artemis – Respondió la unicornio – Además, fue muy amable en encomendarse a ayudar a Apple Bloom, ella hace un año había perdido a su hermana en un accidente que ella causo sin querer en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, es una historia bastante triste

- Me gustaría escucharla, aunque en el relato de Apple Bloom, ya que también me gustaría conocerla – Dijo Luna - ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

- Pues Sweet Apple Acres es un lugar lleno de árboles de manzana, ahí encontraras a Apple Bloom, es la mas pequeña de la familia y usa un moño rosa – Respondió Twilight – También ahí encontraras a su hermano mayor Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith, aunque su familia es aun más grande de lo que te estoy mencionando

- Esta bien, iré a conocerla, solo espero que después de eso logren Artemis y sobre todo Rarity perdonarme por haberme puesto celosa – Dijo la gata arrepentida

- No te preocupes, Rarity siempre ha sido así ya que es su personalidad, seguro que te perdonara – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – Y es obvio que Artemis esta arrepentido también por lo que te hizo, creo que deberé averiguar porque tiene esa fuerza fuera de lo normal

- Fue un placer conocerla a usted, Twilight – Dijo Luna – Me voy, espero verla nuevamente

- Antes que se vaya Luna, quiero que sepa que le mandare un mensaje a la princesa Celestia para que venga su hermana – Dijo la unicornio – Se que estará muy interesada en conocerla

- ¿Por que? – Pregunto ella

- Por que ella también se llama Luna, solo que es una alicornio, es la soberana de la noche – Respondió Twilight – Y en su momento, mis amigas y yo la tuvimos que enfrentar ya que estaba convertida en Nightmare Moon, precisamente, la razón por la cual Artemis vino para averiguar de Equestria ya que descubrió que se había unido a una reina malvada llamada Beryl

- Eso es cierto, fue en una investigación que hicimos – Dijo Luna – Aunque, me sorprende que la hayan vencido ustedes, ya que en su momento solo el cristal de plata la detuvo a ella y Beryl

- Es que seguro ese cristal de plata debe tener los mismos poderes que los elementos de la armonía – Dijo la unicornio – Pero eso ya se lo contare más adelante, lo importante ahora es que vaya a conocer un poco mas de la vida aquí en Ponyville y lo principal, que sepa la verdadera historia de Apple Bloom

- Esta bien, nos vemos pronto, Twilight – Dijo Luna a modo de despedida y se fue rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres para conocer a la potrilla por la cual Artemis se ha quedado tanto tiempo en Equestria

Mientras Luna se alejaba, Twilight empezó a pensar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con Artemis en su interior, para eso decidió encaminarse durante la tarde a ver a Zecora, ya que ella sabría exactamente que estaba pasando y tal vez tendría la respuesta.

Luna estaba caminando por Ponyville y se estaba dando cuenta que era un pueblo muy vistoso y donde todas las ponys eran muy simpáticas, aunque no se espero que una de ellas, muy conocida en el lugar, se pusiera enfrente de ella para saludarla.

- ¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, veo que eres nueva por aquí así que me gustaría saludarte! – Dijo pony rosa con alegría y una sonrisa

- Encantada, mi nombre es Luna y soy… - No término la gata de hablar ya que Pinkie emitió un grito ahogado de sorpresa

- ¡Eres la gatita con Cutie Mark que mencionaba el gatito con Cutie Mark muchas veces! – Exclamo Pinkie - ¡La famosa Luna que tiene el mismo nombre que la hermana de la princesa Celestia!

- Si, soy yo, aunque no entiendo porque me dices gatita con Cutie Mark – Dijo Luna confundida – ¿Que quiere decir eso?

- Veras, todas nosotras tenemos una marca en nuestros costados, como por ejemplo yo unos globos, y esas son nuestras Cutie Mark – Explicaba Pinkie un poco mas pausada – Así que cuando te veo a ti o Artemis no puedo dejar de decirles de cariño gatitos con Cutie Mark, es un modo especial de expresar mi cariño y amistad

- Ya veo, pues entonces me alegra saber que esta contenta que este aquí – Dijo la gata con una sonrisa – ¿De casualidad sabe donde exactamente se encuentra Sweet Apple Acres?

- Se encuentra unos kilómetros por ahí, esta lleno de manzanas, no podrás perderte – Respondió Pinkie - ¿A quien quieres conocer?

- Quisiera saber como fue que Apple Bloom se encariño tanto con Artemis, además de saber la historia en la cual esta involucrada su hermana Applejack – Respondió la gata

- Okie Dokie Lokie, pero antes que te vayas – Dijo Pinkie que se fue inmediatamente a Sugarcube Corner y volvió rapidísimo con unos Cupcakes – Cortesía de la casa, que los disfrutes

- Gracias – Agradeció Luna y se devoro uno, para después continuar su camino al hogar de Apple Bloom

Mientras Luna iba rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres tranquilamente, fue derribada por una pegaso celeste con crin de arco iris que al parecer aun tenía problemas para aterrizar, que no era otra que Rainbow Dash.

- Lo siento, todavía no me sale el truco – Dijo ella disculpándose con una sonrisa – Soy Rainbow Dash ¿Estas bien, gatita?

- Si, aunque deberías tener cuidado – Respondió la gata aturdida – Me llamo Luna

- Wow, eres la pareja de Artemis y se nota que son parecidos ya que tienen esa marca en la cabeza que parece una Cutie Mark – Dijo la pegaso asombrada - ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí, Luna?

- Mas que nada, la misma misión de la cual fue enviado Artemis de Tokio, pero también quería conocer de ahora en mas como es este misterioso reino y tratar de llevarme bien con ustedes – Respondió la gata

- Eso me parece genial, solo espero que te lleves bien con Rarity, ha estado detrás de Artemis todo el tiempo desde que llego – Dijo la pegaso y Luna se puso triste aunque después recupero su autoestima de siempre

- Lo se, no te preocupes, espero verte de nuevo Rainbow Dash – Dijo la gata despidiéndose

- Yo también, cuídate gatita – Respondió ella y se fue volando a gran velocidad mientras Luna se encamino de nuevo a su destino

Cuando empezó a notar que había muchos arboles de manzanas y una granja, entonces Luna se había dado cuenta que por fin había llegado a Sweet Apple Acres, el hogar de Apple Bloom y su familia. Al encontrarse ahí, diviso a la potrilla, la cual era tal cual se la describió Twilight Sparkle, con un enorme moño rosa en su cabeza, de piel amarilla, crin roja y ahora con su Cutie Mark la cual era una mitad de manzana con forma de corazón.

Se acerco a ella con mucha calma y le hablo en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

- Hola Apple Bloom, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Luna y soy también una gata guardiana como lo es Artemis del ya desaparecido reino de la Luna – Dijo la gata pero la potrilla no respondió, mas bien se quedo callada, lo cual llamo la atención de Luna - ¿Te sucede algo malo?

En este caso, la potrilla respondió.

- No, es que eres tal me lo había mencionado mi hermano Artemis – Dijo ella con una sonrisa - Espero que hayas venido a unirte a nuestra familia como lo hizo el

- Bueno, en realidad me encantaría pero no se si podre – Dijo Luna a lo cual Apple Bloom la hizo callar en ese momento

- Pero nada, en unos días vendrán mis otros parientes que pertenecen a la familia Apple para organizarle una bienvenida a Artemis – Dijo la potrilla – Quieren conocerlo, además que yo ya lo considero mi hermano

- Esta bien, de todas maneras el motivo de mi visita es saber porque le agarraste tanto cariño a Artemis – Dijo Luna con tranquilidad

- Bueno, el ha sido alguien genial, me saco de un estado de depresión enorme, hizo grandes cosas en Ponyville y hasta logro que consiguiera mi Cutie Mark, lo quiero mucho y no quiero que se aparte de mi lado – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa

- Se que no quieres que se vaya de tu lado, pero Artemis tiene una familia en Tokio y va a tener que regresar, te lo digo porque yo justamente soy de esa familia – Dijo la gata

- Lo se, Luna, igual si al menos se queda un poco mas de tiempo, aunque sea para que este presente en la reunión familiar, yo entenderé la situación – Respondió la potrilla – Aunque, será raro extrañar a alguien como el aquí, hasta mi prima Babs Seed le agarro cariño

- ¿Tú prima? – Pregunto la gata

- Si, yo – Dijo una voz a la cual Luna desvió su vista y vio otra potrilla, esta vez de piel naranja oscura, crin violeta, pecas en la cara y que también tenia su propia Cutie Mark la cual era una semilla de manzana saliendo de su cascara – Soy Babs Seed, tu debes ser Luna

- Si, lo soy y tú debes ser la prima de Apple Bloom, me alegra conocerte – Dijo la gata con una sonrisa

- A mi también, aunque es extraño verte por aquí ya que Artemis te había mencionado pero no habías visitado Ponyville junto a el – Dijo la potrilla - ¿Sucede algo?

- Bueno, de donde vengo que es Tokio, estábamos preocupados de que Artemis no venia así que me enviaron a mi para buscarlo, además de que vengo a explorar este reino como lo hizo el – Respondió Luna

- Ya veo, entonces espero que disfrutes de la estadía y le hagas caso a mi prima, en unos días vendrán muchos parientes de la familia Apple para hacer una celebración y espero que estés también con nosotras y junto a Artemis – Dijo Babs Seed con una sonrisa

- Claro, estaré con ustedes, aunque ahora quiero saber algo acerca de Apple Bloom – Dijo Luna, a lo cual a la potrilla de moño rosado le llamo la atención – Y es acerca de lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana Applejack, me dijo Twilight Sparkle cuando llegue que te lo preguntara

El rostro de Apple Bloom cambio por completo, ya que no quería recordar ese momento tan horrendo que había pasado hace un año con la muerte de su hermana, sin embargo, se armaría de valor y le contaría lo que había sucedido.

- Esta bien, creo que es hora de sacar afuera la causa de porque mi hermana no esta con vida aun, solo a mi hermano Artemis se lo conté, pero también usted Luna merece saberlo así que preste atención – Dijo la potrilla

La gata se quedo parada ahí, atenta al relato de Apple Bloom…

**Flash back**

La tarde era clara, el sol iluminaba toda Equestria con una luz cálida, las nubes de vez en cuando se cruzaban en su camino dando un poco de sombra, pero siempre terminaban apartándose de su camino.

Debajo de un árbol sentada a la sombra del mismo, se encontraba aquella unicornio violeta llamada Twilight Sparkle que se dedicaba a estudiar magia, su larga crin era movida suavemente por el viento, estaba sumergida en la lectura de un libro grueso y de hojas repletas de anécdotas y de conocimiento que solo alguien con estudios previos del tema lograría apreciar con la debida atención, no había cosa en el mundo que le gustara más.

Pero su tranquilidad pronto se vio interrumpida por una voz que le resultaba enteramente familiar, era la hermana menor de una de sus amigas más cercanas, era Apple Bloom murmurando para sí misma varias cosas que seguramente en ese momento eran las que invadían su mente, pero parecía que aquello que distraía a su mente la tenía molesta, irritada e indignada, pero a la vez reflejaba un estado de tristeza como si lo que le molestara también la hubiera lastimado profundamente.

Pronto la pequeña se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alcanzó difícilmente por el estado de tranquilidad y serenidad en que se encontraba a distinguir a Twilight Sparkle que se encontraba profundamente sumergida en su lectura.

Cuando Apple Bloom se dirigió a donde estaba ella, inmediatamente suspendió su lectura para prestarle atención a lo que tenía que decir. Al parecer había tenido una discusión con su hermana Applejack que pronto se convirtió en una pelea y termino en un punto en que los sentimientos de la potrilla habían resultado heridos por un comentario que surgió de su hermana el cual era que ojala nunca hubiera tenido una hermana. Un silencio largo se apodero el ambiente mientras Twilight asimilaba lo que Apple Bloom le había comentado.

No podía creer que Applejack hubiera dicho algo así, porque habría dicho tal cosa aunque hubiera sido accidentalmente, ella no es de las que pierden el control de lo que dicen de esa manera, entonces Apple Bloom continuo diciendo que ella tampoco quería a su hermana, que no regresaría a su casa, que encontraría otro lugar para vivir pero que quería estar lo más alejada posible de ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - expresó Twilight con voz preocupada – Applejack es tu hermana, creo que no estás pensando bien lo que dices, además seguramente ella esta arrepentida de haber dicho eso sobre ti

La potrilla sin embargo no escuchaba las palabras de Twilight debido a la negatividad causada por su enojo.

Inmediatamente la unicornio sugirió que fueran donde se encontraba Applejack para arreglar el problema que tenían ambas, tomó un tiempo debido a los berrinches de Apple Bloom, pero finalmente acepto de mala manera encontrarse con su hermana.

El paisaje se había tornado entonces nublado, el viento era más fuerte y sacudía violentamente las hojas de los arboles cuando los golpeaba. Entonces las dos hermanas finalmente se encontraron la una a la otra. Inmediatamente Twilight intentó razonar con Applejack pero su carácter era terco y cerrado, siempre tratando de evadir de manera bastante egoísta lo que decía.

- ¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí? ¿No ven que tengo mucho trabajo?- Dijo Applejack tratando de alejar a la unicornio y su pequeña hermana

- Hemos venido a hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó con Apple Bloom - respondió Twilight de manera amable

- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí Twilight, esto es asunto mío y de ella, así que te pido que no te entrometas! ¡Y a ti Apple Bloom no tengo nada que decirte, ya váyanse que debo trabajar!

El enojo de la potrilla se vio alimentado por el comentario de su hermana.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo –Respondió Apple Bloom a su hermana, quien no le dio mucha importancia a lo que había dicho

Applejack se dirigió al granero que en esos momentos estaba en reparación debido al desgaste que el tiempo había ocasionado. Twilight se dirigió allí junto con Apple Bloom para intentar razonar con la hermana mayor de ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, Applejack se irritaba más y más.

De pronto Apple Bloom tomo la palabra y se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser una mejor hermana? ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! – Dijo Apple Bloom a lo cual Applejack la miró con ojos de desprecio y de su boca salieron palabras que nadie hubiera imaginado salieran y mucho menos dirigidas a su pequeña hermana

- Te odio – Exclamo Applejack y el ambiente se tornó silencioso y callado después de que esas palabras retumbaran por todo el lugar

Apple Bloom salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos. Al salir pego una patada con la intención de desquitar su enojo, siguió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, de sus ojos solo salían cada vez más lágrimas y siguió corriendo hasta perderse en a la distancia.

Twilight miró a los ojos a su amiga de manera indignada y sin decir nada salió tras la pequeña y devastada potrilla para tratar de consolarla y Applejack se quedó sola con una mirada de firmeza en la cara.

Después de seguirla por un buen rato la unicornio por fin pudo alcanzar a Apple Bloom que se encontraba detrás de un árbol llorando, trato de consolarla pero antes que pudiera terminar la primera frase se escuchó a lo lejos un gran estruendo, un ruido como si algo enorme se derrumbara en el suelo con gran fuerza. Al dirigir la mirada hacia aquel sonido se podía visualizar una gran nube de polvo que se levantaba por los cielos. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquello provenía de Sweet Apple acres y salió junto con Apple Bloom para ver qué había pasado.

Al llegar allí se dieron cuenta que aquel gran sonido había sido causado por el derrumbe del granero, entonces recordaron que Applejack se encontraba allí. Esperaron unos cuantos segundos a que se viera alguna señal de movimiento de entre los escombros, pero no fue así.

Inmediatamente llegó Big Macintosh y empezó a quitar los escombros en busca de alguien. Cuando descubrió lo que allí se encontraba su mirada se quedó tiesa e impactada por lo que ahora presenciaba.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y dando un grito como maldiciendo a los cielos se escuchó el nombre que nadie quería escuchar

- ¡Applejack! … ¡No! … ¡¿Por qué?! … ¡Applejack! – Grito Big Macintosh con lágrimas en los ojos

Varios ponys que se encontraban en los alrededores empezaron a llegar para saber la causa del estruendo y al notar lo que había pasado lo único que pudieron hacer era guardar silencio y respeto.

Twilight estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que presenciaba. Al poco tiempo reacciono y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar a Apple Bloom con la mirada y fue grande su sorpresa al notar que ya no se encontraba allí así que fue a buscarla enseguida de manera desesperada.

Recorrió por varios minutos los alrededores sin suerte, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó un lamento débil y ahogado.

- Al fin te encuentro, te he buscado por un largo rato – Dijo la unicornio - ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Me tenías preocupada

- Lo lamento, Twilight, necesitaba estar sola por un momento - la voz de la potrilla se escuchaba débil, pero difícilmente se distinguía tristeza en sus palabras – ¿Fue mi culpa, Twilight? Lo que acaba de pasar

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto confundida la unicornio - Fue un accidente, estas cosas llegan a ocurrir, tú no tuviste la culpa

- Seguramente hice algo mal y no puedo creer que lo último que le dije fue que no quería volver a verla – Dijo Apple Bloom con quebrando en llanto

- Apple Bloom… – Suspiró Twilight de forma triste y deprimida

Esa misma tarde fue el entierro de Applejack, cerca de las tumbas de los antiguos miembros de la familia Apple.

Asistieron por supuesto sus mejores amigas y varios miembros de la familia Apple que pudieron asistir, como la abuela Smith, Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom, Todos en el lugar lloraban por la muerte de la mejor y más honesta amiga que tenían, excepto la potrilla que solo tenía la mirada caída y triste.

Llegada la noche todos los ponys se retiraron a sus hogares pues ya era tarde, todos menos la potrilla de pelaje amarillo, crin roja y moño rosado que había decidido quedarse allí.

Se acercó a la tumba de su hermana para dirigirle algunas palabras.

- Espero que me escuches, hermana, pues yo sé que estabas muy enojada para escucharme en ese momento, solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso, lo lamento, yo no quería que esto pasara, espero que me perdones algún día Applejack ¡Te amo! – Dijo Apple Bloom mirando al cielo

Para cuando dijo sus últimas palabras sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas y su voz se había tornado ahogada y triste.

La luna iluminaba un campo abierto donde se encontraba una colina y junto a una lápida se encontraba una potrilla que se había quedado dormida con lágrimas en los ojos y lo único que la cubría del frio de la noche era un sombrero vaquero...

**Fin del Flash back**

- Después de eso, caí en una gran depresión, culpándome día a día de la muerte de mi hermana – Concluyo Apple Bloom con lágrimas en los ojos

Luna al oír como había sido la muerte de Applejack, comprendió perfectamente porque ahora le había tomado cariño a Artemis, ya que el como figura paternal seguramente ha tratado a Apple Bloom como si hubiera sido una hija, del mismo modo que trata a Diana, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo algunas palabras para animarla.

- Lamento mucho la muerte de tu hermana, Apple Bloom – Dijo la gata acariciándole la cara – Pero te diré algo que se, yo estaré también contigo porque he comprendido realmente como le tomaste cariño a Artemis y es exactamente lo mismo que hare yo porque ya soy madre en el futuro de una hija

- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto Apple Bloom secándose las lágrimas

- Sí, es más, seré como una madre para ti y si logras aceptarme, tal vez sea lo que tu dijiste y es lo de ser tu nueva hermana como lo es Artemis en estos momentos – Respondió Luna con una sonrisa

- ¡Eso seria genial, Luna! – Exclamo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa y abrazándola – Sabes, eres igual a mi hermano Artemis en cuanto a lo comprensivo y carismáticos que son, ya entiendo porque son tan parecidos

- Bueno, eso es porque somos pareja, es algo que solo alguien adulto comprendería – Respondió Luna con una sonrisa

En ese mismo instante, Babs Seed diviso la figura de alguien familiar acercándose a la casa.

- Oigan, ahí llego Artemis – Dijo la potrilla y en cuanto escucho ese nombre, Luna se dio vuelta para comprobar, efectivamente, que se trataba de el

- Artemis, yo… - Dijo la gata pero el felino al verla, como aun estaba sintiéndose culpable por lo que había causado la noche anterior, se dio media vuelta y se iba a ir, pero Luna lo detuvo

- ¡Espera, quería decirte algo! – Exclamo la gata y Artemis se dio vuelta para decirle algo el también

- No hace falta que me lo digas Luna, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice anoche, fui un idiota – Dijo el felino agachando la cabeza

- No te preocupes, se que estas arrepentido, además yo también quería pedirte disculpas, especialmente por como trate a Rarity – Respondió Luna – Espero que ella me perdone por haberle dicho ramera y que nos llevemos bien de ahora en mas

- Eso era algo que también quería decirte, la señorita Rarity esta arrepentida de cómo te trato a ti y quiere también pedirte disculpas y ser tu amiga – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa – Y sabes, me alegra que hayas conocido a Apple Bloom, ella es una pequeña muy especial

- Si, ya lo note, espero que me lleve bien con ella, con Rarity y todas las demás – Dijo Luna – Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – Pregunto Apple Bloom

- Es que quiero conocer un poco mas el pueblo, además que debo buscar un lugar para dormir esta noche – Respondió Luna con una sonrisa – Pero no se preocupen, volveré

- ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo en casa de la señorita Rarity? – Pregunto Artemis para convencerla, sin embargo la gata desistió

- No, solo estorbaría su relación aquí en Ponyville, solo te pediré que te cuides – Dijo la gata mientras una pequeña lagrima brotaba en su ojo derecho - ¿Me lo prometes?

- Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo – Dijo Artemis, haciendo el famoso juramento de Pinkie Pie, al cual Luna quedo confundida

- ¿Eso que quiso decir que si? – Pregunto ella

- Claro, es una forma de prometer algo que aprendí aquí en Ponyville gracias a una amiga – Respondió el felino guiñándole el ojo – Solo espero que seamos todos como una familia aquí

- Creo que lo seremos – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, acercándose y dándole un beso en la boca – Te veré más adelante, Artemis

Dicho esto se despidió del felino, dejándolo un poco confundido, pues muy pocas veces Luna demostraba sus sentimientos hacia el de ese modo ya que era bastante orgullosa y fría, pero después recupero la cordura y le hablo a las potrillas.

- Bueno, pequeñas ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer hoy? – Pregunto Artemis a lo cual Apple Bloom tuvo su rápida respuesta hacia el

- ¿Que te parece si quieres conocer un poco mas de mi familia? – Pregunto la potrilla con una sonrisa – Es decir, en unos días vendrán mis otros parientes para hacer una celebración en tu honor

- Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa, me encantaría conocerlos – Respondió Artemis con una sonrisa

- Pues que esperas, ven adentro, que la abuela Smith tiene fotos de ellos en nuestro álbum familiar – Dijo Babs Seed a lo cual el felino acepto entrar a la casa de ambas y saber un poco mas de la familia Apple

Ya era de tarde y Luna estaba un poco perdida, porque sabia que se acercaría la noche y no tendría donde dormir, sin embargo, diviso una pequeña casa a las afueras del bosque, un poco alejado de lo que es Ponyville.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero de repente sintió una suave voz detrás de ella.

- Hola gatita ¿Estas perdida? – Pregunto ella y Luna al verla se dio cuenta que era una pegaso de piel amarilla, crin rosada y con una voz muy suave que irradiaba un aire de timidez en ella, quien era la tan adorable Fluttershy que conocemos

- No, solo quería pedir si podía quedarme a dormir aquí – Respondió Luna a lo cual la pegaso reacciono un poco asustándose porque hablaba pero al ver su marca en la cabeza se dio cuenta de quien era

- ¿Usted es Luna? Vaya, eres igual a Artemis, el gatito con Cutie Mark – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Me llamo Fluttershy y no te preocupes si hablo un poco bajito, soy algo tímida

- Encantada en conocerla, Fluttershy – Dijo la gata extendiéndole la pata a lo cual Fluttershy le devolvió el saludo – ¿Esta es su casa? Quería saber si podía quedarme a dormir aquí, ya que no tengo donde estar desde que llegue a Ponyville

- Vaya, también viniste a conocer Ponyville, eso es grandioso – Exclamo la pegaso elevando la voz un poco mas – No hay problema, como me ocupo de cuidar a los animalitos del bosque, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que desees, eso si, espero que Ángel no se ponga celoso, es mi conejito mascota

- Descuide, no creo que me lleve mal con el, no tengo malas intenciones – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

- Entonces entre Luna, porque la noche vendrá pronto y hará un poco mas de frio – Dijo Fluttershy e hizo entrar a la gata a su pequeña casa

En ese momento Ángel que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de ella diviso a Luna y se acerco a ella para verla, la gata al verlo quedo un poco sorprendida y a la vez enternecida por el conejo.

- Ángel, ella es Luna, la gatita con Cutie Mark que es pareja de Artemis y será nuestra invitada, trátala con respeto ya que eres un caballero – Dijo Fluttershy y se alejo un poco

- Hola Ángel – Saludo Luna y el conejo se acerco a ella

Esta vez, a diferencia de cómo había tratado a Artemis, el la abrazo a lo cual Luna le devolvió ese gesto amable por parte del conejo, parece ser que al saber que se trataba de la pareja de Artemis, hacia que Ángel la tratara con respeto porque temía del felino después de que lo había intimidado aquella vez, aunque en realidad, notaba en Luna que era mucho mas que una simple gata con una marca en la cabeza.

Después de eso, el conejo se fue con Fluttershy que estaba preparando algo para darle de comer a su invitada.

En ese momento Luna estaba diciendo algo para si misma que la había hecho reflexionar en ese instante.

- Creo que después de todo, Twilight tenia razón, hacer amistades vale la pena – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Y dicho eso se fue a mirar el paisaje del bosque desde la ventana de la casa de Fluttershy, pensando en como iba a ser de aquí en mas su estancia no solo en Ponyville, sino también en Equestria.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, con esto termina un nuevo capitulo y se abre una nueva etapa ya con Luna integrada en Equestria, en Ponyville en este caso, y después de haber conocido a las protagonistas principales, sumado al relato de Apple Bloom.

Quiero ir anticipando que lo que vendrá próximamente lo tengo que pensar un poco, pero no tardare demasiado, seguro con mi estado anímico que esta muy alto ya que mi equipo de fútbol del cual soy fanático se consagro campeón en Argentina y sumado a mi cumpleaños de hace unas semanas atrás, todo ira bien.

Lo que si, anticipo que para los últimos capítulos finales vendrá el conflicto aun mas grande de todos y eso sumara una batalla épica que gracias a la película Man of Steel, la ultima de Superman, haré un relato aun mas realista, tal vez hasta les diga que escuchen la música de Hans Zimmer de dicha película porque es simplemente genial.

Como siempre, agradezco los reviews dejado por los que se toman un poco de tiempo de leer esta historia de un fanático de la serie a fanáticos de la serie. ^^

**derpylove25** (Por ahora Luna lo acepto, pero habrá que ver hasta que punto, porque como viste ella también le dio un beso a Artemis, así que aun queda algo de celo en ella, recuerda que es un poco orgullosa Luna XD) **Exelion** (Si, pero al menos regrese para dejar un nuevo capitulo, comprendo todo y si, hubo pelea de gatas por así decirlo, sobre todo como le respondía Rarity a Luna. Tomare en cuenta tu pedido de Coldplay ya que es una banda que me encanta y se exactamente que canción poner, seguro no te arrepentiras) **MaRiAfEr1556** (Como veras, tu idea de la historia de la muerte de Applejack la incluí del relato original y por ahora acepto a Rarity, pero habrá que ver hasta que punto. Solo me resta decir que muchas de tus ideas las usare pero no tires tantos spoilers y agradezco tu saludo por mi cumpleaños X3) **FlutterRage** (Mas bien pobre Luna, yo creo que en el próximo capitulo sabremos exactamente porque Artemis quedo con tanta fuerza y tus personajes me dan gracia comentando en tus reviews) **Invasor Larb** (Si, es verdad, pero Artemis es distinto, recuerda que es del reino de la Luna) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (Si, sobre todo se le armo la gorda al principio y la termino refregando con el empujón, menos mal que se perdonaron, aunque habrá que ver hasta que punto como ya mencione con anterioridad) **Sg91** (Creo que ya capto lo de que lo hicieron y estuvo a punto de dejarle una linda cicatriz en la cara a Rarity por eso, igual sera un conflicto intermedio que por ahora lo acepta ella pero que tendrá lo mejor para los próximos capítulos, especialmente para el final del fic) **Pikachumili** (Mira lo que fue este capitulo, tremenda la primer pelea entre Rarity y Luna, aunque casi la mata Artemis a la pobre. XD Y sobre la sombra, tendrá su explicación seguramente en el próximo capitulo, ya veras, aunque te lo revelare si de una vez me mostras mi regalo de cumpleaños en DA eh ^^ ) y **DarkKayser** (Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer el fic y si, se viene mucho aun, pensaba que terminaría el fic pronto, pero aun quedan muchas ideas en pie, sobre todo para el gran final).

Y a todos los demás que lee aunque no dejen reviews, también un gracias totales, como el gran Gustavo Ceratti en el ultimo concierto de Soda Stereo.

Nos vemos en unas semanas con un nuevo capitulo, solo espero que les guste, eso nomas.

Un saludo y cuídense mucho. ^^


	17. La Reflexión de Luna

Hola a todos a un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Es un capitulo corto pero les garantizo que esto es la trama de lo que se aproximara en el final, es decir, la pequeña reflexión que dejara una Luna a otra Luna, ya verán, les gustara.

Y me tome la molestia de incluir una canción para Fluttershy muy especial de una serie que adoraba y que seguro les encantara, es en versión extendida y vale la pena y que ira dedicada a mi amiga **Pikachumili **que es una de mis fieles lectoras de esta historia, por mas que en estos días no tuve mucha comunicación con ella.

Ademas, este es el punto de partida para los dos próximos capítulos que seguro serán los mas esperados y después, finalmente, llegaremos al gran conflicto final que nos llevara al desenlace de esta historia.

Nos los aburro mas, lean y después opinen que les pareció. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** y **Luna** pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 17 – La Reflexión de Luna**

Luna se quedo observando el paisaje de Ponyville desde la ventana de la casa de Fluttershy, la cual estaba un poco más alejada de lo que era el pueblo. Parecía casualidad que esta era una de los mismos intereses de Artemis, ya que también le gustaba ver el paisaje de ahí.

Cuando estaba por anochecer, Fluttershy le ofreció a ella un poco de comida y un lugar para quedarse a dormir como su invitada, puesto que al ser la pareja de Artemis, tenía que tratarla como una invitada de honor, además de su facilidad para llevarse con los animales y cuidarlos.

En el momento en que Luna estaba comiendo, la tímida pegaso se acerco para hablar un poco con ella.

- Dime Luna, no es que quiera molestarte, pero quería saber una cosa – Dijo Fluttershy

- ¿Si, que es? – Pregunto la gata

- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo venir a Equestria? – Pregunto en este caso la pegaso

- Bueno, había pasado una semana desde que Artemis había llegado aquí, así que en Tokio nos preocupamos por el, principalmente Diana que es nuestra hija, así que decidí venir a ver lo que ocurría y de paso conocer también este reino mágico – Respondió Luna con suavidad

- Ya veo, es bueno verte a Artemis y tú en Ponyville, espero que tengas buena convivencia aquí, demás está decir que conmigo ya te hiciste mi amiga – Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

- Eso me agrada, espero también llevarme bien con todas las demás, especialmente con Rarity a la cual conocí primero de todas y la trate muy mal, aunque creo que fue por los celos que sentí del hecho de estar cerca de Artemis – Dijo la gata con cara de tristeza – Pero bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme a que estén juntos mientras estemos aquí

- Bueno, ella es un poco orgullosa y siempre le ha gustado que la traten bien, fue natural que cuando Artemis la trato como una dama ella se sintió atraída hacia el – Respondió la pegaso

- Ya veo, de todas maneras, me gustaría sacarme un poco la tristeza interna que tengo mas allá que de deje que Artemis este junto a ella – Dijo la gata soltando una pequeña lagrima

- Yo te puedo aliviar cantando una canción que seguro te gustara – Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres escucharla?

- Me encantaría – Respondió Luna con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, entonces prepárate. Ángel, ponte al lado de Luna, tu también la escucharas y quiero que estén los dos juntitos porque se ven tiernos – Dijo la pegaso haciendo, por primera vez, que Ángel se sonrojara, cosa que a Luna le causo gracia

En ese momento Fluttershy se fue al centro de su pequeña casa y empezó a cantar una canción muy melodiosa, muy acorde al lugar del que Luna provenía ya que parecía de origen oriental…

_Cada vez que acaba el día,__  
__Y la noche llega al fin__  
__Sueño una fantasía_

_Me veo en tierra extraña__  
__En donde nada empaña__  
__Lo bello de un jardín_

_Veo que ahí,__  
__No existen las horas__  
__Pues eso ahí lo ignoras__  
__Y siempre todo es apacible_

_No hay penas ni dolor__  
__Es algo increíble__  
__Hay tanto encanto en mi sueño_

_Buscare el lugar que en mi sueño vi__  
__Sin descansar__  
__Y un día daré con el_

_Cuando al fin yo lo encuentre__  
__Voy a ser feliz ahí__  
__Para siempre__  
__Para siempre_

Luna movía la cabeza al ritmo de tan hermosa canción mientras Ángel no podía evitar abrazarla a la gata sobre su cabeza mientras también escuchaba cantar a Fluttershy…

_Cada vez que acaba el día,__  
__Y la noche llega al fin__  
__Sueño una fantasía_

_Me veo en tierra extraña__  
__En donde nada empaña__  
__Lo bello de un jardín_

_Veo que ahí,__  
__No existen las horas__  
__Pues eso ahí lo ignoras__  
__Y siempre todo es apacible_

_No hay penas ni dolor__  
__Es algo increíble__  
__Hay tanto encanto en mi sueño_

_Buscare el lugar que en mi sueño vi__  
__Sin descansar__  
__Y un día daré con el_

_Cuando al fin yo lo encuentre__  
__Voy a ser feliz ahí__  
__Para siempre__  
__Para siempre_

En ese momento algunos animalitos del bosque se acercaron a la casa de Fluttershy, pues la melodía de la canción los atrajo también…

_Buscare el lugar que en mi sueño vi__  
__Sin descansar__  
__Y un día daré con el__  
_

_Cuando al fin yo lo encuentre__  
__Voy a ser feliz ahí_

_En mi sueño_

_Buscare el lugar que en mi sueño vi__  
__Sin descansar__  
__Y un día daré con el_

_Cuando al fin yo lo encuentre__  
__Voy a ser feliz ahí__  
__Para siempre__  
__Para siempre_

La canción termino y Luna no pudo evitar aplaudir a Fluttershy la cual se sonrojo, Ángel en cambio dio unos saltitos de alegría en la cabeza de la gata.

- Fue hermosa, me recuerda de donde provengo – Dijo Luna

- Es que es una canción que aprendí hace poco desde que Artemis les enseño a las mas pequeñas en una función de la escuela con una canción también de Japón – Dijo Fluttershy – Solo que la mía esta traducida

- Ya veo, igual la cantaste muy bien – Admitió la gata con una sonrisa

- Gracias, ya es hora de que nos acostemos, mañana será otro largo y gran día – Exclamo la pegaso

- Esta bien, espero conocer un poco más Ponyville y de paso, agradezco tu amabilidad por dejarme en tu casa – Dijo Luna

- No es nada, para eso están las amigas, ahora duerme junto a Ángel y te veré en la mañana, hasta mañana Luna y Ángel – Dijo Fluttershy y se fue a su habitación a descansar

- Que duermas bien, Fluttershy – Dijo Luna y se recostó, después el conejo se acostó sobre ella y quedo también dormido

Habían pasado unas cinco horas y Luna en un momento de la noche se despertó, al notar que Ángel estaba al lado de ella sonrió y se movió un poco para no despertarlo para después ir hacia la ventana, pegar un salto y salir un rato al aire libre que ofrecía la pequeña casa de Fluttershy.

Recorrió un poco el jardín que tenía y también miro el cielo nocturno, el cual le parecía mucho mas brillante y hermoso que el que acostumbraba ver en Tokio. En ese momento, se cruzo por su mente la imagen de Artemis y pensó que a pesar de las condiciones que puso, en su interior aun pensaba que el no debía estar junto a Rarity. Sin embargo, recordó la vez que ella se enamoro de un humano, lo cual la hacia pensar que si ella había hecho eso, Artemis también estaba haciendo lo mismo pero con una pony, así que desistió de seguir intentando separarlos, aunque los celos aun estaban dentro de ella.

En un momento, el clima empezó a cambiar, las estrellas se empezaron a ocultar detrás de las nubes y empezó a haber viento, lo cual a Luna la asusto. Sin esperárselo, de entre esas nubes descendió la silueta de una alicornio de piel azul oscura, crin azul que se movía sin que hubiera viento y cuya Cutie Mark era una media luna.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa Luna. La gata obviamente estaba estática, sin embargo al verla a ella, sintió como si ya la conociera.

- ¿Tú eres Luna, cierto? – Pregunto la alicornio

- Si, lo soy – Respondió ella con seriedad y asombro a la vez

- Es un gran placer conocerla, querida Luna, yo soy la princesa Luna, la soberana de la noche y déjeme decirle que somos algo así como hermanas ahora que la veo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Vaya, así que usted es la princesa Luna, a mi también me da gusto conocerla – Dijo Luna y se acerco para saludarla con su pata, a lo cual la princesa le devolvió el gesto amigable – Así que después de todo, hay otra Luna en este reino

- Siempre lo hubo, desde hace mil años que gobierno la noche en Equestria mientras que mi hermana Tia es la que gobierna el día – Dijo la alicornio

- ¿Tia? – Pregunto Luna confundida

- Esa es la manera cariñosa de llamarla a mi hermana mayor Celestia – Respondió la alicornio con una sonrisa

- Ya veo, ahora entiendo todo – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa – Pues para mí de verdad es un gusto conocerla, Twilight Sparkle me menciono que usted tenía interés en conocerme porque casualmente teníamos el mismo nombre

- Así es, aunque en realidad ya tenia ganas de conocerla desde que Artemis me menciono sobre usted en la gala que hubo en Canterlot hace muy poco tiempo – Dijo la princesa Luna – Además con esto queda comprobado que la diversión se ha duplicado, algo que ya había mencionado en una noche de Nightmare

- ¿Esa noche de Nightmare tiene que ver con Nightmare Moon? – Pregunto la gata tratándose de sacar una pequeña duda

- Si, mucho tiene que ver con eso – Respondió la alicornio – Y quiero que no se asuste con lo que le voy a mencionar ahora y es que yo fui Nightmare Moon en su momento

- ¿Usted? No parece mala a simple vista – Dijo Luna

- Eso es porque no estuvo hace mil años aquí en Equestria, los celos hacia mi hermana Tia provocaron que mi lado oscuro saliera a la luz y me transformara, después intente hacer que la noche fuera eterna pero mi hermana Tia utilizo los elementos de la armonía y me encerró en la Luna, donde estuve confinada ahí en esos mil años hasta el día de hoy – Dijo la princesa Luna

- Ya veo, usted fue la que se alió en su momento con la reina Beryl – Dijo la gata – Sin embargo después fue encerrada de nuevo en la Luna gracias al cristal de plata, eso lo se porque ocurrió precisamente hace mil años, cuando el reino de la Luna fue devastado

La princesa Luna al escuchar eso por parte de la gata quedo sorprendida pero tuvo un leve recuerdo de aquella vez que se alió con la reina Beryl.

- Recuerdo que Beryl me propuso liberarme de mi encierro en la Luna con tal de ayudarla a devastar el reino de la Luna que usted menciona, como yo estaba ya convertida en Nightmare Moon no rechace su oferta y termine uniéndome a ella, porque sabia que una vez de hacer eso, me vengaría de lo que había ocurrido aquí en Equestria – Dijo la alicornio – Sin embargo, el poder magico de ese cristal de plata que también menciono tiene una fuerza similar a los elementos de la armonía y me encerró de nuevo en la Luna

La gata al escuchar ese relato por parte de la alicornio quedo impactada, mas de lo que esperaba.

- Lamento haber destruido su reino, créame que no era mi intención, mi sed de venganza pudo más y provoque un desastre, lo siento mucho – Dijo la princesa Luna con tristeza

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, se que usted estaba transformada y que no sabia lo que hacia, es bueno saber que después de mil años volvió a ser la misma de antes y esta arrepentida – Dijo la gata acercándose a ella – Sin embargo, veo que tener celos es algo que puede convertirse en un arma terrible

- Si que lo es – Dijo la alicornio – ¿Acaso usted tiene celos?

- Bueno, un poco, es que cuando llegue aquí me encontré que Artemis esta junto a una pony, una unicornio llamada Rarity – Dijo Luna con un tono de tristeza – Y bueno, yo al instante me puse celosa, la trate mal y no se si va a perdonarme

- Lo se, Artemis estuvo mucho con ella desde que llego a Equestria, de hecho en la gala los vi juntos, se besaron en un momento y eso me llamo la atención ya que me había mencionado que usted era su pareja – Dijo la princesa Luna – Sin embargo, mi sobrina me hizo reflexionar y creo que usted también debe hacerlo, querida Luna

- ¿Su sobrina? – Pregunto Luna

- Así es, es la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, conocida como Cadence para los que la queremos y somos mas cercanos hacia ella, es una alicornio al igual que Tia o yo, es la princesa de el reino de cristal – Respondió la alicornio – Ella como sabe muy bien lo que es el amor, ya que su habilidad especial es enamorar a los ponys si discuten o pelean, me dijo que tomara lo de Artemis como algo normal y creo que usted también debe hacerlo, reflexione sobre ello

Luna se quedo pensativa un rato hasta que finalmente respondió.

- Creo que tiene razón – Dijo la gata – Seguiré su consejo, princesa Luna

- Muy bien, debo despedirme ya que debo vigilar el reino como soberana de la noche, así que espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, querida Luna – Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, hasta pronto y gracias por su consejo – Dijo Luna saludándola

- Ah, algo mas, Artemis tenia razón – Dijo la princesa Luna con una sonrisa picara – Si que somos el dúo lunar las dos, después de todo

Y dicho esto, se alejo volando de ahí, dejando a Luna pensativa pero con una reflexión acerca de lo que podía causar los celos si estos se fuesen a ir de control, por lo tanto dejaría que Artemis se quedase junto a Rarity mientras permanecía en Equestria. Con ese pensamiento, se fue a descansar de nuevo a la casa de Fluttershy para levantarse enérgica cuando amaneciera.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche, pero en Sweet Apple Acres, Artemis se había vuelto a quedar una noche junto a la familia Apple, en este caso con Apple Bloom y Babs Seed, ya que en solo un día seria la celebración con invitados de la familia de ambas, además que en esa tarde hasta esas altas horas de la noche se quedo viendo el álbum de fotos que tenían, los cuales en algunos casos Apple Bloom quiso evitar que Artemis viera ya que había unos cuantos con fotos de ella cuando era una potrilla bebe, lo cual la avergonzaba un poco, aunque a Artemis le causaba ternura y Babs Seed no podía evitar reírse de manera picara.

En un momento, se quedaron mirando el álbum donde estaban las fotos que se tomaba a todos los miembros de la familia Apple en cada reunión delante del granero y noto en muchas la presencia de la hermana de Apple Bloom, Applejack, pero después noto que no se tomaron más fotos luego de su muerte, ni siquiera había habido una reunión familiar el año anterior después de la tragedia de su familia.

Esa explicación se la dio, precisamente, la pequeña Apple Bloom.

- Bueno, es obvio que cuando se cayo el granero encima de mi hermana y muriendo ella, no se hiciera mas una reunión familiar, mas que nada porque ese granero ya se había caído en una reunión familiar y ella con ayuda de toda la familia lo pusimos de nuevo en pie – Dijo la potrilla con lagrimas en sus ojos – De hecho, esa ultima foto fue la de aquella ultima reunión familiar

- No te preocupes, pequeña, te aseguro que la pasaremos como en aquellos tiempos en que tu hermana estaba viva – Dijo Artemis secándole las lagrimas con su pata – Y te garantizo que nos divertiremos

- Si, tienes razón – Dijo Apple Bloom animándose de nuevo y sonriendo

- Además, Luna vendrá y con ustedes dos seguro será una reunión genial – Dijo Babs Seed

- Eso espero, solo espero que no estemos estorbando demasiado estando aquí – Dijo el felino

- Para nada, tú eres mi hermano y si ella también acepta estar en la reunión será también mi hermana – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa

- Ojala todo salga como esperamos – Dijo Artemis – Bueno, creo que será mejor descansar, mañana será un nuevo día

- Es verdad, a descansar – Dijo Apple Bloom y apago la vela de su habitación – Que duerman bien, hermano y prima

- Tu también, Apple Bloom – Respondió Babs Seed – Y no me olvido de ti, Artemis

- Lo se, descansen bien, pequeñas – Dijo Artemis que se quedo dormido en medio de las dos

Y fue así como Artemis junto a las potrillas quedo dormido, pensando en lo que sucedería en esa reunión con la familia Apple pero además, pensando en como debe estar Luna después de su ultimo encuentro y ese beso que lo dejo pensando si estar junto a Rarity estaba bien o mal.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Con esto finaliza un capitulo corto pero que deja una enseñanza que ya se habrán dado cuenta y tiene que ver con los celos, algo parecido a los episodios de Rarity con Fluttershy o Spike con Buholicio, solo que en esta ocasión fue el encuentro tan esperado de las dos Lunas. ^^

La canción de la cual me tome la molestia de incluir en esta ocasión es Sailing Dream, mejor conocida en su versión en latino como Sueño Navegante y pertenece a la serie Dotto! Koni Chan que me trae tantos gratos recuerdos de mi adolescencia y del ya difunto canal de cable Magic Kids que pasaba la serie varias veces al día y nunca me la perdía Se me ocurrió ponerla porque casualmente la actriz de doblaje de México que la canta es la misma que le da vida a Fluttershy en su versión latinoamericana, me refiero a Maggie Vera. Y esta versión extendida la pueden encontrar en Youtube, cuando la escuchen les va a encantar. X3

Como siempre, dejo mis saludos a los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capitulo anterior y dejaron su review.

**Exelion** (Así de triste es en el fic original y si, mínimo creo que Luna no dejaba que Artemis volviera con ella a Tokio, pero bueno, ahora los dos son protagonistas junto a las ponys en el fic y hay una gran sorpresa en los últimos capítulos que cambiara todo) **FlutterRage** (Si que la hubo, seguro muchos apostaban que Rarity estaría con una cicatriz en la cara, pero bueno, Artemis salio ahí para detenerla, veremos que pasa de aquí en mas) **Pascua-Tanya** (Como habrás visto, Luna seguía celosa pero la otra Luna, la princesa Luna, la hizo reflexionar acerca de ello y ahora parece que toma otro rumbo la historia, sin embargo habrá mas sorpresas porque todavía falta para que termine este fic) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (No te preocupes, veras de eso mas adelante, te lo garantizo, por lo menos me quedo tranquilo de que te saque una sonrisa con la pelea XD) **MaRiAfEr1556** (No hay problema, eres una de mis fieles lectoras, así que seguro tomare tus ideas, sin embargo voy a descartar algunas, pero hay una de todas que seguro no solo sera la sorpresa del fic, sino también que te agradara y nunca te quise decir spoileadora, se nota que te gusta la historia, pero en el futuro tengo una nueva que seguro también te gustara, después mencionare un poco) **derpylove25** (Para hacer ese combo de Artemis es ARRIBA ABAJO Y BOTÓN ROJO y para que salga, solo que necesitas tener una Sega XD Solo te digo que se sabrá el origen de la fuerza de Artemis, ya lo revelare en los próximos capítulos, no voy a dejar eso sin una explicación un poco mas concreta) y** DanMaster** (Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y ya leí tu PM, ahora que estoy de vacaciones te lo responderé).

Y a todos los demás, como diría el gran Charly García, Say No More. ^^

Ahora a lo de mi futuro proyecto, en DA estoy subiendo dibujos de un futuro fic que prometerá volver a la vida a un personaje que ha quedado en el olvido de muchos, pero no de mi ya que recuerdo que me hacia compañía en las mañanas de los fines de semana en Cartoon Network allá por 2005, todo gracias a mi querida hermana y a la reciente película que vi hace un mes atrás, solo espero que el mismo tenga la aceptación en esta comunidad como fue con esta historia, ya algo he hablado con **Pikachumili** y **Pascua-Tanya** que saben del mismo ya que están ambas en DA y sino, fíjense y se llevaran una agradable sorpresa, solo anticipare que en ese fic, Fluttershy va a tener un papel muy importante, quizás el mas importante que en cualquier episodio de la serie haya tenido.

Bueno, les deseo un feliz día del amigo, quien iba a pensar que justo en vísperas de ese gran día iba a regalarles un nuevo capitulo del fic, sin mencionar que esta inspirado en una serie que se basa justamente en la amistad como esta de My Little Pony. X3

Nos vemos pronto. ^^


	18. El Concurso Musical

Bueno, como la función debe continuar, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo del fic.

Esta vez compensando lo corto que fue el anterior, este si es largo e interesante, de hecho ya había mencionado que este y el próximo serian no solo dos capítulos que disfrutaría escribir, sino también porque están haciendo un paso ya a lo que es el final de esta historia.

Aquí habrá canciones, una de ellas era una que ya pensaba poner pero la otra me vino gracias a una sugerencia de **Exelion **de hace un tiempo en una de sus reviews, mientras, las otras dos son para mi amiga **Pikachumili** que anda desaparecida por ahora en cuanto a leer el fic pero me promete estar al tanto.

Bueno, lean y después me comentan, se que les gustara este capitulo, lo presiento. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Artemis** y **Luna** pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Hermandad**

**Capitulo 18 – El Concurso Musical**

Paso la noche rápidamente, y llego un nuevo día en el cual todos harían sus actividades de costumbre. Artemis que se había quedado dormido en Sweet Apple Acres junto a Apple Bloom y su familia se preparaban una lista ya desde temprano de las actividades que iban a organizar al día siguiente, ya que ese sería el día de la reunión familiar en su honor.

Mientras tanto, Luna se despertaba también de una noche en la que aun quedaban en su cabeza las palabras que la princesa Luna le había dicho y que la hicieron reflexionar. Se levanto enérgica aunque no noto que Ángel se había quedado dormido sobre su cabeza, así que lo toco un poco y lo despertó, a lo cual el avergonzado se retiro pues pensaba que la había utilizado de cama a la gata.

En ese instante, ambos gatos ya estaban listos para el nuevo día, pero lo que no tenían idea es que en algo iba a ocurrir y los iba a involucrar a ambos por decirlo de alguna manera.

En ese mismo momento, Derpy estaba repartiendo invitaciones de un evento que ocurriría ese día, cuando iba a dejarlo en casa de Fluttershy aterrizo pero aplastando la cola de Luna que estaba ahí tomando aire fresco.

- ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! – Grito Luna acariciándose la cola

- Ups, lo siento, me llamo Derpy y venia a dejar esto para que asistan al evento de esta tarde – Dijo la pegaso y le entrego la invitación a Luna – Espero que quieras asistir, nos vemos

Así Derpy se retiro pero no sin antes en este caso llevarse por delante uno de los arboles cercanos a la casa de Fluttershy, aunque no salió muy aturdida del golpe y siguió su camino.

Luna lo leyó e inmediatamente llamo a Fluttershy.

- Fluttershy, mira esto – Dijo Luna y la tímida pegaso se acerco en donde estaba puesto que ella estaba ocupada alimentando a los animalitos, Ángel se subió a la cabeza de la gata para leer lo que ella tenía en su pata

- ¿Y qué es eso, Luna? – Pregunto la pegaso a lo cual Ángel le dio la invitación a ella y lo leyó – Vaya, es un concurso de talentos, cada año hay uno en Ponyville, pero este parece que es especial por el premio final y además es musical

- ¿Deberíamos asistir? – Pregunto la gata – Creo que a mí me convendría así conozco un poco mas y me civilizo con este pueblo

- Claro que si, además seguramente las pequeñas participaran en el, ya que es probable que Artemis les ayude – Respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa

Al oír eso, Luna no lo pensó dos veces y dio su respuesta.

- Esta bien, iremos a ver el concurso, además creo que será divertido – Dijo Luna sonriendo, Ángel se subió a su cabeza y pego saltitos de alegría

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, la noticia del evento también había llegado pues Derpy también había dejado una invitación ahí. Todos los leyeron, por lo cual Apple Bloom y Babs Seed no lo pensaron dos veces y querían participar.

- Vamos a participar de nuevo, esta vez será distinto a aquella vez que nos fue tan pésimo – Dijo Apple Bloom – Ahora que tenemos nuestras Cutie Mark lo importante es divertirnos y no pensar en otra cosa, lo haremos más relajadas

- Es verdad, además Artemis nos puede ayudar de nuevo – Agrego Babs Seed

- ¿De verdad quieren que las ayude de nuevo en esto? – Pregunto el felino – No sé, cuando hicimos el acto musical de la escuela fue fácil pero esto suena más complejo

- Yo se que podrás, además creo que hay alguien que está más interesada en participar en este concurso y es Sweetie Belle, sobre todo por el premio que darán al ganador – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa

- A ver, déjame leer – Dijo Artemis y la potrilla le paso el folleto – Vaya, es un concurso musical y el ganador podrá compartir una gira de un año completa con Sapphire Shores ¿La conocen?

- Toda Equestria la conoce, es la estrella pony del pop y que ella te lleve a una gira no se ve muy a menudo – Respondió Apple Bloom – De seguro Sweetie Belle se habrá enterado ya de esto y vendrá en cualquier momento

- De hecho, prima, creo que ahí viene – Dijo Babs Seed haciéndole ver al horizonte que venía corriendo, una vez que llego, se detuvo para tomar aire

- Hola Sweetie Belle, espero que estés bien – Saludo Apple Bloom

- Claro que lo estoy pero estoy emocionada, Sapphire Shores compartirá una gira completa por un año con el que gane este concurso – Dijo la pequeña unicornio y le enseño la invitación

- Lo sabemos, también recibimos la invitación – Dijo Apple Bloom – Y lo mejor de todo, es que Artemis nos ayudara

- ¡¿En serio?! – Pregunto emocionada Sweetie Belle

- Claro, después de todo si pude lograr conseguir sus Cutie Mark a cada una de ustedes, de seguro podremos ganar ese concurso – Dijo Artemis – Solo espero que todo salga bien

- De seguro que si, si nos juntamos todos como en aquella vez lo lograremos y más con tu ayuda, hermano – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa

- Por cierto, pequeña – Dijo Artemis dirigiéndose a Sweetie Belle - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana, la señorita Rarity? Fui un idiota y me olvide avisarle ayer que me quedaría aquí en Sweet Apple Acres por la noche, espero que no este enojada

- Descuida Artemis, mi hermana esta bien y ya sabía que te encontrabas aquí así que no se preocupo porque no fueras con ella anoche a dormir – Respondió la pequeña unicornio – Eso sí, cuando le mostré la invitación sobre que Sapphire Shores estaría aquí se desmayo

- ¿Se desmayo? ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto Artemis alarmado

- Tranquilo, es costumbre de ella reaccionar así, además ya conoce a Sapphire Shores personalmente ya que una vez le diseño varios vestidos para una de sus giras y quedo impresionada por el trabajo de mi hermana – Respondió Sweetie Belle

- Vaya, entonces más que nunca deberemos ganar este concurso – Dijo Artemis – Muy bien, yo me quedare aquí con Apple Bloom y Babs Seed, tu pequeña ve a buscar a Scootaloo y Spike, después iremos a la casa club y organizaremos todo ahí

- A la orden, nos vemos luego – Dijo Sweetie Belle y se fue de nuevo corriendo a toda velocidad en búsqueda de su amiga pegaso y el pequeño dragón del cual ahora era pareja

- Oye Artemis, espero que sea una canción donde tengamos que usar de nuevo otra vez los instrumentos que usamos en la otra ocasión – Dijo Babs Seed – Me gustaría sentir esa guitarra eléctrica de nuevo en mis cascos

- Y a mi cantar de nuevo, espero que sea así, hermano – Agrego Apple Bloom

- Descuiden pequeñas, será tal cual fue en aquella ocasión para la escuela, solo que esta vez nos luciremos mas – Dijo Artemis con una sonrisa a lo cual las potrillas se abalanzaron sobre el y lo abrazaron a modo de cariño

Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie con ayuda de los Cake estaban haciendo como era de costumbre las delicias que acostumbraban a diario hornear, ya sea desde Cupcakes a tortas con mucho merengue. En ese instante, entro Fluttershy acompañada en su lomo tanto de Luna como de Ángel.

- ¡Hola Fluttershy! – Saludo Pinkie con una sonrisa y noto que venía acompañada – ¡Wow, hola gatita con Cutie Mark, no sabía que venias junto con ella y Ángel!

- Hola Pinkie Pie, me da gusto verte de nuevo – Dijo la gata y se bajo de Fluttershy – Pues sí, quería conocer un poco más Ponyville así que decidí salir junto con ella y Ángel

- Me alegra verlos juntos, por lo que verán estamos un poco ocupados por lo que va ocurrir el día de hoy – Dijo Pinkie

- Si, lo se, el concurso de esta noche – Dijo Fluttershy – Me llego la invitación y asistiremos

- Genial, porque nosotros nos encargaremos de la comida, por eso todo esto que estamos haciendo aquí – Dijo ella y mostro todos los bocadillos que había

- Que delicia, seguro deben estar exquisitos – Dijo Luna y Pinkie se acerco a ella

- ¿Quieres probar uno? No me molestaría para nada – Pregunto la pony rosa amistosamente

- Con mucho gusto – Respondió Luna y Pinkie le acerco un pedazo de torta el cual la gata le dio una mordida y le encanto

- Como lo dije, esta exquisito – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa a lo cual Pinkie también respondió sonriéndole

En ese momento alguien más entro a Sugarcube Corner y era nada menos que Rarity.

- Hola Pinkie Pie, venía a decirte que… - No siguió Rarity lo que decía, sorprendida de ver a Luna ahí que, cuando se dio cuenta que era ella, también reacciono sorprendida - Disculpen, volveré más tarde

Dijo la unicornio y se dio media vuelta, pero Luna la detuvo poniéndose delante de ella.

- Espere un momento, Rarity – Dijo la gata – Antes que nada quería disculparme por lo que sucedió la noche pasada, estaba nerviosa ese día porque no conocía nada de este reino pero ahora comprendo después de haber conocido a todas sus amigas que no son tan malas después de todo, así que lo siento

Rarity quedo impactada por la reacción de disculpa de la gata, aunque después reacciono y le respondió.

- Escúcheme, señorita Luna, yo también lo lamento – Dijo la unicornio – Yo también estaba nerviosa ese día y creo que fui vulgar, algo que no me gusta ser, así que espero que seamos amigas y que no le moleste que ande con el señor Artemis, se que es su pareja pero créame, no conocí a alguien que fuera tan caballero y amable en todo este tiempo

- Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que seremos amigas? – Pregunto Luna

- Ya lo somos, señorita Luna, ya lo somos – Dijo Rarity acercándole su pata para saludarla a lo cual Luna le devolvió el gesto – Pero solo sepa que el señor Artemis mientras esté aquí en Equestria es mío

Al escuchar eso a Luna le paso un escalofrió por su espalda, pero aun así se mantuvo firme y mas recordando lo que le había dicho la princesa Luna en la noche anterior sobre los celos, así que no tuvo mejor forma que responder que se dirigió así luego.

- De acuerdo, pero cuando vuelva a Tokio será mío – Dijo Luna medio en broma pero bastante en serio, a lo cual Rarity capto la indirecta y también le paso un escalofrió por la espalda

- Muy bien, ya que son amigas podremos ir todas juntas al concurso de esta noche – Dijo Fluttershy – Seguramente Artemis debe estar preparando una sorpresa para las pequeñas

- Es cierto, era a eso a lo que venía a decir después de que me dio la noticia Sweetie Belle, nada menos que Sapphire Shores va a estar en el – Dijo Rarity emocionada – Y estoy seguro que si el señor Artemis la prepara tanto a mi hermanita como a todas las demás para cantar, saldrá algo fabuloso

- Hablas como si ya ganaran, me gusta ese espíritu optimista – Admitió Pinkie Pie

- Es que yo se que lo lograran, mi corazón me lo dice, además que amo tanto al señor Artemis – Dijo Rarity olvidándose por completo que Luna estaba ahí escuchándola atentamente y mirándola fijamente

Esto lo noto Fluttershy inmediatamente, así que decidió marcharse del lugar junto con ella y Ángel.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, nos vemos más tarde chicas, cuídense – Dijo la pegaso y se alejo con la gata y el conejito sobre su lomo

En ese momento, Luna le hizo una pregunta a Fluttershy.

- ¿Porque te fuiste tan rápido? ¿Sucede algo malo acaso, Fluttershy? – Pregunto la gata

- Es que me di cuenta como estabas reaccionando ante lo que decía mi amiga Rarity y no quería que se armara una discusión por Artemis, así que decidí mejor que nos vayamos hasta que llegue la hora del concurso – Respondió la pegaso

- Pero no me afectaban tanto las palabras de Rarity, salvo que te hayas dado cuenta de que estaba sacando de nuevo mis celos a la luz – Dijo Luna suspirando – Creí que podía contenerme, pero parece que no sobre todo cuando decía que Artemis era suyo, y eso que anoche me hicieron reflexionar

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Fluttershy sentándose en el césped, un poco alejado del pueblo y haciendo que bajen tanto ella como Ángel

- Pues, en la noche me desperté para ver el paisaje nocturno y llego nada menos que la princesa Luna, según ella me dijo es la soberana de la noche y fue la que en aquel entonces ataco el reino de la Luna cuando estaba convertida en Nightmare Moon hace mil años atrás – Dijo Luna

- Si, es cierto, ella era Nightmare Moon y nosotros tuvimos que enfrentarla después que se libero de su encierro de mil años en la Luna – Respondió Fluttershy – Pero no entiendo ¿Qué te dijo que te quiso hacer reflexionar?

- Bueno, ella me dijo que los celos son un arma peligrosa porque fue por esa razón en la que ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon en su momento, así que me dijo que dejara la relación de Artemis con Rarity como ahora y soportar que este enamorado de ella, pero veo que no es tan fácil – Dijo la gata y una lagrima le broto en su rostro – Yo también amo a Artemis porque es mi pareja y en el futuro estamos casados y tenemos una hija llamada Diana, es por eso que me duele ver que se haya enamorado de Rarity y que ella ahora este junto a el, pero tampoco quiero que los celos me consuman, no quiero convertirme en una especie de villana ni nada por el estilo...

Después de esto, Luna se quebró en llanto, a lo cual inmediatamente Ángel fue a consolarla abrazándola mientras Fluttershy se acerco a ella y la trato de alentar con unas palabras.

- Escúchame Luna, se que Artemis en el fondo aun te ama, lo sé – Dijo la pegaso – Y trata de evitar que las palabras de Rarity te afecten, como ya te dije siempre es así y sin embargo es nuestra amiga, así que quédate tranquila que todo saldrá bien

- Esta bien, creo que lo hare – Dijo Luna y se seco las lagrimas gracias a un pañuelo que le paso Ángel a ella – Creo que ha sido bueno ser tu amiga, Fluttershy, que bueno fue conocerte al final de aquel día, de hecho cuando volvamos a tu casa te confesare un pequeño secreto de parte mía

- Por nada, Luna, solo espero que no te pongas así, te quiero ver optimista y alegre como lo es Artemis – Dijo la pegaso y la subió de nuevo a su lomo junto con Ángel

- Lo intentare, Fluttershy, lo intentare – Dijo la gata y luego tomaron rumbo a la casa de la pegaso que se encontraba en el bosque

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, venía a toda velocidad Scootaloo a bordo de su scooter junto con Sweetie Belle y Spike, puesto que la pequeña unicornio les había avisado que tenían que reunirse urgente en la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, así que Scootaloo no dudo ni mucho menos Spike que le había pedido a Twilight Sparkle permiso para venir a lo cual ella accedió dejando a Buholicio a cargo como su ayudante.

- Hola, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos – Dijo Scootaloo frenando a toda velocidad

- Si, menos mal que ya había desayunado, de lo contrario no estaría con energías esta mañana – Agrego Spike largando un eructo

- Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, vayamos rápido a la casa club, tenemos una nueva canción que preparar – Ordeno Artemis y todas las potrillas junto al pequeño dragón fueron con el

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, todos se pusieron atentos a ver lo que tenia para decir Artemis en esta ocasión.

- Muy bien, haremos que esta canción sea como aquella para la escuela, seguiremos con el mismo espíritu para tratar de ganar y si no se puede, al menos demos lo mejor que tenemos – Dijo Artemis seriamente – Bien, la canción es nuevamente de Japón, por lo cual el idioma será complejo de nuevo y es por eso que esta tarea tan difícil para cantarla se las dejo de nuevo a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, especialmente la ultima porque le tengo más fe y teniendo en cuenta que fue eso lo que logro que obtuvieras tu Cutie Mark

- Gracias por la confianza, Artemis – Dijo la pequeña unicornio que no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, al igual que Apple Bloom aunque ella solo sonrió

- Bien, nuevamente a cargo del teclado eléctrico será Scootaloo lo mismo que Babs Seed de la guitarra eléctrica – Dijo Artemis

- ¡Sí! – Gritaron ambas al unisonó y nuevamente tanto la pequeña pegaso como la potrilla pegaron un salto de alegría puesto que querían usar nuevamente esos instrumentos.

- Y para ti Spike, de nuevo serás el encargado de la batería, pero tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti – Dijo el felino

- Te garantizo que lo hare – Dijo el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, entonces que estamos esperando, empecemos a practicar – Ordeno Apple Bloom

- ¡Sí! – Dijeron todas las potrillas y el pequeño dragón al unisonó uniendo sus patas, Artemis no pudo evitar acercarse y también poner su pata junto a todos ellos

Fue así como toda esa mañana y parte de la tarde ensayaron nuevamente y como la anterior vez, Spike se encargo de traer los instrumentos que les volvió a prestar Pinkie Pie de nuevo como la anterior vez, no sin antes desearle suerte a él y todas ellas en el concurso, también de paso, hizo que se llevara algunos Cupcakes para que comieran en el transcurso del día.

Mientras esto sucedía, Twilight Sparkle fue a visitar a Zecora al bosque Everfree, ya quería deshacerse de aquel libro de magia oscura que puso en peligro a Ponyville la última ocasión y que solo Artemis pudo detener con los elementos de la armonía, pero también sacarse una duda acerca del felino que tal vez la cebra tendría la respuesta.

Toco la puerta de su casa y Zecora al notar que era Twilight la abrió.

- Buenos días, Twilight Sparkle – Saludo la cebra – ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita a mi hogar?

- Hola Zecora, antes que nada quería darte esto – Dijo la unicornio y le entrego el libro de magia oscura – Espero que lo ocultes en un lugar seguro, casi ocurre una desgracia con el

- Esta bien – Dijo Zecora – Sin embargo, noto que ese no es el único motivo de tu visita

- No, también quería sacarme una duda acerca de Artemis – Dijo Twilight – Lo que sucede es que utilice un hechizo de transformificacion de especies en él y fue un pony durante una semana, en ese lapso el adquirió habilidades, algunas porque es un gato, sin embargo ahora que volvió a la normalidad ha quedado con una fuerza fuera de lo normal además que en el momento en que utilizamos los elementos de la armonía sobre él, una manzana que le hizo Apple Bloom tallada con la forma de una manzana similar a la Cutie Mark de Applejack se transformo en una manzatrueno, además que después comprobé al utilizar el collar del elemento de la armonía que usaba ella volvió a funcionar, lo que quiere decir que él representa nuevamente el elemento de la honestidad

- Creo que con eso que me relataste, me has dejado bastante impactada, sin embargo esa puede ser la extraña perturbación que en estos días presenciaba – Dijo Zecora como una especie de rima, típico de su forma de expresarse en muchos casos

- ¿Una perturbación? ¿Acaso ocurrirá algo malo? – Dijo Twilight un poco alarmada

- No lo sé, pero creo que dentro de Artemis el espíritu de Applejack ha reencarnado y eso puede ser bueno para evitar que una nueva amenaza esté a punto de aparecer en el reinado – Respondió la cebra, nuevamente en rima

- ¿Quieres decir que Equestria está en peligro? – Pregunto la unicornio nuevamente

- Creo que sí, pero si Applejack está dentro de Artemis todo estará a salvo, Twilight – Respondió Zecora con calma – Porque mientras estén todos los elementos de la armonía activos, el reinado estará a salvo y sin enemigos

- Tendré en cuenta ese consejo, gracias Zecora y espero verte nuevamente – Dijo la unicornio despidiéndose – Lo que me ha dejado impresionada es saber que Applejack se ha reencarnado en Artemis, eso es increíble

- Hay cosas que son inexplicables, Twilight, pero si logras descubrir su origen, tendrás la solución al instante de tus dudas – Dijo la cebra – Cuídate mucho y espero verte de nuevo

- Nos vemos, Zecora – Saludo la unicornio a modo de despedida y se alejo

Ella sin embargo siguió aun sorprendida por saber que Applejack había regresado a la vida, solo que dentro de Artemis, lo cual claramente explicaba porque Apple Bloom lo llamaba hermano a él, aunque también tendría que mantenerse alerta de esa posible amenaza sobre Equestria.

Con todo esto, llego la gran noche del concurso musical, había al menos veinte participantes en al menos seis grupos, de los cuales solo uno de esos grupos se llevaría la gloria y tendría el honor de compartir una gira con Sapphire Shores alrededor de toda Equestria, la cual ya había llegado para instalarse en su panel como la jurado principal que decidiría que grupo ganaría.

Ya en ese momento estaban Artemis junto a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed y Spike para tocar como lo habían hecho para la escuela, solo que esta vez, tendría que ser con más esmero ya que era en un concurso. Nuevamente ellos estaban vestidos de la misma forma que lo hicieron en su primera vez a modo de tener suerte y poder ganar.

Mientras estaban esperando su turno, todos los demás ponys estaban afuera siempre ovacionando a cada banda que tocaba. Entre esos ponys se encontraban obviamente Pinkie Pie que se encargaba de paso de la comida, Rainbow Dash que le encantaba esta música, Twilight Sparkle que se quedo un poco retrasada pero llego después de pensar lo que le había dicho Zecora ese día, Rarity que había traído su cámara de fotos y se había puesto un elegante sombrero para la ocasión y Fluttershy que estaba un poco escondida puesto que traía a Luna con ella, aunque también estaba Ángel junto a ella.

Había pasado media hora y ya faltaban solo dos grupos en tocar, entre ellos las Cutie Mark Crusader con Spike, pero antes de ellos venia un grupo que, para sorpresa de las potrillas, estaba compuesto también por amigos que tenían en la escuela.

Este grupo era formado por Snips en la guitarra eléctrica, Snails en el teclado eléctrico, Featherweight en la batería y como vocalista nada menos que Pipsqueak.

Al verlos, los sorprendió a todos y cuando estaban a punto de ingresar al escenario, Artemis los saludo, especialmente a Pipsqueak que lo conoció la noche, precisamente, de la función del colegio.

- Hola Pip, no sabía que ibas a competir – Dijo Artemis y el potrillo le devolvió el gesto

- Muchas gracias, señor Artemis, tenía ganas de ingresar a este concurso porque en mi tierra natal, Trottingham, siempre soñaba con un concierto y creí que esta era mi oportunidad – Dijo Pipsqueak

- Entonces te deseo suerte, pequeño, a ti y a todos los demás – Dijo el felino sonriendo

- Gracias, se que ustedes estarán después de nosotros, así que también les deseamos suerte – Respondió el potrillo y se alejo junto con los demás

En ese instante, las potrillas y Spike empezaron a cuestionarse algunas cosas entre ellas.

- Saben, creo que ganaremos, ya que seguro Snips y Snails de seguro no tienen ni idea de cómo tocar esos instrumentos – Dijo Spike con una sonrisa maliciosa – Lo se porque esos dos son un poco torpes

- Yo lo que nunca supe es que Featherweight sabia tocar la batería – Dijo Apple Bloom confundida – Se que era un buen fotógrafo para el periódico escolar, pero nunca supe de esto

- Bah, de seguro es un novato, Spike lo pasara por arriba – Dijo Scootaloo confiada

- Y yo tengo que ver como canta Pipsqueak, nunca nos dijo desde que vino de Trottingham que le gustaba cantar – Dijo Sweetie Belle un poco preocupada

- Tranquilas, de segura nosotras seremos las ganadoras – Dijo Babs Seed con una sonrisa – Lo puedo presentir

- No se confié ninguna de ustedes, pequeñas, ni tu tampoco, Spike – Dijo Artemis seriamente pero tranquilo mirándolos a todos ellos – Si entraron al concurso es porque seguramente saben como es esto, así que veamos como tocan

Todas las potrillas y el pequeño dragón asintieron y vieron como Pipsqueak con su grupo iba a tocar su canción.

- ¡Muy bien, Ponyville, a rockear! – Grito Pipsqueak y empezó la canción

La misma empezó con un solo de batería de Featherweight que dejo impresionado a todos, sobre todo a las potrillas y Spike, aunque Artemis los miraba tranquilamente, este solo de batería fue secundado por la guitarra de Snips y el teclado de Snails.

En ese momento Pipsqueak comenzó a cantar…

_In my place, in my place,__  
__Were lines that I couldn't change,__  
__I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost,__  
__Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,__  
__I was lost, oh yeah_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?__  
__Yeah, how long must you pay for it?__  
__Yeah, how long must you wait for it?__  
__Oh for it_

Nuevamente hacían muestra se su destreza con los instrumentos Featherweight, Snips y Snails, lo cual seguía dejando impresionada a las potrillas y Spike, mientras Artemis seguía mirando tranquilamente…

_I was scared, I was scared,__  
__Tired and under prepared,__  
__But I'll wait for it_

_And if you go, if you go,__  
__And leave me down here on my own__  
__Then I'll wait for you, yeah_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?__  
__Yeah, how long must you pay for it?__  
__Yeah, how long must you wait for it?__  
__Oh for it_

Esta vez Snips con su guitarra y Snails con el teclado se hacían lucir, hasta que Featherweight empezó a tocar de nuevo la batería para la última parte de la canción que ya culminaría…

_Sing it please, please, please__  
__Come back and sing to me,__  
__To me, me_

_Come on and sing it out, now, now,__  
__Come on and sing it out,__  
__To me, me__  
__Come back and sing_

_In my place, in my place,__  
__Were lines that I couldn't change,__  
__I was lost, oh yeah.__  
__Oh yeah_

Luego de esto fueron ovacionados por todos los ponys en el lugar, lo cual hacia deducir que habían logrado una gran actuación, la cual dejo bastante satisfecha Sapphire Shores que los miro bastante impresionada.

Luego de que se marcharan del escenario, seria el turno de las Cutie Mark Crusader con Spike, las cuales después de ver lo que había pasado recientemente, tenían dudas.

-Creo que no lo lograremos, es decir, ya nos ganaron – Dijo Apple Bloom sin entusiasmo

- Ese Featherweight ya me enseñara de donde aprendió a tocar tan bien la batería – Dijo Scootaloo molesta – Espero que Spike lo pase por arriba ahora

- No lo creo, yo pensaba que Snips y Snails eran unos torpes con los instrumentos y miren como han tocado – Dijo Spike suspirando

- ¿Entonces vamos a tirar la toalla? – Pregunto Babs Seed con duda y soplándose la crin de su cabeza

- Yo creo que será mejor no presentarse, no creo que lo logremos – Respondió Sweetie Belle triste

- Déjense de tonterías, tengan fe en ustedes – Dijo Artemis seriamente pero tranquilo – No ensayamos todo este día para que al final renunciemos, porque yo se que lograremos algo, lo dice mi corazón, especialmente tu Sweetie Belle, que conseguiste tu Cutie Mark gracias a esto, no debes renunciar por tus amigas ni por tu hermana, la señorita Rarity, que seguramente esta esperando que subas al escenario y des lo mejor de ti, además sino ganan no importa, aquí vinimos a divertirnos y demostrarle a todos que también somos buenos para tocar y cantar canciones

En ese momento, Sweetie Belle lo pensó y asimilo las palabras de Artemis, comparándolas con las que le dijo la primera vez que lo conoció de demostrar su talento especial delante de todos para conseguir su Cutie Mark, aquel consejo que finalmente logro que la obtuviera, así que se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña unicornio y dijo lo siguiente.

- ¡Vamos a hacerlo, por mis amigas, por mi hermana y Artemis más que nada! – Dijo Sweetie Belle nuevamente entusiasmada - ¿Están conmigo?

En ese momento todas las potrillas asintieron y Spike también, acercaron sus patas al centro, de lo cual también Artemis participo y dieron un grito al aire en unísono.

- ¡A ganar! – Dijeron todos y fueron al escenario

En ese momento, la multitud de ponys gritaron, puesto que ya sabían como era este grupo después de lo que había sido la función de la escuela, hacia que si lograban esa primera impresión sin tocar, ya no tenían que tener miedo.

- ¡Vamos hermanita, demuéstrale a todos que eres una gran cantante! – Grito Rarity desde donde estaba sentada y le tomo una fotografía a todos en el escenario

Sweetie Belle se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió ante la actitud optimista de su hermana, así que agarro su micrófono y se iba disponer a cantar.

En ese momento se asomo Luna sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy para ver como iba a ser la canción que Artemis le hizo ensayar, ya que tenia curiosidad, aunque también quería en el fondo que ganaran ellas.

- Espero que logren ganar, Fluttershy – Dijo la gata – Y yo creo que lo lograran

- Ojala así sea, Luna – Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa

Se apagaron las luces y era el momento en que las Cutie Mark Crusaders con Spike empezarían a tocar su canción que tanto habían ensayado.

La misma empezó con el teclado tocado por Scootaloo y después acompañado de la guitarra de Babs Seed, por ultimo empezó Spike a tocar la batería y ahí empezó la canción con la arenga de Sweetie Belle

- ¡Vamos! – Grito la pequeña unicornio y empezó la canción con todo ritmo la cual parecía provenir, como la anterior vez, de las tierras de donde venían Artemis y Luna…

_Machi ni dekakeyou__  
__Hitori de ita tte kurai desho__  
__Ruupu shite ochikonde nao sara ah nayanjatte_

_Soto ni tobidasou__  
__Shinpai iranai__  
__Oomukashi kara__  
__Chikyuu datte mawatte 'ru__  
__Kitto tsuki datte mawaru yo_

_Brand-New Love Song__  
__Hare-Hareruya!__  
__Minna hajikete aishiaou__  
__Tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou__  
__Mamoranakucha dame na koto__  
__Itsu mo aru__  
_  
La canción siguió su curso sin problemas, los nervios parecía que se habían alejado de las potrillas y el pequeño dragón, por lo cual disfrutaban de formar parte de esta canción que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se encargaban de cantar…

_Machi wo miwatasou__  
__Denwa ya konpasu mo mirai no tobira__  
__Kakurete 'ru sagasou yo__  
__Kono yo wa takarajima sa_

_Issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou__  
__Oomukashi kara yoru wa akeru__  
__Yo wa noboru__  
__Zettai taiyou wa terasu no_

_Groovy Love Song__  
__Hare-Hareruya!__  
__Ya na koto wasure aishiaou__  
__Doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou__  
__Ugokanakucha dame na toki__  
__Itsu mo aru__  
_  
En esta parte, el teclado de Scootaloo y la guitarra de Babs Seed se lucían de lo mejor, como así un poco Spike con la batería…

_Dancing in the street__  
__Grooving to the light through the night_

Y así Sweetie Belle se disponía con la ayuda de Apple Bloom a cantar la última parte de la canción…

_Brand-New Love Song__  
__Hare-Hareruya!__  
__Minna hajikete aishiaou_

_Groovy Love Song__  
__Hare-Hareruya!__  
__Ya na koto wasure aishiaou__Brand-New Love Song _

_Hare-Hareruya!__  
__Ashita no tame ni odorou__Groovy Love Song _

_Hare-Hareruya!__  
__Ugokanakucha dame na toki__  
__Itsu mo aru_

Y la última parte es la que hizo lucir a Sweetie Belle al máximo…

_Yasashiku narimashou__  
__Sunao ni narimashou_

_Yasashiku narimashou__  
__Sunao ni narimashou_

_Yasashiku narimashou_

Una vez finalizada la canción, fueron nuevamente ovacionadas por los ponys del lugar, especialmente por Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, las cuales no paraban de aplaudir en especial Rarity ya que su hermanita se había lucido con todo en el final. Hasta Sapphire Shores quedo muy impresionada por la actuación de ellos que decidió aplaudir también.

Sweetie Belle y las demás no podía creer que a pesar de todo, había salido la canción sin problemas y todo parecía que iba encaminado en lo que soñaron, que era ganar ese concurso.

En ese momento, Sapphire Shores se acerco al escenario y agarro el micrófono para dar el veredicto final y con esto, al ganador del concurso.

- ¡Habitantes de Ponyville, debo admitir que me ha gustado mucho ser la jurado de este concurso! – Dijo la estrella pony del pop con voz potente – ¡Y me alegra saber que hay grandes talentos gestándose, así que me complace comunicar el ganador de este concurso!

Este era sin dudas el momento que todos esperaban, los nervios empezaron a consumir a los participantes.

- ¡Muy bien, déjenme decirles que por primera vez en lo que respecta a esta competencia, hay un empate! – Exclamo Sapphire Shores y todos en ese momento quedaron sorprendidos

Las potrillas y Spike quedaron con la boca abierta mientras los demás con cara de sorpresa, Artemio en cambio se lo veía tranquilo mientras desde la tribuna Luna, arriba de la cabeza de Fluttershy, quedo extrañada por esa decisión.

- ¡Así es, esto se debe al gran desempeño que hizo tanto el grupo de Pipsqueak como el de las Cutie Mark Crusaders! – Dijo Sapphire Shores – ¡Así que tendremos que decidir esto en un desempate final! ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Si! – Gritaron todos los ponys presentes en el lugar y ahora si venia lo mas complicado para las potrillas y el pequeño dragón

- ¡Muy bien, que empiece el duelo final y que gane el mejor! – Dijo Sapphire Shores y se retiro de nuevo a su asiento como jurado del concurso

En ese momento, Pipsqueak ya tenía en mente la canción para cantar en solo unos instantes.

- Bien, chicos, menos mal que esta canción también la practicamos, así que ojala logremos ganar – Dijo el potrillo - ¡Ahora en marcha!

Después de ordenar esto, se dirigieron rumbo al escenario sin nervios ni nada, parecían convencidos de que esto iba a ser fácil, en cambio ahora las que estaban con nervios eran las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Spike que no sabían que hacer, ya que no tenían idea de que cantar.

- Bueno, estamos mas fritos como si yo fuera de nuevo un huevo de dragón y me cocinaran – Dijo Spike

- Si, no pensaba que tendríamos un desempate así que no tenemos otra opción mas que retirarnos – Dijo Sweetie Belle resignada

Nuevamente Artemis se puso a su lado y les volvió hablar.

- Todavía no perdimos, miren lo que logramos, al menos empatamos en la competencia, así que será mejor que canten aquella tercera canción que descartamos para la función de la escuela, no la de la fiesta en lo de Pinkie Pie, sino la otra – Dijo el felino – Creo que con ella podrán al menos sobresalir

- ¿Tú crees, hermano? – Pregunto Apple Bloom – No lo se, era bastante complicada

- Pero no imposible, así que traten en estos momentos de recordarla y den lo mejor que tienen una vez mas – Dijo Artemis tranquilamente

- De acuerdo, lo haremos – Dijo Apple Bloom y le dio un abrazo, al cual después se unieron las demás potrillas y hasta Spike

Mientras pasaba esto, nuevamente Pipsqueak empezaba a dirigir a su grupo.

- ¡Muy bien, a rockear de nuevo! – Dijo el potrillo dirigiéndose al público

Featherweight comenzó de nuevo sin que le temblaran los brazos con sus cascos a tocar la batería mientras le daba la introducción con la guitarra Snips, después se unió Snails con el teclado y empezó la canción la cual Pipsqueak comenzó a cantar…

_You don't know how you took it__  
__you just know what you've got__  
__oh lordy, you've been stealing__  
__from the thieves and you got caught__  
__in the headlights of a stretch car__  
__you're a star_

_Dressing like your sister__  
__living like a tart__  
__they don't know what you're doing__  
__babe, it must be art__  
__you're a headache, in a suitcase__  
__you're a star_

_Oh no, don't be shy__  
__you don't have to go blind__  
__hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_

La canción tomo un ritmo realmente muy bueno, y los potrillos se veían bastante sueltos y sin preocupaciones, como si fuera un simple juego…

_You don't know how you got here__  
__you just know you want out__  
__believing in yourself__  
__almost as much as you doubt__  
__you're a big smash__  
__you wear it like a rash__  
__star_

_Oh no, don't be shy__  
__it's a crime to cry__  
__hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_

En esta parte, todos hacían lucirse con los instrumentos, sobre todo Featherweight y Snips que eran los más relajados, mientras la canción ya llegaba a lo último con un solo de guitarra mezclado con el teclado…

_They want you to be jesus__  
__now go down on one knee__  
__but they want their money back__  
__if you're alive at thirty-three__  
__and you're turning tricks__  
__with your crucifix__  
__you're a star_

_ooh child_

_Of course you're not shy__  
__you don't have to deny it__  
__hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_

La canción estaba terminando y nuevamente todos sacaban a relucir lo mejor de cada uno, como si tocaran en serio para un concierto. De a poco se termino la misma y la ovación no se pudo hacer esperar, sin dudas había sido la mejor canción que había cantado Pipsqueak y en la cual los demás integrantes de su grupo se habían lucido como nunca en el concurso.

Más allá de esto, Artemis estaba confiado y les deseo suerte nuevamente a las potrillas y al pequeño dragón, los cuales ya iban de nuevo al escenario a tocar.

Como la anterior vez, fueron nuevamente ovacionados sin siquiera cantar, porque sabían que ellos tenían ya talento, pero para defender justamente eso, debían demostrarlo, así que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se miraron entre si y confiadas comenzaron a cantar…

_Zankokuna tenshi no youni shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

_Después de esa introducción de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, las demás junto a Spike empezaron a tocar de manera demencial sus instrumentos, dando ritmo a la canción que las potrillas empezaron a cantar…__  
_

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo__  
__watashi dake wo tada mitsumete hohoenderu anata__  
__sotto fureru mono motomeru koto ni muchuu de__  
__unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitomi_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou sono senaka ni wa__  
__haruka mirai mezasu tame no hane ga aru koto_

_Zankokuna tenshi no teeze__  
__madobe kara yagate tobidatsu__  
__hotobashiru atsui patosu de__  
__omoide wo uragiru nara__  
__kono sora wo daite kagayaku__  
__shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

Esta vez la que se lucia era Babs Seed con la guitarra acompañada de un Spike que tocaba bastante relajado la batería pero con entusiasmo, después le siguió Scootaloo con el teclado para dar paso a la siguiente parte de la canción, la cual tenia un ritmo muy pegadizo, mas allá de ser también de las tierras de las que provenían Artemis y Luna…

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago__  
__anata dake ga yume no shisha ni yobareru asa ga kuru__  
__hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru__  
__sekaijuu no toki wo tomete tojikometai kedo_

_Moshimo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara__  
__watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru tame no baiburu_

_Zankokuna tenshi no teeze kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru__  
__dakishimeta inochi no katachi sono yume ni mezameta toki__  
__dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumuginagara rekishi wo tsukuru__  
__megami nante narenai mama watashi wa ikiru_

_Zankokuna tenshi no teeze__  
__madobe kara yagate tobidatsu__  
__hotobashiru atsui patosu de__  
__omoide wo uragiru nara__  
__kono sora wo daite kagayaku__  
__shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

La canción término y una vez más una gran ovación se escucho en el lugar por parte de todos los ponys, especialmente Rarity la cual no paraba de sacar fotografías de su hermanita y los demás para después atesorarlas.

Una vez mas, Sapphire Shores se acerco de nuevo al escenario, felicito a ambos grupos por su desempeño y se encamino a hacer lo más difícil que era elegir un ganador.

- ¡Habitantes de Ponyville, me complace informar que después del gran desempeño de ambos grupos he llegado por fin a una elección final! – Dijo Sapphire Shores con una sonrisa – ¡Y es que no me queda otra que decir que ambos son los ganadores!

En ese momento, la ovación fue un estruendo enorme, ya que nunca se había visto una competencia que a pesar de tener un desempate, nuevamente salieran de esta manera pero en este caso como ganadores oficiales.

Sin embargo, Sapphire Shores calmo al publico e iba hacer una aclaración sobre los ganadores.

- ¡Ahora quisiera que sepan algo y es que no me llevare a los dos grupos de gira, solamente llevare a los que realmente vi que demostraron un nivel muy alto a la hora de tocar o cantar! – Dijo ella y todos en ese momento se quedaron callados – ¡Se que es doloroso, pero así debe ser, aunque no quita que los demás hayan tenido merito! ¡Así que ahora me dispondré a elegir a los que lograron ser los ganadores y me acompañaran en una gira por un año en Equestria!

En ese momento, Sapphire Shores se acerco a ambos grupos y empezó a seleccionar a los afortunados ganadores que formarían parte de su nueva banda y su gira.

- ¡Bien, como baterista he elegido a Featherweight, fue sensacional tu estilo! – Dijo Sapphire Shores y el pequeño pegaso voló de alegría, obviamente Spike quedo un poco triste pero no tanto, aunque Featherweight se acerco a el

- Sin rencores, tu también hiciste un gran trabajo – Dijo el acercando su pata y Spike le devolvió el gesto

- Gracias, diviértete en la gira – Dijo el pequeño dragón

- ¡Bueno, al teclado he elegido a Scootaloo, lo hiciste muy bien pequeña! – Dijo Sapphire Shores y la pequeña pegaso pego un salto de alegría, en cambio Snails se puso triste, lo cual ella noto

- No te preocupes, Snails, me sorprendiste tocando el teclado, ojala la próxima puedas ganar – Dijo Scootaloo y lo abrazo

- Gracias, tu no estuviste nada mal, ahora veo porque te eligieron – Dijo Snails devolviéndole el abrazo

- ¡Ahora en la guitarra elijo a Snips, la verdad fuiste increíble! – Dijo Sapphire Shores y el unicornio regordete festejo, Babs Seed en cambio no le importo mucho perder

- ¡Si, en tu cara Snails, yo si iré a la gira! – Dijo Snips burlándose de su amigo y después se dirigió a Babs Seed – Muy buen trabajo niña, suerte para la próxima

- Gracias y tú sigue rompiendo con todo esa guitarra como lo hiciste hoy – Dijo Babs Seed y le hizo un choque de cascos

- ¡Por ultimo, debo decir que me ha costado, pero quiero que sepan que tanto Pipsqueak como Sweetie Belle serán los vocalistas, la verdad han tenido unas voces increíbles! – Dijo Sapphire Shores nombrando a los últimos ganadores, los cuales quedaron impactados

En primer lugar Pipsqueak porque era su sueño desde que vino de Trottingham pero mucho mas Sweetie Belle porque esto le daba oportunidad de demostrar su talento especial a todos en una gira.

- ¡Lo logre, estoy en la gira! – Dijo Pipsqueak aunque después vio a Sweetie Belle – En realidad, lo logramos, asi que seremos compañeros

- Si, es verdad – Dijo la pequeña unicornio saliendo del trance para después pegar un salto junto a el – ¡Lo hemos logrado!

Obviamente, al enterarse del nombre de Sweetie Belle, Rarity reacciono sorprendida y shockeada.

- ¡Mi hermanita ira de gira con Sapphire Shores, este sin dudas es la mejor noche de mi vida! ¡Si! – Dijo la unicornio para luego caerse desmayada de la impresión, obvio que sus amigas reaccionaron con gracia ante esto

Rainbow Dash en cambio, se dedico a felicitar a Scootaloo.

- Muy bien, pequeña, lo lograste – Dijo la pegaso y Scootaloo salto de alegría

- Gracias Rainbow, haré mi mejor esfuerzo en la gira, lo prometo – Dijo ella

Mientras, Luna le hablo a Fluttershy también sobre lo recientemente acontecido.

- Lo lograron, Fluttershy, sabia que lo lograrían – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

- Pero empataron y además solo eligieron a algunos, me da un poco de pena – Dijo la tímida pegaso – Sin embargo, creo que tienes razón, algo lograron

- Si, y creo que debo ir a ver a Artemis, me ha dejado impresionada por como ha hecho practicar a estas pequeñas – Dijo la gata y se bajo de la cabeza de la pegaso - Te veré luego, Fluttershy

Luna se alejo y Ángel quiso intentar seguirla pero fue detenida por su dueña.

- Descuida, Ángel estará bien – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y el conejito volvió a su lugar

Sweetie Belle seguía impactada de haber ganado, entre las ovaciones y los aplausos había quedado media perdida, hasta que después recobro el sentido al acercarse Apple Bloom a ella.

- Felicitaciones, Sweetie Belle, lo lograste – Dijo la potrilla – Ojala disfrutes de la gira

- Gracias, Apple Bloom – Dijo la pequeña unicornio abrazándola – Lastima que ni tu, Babs Seed y Spike entraran, pero creo que con Featherweight, Snips y Pipsqueak me llevare bien, aunque las extrañare ese año en que este de gira

- No te preocupes, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar en una gira, Sweetie Belle – Dijo Apple Bloom – Además mañana será la reunión de mi familia y con Babs Seed estaremos más preocupadas por que todo salga bien

- Es cierto, además después en unas semanas volveré a Manehattan, así que no podría estar de gira siempre, así que te deseo lo mejor, Sweetie Belle – Dijo Babs Seed acercándose a ella y haciéndole también un choque de cascos

- De acuerdo, cuídense ambas – Dijo la pequeña unicornio devolviendo el saludo de la potrilla - ¿Y Spike?

- Aquí estoy y no te preocupes, no me interesaba tanto la gira, además, soy el asistente numero uno de Twilight, sino estoy yo, no se si Buholicio se encargaría de mandarle los reportes a la princesa Celestia – Dijo el pequeño dragón – Además que soy el único que puede recibir las cartas de ella y dárselas a Twilight, así que tranquila Sweetie Belle, disfruta de la gira, eso si, no me olvides

- Claro que no te olvidare, Spike, gracias – Dijo la pequeña unicornio y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al pequeño dragón

- ¡Muy bien, habitantes de Ponyville, esto fue todo y gracias por su presencia, hasta la próxima! – Dijo Sapphire Shores despidiéndose en una catarata de aplausos, después se dirigió a los ganadores en el escenario – Los que nombre los veré en un mes en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, nuestro primer lugar de la gira por Equestria será nada menos que en Canterlot si que quiero que sean sensacionales, mientras sigan con sus vidas normales, nos vemos

Así, Sapphire Shores se fue de ahí mientras los que habían ganado estaban entusiasmados por lo que sucedería en un mes.

En ese momento se acerco Artemis y los felicito a todos por el esfuerzo también.

- Lo hicieron muy bien todos y la verdad me da alegría por los que podrán estar en la gira – Dijo el felino – Especialmente a ti Sweetie Belle, te dije que tuvieras fe, tu talento especial te ayudo

- Gracias Artemis, siempre tuviste razón – Dijo la pequeña unicornio con alegría y se abalanzo sobre el, lo cual también hicieron todas las demás potrillas mientras Spike solo miraba con una sonrisa

- Te amamos, hermano – Dijo Apple Bloom con lágrimas en los ojos, casi a punto de llorar

En ese momento, una sombra se acerco hacia ellos y al girar la cabeza Artemis, se dio cuenta que era Luna, así que las potrillas soltaron al felino y dejaron que hablaran con ella.

- Hola Luna, no sabia que habías venido a ver el concurso – Dijo Artemis tímidamente

- Claro que si, no iba a perdérmelo, además cuando supe que uno de los grupos lo habías hecho practicar tu, tuve mas deseos de venir – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

- ¿Y que te pareció? – Pregunto el felino

- Excelente, nunca pensé que le enseñaras a tocar así a ellas – Dijo la gata – Se nota que eres un gran maestro de orquesta por decirlo de algún modo

- No solo es un gran maestro, es un gran hermano – Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa – Por cierto, Luna ¿Vendrás a la reunión de mañana de mi familia?

- Claro que si, estaré ahí a primera hora – Dijo Luna simpáticamente – Además, quiero ver como es su relación desde que llego a Ponyville

- Entonces te esperaremos, Luna – Dijo Babs Seed – Ojala lo pasemos en grande

- Así será, las veré mañana – Dijo la gata y las potrillas se empezaron a alejar

- Nos vemos mañana, cuídense – Dijo Apple Bloom y se alejo con Babs Seed

En ese momento las que se acercaron con curiosidad fueron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, pues era la primera vez que veían a Luna ahí, Spike las siguió detrás.

- ¿Y esta gatita quien es? – Pregunto Scootaloo

- Si, es parecida a Artemis por la marca de la cabeza en forma de media luna – Agrego Sweetie Belle

- Es Luna, la pareja de Artemis que vino de Tokio, por eso su parecido físico – Respondió Spike a lo cual las potrillas quedaron sorprendidas

- ¿Ella es la pareja de Artemis? Yo pensé que era mi hermana – Dijo Sweetie Belle olvidando que eso a veces ponía un poco tensa a Luna, por lo cual Spike le dijo que no dijera eso

- Si, lo se, pero es mejor no tocar ese tema, Sweetie Belle, es bastante delicado – Dijo Spike

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Pregunto Scootaloo

- Fácil, yo fui uno de los primeros en conocerla apenas llego a Ponyville junto a Twilight – Respondió Spike con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos

En ese momento, las potrillas entendieron lo que quiso decir, así que no tocaron para nada el tema de Rarity, mucho menos Sweetie Belle porque era su hermana.

Y bien ¿Dónde dormirás esta noche? – Pregunto Artemis – Si quieres puedes venir conmigo

- No te preocupes, ya tengo donde dormir, así que te veré en la mañana Artemis, así que cuídate – Respondió la gata y le dio un beso en la boca – Te amo

Y dicho esto, Luna se fue de nuevo donde se encontraba Fluttershy esperándola, dejando un poco confundido a Artemis con ese beso, similares a los que Rarity le daba, pero este tuvo una sensación especial.

- Artemis ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me falta descansar un poco del día de hoy – Respondió el felino – Iré a la casa de la señorita Rarity y repondré energías, así mañana estaré de nuevo bien para la reunión de la familia de Apple Bloom

- Esta bien, cuídate gatito – Dijo Scootaloo mientras empezaba a cargar todos los instrumentos en el scooter de ella y alejarse

- Adiós Artemis y gracias nuevamente – Dijo Sweetie Belle y se alejo

En ese momento solo quedo Spike el cual se acerco a el.

- ¿Estas bien, Artemis? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón – Estas como perdido

- Si, estoy bien – Dijo el felino reaccionando – Es solo que no se que hacer

- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Spike

- El beso que me dio Luna y lo que me dijo al despedirse, hizo que sintiera una sensación especial y parecida a lo que hace habitualmente la señorita Rarity – Dijo Artemis suspirando – Creo que de ahora en mas que me bese una o la otra no será lo mismo, así como ambas me digan que me aman

- Creo que debes decidir tu mismo en el interior lo que realmente quieres, sino se armara una batalla contigo mismo y no sabrás que hacer – Dijo el pequeño dragón – Pero eso solo tú lo debes decidir

- Creo que tienes razón, gracias Spike – Dijo el felino

- Por nada, ahora me debo retirar, Twilight de seguro me esta esperando, nos vemos – Dijo Spike despidiéndose y se fue del lugar dejando solo a Artemis pensando

Lo dejo pensando que tal vez estar enamorado de dos chicas a la vez no es lo correcto y que si debía elegir por una, esa elección debía ser lo más pronto posible, así que se dijo algo para si mismo.

- Lo decidiré mañana – Dijo Artemis seguro de si mismo y con eso se fue al hogar de Rarity

De ahora en más, habría que ver que decisión tomaría Artemis al día siguiente, justamente, el mismo día en que se organizaría la reunión familiar de los Apple.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Como verán, han quedado muchas puertas abiertas para los próximo capitulo y especialmente para el final de esta historia que cada vez falta menos.

Creo que nadie pensaría que se me iba ocurrir un concurso musical de esta magnitud y que a su vez, le da oportunidad a Scootaloo y sobre todo a Sweetie Belle de sobresalir en el mismo, como también darme el gusto de incluir otros ponys que no tuvieron mucha participación en la serie de My Little Pony.

La primer canción que incluí fue gracias a **Exelion** y su recomendación en una de sus reviews de una de mis bandas favoritas, Coldplay, así que mejor que poner In My Place que me traía gratos recuerdos mientras la escuchaba. La segunda canción era la que tanto quería poner de U2 que se llama Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me la cual recomiendo escuchar en su versión extendida que es como diría Sapphire Shores, sensacional. La tercera canción se llama Groovy! pertenece al ending del anime Sakura Card Captors mientras que la ultima es A Cruel Angel's Thesis perteneciente a otro anime que es Neon Genesis Evangelion y que es su opening, esta ultima canción me vino de inspiración no solo porque me gustaba dicha serie sino por la recientemente película Pacific Rim de Guillermo del Toro que es un homenaje a estos mechas, ambas ultimas canciones dedicadas como ya dije a mi amiga **Pikachumili**.

Aclaro que para Pipsqueak elegí tanto Coldplay como U2 porque son bandas inglesas y como el es de Trottingham, una parodia de Tottenham, se que pegaba con el. XD

Bueno, como siempre dejo este espacio para saludar y responder a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar una review. ^^

**derpylove25** (Gracias y si, habrá una pelea mas pero mas adelante, así que no me molestaría un par de consejitos por PM, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el futuro fic que sea aun mas tremendo en cuanto a batallas que este que es mas liviano, eso te lo puedo asegurar) **Exelion** (Me gusto lo que pusiste y como veras, Luna en realidad no acepta en el fondo en realidad que el este con Rarity y hasta Artemis empezó a dudar, así que ahora viene la cosa pesada XD Eso si, espero que te haya gustado que te dedicara la canción de Coldplay, le hice caso a tu recomendación ^^) **DanMaster** (Gracias, si, fue corto pero al menos espero que con este nuevo capitulo compense lo del anterior, creo que no te quedaras con tantas ganas esta vez XD) **FlutterRage** (Si, linda reflexión aunque creo que hay que ver si la acopla Luna y no, no creo que pase algo demás con Ángel, mas allá que ahora se muestra mas protector sobre todo por como ayuda o esta junto a Luna X3) **Seren Avro Tsukino** (Gracias, me gusto poner esta canción porque justo Maggie Vera dobla a Fluttershy aquí y precisamente ella la cantaba esta ^^) y **MaRiAfEr1556** (Creo que me lees la mente, eso es casi todo lo que iba a poner en la reunión, aunque habrá alguna sorpresa mas en la misma, y para mas adelante el villano final que vas a ver que te va a gustar y sabes, agradezco que seas tan fiel lectora y te haya gustado el fic hasta ahora como va, ya se acerca el final poco a poco).

Y todos los demás, como buen Brony que soy, solo un buen Broohof por verla al menos sin dejar review. /)(\

Saben, creo que muchos quedaron con la duda de la confesión que le va hacer Luna a Fluttershy que sera para el próximo capitulo, aunque los que conocen Sailor Moon saben seguramente que le va a decir a nuestra tímida pegaso la gata. Eso como así también una nueva sorpresa pero en este caso con Rarity, ya verán lo que pasara en el final del próximo capitulo.

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho y que no les agarre ninguna enfermedad, en estos días yo me tuve que cuidar del frió que fue terrible.

Pero bueno, como ya dije, hasta la próxima. ^^


End file.
